Clash of Ninja
by The white dragon rider
Summary: The past Avatars send Naruto and squad 7 to the Avatar world to help beat the Fire Nation with the power of the Nine Tailed Fox. My first Avatar story.
1. A Call for Help

**Clash of Ninja**

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING! **Are we clear? Good **P.S. **Please don't sue me

(Hello folks and welcome to my story. This is a Naruto/Avatar crossover. Basically due to problems with the Fire Nation the past Avatars decide to send Aang some help to beat them courtesy of the Nine Tailed Fox who used to be the partner of a past Avatar before he went berserk under mysterious circumstances and was banished to Naruto's world where he was beaten and sealed inside Naruto. So Naruto and the rest of his team are sent to Aang's world to help beat the crap out of the Fire Nation. On one last note this might be a Toph/Naruto fic but I'm not sure)

(P.S. I lack detailed knowledge of the entire Naruto series so don't be surprised if some things are off)

**Chapter 1: A Call for Help **

**Spirit World**

"We still need to figure out a way to stop the Fire Nation" said a ghostly image of an old man in green robes

He was surrounded by hundreds of other ghostly images of old men and women in a giant meeting room of sorts

The room was huge and made entirely out of rock, the walls were bare and windowless and on the floor there was a huge complicated symbol

The symbol was a cross that separated a circle into four parts

Inside each part was a symbol for an element

Air, Water, Earth, and Fire (In that order)

The man in green was standing right on top of the earth symbol

"What do you propose we do?" asked a woman in blue on the water symbol

"I have an idea on what to do" said a man in fire red robes who was the Fire symbol

"What do we do Roku?" asked the woman in blue curiously

"We need the power of an Avatar to defeat the Fire Nation in time" said Roku

"Yes, we know that. That's why we are here. We are worried the new Avatar will not be ready in time" said the woman in blue

"But what about the power of a past Avatar?" suggested Roku

"You can't honestly expect the new Avatar to remain in the Avatar state permanently!" said the man in green in shock

"No, there is one creature that posses the full power of a past Avatar permanently" said Roku

"You can't mean…!" began the woman in blue

The hundreds of other ghostly images began murmuring behind them in a nervous tone

"Yes I do" said Roku calmly

"That's insane!" said the man in green fiercely

"We banished him a long time ago for good reasons" said the woman in blue

"I know but his power might be enough to stop the Fire Nation should the current Avatar fail" said Roku

"How can you be sure he shall agree to this?" asked the man in green suspiciously

"I have tracked him down and found out that he's currently sealed inside a young boy with a good heart" said Roku

"He is!" asked the man in green in shock and disbelief

"Yes, someone was far too strong for him in the world we sent him to and he was sealed inside a human boy. He might not be willing to help us but the boy is more than likely to help. And perhaps the boy has had a good effect on his personality" said Roku optimistically

"Are you sure this will work?" asked the woman in blue

"Yes, even if he refuses the boy can still call upon his power so either way he will help us win this war. On the plus side the boy has powerful friends who could also be of great help in fighting the fire nation" said Roku

"It just might work" said the woman in blue thinking about it

"I'm not sure" said the man in green

"What do you think? Do you think we should trust the Nine Tailed Fox?" the man in green asked to an old bald man in orange robes with blue arrows painted on his body

The man in orange who was standing on the air symbol had been quiet most of the meeting

"The fox loyally served the Avatars before; he might be our only chance. I say we go through with the plan" said the Air Monk

"Ok" said the woman in blue

"Fine" said the man in green semi-bitterly

"Ok it is decided" said Roku

"By the way where is that fox?" asked the man in green

"In a boy called… Naruto Uzumaki"

**Hidden Leaf Village **

"AHHHH! He's late again!" shouted a boy in frustration as he and his friends waited in an empty field for their ever late sensei

The boy was about 12-13 years old

On his head was short, blond, spiky hair and a blue headband with a metal plate attached to it that had the Hidden Leaf Village symbol of a spiral arrow engraved into it

As for his face he had blue eyes and odd whisker-like marks on his face

He wore orange pants and an orange shirt that has blue near the shoulders and was white at the neck

On the back of the shirt was a red spiral symbol

He had some bandages on his thigh and a carrying case for a kunai knife

He, like the rest of his team, also wore a small pouch on his belt for basic ninja supplies

This was the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja (Is his sensei's words) of Hidden Leaf Village; Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto was know for his childish and stubborn ways

He was always getting in trouble and never thought things out very well

The one thing Naruto wanted was to be the Hokage so he would be respected and acknowledged by other people since he had been shunned by the rest of the village for being the unwitting carrier of the Nine Tailed Fox demon that had ravaged the village years earlier

Naruto might not have been the smartest of ninja but his skills were quiet impressive, and when combined with his unstoppable determination he was definitely a powerful fighter

"Shouting isn't going to make him come any quicker" said a nearby girl around the same age in annoyance at Naruto's behavior

The girl had short pink hair and wore her headband on the top of her head instead of her forehead

Her face was very beautiful and her eyes were a deep green

She wore a red dress with a white ring on the back and on the lower front area

This was Sakura Haruno the only girl of the ninja team

Although Sakura might not have been the strongest, fastest, or bravest of the group she was by far the smartest

She was very intelligent and had scored the highest on almost every test at the ninja academy

Sakura was very kind, caring, and sweet (Even if she did have a bad temper)

Under her quiet and unassuming exterior was the heart of a strong willed warrior that was as determined as Naruto to do her best for the team

Naruto had an obvious crush on Sakura but she didn't feel the same way, she was mostly annoyed by him and his stupidity but never the less worked well with him when needed

Sakura did have a crush however

It was on the final boy of the team

He was the silent one sitting on the ground a few feet away from Naruto and Sakura checking his gear while they waited

His name was Sasuke Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha clan

He had black hair with his head band on his forehead like Naruto

His eyes were black and held a great power that few had

He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol of a red and white fan on the back and white shorts

He also had a kunai case on one of his thighs and a pouch

Sasuke was a very skilled ninja who specialized in fire style attacks

He was one of the best ninja to come out of the academy in recent years

Sasuke was silent, moody, and annoyed easily

He wasn't very social but managed to get along with his team decently and had once teamed up with Naruto perfectly to take down a very strong opponent

Sasuke was skilled, calm, and clever when it came to fighting

The one thing he desired was to get revenge

Several years ago the Uchiha clan was the strongest clan in the entire village

They were know for being powerful warriors and their fire techniques

In the matter of one night they were all slaughtered by one person leaving only Sasuke alive

The one thing Sasuke focused on the most was getting stronger so he could kill **_him_**…the one who had killed his clan

"Why do we even bother coming on time if he's just going to be an hour late every time?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto

"Where is he?" asked Sakura

'_He better get over here now! CHA!'_ said Inner Sakura throwing punches into the air

Just then their sensei finally appeared in a cloud of smoke on the ground near them

Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake an elite Join ninja also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi

He was about 26 years old with sliver hair

He wore his headband over his face so that his left eye was covered and wore a mask over the lower part of his face so that only thing visible was his right eye

He wore a green ninja vest with a blue shirt under that and blue pants

Kakashi was quite the mystery as his appearance suggested

The rest of the team knew little about his personal life besides the fact that he was always late to their meetings and he was always reading an adult novel Icha Icha Paradise

His personality was also weird and strange

He was calm, laid back, and never seemed to take anything seriously except when things were very bad

Despite his odd behavior he was still one of the strongest ninja in the whole village and had been on the ANBU (An elite team of ninjas) at one point

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get a dog out of a tree" said Kakashi smoothly like it was no big deal

"That makes no sense! It's cat not dog!" shouted Naruto angrily to be receiving another of Kakashi's dumb excuses

Sakura just gave an annoyed sigh

Sasuke got up and got ready for their mission

"So what are we doing today?" asked Sakura curiously

"Are we training for the final Chunin exam?" asked Naruto

They had about a month to train for the final exam which was a tournament between the strongest ninjas

"Yes" replied Kakashi calmly

"So what are we doing? And why did we have to bring our backpacks?" asked Naruto picking up his backpack

They had only been told by him that they were training for the exam, where and when to meet, and to bring a backpack with some survival supplies

"We're going on a little camping trip" said Kakashi calmly

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke did an anime fall in shock at the reply

"How is taking a vacation going to help us in the final exam!" yelled Naruto thinking they should be out sparing or practicing fighting moves and jutsu instead of camping

"Yeah it makes no sense!" shouted Sakura

'_What the hell is he thinking!_' said Inner Sakura

"Well you see…" began Kakashi calmly

He then looked around before getting in close to them and whispering

"If we practice here there's the chance an enemy will spy on us and prepare a defense" said Kakashi seriously in a whisper while shifting his eyes around

The rest of the team realized he was right and began to look around suspiciously too

"If we leave the village and get away from everyone else for a while we can train in peace" said Sasuke quietly understanding the logic

A good ninja always tried to get intel on his or her opponent before engaging in battle. So it would make sense that rival ninja would be looking around the village for their possible opponents so they could study their new moves and find a way to counter them

"Exactly" said Kakashi quietly

"Now, let's get going" he said in a upbeat tone as he moved away from them and broke the air of suspicion

"Ok! I'm going to train so much there's no way I can lose at the finals!" said Naruto excitedly in anticipation

"We're not suppose to let anyone know what we're doing!" shouted Sakura angrily as she whacked Naruto on the head

"Oww!" moaned Naruto in pain

"What a loser" added Sasuke in an annoyed tone

"Come on guys, we should leave now" said Kakashi putting his backpack on

Sakura and Sasuke put on their packs too and prepared to move out

Suddenly Naruto got of look of shock and horror on his face as he stared at something behind Kakashi

Sakura looked over at him

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sakura confused by Naruto's behavior

Sasuke and Kakashi also looked at him and wondered what was wrong

Naruto just pointed behind Kakashi fearfully without saying a word

The others quickly looked at where Naruto was pointing

In the middle of the field a few feet behind Kakashi was the ghostly blue image of an old man in fancy robes with an odd crown-like thing sticking out of his long white hair

It seemed to slightly glow and hovered a foot off the ground

"Get behind me Sakura!" said Kakashi seriously as he jumped back away from the man and took out his kunai knife

Sasuke took out some shuriken and Naruto took out his kunai

Sakura got behind Kakashi as the three got into fighting stances against this unknown opponent

For a few tense seconds no one did anything

"Who are you!" demanded Sasuke seriously as he had his shuriken ready to throw at the first hostile act

"What's with this guy? Why is he glowing blue?" asked Naruto

"Is he for real? Or is this Genjutsu?" asked Sakura knowing an illusion might explain the ghostly image

Kakashi said nothing but he had a feeling this wasn't any Genjutsu and also was concerned about who…or what this thing was

Suddenly the ghostly man put out his arm and pointed towards them

Ninja instinct told them to get out of the way as fast as they could since this could possibly be an attack of shorts

They all were about to dive out of the way when a bright light suddenly blinded them

"_We require your help Nine Tailed Fox" _said a deep voice to Naruto while he was blinded by the light

"The fox?..." asked Naruto

That was the last thing he knew before darkness

**Spirit World**

"**_Grrrrrrrrr! What the…?_**" said a vicious voice angrily as it recovered from it's bad trip

The owner of the voice was the Nine Tailed Fox demon spirit that was sealed inside Naruto

It looked like a monstrous, glowing, orange fox with nine long tails swaying all over the place

It was laying on the floor in the middle of the large symbol in the Avatar spirit meeting room

When it got up each of its paws was in a different portion of the cross

After a quick look around it bared it's teeth angrily and growled when it realized where it was

"**_This place…I recognize it! Show your selves! NOW!_**" said the Fox fiercely

On command all the blue avatar spirits appeared in the huge room around the fox

All of them kept their distance from the demon spirit as it growled viciously at them

Only the closest four Avatars dared get near it

"Hello Nine Tailed Fox" said Roku calmly as he appeared on the fire symbol in front of the fox

"**_What the hell do you want?_**" demanded the Fox angrily

"So the stories of your temper are true" said Roku not fazed by the Fox's mood

"**_What do you care!_**" asked the Fox with a growl

"I assume you know where you are and who we are?" asked Roku

"**_Of course! This is the spirit world that divides the worlds! And you are the Avatar spirits that banished me!_**" said the Fox in a rage

"Yes, our predecessors banished you a long time ago since you went on a rampage in the world we Avatars are in charge of keeping order in. We sent you to another world to hear you only went on another rampage of terror and destruction much to our disappointment. But thankfully you got beaten by the efforts of the Hidden Leaf Village and were sealed inside your current host body forever" said Roku

"**_Yes, have you come to mock me or something?_**" asked the Fox bitterly

"No, things are not going well in our world" said Roku

"**_What's the matter? Last time I knew you Avatars could handle anything_**" said the Fox in a slight mocking tone

"The current Avatar was thrown into a deep sleep for over a hundred years; this allowed the Fire Nation a chance to wage a war that has lasted over a hundred years. The Fire Nation has grown powerful and has significantly changed the balance of power" said Roku seriously

"**_Why should I care?_**" asked the Fox defiantly

"The fate of every human in that world is on the line" said Roku

"**_I don't care about humans!_**" said the Fox loudly

"I know that's not true" said Roku

The Fox just growled

"Based on what the other Avatar spirits has told me you were once the best friend and animal guide to a past Avatar" said Roku

The Fox remained silent

"A long time ago you loyally served a young air bender Avatar throughout his training. You were unlike most guides in that you also learned how to bend a little from the animals that people originally learned bending from. Like earth bending from the giant moles" said Roku

The Fox still didn't reply but thought about his past

"This created a very wild and powerful bending style unique to you. Your Avatar companion taught you how to control the power and when to properly use it for good" said Roku

(We see a flashback image of a much smaller Nine Tailed Fox with a young airbender teaching him how to squirt some water on a fire using waterbending)

"Things went well until…" began Roku

**_Flashback_**

We see the Fox and airbender fighting some unknown enemies in red armor on a battle field

The air bender is in the Avatar state and is crushing a lot of the people in red armor with powerful bending

The Fox is also fighting hard but he's surrounded

We see a man leap at the fox with a spear intent on impaling it through the fox's head

The airbender flies in front of the fox to protect it and ends up being impaled through the heart

The Fox sees this and let out a angry and sad howl

_**End Flashback **_

"**_Your power did nothing to save him!_**" roared the Fox in a rage the Avatars

"Normally him dieing in the Avatar state would have killed all of us but at the last moment he transferred all his Avatar power to you since you could use all the elements as well. By doing this he gave you all the power of a fully empowered Avatar and gave a chance for a new Avatar to be born shortly after. Technically you are the Avatar in his place since by doing what he did his spirit was destroyed" said Roku pointing to a break in the line of past airbender Avatars

"**_So what do you want?_**" asked the Fox hating bringing up such memories

"We need your power to help the current Avatar, unlike us you didn't die so you can still go back to the regular world and fight" said Roku

"**_Not interested_**" said the Fox

"Well you don't have a choice since we are sending your human host and his friends to our world so they can help out. And since if the host dies the demon dies too I'm guessing you'll want to help him in battle with your power" said Roku

The Fox growled bitterly

"**_FINE!_**" said the Fox in defeat

"Good" said Roku

"**_So what's the current Avatar?_**" asked the Fox knowing that with each incarnation the bending country of origin would differ

"A young airbender named Aang" said Roku

This caught the Fox's attention and Roku could see it

"**_Really?_**" asked the Fox

"Yes, he's like your old partner except he's the last airbender" said Roku

"**_WHAT?_**" roared the Fox angrily at the last part

"The Fire Nation killed all other Airbenders looking for him, just as they killed your partner" said Roku

The look of shock on the Fox's face was clearly seen

"**_YOU MEAN IT WAS THE FIRE NATION THAT ATTACKED US?_**" roared the Fox

"Yes, some rouge firebenders who were big supporters of the firebender Avatar before your partner were the ones who did it" said Roku

"**_I'M GOING TO DESTROY THEM ALL!_**" roared the Fox

Roku then put his hand out towards the fox and the fox vanished in a flash of light

"Well I think the Fire Nation is going to be in big trouble when he finds them" said the Avatar in green on the earth symbol

**Empty Field, Avatar World**

"Owww! My head! What happened?" moaned Naruto groggily as he sat up in a giant, empty, grassy field that had some forests at its boarders

"I feel like I got hit by a bus" moaned Naruto rubbing his head

"Hey are you guys ok?" asked Naruto turning to look at where his team was the last time he was awake

He turned around and saw they were not their

"Huh? Guys?" asked Naruto confused and in a slight panic

He got up and surveyed his surroundings for his team to no avail

"Sakura? Kakashi? Sasuke? Where are you guys? Is this some sort of joke cause it's not funny" called out Naruto hoping they would appear in a puff of smoke and laugh at him for falling for the prank

After a few seconds of waiting for a response and getting none Naruto let out an annoyed sigh

"Geez, what happened?" asked Naruto to himself

"First that creepy glowing blue guy shows up, then we get blinded by a light, and now my team is gone" said Naruto thinking back on what had happened

'_Was that all some kind of Genjutsu? But then how did it use a light to make us pass out?_' wondered Naruto

Then a terrifying thought entered his mind

'_What if this was all some kind of trick to capture my team!_' thought Naruto with dread

Capturing and ambushing ninja from rival villages wasn't exactly an odd occurrence but Naruto was curious as to why anyone would leave him behind and take the rest of his team

"This is definitely weird" said Naruto thinking the situation over

"Anyway I need to get help. I better head back to the village before anything else happens" said Naruto knowing he could handle something like this on his own

Naruto then headed off in the direction he thought the village was in

**River **

"Awww man where's the village? I could have sworn it was right around here!" said Naruto after five frustrating minutes of walking through the woods

Everything was wrong

Nothing looked like it did around the village, the trees were different, he spotted three animals he had never seen before, and he had just come across a river that shouldn't be were it was

The river was a fairly big one that had forest on the side Naruto was on and on the other side was a was a high rocky area full of cliffs that created a solid wall of rock that stopped Naruto from going any further

"Great I'm lost" said Naruto frustrated as he sat down on a rock that was near the water's edge

"My team is gone, I'm all alone, and no I'm totally lost" said Naruto as he skipped rocks over the water as hard as he could to relive some of his frustration

The first one he threw went about five skips

The second went six skips

The last one went about four skips before it hit something in the water

"Huh?" asked Naruto curiously as he looked to see what had stopped his rock

He was terrified when he saw it was what appeared to be a human body slowly drifting on the river

"AAHHHH!" screamed Naruto when in spotted it floating by him

"Ugggh"

"What the? Did that thing just make a sound?" asked Naruto after he heard the moan

"Ugggh" came the moan again

"They're alive!" shouted Naruto realizing whoever it was was still alive

"Hold on I'm coming!" said Naruto as he dove in the water to help whoever it was

Naruto swam through the mild current and grabbed the person drowning

"I got you" said Naruto reassuringly as he swam back to shore with the person

He quickly got the person back to shore and placed them on the ground

Whoever it was wore a mostly dull yellow and green outfit, a belt, no shoes, and a head band with two white puffballs on the side

The person also had their hair in a bun

It looked to be a boy to Naruto but the bun he thought was weird since only girls wore their hair like that

Naruto looked down to see that the person wasn't breathing

"Oh No!" shouted Naruto

Naruto did the first thing he could think of and quickly pushed on their chest to get the water out

After a few pushes a small fountain of water came out of the person's mouths followed by a few coughs

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down on the ground

"What a day" he moaned as he though about what had happened

**End Chapter **

(What do you think? It's not my best I have to admit since I have no idea if I'll be continuing this story or not. It'll a depend on how much of a reaction I get to this first chapter)

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 2: Toph's Fall**

We find out how Toph ended up in the river half dead and what happened with Aang and co. Also we get to see Toph and Naruto meet for the first time


	2. Toph's Fall

**Clash of Ninja**

**By: The White Dragon Rider **

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING!** We clear? Good! **P.S. **Please don't sue me

(Man I'm so glad I got so many reviews on that first chapter alone. I'm definitely going to continue this story and now I'm going to try a lot harder on it)

(PS. I'm not going to bother describing the Avatar cast unlike the Naruto cast. I figure if you don't know what the Avatar cast looks like and you're reading fanfics about the Avatar something is wrong with you)

**Chapter 2: Toph's Fall **

It was midday and the sun was bearing down hard on the dirt path the Avatar group was walking on

Well only Katara and Sokka were walking

Aang was flying using the mild breeze with his glider and Toph was lying on the ground and using her earth bending to make the ground move underneath her like a moving path

Katara was looking on the bright side and happy they hadn't run into anything that wanted to kill them…yet

Meanwhile Sokka did what he was good at…complain

"Man its hot" said Sokka in a overdramatic tone acting like was about to die of heat

"Will you quit complaining?" asked Katara annoyed at her older, stupider brother

"But we've been walking for hours!" complained Sokka

"We stopped for lunch a half hour ago!" said Katara annoyed

"What about second lunch?" asked Sokka eagerly

"How am I related to you?" asked Katara in a depressed tone

"Suck it up and quit complaining!" shouted Toph as she rode past them on the earth she was bending

"Aw come on! That's no fair! She can do that and Aang can fly! We're the only ones who have to walk!" complained Sokka

"We'll be able to fly again once we get Appa back at Ba Sing Se" said Katara

"So we're going have to walk all the way there!" asked Sokka

"Yes" said Katara

"Great just great" said Sokka sarcastically

"Will you stop complaining!" shouted Toph "That's all you do!"

"At least I'm not too lazy to walk!" shouted Sokka angrily

"I'm only doing this to practice earth bending since I couldn't do it in the desert!" argued Toph

"Maybe we should have left her there" whispered Sokka to Katara bitterly

Suddenly a huge pillar of rock burst out of the ground under Sokka's feet sending him flying into the air at least ten feet

"I heard that!" shouted Toph angrily as Sokka flew through the air

Sokka hit the ground nearby with a loud, painful thud

"Owww" he moaned as he removed his face from the crater it had made when it hit the ground

"Stupid little!…she can't she a thing but she can hear everything!" muttered Sokka bitterly under his breath as he got up

As soon as he finished saying that another pillar came out of the ground and sent him flying

"I heard that too you idiot!" shouted Toph as Sokka flew into the air about fifteen feet up before crashing back down painfully

Katara went over to see if he was alright

Sokka was laying face first in a small hole he had made when he hit the ground

"Sokka you ok?" she asked as she flipped him over onto his back so he could look up at her

"I'm ok mommy, can I sleep for five more minutes?" said Sokka stupidly in a daze

Katara used her waterbending to slash him with some water to get him back to his senses

Sokka snapped back to attention after the shock of the cold water hitting him

"Wow where'd that cart that hit me come from?" asked Sokka shaking his head to clear it

He then looked over at Toph angrily

Sokka ran over to her and got right in her face

"Why you little!" began Sokka

"You want to fight?" asked Toph tauntingly getting into an earth bending pose

Sokka screamed, ran to a nearby tree, and climbed up it faster than Momo

"No that's ok" said Sokka nervously from the top branch

"Can we please try and stop fighting? That's what got up in trouble in the desert and when Azula was following us" pointed out Katara trying to stop the two from fighting

"That sounds good to me" said Sokka nervously from the top branch

"Fine" said Toph bitterly

"This is going to be a long trip" said Katara in an annoyed tone

**In the Sky **

Meanwhile Aang and Momo were flying over the path

They were doing this so that they could spot any dangers on the path and so that they wouldn't have to walk

From the sky they could see for miles around

The path they were following was covered on both sides by think forest

Aang could see mountains and miles of forest to the right of the path

On the left was a much narrower patch of forest that bordered some cliffs and canyons

Aang could see that the path turned up ahead to the right

On the turn there was no forest to the left, the path ran along a steep cliff that lead right into the canyon below

Aang then heard a scream from below him

He looked down to see Sokka spinning while flying through the air after being launched by Toph the first time

'_Must have made Toph mad_' thought Aang knowing her temper

Aang went back to scouting for about half a second before he was disrupted by Sokka screaming and flying through the air a second time

He watched the ground until he saw Katara break the two up

Aang then turned his attention back to the surrounding area

He was looking for any clues that they were close to Ba Sing Se

Katara said that based on the map they wouldn't be there for a week at least and possibly longer

But still Aang kept looking for any signs that meant they were close

He was eager to reach Ba Sing Se and get Appa back

Aang was very attached to Appa and had nearly destroyed all the sand benders when he found out they had taken him and sold him

Appa was the only friend he had left from the Air Nomads and was one of the few good things he had left from 100 years ago

He was determined to get him back no matter what

Aang was snapped out of his thoughts of Appa by the sound of Momo screeching in panic

"What is it?" he asked the lemur

Momo was looking backwards while screeching in panic and pointing at something

Aang looked back just in time to see a fire ball heading right at him

He screamed as he dove quickly to barely avoid the fireball

The fireball flew over his head so close that if had hair it would have been burnt off

It flew over him and exploded when it hit the tree tops below setting them on fire

Aang looked back to see a large amount of fire nation soldiers following the path they were on

It looked like a big force

There was a large amount of soldiers, a few mobile catapults that were now firing at him, and a squad of fire benders

Aang dove again to dodge several oncoming fireballs that were sent his way

He knew that if he stayed in the sky they would just keep firing so he decided to join up with his friends on the ground

**On the Path**

"What was that?" asked Sokka after he and the others heard the first fireball crash into the trees

"Look up!" shouted Katara pointing up

Sokka and Katara both looked up

Toph didn't for obvious reasons

They saw Aang dodge the second volley of fireballs before coming in for a landing

Aang landed on the ground a few feet away from them

Toph felt the vibration of Aang and Momo landing and turned to them

"What is it twinkle toes?" she asked

"A bunch of fire nation soldiers heading our way" said Aang seriously

"Great" said Sokka sarcastically

"What should we do?" asked Katara worriedly

"Let's fight them! I can handle them!" said Toph eagerly

"I don't know there was a lot of them" said Aang unsure that they could handle that many on their own

"We better leave" said Katara seriously

"Please I can handle them!" shouted Toph

"But without Appa we can't just fly away if things look bad" pointed out Katara

"Yeah and I'm not sure if there are more of them around here" said Aang

"We should run for now" said Sokka seriously

"Fine" said Toph bitterly in defeat

Toph hated running away but she knew that they were right

"We better get moving" said Katara

"Yeah there getting close" said Toph feeling the vibrations from them approaching and growing stronger

"I saw that the path turns right up ahead, we'll follow it until we get to that point and then we'll move off the path and head through the woods to lose them" said Aang

They then began running down the path with the Fire Nation right on their heels

**Cliffside Path **

After about five minutes of furious running they managed to reach the Cliffside turn in the path

As they ran they had think forest to the right of them and a huge drop into a canyon to their left

"Come on guys we're nearly there" said Katara urgently

It was just then that Toph felt something

She felt a slight vibration in the ground in front of them and a little off to the left in the forest

It was only one foot step but the vibrations were enough to give her a clear picture of who it was

She recognized who it was instantly and also recognized the stance they were in

"Guys get down!" she shouted urgently as she dove to the ground

The rest of the group dove to the ground just as a streak of blue fire blasted over their heads

"You missed" said a dull, bored, girl voice

"Well at least it'll be more fun this way" said an evil voice mildly amused

Aang and the others stood up and looked at where the voices and fire blast had come from

The fire blast had burnt a hole into the trees and revealed the figures of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee standing in the forest

"Aww man it's a trap!" said Sokka as he and the rest quickly got to their feet to defend themselves

They realized that the troops behind them were just a trap so that they would go down the path to the cliff were they had nowhere to run

Aang and the rest of the group now had their backs to a giant cliff drop and were cornered

Aang prepared his staff, Katara got into a waterbending pose, Sokka got out his boomerang (He needs to learn some bending or at least get a better weapon like a sword), Toph got into an earthbending pose, and even Momo bared his teeth at them

Azula and her group casually walked out of the forest and onto the path as though the fact that Aang and the others were preparing to fight didn't matter

Azula just put on a confident smile when she looked at the pathetic resistance

"Perfect, this wouldn't be any fun if it was as easy as setting a trap and killing all of you at once" said Azula confidently and evilly

"I agree this is a lot better" said Mai in her usual tone

"This is going to be fun" said Ty Lee in her usual peppy, happy tone

"You won't be having fun by the time I'm done with you" said Toph also eager for a good fight

"Ha! The little earthbending rat thinks she can beat us!" said Azula slightly amused

"What did you call me!" asked Toph angrily

"A rat" said Mai plainly

"I'm going to destroy you!" shouted Toph fiercely

"Please you don't stand a chance" said Azula confidently

She, Mai, and Ty Lee all got into fighting stances

"Ty Lee you get the two from the water tribe, Mai you get the earthbender, I got the Avatar" ordered Azula

Everyone turned to face their opponents

This was going to be a good fight

**Azula Vs. Aang**

Azula started things off by sending a blast of blue flame at Aang who ducked to avoid it

Aang then countered with an air blast from his fan

Azula blocked it by using a fire blast to stop the attack

Aang screamed and jumped high into the air

The fire blast flew underneath him and scorched the ground in a long line pattern

From the air Aang opened up his glider and used it like a giant fan

He brought the fan down as hard as he could to create a giant gust of wind that blew Azula away with enough force to send her slamming into a nearby tree

Aang looked happy for a moment thinking he had won but Azula just got up

"Is that all you got? Zu Zu might've been beaten that easily but I won't" said Azula tauntingly

Aang let out a frustrated grunt and then tried hitting her with another gust of wind

Azula countered with a giant stream of fire

The powerful attacks collided in mid-air

Both fighters put all their strength into their attacks

Neither attack was strong enough to cancel out the other

It was like a tug of war between wind and fire

The two of them kept at it while the others fought around them

**Katara Vs. Ty Lee**

Meanwhile Sokka and Katara were fighting Ty Lee

Sokka charged at her and attacked with his boomerang in a series of slashes

The girl in pink was extremely swift and dodged all of Sokka's boomerang attacks and easily countered with her pressure point attacks

Within seconds Sokka was laying on the ground unable to move his legs

"Well that worked well" said Sokka as he laid there helpless

That only left Katara to fight the nimble acrobat

Katara attacked with a water whip that Ty Lee ducked under with ease

Ty Lee then tried to attack Katara with her pressure point attacks at close range

Katara quickly stepped back as fast as she could and countered with another water whip

She knew from experience that she had to keep Ty Lee from getting close at shutting off her bending

Ty Lee easily dodged the whip by flipping away from it

She tried to move around to Katara's side to attack

Katara quickly reacted and put up and ice barrier to stop Ty Lee's attacks

Ty Lee's fingers hit the hard ice painfully

Ty Lee jumped back from Katara in mild pain

Katara took advantage of the opening and hit Ty Lee hard with a water whip aimed at her chest

The attack connected painfully and sent Ty Lee flying back a bit

She landed on Sokka who was still on the ground

Both groaned in pain upon impact

Ty Lee nearly had the wind knocked out of her from that last attack but she was able to fight

She got up painfully and looked down to see what she had landed on

"You couldn't have picked someplace else to land could've you?" asked Sokka annoyed and in pain

Ty Lee blushed franticly before she quickly got up off him

"Hey get off!" said someone in pain below her when she got up

She looked down to see her foot was on Sokka's face

Ty Lee quickly removed her foot off Sokka's face

"Opps sorry!" said Ty Lee due to her naturally nice nature

"I'm just glad you weren't wearing heels" said Sokka below her

Ty Lee then charged at Katara again in an attempt to get close and shut off her bending with her attacks

Katara barely dodged out of the way in time

She saw Ty Lee's fingers miss her by inches

Katara tired to counterattack with another water whip only to have Ty Lee dodge it using her acrobatics

The two of them also began exchanging blows rapidly

**Mai Vs. Toph**

While all this was going on Toph was having a hard time with Mai

Toph was having a hard time against all the projectiles sent her way

Based on the vibrations Toph could see when Mai was in a stance to throw her needles but she was never able to tell where exactly the airborne projectiles were

Toph would raise a wall of rock to block the needles and other projectiles

The problem was that Mai attacked too quickly for Toph to counterattack with earthbending

Whenever Toph would put her rock wall down and get into a bending stance to attack Mai would throw more projectiles and Toph would be forced to use her earthbending to defend herself

Toph realized she was in trouble if all she could do was barely defend herself and not attack in retaliation

But her pride kept her from asking for help

She refused to show any weakness by asking for help

As Toph hid behind her rock wall again she had an idea

As soon as Mai's needles hit the wall she pushed it forward at high speed using her earthbending

Mai barely managed to dodge out of the way of the rock wall come charging at her

She flipped out of the way and the wall crashed into a nearby tree

Toph used the opening to attack Mai with some earthbending

She stomped on the ground and caused a few rocks to fly up

Toph then sent them flying at Mai with powerful hits

Mai quickly did her best to avoid them but one of them came dangerously close to her shoulder and scraped it a bit

Toph then made a pillar of rock come bursting out of the ground under Mai

Mai was flung into the air but managed to right herself and send a few needles from her sleeve towards Toph

Toph couldn't see Mai throw the needles so she was standing their with a confident smile on her face thinking she had won when an intense pain struck her in her legs

She fell back in pain as Mai's needles pierced her legs a bit

Toph let out a scream pain that caught everyone else's attention

"Toph!" yelled Aang, Katara, and Sokka worriedly at the same time upon hearing the scream

They all looked to see that several of Mai's needles had gotten into Toph's legs

They had only pierced a little bit but Toph's legs were bleeding and she was in pain

Toph tried to get up but the pain was too strong

The pain had also messed up her ability to see vibrations with her feet

So not only was she wounded and in pain she was also blind and the word she hated…helpless

"Hold on I'm coming!" said Aang as he tried to get over to her

Azula took advantage of his distraction and sent a fire blast at him

Aang managed to dodge it with his swiftness

Azula then began an unrelenting series of fire attacks

Aang was too busy dodging all of Azula's attacks to get over to Toph

Meanwhile Mai had landed and was now closing in on her helpless prey with and few arrows in her hand

Katara saw this and wanted to help but she was too busy trying to hit Ty Lee as she was flipping and cart wheeling all over the place dodging her attacks more easily than Aang

She needed to come up with a plan to stop Ty Lee and stop Mai at once

Katara saw an opening when she saw Ty Lee flip in the direction of Mai

She quickly aimed a water blast at the ground underneath Ty Lee

"Hitting my feet isn't going to work" said Ty Lee happily as she did a flip over it

"I wasn't aiming there" said Katara with a smile

Ty Lee failed to notice all the water around her on the ground

Katara blew a cold breath and used her water bending to turn the water into a sheet of ice

As soon as Ty Lee's hands hit the ground at the end of the flip she slipped and fell right on her face

She then slid right at Mai at high speed

Ty Lee caught Mai by surprise when she crashed into her and knocked her off her feet just as she was about to strike Toph

Katara quickly ran over to Toph who was on the ground

"Toph are you ok?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine!" shouted Toph bitterly

"Your legs look pretty bad let me heal you" offered Katara

"I don't need your help!" shouted Toph

"Yes you do! Now let me help you up" said Katara as she grabbed onto Toph's arm and pulled her up

"I said I don't need your help! I can stand on my own!" said Toph bitterly as she shacked off Katara and tried to stand on her own wounded legs

Her legs were shaking like crazy and threatened to give out at any second

Katara could tell that there was no way Toph could walk like this let alone run away

She could barely stand and Katara was betting Toph would fall the second she tried to take a step

"Katara is she ok?" asked Aang worriedly as he still fought with Azula nearby

"She's ok Aang but we need to get out of here now" said Katara seriously

Sokka was down, Toph was down, and Ty Lee and Mai were only stunned and would soon be up

They had to leave now

Aang got the message and quickly fought as hard as he could to beat Azula quickly

He sent a powerful wind blast at her which she managed to dodge

"What the matter Avatar worried about your friends?" asked Azula in a evil playful voice

"Shut up!" said Aang fiercely

"You're mad now aren't you?" she asked evilly

"Why do you care?" shouted Aang as he quickly tried to charge her and hit her with his staff

Azula sent a blue fire blast at him that he managed dodge by jumping over it

What he didn't realize was that the fire blast was now heading right towards Katara and Toph who were behind him right next to the cliff

Katara screamed as dove out of the way as fast as she could

However Toph's pain was still blocking her ability to see through her feet and she had no idea that Azula had sent a fire blast or that Katara had ducked out of the way

She just stood there as the fire blast roared towards her

"Toph!" screamed Katara as she saw the attack head towards her friend

Toph felt the heat of the fire a second before the attack and barely managed to dodge

She leaned back to avoid the attack

The blue fire blast barely missed her head by inches but it had sent her off balance right next to the edge of the cliff

Aang turned around in time to see Toph trying to keep her balance on one wounded leg at the very edge of the cliff

Katara quickly rushed over to her to grab her but it was too late…

Toph lost her balance and fell off the cliff into the deep valley below

To Katara and Aang it all seemed to be in slow motion

Katara could see into Toph's sea foam green eyes as she missed grabbing onto Toph's hand and saving her by inches

She then watched as Toph fell down the canyon slowly before eventually descending into darkness

"No" was all she could say breathlessly as Toph fell out of sight

Aang just stood in place watching the scene unfold

His entire body seemed to be paralyzed

He couldn't believe it

Toph was…gone

Katara fell back onto the ground away from the cliff

She immediately broke into tears

"What happened!" asked Sokka who couldn't see what had happened

"Toph's gone!" shouted Katara sadly

"Did she run away?" asked Sokka

"No she's literally gone!" said Katara between sobs

"You mean…!" asked Sokka in shock

"Yes" said Katara weakly

"So there earthbender is gone, big deal. You'll be next!" said Azula evilly breaking the moment of sadness briefly

Aang turned to her and gave her a look that could kill

"How dare you say that!" roared Aang as he unleashed a gust of hurricane power

The wind was so powerful Azula was throw a good distance into the forest

Nearby trees were uprooted and tossed like twigs in a strong wind

Leaves few everywhere as the wind removed every leave from nearby trees

Katara could tell that Aang was close to the Avatar state

Nearby Lee and Mai were slowly getting up from their fall and Katara could hear the sound of approaching Fire Nation soldiers

Katara knew Aang could handle them in the Avatar state but she thought it would be best to escape now before they couldn't

She quickly got up

"Aang we need to leave now!" shouted Katara to Aang

"Not now! I'm going to get revenge!" said Aang in a rage with a slightly evil tone

He wasn't about to let someone who killed one of his friends get away that easily

"The soldiers are coming, Sokka is down and I'm out of water. We should go now! Please!" she begged

Aang gave the area where he had sent Azula one last look before turning away with a look of anger clear on his face

"Fine let's go!" shouted Aang bitterly

Katara then ran over to Sokka and grabbed his hand

She then dragged him along the ground as she and Aang made their escape

**Toph's POV**

All Toph knew was that she was falling through the air

She couldn't see how fast she was going but she could feel the wind rush past her as she fell at great speed

'_Great, this is how I'm going to die? In the air? That's ironic_' she thought as she fell

She had no doubt that she was going to die

Since she wasn't connected to the ground she couldn't feel where the rock walls were so she couldn't save herself with earthbending

And she figured that if she had been falling this long that it was at enough height to kill her upon impact

She then realized that it wasn't the fall that would kill her it would be the ground at the bottom of the canyon

'_So it's going to be the ground that kills me? That's even more ironic. It's like some higher being is having some sick joke_' thought Toph

She just waited for the last vibration she would ever feel

The force of her impacting the ground and dieing upon impact

'_At least there are worse ways of going. This probably won't hurt much_' thought Toph as she fell

She felt that she must have been close to the ground by now

'_Geez this is taking a while! How deep is this thing?_' she thought impatiently

Toph thought she heard something below her

She took that to meaning she was about to hit the ground

Toph was surprised when instead of hitting solid ground she hit water

She had landed in a river at the bottom of the canyon

Toph felt the cold water as she broke through the surface of the river at high speeds

She was plunged deep into the cold river with strong currents

Toph was now in here worst nightmare

She had never been able to swim due to the fact she couldn't feel the vibrations of the ever changing water

Ground was solid and conducted vibrations well, water was another story

It was constantly changing and shifting and she could never get her bearings in it

She had once fell into a pound on their estate when she was younger and nearly drowned

Her mother had barely saved her and since her father had banned any large bodies of water from their estate

She still didn't even like to take baths…wait that was because she liked being dirty

Now she wished she had just hit ground and died

Sudden impact was fast and painless

Drowning was slow and horrible

And due to the fact she couldn't see in water she felt like she was drowning in a sea of darkness

The strong tides threw her all over the river bottom

One of the currents slammed her against a rock

The vibration gave her a look at the river bottom

She grabbed onto the rock and used the last of her strength to do some earthbending and create a rock pillar that pushed her enough to get to the surface

Toph's face appeared on the surface just as she was about to run out of air

She gave a few gasping breaths for air when she was above the water

Although Toph was on the surface she was still in deep trouble

The rapid current threw her all over the place

She was still had no idea where the shore was and even if she did she didn't know who to swim

The current dunked her under several times and she had to fight to get back up every time

Toph was using the last of her strength to stay afloat but her wounds were bleeding still and she was tired and weak

She slowly began to lose consciousness as she fought to live

The last thing she remembered before she black out was thinking

'_Good bye guys_'

**Campsite **

Toph slowly came to a while later

Her entire body was aching, she felt like she had just had a boulder dropped on her, and she felt weak but she was still alive

She was surprised that she was still alive

'_I'm alive? How?_' she wondered surprised that she wasn't dead at the bottom of the river

She couldn't see where she was but she was able to feel a few things

The first thing she noticed was that she was laying on the grassy ground but the odd thing was that she had a blanket over her

Her earth senses told her that she was in a small open clearing away from the river she was drowning in earlier

She could feel a backpack on the ground nearby and she could hear a fire crackling nearby

Based on the fact that there was a fire going Toph guessed that it was night or early evening

It was actually late sunset when the sky was just turning dark

Toph could also feel that her legs were bandaged and the needles had been removed

She realized that someone must have saved her and taken care of her

'_But who?_' she wondered

Suddenly she felt someone walk over to the fire that was going and sit down

**Naruto POV**

Naruto had just returned with some fire wood to his campsite

It had been a little over an hour since he had saved the drowning stranger from the river

He had brought him (Naruto taught the person looked like a boy but he wasn't about to invade privacy and make sure) to this small clearing and made sure he was ok

Naruto was shocked when he noticed that the person had throwing needles stuck in their legs

He had removed them and did his best with the first aid kit that was in his backpack

Thankfully most ninja had some form of basic first aid training so he had did a pretty good job

The wounds weren't serious or life threatening and would heal quickly

Naruto had been hit with a lot more needles than that during one of his battles and survived

The person still hadn't woken up so Naruto decided to set up camp and make the person was as comfortable as he could

Naruto was currently making a fire so he could cook some of the Ramen he had brought with him

As he put the wood on the fire and tended to it he wondered who this person was

He figured that they had to be a fighter and have gotten into a fight based on the throwing needles in their legs

Naruto wondered his he was dealing with another ninja

The odd thing was he found no headband

But some ninja didn't wear them so he couldn't it out

Then of course was the question of who they had been fighting

Based on the fact that throwing needles were used he could probably assume another ninja was involved

Perhaps it might've been the same ones who took his team

He was worried about all this

He didn't know exactly where he was, his team was missing, and he now was with a strange person that was possibly a ninja maybe even a hostile one

Naruto hoped he wasn't getting involved in something bad

But he knew that odds are that he was

Another thing had been troubling him as well

The strange blue spirit looking guy had mentioned something about the fox

Naruto couldn't help but look at were the fox seal was when he thought about it

'_Could the fox have something to do with this?_' wondered Naruto

He thought that wasn't possible since no one besides the adults in the Hidden Leaf Village knew he had the fox in him

But he knew if this did had something to do with the fox it was going to be bad

**No POV**

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a groan nearby

"Ughhh" moaned Toph

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he looked over to where Toph was resting

He saw Toph sit up with a little difficulty

Toph's strength had still not returned and her entire body ached so getting up was hard

"Oh you're up" said Naruto to Toph

Toph turned and looked over at where the voice had come from

For the first time Naruto saw Toph's pale eyes

They reminded him of Hinata's almost…

They were pale like Hinata's but they had a green tint to them

Naruto wondered if he was dealing with a Hyuga clan member

He made a note to ask about the eyes later

"Where am I?" asked Toph

"You're at my camp" explained Naruto

Naruto got up and took a step forward

The vibration was enough for Toph to get a pretty good picture of what Naruto looked like

She was surprised when she found out that the person that saved her was only a boy about her age

"What happened?" asked Toph with a slight hint of pain to her voice

"I found you face down in the river floating by, I jumped in and saved you" said Naruto

'_So much for the others saving me_' thought Toph disappointedly

She wondered what happened to the others

Toph wasn't one to get emotional but she was hoping her friends got away safely

She knew she had to go back and see what had happened to them

Toph threw the blanket off and tried to get up

"Whoa! What are you doing?" asked Naruto shocked

"Thanks for the help but I have to get going" said Toph stubbornly as she tried to stand on her legs

She barely got onto her feet when an intense pain struck her legs and she fell to the ground

"Hey! Hold on!" said Naruto as he walked over to help her

"I don't need your help!" shouted Toph as waved him off

She then tried to get up again

This time she got to her feet and barely stood up

The pain was intense and her legs were shaking madly but she was standing

Naruto was shocked by this

'_Whoa! After all that and whoever this person is standing!_' thought Naruto

He could also see that Toph was going to fall any second

"Hey careful! You shouldn't be up right now! You were half dead when I pulled you from the river! You should rest now!" said Naruto concerned

"I don't need your help, I have to go now" said Toph fiercely

She then turned around and took several painful, slow steps away from Naruto

After about four steps her legs gave out and she fell face first into the ground

"Um…" began Naruto

"Don't…say… anything" said Toph bitterly her voice muffled by the ground

Naruto walked over and pulled her up

He then helped support Toph by letting her hang onto his shoulder

"I was telling you, you're way too badly hurt to be walking around now!" said Naruto

"Ah shut up!" said Toph bitterly

Naruto helped her limp over to the fireside and then put her down gently

He sat down next to her

"I don't think you're going to be able to walk on your own for a while" said Naruto

"I don't have a while" said Toph bitterly

"What's the rush?" asked Naruto curiously

"None of your business!" shouted Toph

"Ok! Yeesh! Someone's in a bad mood!" said Naruto defensively

There was an awkward silence for a minute and a half before Naruto spoke up

"So who are you anyway?" asked Naruto

"If you have to know my name is Toph Bi Fong" said Toph

"Really? I thought you might have been of the Hyuga clan" said Naruto

"The what clan?" asked Toph confused

"The Hyuga clan, I have a friend called Hinata Hyuga and she has eyes a lot like yours" said Naruto

"Really?" asked Toph curiously

'_So he knows another blind girl?_' thought Toph

"Yeah, they're all pale and stuff except that hers are pure white while yours have green in them" said Naruto

"So you know a blind girl?" asked Toph

"Blind? What do you mean? Hinata has good vision" said Naruto confused

'_Wait! He doesn't realize I'm blind!_' thought Toph shock

She guessed that either he was being nice or that she didn't look blind thanks to her earth senses

Toph decided to see how long it would take this kid to figure it out for fun

After Naruto stopped talking there was another silence for a brief period

"So aren't you going to ask my name?" asked Naruto to Toph

"I could care less" said Toph

Naruto got one of those shocked/annoyed looks on his faces

'_Why does no one care who I am!_' thought Naruto bitterly

"I'm going to tell you anyway!" shouted Naruto fiercely

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village!" yelled Naruto while standing up and doing a heroic gesture

Toph looked on with an annoyed look

'_He's out of his mind!_' thought Toph at the display

"So you're from a place called Hidden Leaf Village?" asked Toph wondering where in the Earth Kingdom that was

"Yeah" said Naruto

"Where's that?" asked Toph

"The Land of Fire of course" said Naruto

"Wait! You're from the Fire Nation!" asked Toph shocked

Toph immediately got ready for anything

She prepared to defend herself as best she could

This could be a Fire Nation spy sent to capture her for Azula

"Fire Nation? What the heck are you talking about? I said the Land of Fire. What the heck is the Fire Nation?" asked Naruto confused and totally oblivious to the fact that Toph was now very tense

"You're kidding right? You honestly don't know what the Fire Nation is?" asked Toph surprised

"No, is it a new village or something?" asked Naruto curiously

Toph wondered if what this kid said was true

Was he honestly not from the Fire Nation?

And if so how could he have not known about the Fire Nation that had been conquering the world in the last 100 years?

Based on his tone it didn't sound like he was lying but how could he have not know what the Fire Nation is

'_Has this kid been living under a rock all his life or something?_' wondered Toph

Plus she still didn't know where this Land of Fire was either

Something about this kid was off

Before they could discuss things further Naruto changed the subject

"So where are you from?" asked Naruto curiously

Toph thought that if this kid was of the Fire Nation is would be better to not mention exactly who she was and where she came from

"That's none of your business" said Toph

"Um ok" said Naruto

Whoever this person was they really didn't want to talk about their past

Naruto found it odd how Toph had reacted to him when he said when he was from the Land of Fire

'_Could she be from a rival village?_' wondered Naruto

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Naruto

"I've got to go find my friends" said Toph

"Really? Did you get separated during your battle?" asked Naruto

"How do you know I was in a fight?" asked Toph suspiciously

"You had throwing needles in your legs so I figured you got into a fight" answered Naruto

'_Oh yeah…_' thought Toph realizing that was a dead giveaway

"My and my friends got ambushed and fought, I fell off a cliff after getting hit and wound up in the river below" explained Toph

"Wow" said Naruto

"I'm looking for my friends too" said Naruto

"Really?" asked Toph

"Yup, we got ambushed and knocked out. When I woke up I was here and the rest of my team was gone" explained Naruto

"Hey I got an idea! We can look together!" said Naruto

"No thanks, I can find them on my own" refused Toph stubbornly

"I don't think you can" said Naruto

"Why's that!" yelled Toph angrily expecting the usual reasons

She was a blind girl

"It's because your legs are still hurt and you can barely walk" said Naruto

Toph realized this was true

She could barely walk

There was no way she could cover enough ground fast enough to find her friends in her condition

Plus she could barely earthbend if she wasn't able to stand

She'd be a sitting duck

If she got attacked she was finished

As much as she hated getting help she had to admit to herself she needed it badly

"Humph! Fine!" said Toph in defeat

"Alright dude we can look together!" said Naruto happily

"Wait a second! What did you call me?" asked Toph in shock after Naruto's comment

"Um dude? Is that a problem?" asked Naruto confused

'_Wait a second…he thinks I'm a boy!_' thought Toph shocked

Toph knew she wasn't ladylike like her parents wanted her to be but she never imagined that she would be confused for a boy!

So he thought she was a seeing boy!

'_This kid is denser that Sokka!_' thought Toph in surprise

She was about to correct him when she got an idea

Most people underestimated her and treated her differently because she was a blind girl

But since Naruto didn't know that Toph thought she would finally have someone who treated her like an ordinary kid and not a helpless blind girl

Toph decided to go along with him for now

"Just call me by my name" said Toph with a smile

"Ok Toph" said Naruto

"When can we get going?" asked Toph

"Well it's pretty late now, we should have a good nights rest and head out in the morning" said Naruto

During the time they had been talking it had become dark out and Toph could hear the crickets chirping in the woods

"Ok" said Toph thinking that might be a good idea

Aang and the others would probably do the same

"I only brought one blanket though" said Naruto

"No problem I don't need one" said Toph just laying back on the ground near the fire

"You sure?" asked Naruto

"Yup" said Toph

"Ok" said Naruto

Naruto then went over to the blanket and got underneath it

It wasn't five seconds later Toph could hear him snoring nearby

Toph lay on the ground near the fire and went to sleep

'_This might actually not be that bad_' thought Toph before finally going to sleep

**End Chapter**

(There you go! I hope you liked it. I want to say that I don't hate Toph but she had to be wounded in order for the storyline to work. The next chapter might not be out for a while due to the fact that I just got back into school and I have work to do)

(P.S. I will be choosing what to do in the next chapter based on reviews. I will either follow Toph and Naruto or we can see what happened to Sakura. Please tell me which you would prefer)

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 3?????**


	3. Cherry Blossom

**Clash of Ninja**

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Chapter : Cherry Blossom **

**Deep Woods**

It had been about an hour since Toph's fall and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo had fled deep into the woods

Sokka had finally regained use of his limbs and was finally walking on his own much to the relief of Katara who had to carry him for the better part of the last hour

No one said anything as they walked solemnly through the deep, thick woods to escape the Fire Nation armies behind them

Katara still had some tears in her eyes as she walked

She had been crying a lot since Toph had fallen off the cliff

Aang walked ahead of her

He had a sad/angry look on his usually happy face

Aang was sad that Toph was gone but at the same time he had an extreme rage inside him

He wanted to get Azula for what she had done

Aang had no doubt that if Katara hadn't stopped him earlier he would have used the Avatar state and killed Azula in a second

A few tears came out of Aang's eyes and they walked

First he had lost Appa now Toph was gone

The only difference was that Toph was gone for good

From now on he was not going to lose anyone else

Momo who was on Aang's shoulders also was crying in a baby-like way

Sokka was also sad too but since he was trying to be the man of the group he did his best to be strong and help the others as best he could

But for now he was quiet

He knew there was little he could do or say to make Aang and Katara feel better

Sokka knew that when someone close to you died that there was nothing that could stop the immense pain

He had leaned that from his mother's death and Yue's

Sokka knew he would just have to wait

After about five more minutes of quiet walking they reached a small stream in the woods

"Ok we'll rest here for a few minutes, I think we put some good distance between us and the Fire Nation" said Sokka

He knew they needed to recover some strength from their last fight

Being exhausted was not good if they got attacked again

Sokka thought like a warrior and knew that resting up in case they got attacked again was a good idea

Plus Katara had plenty of water to bend here incase they got attacked

Aang and Sokka sat on the ground while Katara refilled her water pouch with river water

When she was done she walked over to the two and sat down on the ground

She still had some tears in her eyes and looked sad and regretful

"I still can't believe she's gone" said Katara with her head in her arms

"Yeah it doesn't seem real almost" said Sokka sadly

"I should have moved faster, I could have saved her" said Katara regretfully

"It's not your fault" reassured Sokka

"Yes it is, I was only off by an inch. If I had gotten to her in time she'd still be here" said Katara regretfully

She could still remember the shocked look on Toph's face as she fell into darkness

Katara cursed herself

If only she could have grabbed Toph's hand and saved her

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I was the one who was suppose to get hit by that attack" said Aang sadly

He had been the one Azula was aiming at

If he had blocked the attack or even been hit by it Toph would still be alive

"Regret and blaming ourselves won't do anything now, let's just focus on what we do now" said Sokka seriously

"I want to go back, there's a chance she could still be alive" said Aang getting up with his staff seriously

He had to go see, he still had hope she was alive no matter how impossible it seemed

"Aang you can't" said Sokka sadly

"There's now way she could survive that fall" said Sokka with pity

He knew Aang still had hope but he knew it was false hope

No one, not even Toph could survive a fall like that

It just wasn't possible

"She's gone let's face it, going back would only put you in the hands of the Fire Nation" said Sokka

"He's right Aang" said Katara realizing it was true

Aang would only be going right into the Fire Nation army

"We need to stick together and get out of here before the army catches up to us" said Sokka seriously

"I guess you're right" said Aang in defeat sitting back down

"So what'll we do now?" asked Katara

"We need to head to Ba Sing Se, to get Appa and tell about the solar eclipse" said Sokka seriously

"Also to get a new earthbending teache…" began Katara sadly

Aang gave her a look before she could finish the sentence

Katara quickly shut up

But they knew without Toph Aang couldn't learn earthbending

Continuing on to Ba Sing Se seemed like the best thing to do for now

After a few more minutes of waiting and resting they decided to get up and get moving

"Come on guys let's go" said Sokka

They all got up and began walking deeper into the woods

As they walked away Aang looked back in the direction of the cliff with a sad look

'_Good bye Toph_' thought Aang solemnly before turning around and continuing on

**Later in the Woods**

They continued their escape in woods so thick they could barely walk through the trees

They decided to change courses several times to throw off the Fire Nation

Their path ziged and zaged through the woods

They had lost sign of the Fire Nation army but they knew they were still in danger

As they walked they passed by some thick bushes off to the right of them

Aang passed by first followed by Katara

As Katara walked by it Sokka who was last thought he heard something in them

Suddenly he saw them rustle slightly just as Katara passed

He instantly remembered the last ambush and dove forward

Sokka knocked Katara down to the ground just as a blast of red flame flew over their heads

Aang quickly turned around to see a fire Bender through the hole he had burned in the bush

Before the fire bender could use another attack Aang blasted him into a nearby tree with a gust from his staff

Sokka and Katara got up thanks to Aang's opening and turned to see the fire bender lying unconscious next to the tree

They all then turned to see about two dozen more come out of the bushes and from behind nearby trees

"Not another trap!" said Sokka annoyed while getting into fighting stance with his boomerang

Aang and Katara did the same as they faced them

"Think we can take them?" asked Katara worriedly as the fire benders approached in battle formation upon their group

"What should we do?" asked Sokka

Aang wasn't about to risk losing anyone else to the Fire Nation

"Let's run" said Aang

"You sure?" asked Sokka

Aang looked over at Katara who looked worried and a little distraught still as she faced the firebenders with he water at the ready

"Yes" said Aang when he turned back to Sokka

"Ok" said Sokka

"Alright" said Katara putting her water away

They then turned around and ran away from the firebenders

"After them!" shouted the squad leader pointing towards them running away

Sokka, Aang, and Katara ran through the woods as fast as they possibly could

Momo flew behind them while dodging fire blasts from the fire benders that were sent after Aang and co.

They all had to duck to dodge the fire blasts that were sent after them in random intervals

Katara dodged a fire blast by moving off to the side

When she did she got separated from Aang and Sokka

She was surprised when she looked over and lost sight of Aang and Sokka in the dense trees

"Aang? Sokka?" yelled Katara through the woods to them

She got no answer besides a few more fire blasts from the fire benders that had heard her yelling

'_This isn't good!_' thought Katara worriedly

She was now all alone with at least a dozen firebenders after her

Katara ran through some thick bushes

She had to close her eyes to keep the stick and leaves from blinding her

When she felt the leaves were gone she opened her eyes

The first thing she saw was a pair of shocked green eyes before she felt the hard impact of her crashing into something

**Small Field**

"Ow" moaned two female voices in pain

One was Katara rubbing her head

Katara opened her eyes and looked over at where the other voice had come from

She saw a girl around her age with short pink hair sitting next to her rubbing her head

The other girl looked over at Katara

"Watch where you're going" said the other girl slightly annoyed to Katara

"Sorry" said Katara

They then both got up and looked at each other

Before they could say anything the two were interrupted by some firebenders and Fire Nation soldiers arriving

"There's the Water Tribe girl!" shouted one of them

Before they knew it the two of them were surrounded by the soldiers

"Give up now or be killed!" yelled one of them to the two

Both girls were now at the business ends of the fire soldier's spears

"Hey wait! What's going on!" shouted the pink haired girl defensively

"Who are you!" demanded a Fire Nation solider

"Sakura Haruno" answered Sakura

"She's helping the fugitive! Get her!" shouted another solider

"What do you mean I just met her?" shouted Sakura pointing to Katara

"Give up now!" shouted a solider putting his spear dangerously close to Sakura's face

"I have no reason to fight you!" shouted Sakura defensively

"So doesn't look like any from the wanted posters" said a solider

"Yeah none had pink hair" agreed another solider

"Yes it's weird" said another solider

"Hey!" shouted Sakura angrily at the comment

"Pink hair is not normal" said another solider

"Yes and her forehead is massive" said another solider

"What?" asked Sakura in an ominous tone

"Yes it's huge!" agreed another solider

**SNAP!**

'_They're going down!_' yelled inner Sakura angrily

"You're going to pay for that" said Sakura in an evil, angry, demoness voice as she cracked her knuckles

"Prepare to attack!" shouted a Fire Nation commander fiercely

Katara got into a fighting stance with her water

Sakura pulled out a kunai knife and got into fighting stance too

The two girls stood pack to back while they faced the Fire Nation soldiers

"Need some help?" asked Sakura anxiously

"Yeah thanks" said Katara

"**ATTACK!**" shouted the commander to his troops

"Bring it on from anywhere!" shouted Sakura as the battle commenced

Katara used a long sweeping 360 water whip attack to make the soldiers back off from the two of them

Sakura ducked down to avoid the attack

The soilders were forced to back off and break the circle around the girls

Sakura attacked while the soldiers were thrown off guard from the attack

She charged forward and delivered a flying kick to two soldiers

They got a full hit straight to their faces and were knocked out in one blow

Sakura then began attacking the second line of soldiers armed with swords

She skillfully dodged their attacks and used her Taijutsu to counter attack with a fury of punches and kicks to the soldiers

Sakura might not have had powerful Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but she was still more than a match for the soldiers in close quarters combat

She wasn't any Rock Lee but the soldiers were certainly having a hard time touching her

One soldier tired to hit her with a downward sword slash

Sakura used her kunai to block the attack

Another soldier tired to hit her from the side while she blocked

Sakura jumped back from the one she was blocking just as the second soldier slashed his sword at the thin air where Sakura had been seconds ago

She kicked the second soldier into the first one with a lot of force

Then a third joined in and tried to stab her from behind

Sakura ducked down under the blade and then gave the man a sharp upward kick in between the legs

The man screamed in a loud girl voice before falling to the ground in pain

"That's for the forehead comment!" said Sakura angrily

She then turned around to see about four more soldiers show up

'_I'll take them all on!_' roared inner Sakura as Sakura got ready for the fight

Meanwhile Katara was taking on the soldiers with spears while Sakura handled the ones with swords

Katara was blocking the spear jabs with her ice shield and trying to counter attack with her water whip at a safe distance from the spear ends

Katara whipped one soldier with a water whip straight to the face with enough force to send him flying painfully

Another came flying out from nowhere and tried to jab her with his spear

She quickly ducked under the spear and used a low sweeping water whip to knock him off his feet onto the ground

Two more soldiers attempted to stab her from behind

Katara turned around and raised her water and formed a ice shield

The two spears broke clean in half upon impact with the hard ice

The soldiers looked down at their broken weapons with shock before looking at Katara with fear

Katara gave them a menacing look

**Crack!**

She hit them with a water whip so hard she was pretty sure she heard something break

The soldiers landed three feet away after flying through the air

She gave a confident smile after they landed

The battle raged on for a while

The two girls seemed to be more than a match for the soldiers

After a few minutes all that was left standing were the fire benders and the two girls

Katara and Sakura stood back to back as the fire benders surrounded them

Katara was in a fighting stance with her water while Sakura had her kunai out and ready

They both looked at the red armored fire benders with the ugly helmets

"How about we do this together?" asked Sakura

"Good idea" said Katara

"Attack!" shouted the commander

The fire benders sent a blast of fire at them from every direction

Sakura pulled Katara close to the ground just in time to avoid the blast

'_Whoa! Was that fire jutsu!_' thought Sakura as she got up and looked at them

"Thanks" said Katara as the two got up

"Get them!" shouted the commander angrily

The two girls counter attacked before the fire benders could attack again from all directions

Katara whipped three in the face with a sweeping water whip attack

They were knocked down which gave the girls a chance to break their lines

Katara charged forward and gave one a pounding with a few water waves

Sakura used her Taijutsu to give another fire bender a strong kick to the face

She realized that this would go faster if she used her kunai and shuriken but she thought she better save them if she could

The two of them fought as hard as they could

It was hard since the armor the firebenders wore was tough and took a lot of impact

"This isn't working" said Katara frustrated as a fire bender got up from her tenth straight water whip to him

"We need to find a way to get through the armor" said Sakura

"I think I have an idea" said Katara

Katara then used a sharp water blade on the nearest fire bender's chest armor

The blade cut through the armor and revealed the vulnerable skin

Katara used a precise hard-hitting water whip on the open part of the torso

The fire bender fell back with the wind knocked out of him

"Use your knife thing to cut open the armor!" shouted Katara

"Ok" said Sakura

Sakura charged at the fire bender and quickly slashed off most of the fire bender's chest armor

She then delivered a few punches and kicks to the open area

The man was down in seconds

"Alright!" shouted Sakura happily

Katara and Sakura took out two more soldiers easily

"Alright this is working!" said Sakura

"Keep it up!" said Katara

They continued taking out firebenders at a rapid pace

As they fought the two girls noticed the amazing fighting abilities of one another

Sakura looked at the strange girl with brown hair in the blue robes with interest as she fought

She was amazed by the girl's water style skills

The girl was as graceful with her moves as flowing water

Sakura was still amazed when she realized something that shocked her

'_If she's using water jutsu how come she's not using any handsigns?_' thought Sakura shocked

The girl seemed to use the water attacks by moving the water with her hands not with handsigns

'_Could she have a blood line trait?_' wondered Sakura

She though back to Haku and his ice controlling bloodline trait that allowed him to use ice attacks without handsigns

Sakura found her swift, fluid movements almost like a dance as she fought with her water

Katara found Sakura just as interesting

She was amazed by this strange girl with pink hair who was taking on firebenders with nothing but a small knife and her bare fists

She thought only Sokka was dumb and skilled enough to try that

Katara wondered who she was and where she came from

But right now she was a bit too busy to ask

Katara had to dodge a fire blast from a fire bender in front of her

She ducked under the fire and rolled out of the way

When she got up three fire benders ready to attack surrounded her

She looked on in horror as they prepared to blast her

There was no time to dodge or block the attack

This was it...

Suddenly Sakura came flying out of nowhere and tackled Katara out of the way

Katara looked up to see the strange girl get blasted by the fire

She saw that Sakura had a confident smile and had her hands together in an odd way

"No!" screamed Katara as the girl was engulfed in flames

She was surprised that the girl had sacrificed herself to save her

When the flames cleared they were met by an unexpected surprised

Instead of a burnt body there was a burnt, black log where she had been before the attack

"What the?" asked Katara in shock

The burnt log clattered to the ground in front of the firebenders

"Where'd she go!" asked the commander franticly

"Look up!" shouted Sakura as she came down almost out of nowhere on a firebender

"What!" asked the firebender as Sakura came down on him

Before he could react Sakura delivered a powerful downward kick straight to his face

The man screamed as Sakura's foot nearly broke his face

He quickly fell to the ground with Sakura standing on him

"Is that all you got?" asked Sakura confidently

"How'd she do that?" asked Katara

One second the girl had been in the flames the next thing she saw there was a log in her place

It was like she warped or something

"Get her!" shouted the commander again

A firebender charged forward and tried to blast her with a stream of fire

Sakura put her hands together and made a hand sign again

The flames hit her again but she wasn't worried

Her body disappeared in the flames again but this time instead of a log there was another firebender in her place when the flames cleared

He looked burnt and hurt but her was still alive

The firebender collapsed to the ground

"WHAT?" asked the commander in shock

Everyone turned to where the firebender had been standing before

They all saw Sakura standing in his place with a confident smirk on her face

"Ho..how!" asked the commander in awe

"That's not going to work" said Sakura smugly

"What the heck is she!" asked the commander thinking no normal human could do that

Before anyone could do anything a powerful blast of wind blew all the firebenders away with great force

All the firebenders laid unconscious a few feet away in a pile

Sakura and Katara looked over at where the air blast had come from

They saw Aang with his fan/staff open a few feet away

"Aang!" said Katara happily

"Katara!" said Aang happily as he ran over to her

"Katara are you ok?" asked Aang worried

"I am thanks to her" said Katara gesturing to Sakura

"Aw it was nothing" said Sakura modestly with a slight blush

"No it wasn't, how'd you do that log trick?" asked Katara anxiously

"It was simple, how'd you do those water attacks?" asked Sakura with interest

"It was only waterbending, your attack was more amazing!" said Katara amazed this girl was amazed by waterbending

It was almost like she had never heard of waterbending before

Sakura was equally amazing and confused at this strange girl who was amazed by a simple substitution jutsu

She had only mastered the few basic jutsu that all ninja academy students had to learn

Thinking about her justu she realized she was almost as bad as Lee in terms of ninjutsu and genjutsu

Naruto and Sasuke had the shadow clone jutsu and fireball jutsu

She thought it was kinda sad Naruto had up showed her with jutsu

"It was only a substitution jutsu" said Sakura

"A substution what?" asked Aang and Katara confused

Just then Sokka finally showed up from behind some trees

"Katara! Are you ok?" asked Sokka worried

"I'm fine" said Katara to her brother

"Who's this?" asked Sokka spotting Sakura

"Yeah who are you?" asked Aang curiously

"Sakura Haruno" said Sakura

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka" introduced Katara

"I'm Aang" said Aang

"Interesting names" said Sakura

"What happened?" asked Sokka to Katara

"After I got separated from you I ran into Sakura…literally, we both got attack by the firebenders and we fought them" explained Katara

"She fought them?" asked Sokka pointing to Sakura

"Yeah she was amazing" said Katara

"Really? Can she bend?" asked Aang

"No she fought them with only her bare hands" said Katara impressed

"You mean this girl took out firebenders with her bare hands!" asked Sokka shocked

"What was that!" screamed Sakura angrily

The next thing Sokka knew he had been hit so hard in the face he flew a few feet through the air

"Owwww" moaned Sokka after he hit the ground

"I'm a kunoichi for your information!" said Sakura fiercely

"A what?" asked Sakura

"A female ninja" said Sakura

"You're a ninja?" asked Katara

"Yes from Hidden Leaf Village" said Sakura

"Where's that?" asked Aang

"The Land of Fire" answered Sakura

Sakura was surprised when she was the others get a surprised and scared look on their faces at her answer

Suddenly they leapt back from her and got into fighting stances facing her

"Whoa what's wrong?" asked Sakura shocked as the others faced her ready to fight

"You're from the Fire Nation?" shouted Aang fiercely

"What the heck is the Fire Nation!" asked Sakura as she backed off from them

"Like you don't know!" shouted Sokka with his boomerang drawn

"I honestly don't!" shouted Sakura defense

"Guys what if she's telling the truth?" asked Katara

She wasn't so sure she was lying

"Please the Fire Nation probably sent her to spy on us!" said Sokka fiercely

"What is the Fire Nation? I said the Land of Fire!" said Sakura

"What's the Land of Fire?" asked Aang

"Land of Fire is the Fire Nation!…Right?" asked Sokka

"What is the Fire Nation?" demanded Sakura frustrated

"They're the ones that have been fighting the hundred year war" said Aang

"Hundred year war! I thought there was peace!" said Sakura surprised

"What?" asked Katara surprised

"Ok everyone calm down!" said Aang as he lowered his fighting stance and gestured for the others to do the same

They reluctantly lowered their guards much to the relief of Sakura

"Thanks" said Sakura

"Let's try and figure out what's going on" said Aang calmly

"Good idea" said Katara

"Fine" said Sokka slightly stubbornly

"So tell us about where you're from" said Aang to Sakura

"Well the Hidden Leaf Village is a ninja village that has the largest ninja army" said Sakura

"A ninja army?" asked Aang surprised

He knew of armies of benders but not ninjas

"Do you have any benders there?" asked Katara

"What's a bender?" asked Sakura wondering what it could be

"You know like waterbending, earthbending, firebending, and airbending" said Katara

"Never heard of it" said Sakura honestly

"You saw me waterbending before" said Katara

"You mean your water style jutsu?" asked Sakura

"Water style what?" asked Katara

"You know jutsu when you use handsigns and chakara to use ninjutsu or genjutsu" said Sakura

"What ustsu?" asked Sokka confused by all the use of the jutsu sound

**Later**

They continued talking for quite some time until they eventually began to understand what each other was talking and the story about their worlds

Sakura listened intently as Aang and the others talked of the Fire Nation war, the Avatar cycle, the comet that would give the Fire Lord the power to win the war, bending the elements, Aang's journey, Ba Sing Se, and the fact that they had to avoid all of the Fire Nation on their journey

Aang and the others listened as Sakura told them of the way of the ninja, Hidden Leaf Village, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, the ninja villages, and the Chuin exam

The others kept quiet until Sakura mentioned how she got there and the strange ghostly figure that appeared before them earlier

When she described him Aang shot up immediately

"Roku!" shouted Aang excitedly

"What?" asked Sakura confused

"Avatar Roku! He was the Avatar before me. He was the on who sent you here" said Aang realizing that must be it

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Yeah why would he send some ninja here?" asked Sokka

"I don't know" said Aang

"Does that mean you know how to get me home?" asked Sakura excitedly

"No, sorry" said Aang sadly

"So what am I going to do?" asked Sakura

"Maybe you can travel with us" suggested Katara

"But I still need to find my team" said Sakura

"Maybe we'll find them on the way" suggested Aang

"Besides what else are you going to do? Traveling all alone doesn't sound like a good idea" said Katara

"Good point, I guess I'll go with you for now" said Sakura

"It'll be nice to have another girl with us" said Katara

"Again…" she added a bit weakly and sadly

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura concerned

"Well we lost a member of our team a little while ago in a battle" said Katara sadly

They were still feeling bad about that

"I'm sorry" said Sakura sympathetically

"Thanks" said Katara

"It was a girl?" asked Sakura

"Yes a blind earthbender named Toph" said Katara sadly

"She was blind?" asked Sakura

"Yeah but she could see through vibrations in the ground" explained Katara

"What happened?" asked Sakura

"She got throw off a cliff by a enemy of ours" explained Katara

"I'm really sorry, I nearly lost both my teammates in a battle once" said Sakura remembering the insistence in the Forest of Death when Naruto and Sasuke where nearly killed by that strange snake-like ninja

"We're on our way to Ba Sing Se to get Appa back and get a new earthbending teacher for Aang" said Katara with a tone of sadness still evident

"Well count me in" said Sakura

"Thanks" said Katara

"How can she help? She said she was the weakest of her group. How can a girl with only a few punches and kicks help us?" asked Sokka arrogantly

"_Why that little…!_" screamed inner Sakura angrily

"She could use that substitution jutsu thing" said Katara

"How does that work?" asked Aang curiously

"I'll show you" said Sakura with a smirk

Sakura stood in front of Katara

"Ok now hit me with your water whip!" said Sakura fiercely

"What!" asked Katara shocked

"Trust me" said Sakura

"Um ok?" said Katara unsure

Katara drew her water and sent a water whip at Sakura

Sakura did the correct handsign as the water whip was about to hit her

As soon as the water whip hit Sakura there was a puff of smoke

Katara was surprised when the smoke cleared

Instead of a log Sokka was standing where Sakura had been

He fell back as he took the full force of the close up water whip

Sakura was now standing where Sokka had been with a smirk on her face

"That's for the comment earlier!" shouted Sakura fiercely

"No fair" moaned Sokka as he lay on the ground in pain

Katara as had a slight smile on her face having been wanting to do that for some time

"Can you show me one more time?" asked Katara slightly evilly

"No she doesn't need too!" said Sokka urgently

"Oh fine" said Katara slightly disappointed

"Can we get going now?" asked Sokka wanting to get going before the rest of the Fire Nation army showed up

"Good idea" said Katara looking over the tree line and seeing the smoke that was the sure sign of the Fire Nation approaching

"Yeah let's get going before the rest of the army shows up" said Aang

"That sounds good" said Sakura knowing avoiding an entire army was a good idea

All of them began to walk away from where they were standing

"It's nice to have you with us Sakura" said Katara to Sakura as they walked

"Thanks I just hope I can find my friends soon" said Sakura

"I'm sure we'll find them on the way" said Katara encouragingly with a gentle smile

"Yeah you're right" said Sakura happily

Things might have been weird and strange for Sakura but now she had the feeling things might be ok for her

**End Chapter**

(Well there it is. I hoped you liked it. I know some people aren't big fans of Sakura but I want to give each member of Team 7 some spotlight. Next is a Naruto and Toph chapter but after that we should see what happened to Sasuke and Kakashi. Trust me you're going to love it if you're a fan of Sasuke…or Zuko. Yup they're going to joining up and kicking ass)

(P.S. I am currently accepting votes for a Katara pairing so you can choose either ZukoxKatara or AangxKatara in your reviews)

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 4: Traveling**

Toph and Naruto decide to head to Ba Sing Se. Toph is less then happy about having to be carried due to her injuries. As Toph recovers and they travel Naruto and Toph talk about themselves. And amazingly Naruto can't figure out Toph is blind or a girl still.


	4. Traveling

Clash of Ninja 

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING!** Are we clear? Good **P.S.** Please don't sue me

(Ok here's the next chapter. I'm so glad for the reviews I've gotten so far. On that last chapter I got 5 reviews in the first 2 hours I posted it (A new personal record!). Also it looks like this might be KataraXAang at the current rate we're at with reviews. But don't worry it's still a while before I make a final decision so it can easily change before then. Personally I don't care about the Katara pairing at all so don't expect me to favor one over the other.)

(Here are the planned pairings so far: (Note they can be changed if reviews say so)

Ty LeexSokka

Katarax?

Aangx?

Zukox? (Mai is a possible choice for any who like that pairing)

TophxNaruto (The rowboat in the world of Avatar ship wars!)

SasukexSakura (Please don't bother me about this)

(Ok we got that all cleared up? If anyone has any problems please write)

Chapter 4: Traveling 

**Natruto's Camp**

Toph woke up in the early morning when the dew was still fresh on the ground and the sun was just beginning to rise bathing the sky in a deep orange glow

She sat up in yawned contently

Toph could hear some of the early waking animals just beginning their days and scampering around in the woods nearby and she could feel the cold dew on the grass beneath her and some on her clothes

She let out a deep breath and just enjoyed the peacefulness of the early morning around her as she sat up off the ground

Then she realized something was off

"Where's that Naruto guy?" she asked curiously

Toph could not hear his snoring and she could not feel any vibrations nearby that showed he was there

Of course her earth powers and senses were still not at full power thanks to the holes that were still in her legs

She could feel things around her but it was a lot weaker and she couldn't feel too far

Toph again tried to get up onto her feet

Like last time her legs gave way after about three seconds on her wobbly feet

She came crashing down on her butt with a painful thud

"Owww" moaned Toph rubbing her sore bottom a bit

"Where the heck is that kid?" asked Toph annoyed doing her best to listen for any sound that meant he was nearby

She focused as hard as she could to listen to what was around her

Toph heard a faint sound nearby through some trees that sounded like running, jumping, grunting

It sounded like a fight!

Toph turned in the direction the sound was coming from quickly

"Is the Fire Nation back?" she asked slightly worried

For a second she thought that Naruto had run off to tell about her to the Fire Nation troops that might be in the area

But then she realized that wouldn't make sense

She heard fighting but if he had just told about her there shouldn't be any fighting

Toph quickly realized that Naruto couldn't have told on her

Then she thought that Naruto could be under attack or something

She tried to get up and head to the noise but she couldn't walk

Toph then began to crawl over to where the noise was at a slow pace

**River**

After a few minutes of painful crawling Toph came onto the river where Naruto had found her half-dead the day before

She staggered past some trees and stopped behind a bush

"Here's where the sounds came from" said Toph

She was confused by the fact that she didn't feel anything nearby besides that river she really hated

"Where is he?" asked Toph confused

Then she heard the sound of someone walking or…splashing?

Toph didn't feel anything but she was sure she heard splashing

"All right! At this rate I'll be better at chakra control than Sakura!" came a voice Toph recognized as Naruto's

Naruto was busy training by walking on water

Toph couldn't feel him since he wasn't on land

"Naruto?" asked Toph coming out from behind the bush she was hiding behind

"Whhhhhaaaa!"

(**Splash!)**

Naruto was caught off guard by Toph coming out of nowhere and lost focus and fell into the water he was walking on

He got back to the surface of the water and looked over at where Toph was

"Geez don't do that" said Naruto annoyed

"What the heck are you doing? Swimming?" asked Toph going over to the bank of the river and sitting down

"No I'm training" said Naruto

"This early?" asked Toph surprised

"Of course I need to train hard!" said Naruto seriously

"What for?" asked Toph curiously

"I've got to get stronger!" said Naruto determinedly

"Why?" asked Toph curiously

"To become the Hokage!" said Naruto fiercely

"What's so important about doing that?" asked Toph

"What! You've got to be kidding me! It's a huge deal to be Hokage!" shouted Naruto

Toph had no idea what the Hokage was but based on how Naruto was acting she guessed it was really important to him

She figured that it was probably some sort of position like general or king

"Ok if you say so" said Toph mostly disinterested

"So you get up this early to train always?" asked Toph

"Yeah" said Naruto as he finally got out of the water

He shook off a bit of the water after he got onto the bank next to Toph

"Hey careful!" said Toph annoyed as she got some water on her from Naruto

"Sorry" said Naruto

He then sat down next to Toph on the sandy river's bank

"Is this where you found me yesterday?" asked Toph as she put her feet in the water a bit to relax

"Yup you weren't breathing or anything. I almost had to use mouth to mouth" said Naruto

Toph understandably nearly turned red at the comment

"It was kind of funny actually. For a second I thought you looked like a girl!" said Naruto to make light of the situation

"Ha ha yeah" said Toph weakly

'_He still hasn't figured out I'm a girl!_' thought Toph amazed

"So what are you training for?" asked Toph curiously

"It's for the Chunin exams" said Naruto

"What's a Chunin exam?" asked Toph

"What? You don't know what the Chunin exams are!" asked Naruto shocked

"Should I?" asked Toph

'_How can she not know what a Chunin exam is?_' though Naruto

"It's the test you have to take to be a Chunin" explained Naruto

"What's a Chunin?" asked Toph

"Wait! You don't know what a Chunin is?" asked Naruto surprised

"Yeah, what is a Chunin?" asked Toph

"You aren't a ninja are you?" asked Naruto

"Wait you're ninja?" asked Toph

"Yeah I said I was from Hidden Leaf Village, everyone knows they have the biggest and most powerful ninja army" said Naruto

Naruto was confused now

This Toph guy had no idea about common knowledge like ninja ranks or the hidden villages

He could not understand how Toph didn't know this stuff that almost everyone knew

"I've never heard of it" said Toph honestly

"I said it was the Land of Fire" said Naruto

"You mean the Fire Nation?" asked Toph again

"Why do you keep calling it that?" asked Naruto

"You honestly mean to tell me you don't know about the Fire Benders, Hundred year war, and Fire Lord?" asked Toph

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" asked Naruto surprised

The two of them were now very confused

"I just don't get it, you talk about stuff I don't know like everyone knows about it and I talk about this that everyone knows and you don't have a clue" said Toph

"Yeah it's totally weird!" said Naruto

"Just who are you?" asked Toph

The both of them realized they had never bothered to find out more about each other last night

"I'm a ninja from Hidden Leaf Village" said Naruto

"Tell me more about it" said Toph

"How about you tell me more about you?" asked Naruto

"Well first off I'm a Earthbender" said Toph

"…what's that?" asked Naruto with a confused look

**Later**

(Don't think I'm lazy I just don't have time to talk about the entire series every time they have to explain stuff to someone)

The two talked for a while into the morning by the river

Toph explained about bending to Naruto who thought the idea of using elemental attacks without using handsigns was awesome

He was also surprised when Toph told him that she/he was a powerful earthbender (She left out why her earthbending was so powerful)

She also told him about the hundred year war with the Fire Nation and how she though he might've been from the Fire Nation because he said he was from the Land of Fire

Naruto understood why Toph was reluctant to tell him about himself why he though that he might've been from this evil Fire Nation place

Toph also talked about how she had been so powerful that the Avatar had asked her…wait **begged** him to train him in Earthbending

Naruto looked at Toph with amazement

He was shocked to see that this guy only around his age was so powerful in this Earthbending that he had been begged by this all-powerful Avatar guy to be his sensei

Naruto imagined this Avatar person to be some huge tough looking guy with amazing attacks capable of leveling entire villages in one blow

He was also enraged when he heard about all the stuff the Fire Nation had done; about all the people driven from their homes, people put into slave labor, and even genocide

Naruto could've sworn he felt his chakra become more powerful and wild as he heard about this Fire Nation

It was almost like his demon chakra was being released with every word

Naruto was pretty sure his demon was getting riled up about something but he figured it was just because he was mad

When Toph was done she asked Naruto about his world

Naruto began explaining about how he was from a village of ninjas

He told Toph about how he could use jutsu to do a lot of different things

Toph found the fact that he had to do handsigns to attack annoying but she knew these "jutsu" provided a lot of possibilities that any bending couldn't match

Naruto told her about how he and his team were going out into the woods to train for

the Chunin exam in peace when he was attacked

"Hey I think I know what is going on!" said Toph

"Really what?" asked Naruto intrigued

"Well based on what you said I think that you're from another world" said Toph

"Really!" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I've heard Aang talk about the spirit world. What if there is more than those two worlds? I think you are from another world" said Toph

"Really? That would explain a lot" said Naruto thinking about it

"But what happened to my team then?" asked Naruto

"Maybe they ended up here also, either that or they ended up in other worlds" said Toph

"Oh No! Then how will I find them?" asked Naruto in a panic

"Maybe Aang can help" suggested Toph

"You think so?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, he's into all sorts of weird stuff so he might know what to do" said Toph

"All right! Where can I find this guy?" asked Naruto excitedly

"I got separated from them on a cliff up river, I need to find them" said Toph

"So how can we find them?" asked Naruto

"All we have to do is follow the river until we find the cliff I fell from" said Toph

"How'll we know it's the right place?" asked Naruto

"Look for signs of a battle" said Toph

"Oh" said Naruto

"So how'll we get there? I still can barely walk" asked Toph

"I guess I can carry you on my back" said Naruto unsure

"What!" asked Toph surprised with a blush

"Well it's either that or you crawl" said Naruto

"Fine" said Toph still slightly red in a slightly stubborn tone

Naruto knelt down next to Toph and turned around

Toph hesitantly wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and held on tight

She couldn't help but blush

Toph might've been the world's biggest tomboy but even she couldn't help but be affected by something like this

Naruto stood up slowly and tired to get his balance with the weight of Toph and his backpack on his back

"Wow you're heavier than you look" said Naruto with a strained voice as he struggled a bit

"Are you calling me fat?" yelled Toph angrily

"Well you ain't a feather!" said Naruto back

"Maybe you're just weak!" yelled Toph

"Geez I though only girls got this upset about weight…well Choji too" said Naruto

"Just get walking!" yelled Toph

"Fine! Which way do I go?" asked Naruto

"Follow the river upstream, you'll have to find a way up onto the cliffs" said Toph

"Great I have to climb up some cliffs while carrying this guy" said Naruto annoyed under his breath

"Quit complaining!" yelled Toph

"Wow good hearing" said Naruto impressed

Naruto then began walking with Toph on his back upriver

**The Cliff**

After a while Naruto finally managed to find the cliff

It was around lunchtime when Naruto finally walked near the ledge of the cliff Toph had fallen off the day before

He was pretty sure this was the place

The ground was cracked from Toph's earthbending, trees had been uprooted violently nearby, there was various projectiles embedded in the ground, and several areas had been burned

Naruto could tell there was a battle here from the condition of the area

"Hey is this the place?" asked Naruto to Toph who was getting bored riding on Naruto's back

"Put me down" said Toph

"Ok" said Naruto unsure why Toph had to be put down in order to tell him if this was the spot

Naruto put Toph on the ground gently

Toph could tell from the ground that it was the spot

"Yeah this is it" said Toph

"Wow looks like a serious fight broke out here" said Naruto at all the damage

Naruto looked around the area while Toph sat nearby

He saw all the damage and thought that whoever fought he was strong

Naruto could even see where Toph's blood had been spilled next to the cliff and the hole Azula had blasted in the bushes

He also bent down to inspect the needles and other projectiles embedded in the ground

Upon inspection he could defiantly see that they looked a lot like the ones pulled from Toph's legs

He even picked up all the projectiles he could carry

All he had was the shuriken and kunai he had brought with him and even one or two demon wind shuriken in his backpack

He had no idea when he could get more ninja weapons if he ran out

They looked to be of good quality and he figured that if he could spare wasting his own weapons he should

The projectiles looked different from his regular ones and all had red on them but he figured a shuriken was effective no matter how it looked

Naruto then looked closer at the trees

He was wondering what could be powerful enough to rip those trees out like that

"Hey what happened to those trees?" asked Naruto pointing over to them

"Take me to them" said Toph

Naruto helped Toph walk/limp over to the trees

She could feel that they had been yanked out of the ground

Toph guessed that only Aang's airbending was powerful enough to take out the trees that easily

"This is Aang's work" said Toph

"You mean that Avatar guy did this?" asked Naruto in shock

"Yup, he used his airbending to rip these trees out" said Toph

"Wow!" said Naruto impressed

"Where are they?" asked Naruto looking around for any signs of Toph's friends

"I don't know" said Toph

"Could they have been captured by those people who attacked you?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, I don't think twinkle toes would go down that easily" said Toph knowing Aang wouldn't be brought down easily

Naruto looked around for any signs of what happened to them

He spotted some footprints leading away from the site

"Hey here are some footprints!" said Naruto to Toph

Naruto helped Toph limp over to the prints

The two bent over the footprints and looked at them

Toph could feel the footprints in the ground and recognized them

She could feel that they were her friends based on how deep they were

"They were running" said Toph upon inspecting them

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto

"They're far apart and deep. If they were walking they would be light and close together" explained Toph

"Oh" said Naruto

"Did they get captured then?" asked Naruto

"No" said Toph

"How can you tell that?" asked Naruto

"See these other prints?" asked Toph pointing to another set of three prints nearby that headed in the same direction

"Yeah who are they's'?" asked Naruto noticing Toph didn't even look at the prints as she pointed at them

"Those belong to the people who attacked us" said Toph

"How can you tell that?" asked Naruto

"I'd recognize those prints anywhere" said Toph

"Ok I guess" said Naruto still a bit confused

"They're also running prints, that means they were chasing my friends" said Toph

"So your friends escaped?" asked Naruto

"Probably, if they had been captured the Fire Nation's troops they would still be around here. We haven't seen a hint of the Fire Nation all day so that means the Fire Nation must be chasing after them" said Toph

"So they escaped?" asked Naruto

"Probably" said Toph

Naruto put Toph on the ground to rest as they talked

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto

"We were heading to Ba Sing Se to talk to the Earth King, I'm guessing they would still be heading there" said Toph

"What's Ba Sing Se?" asked Naruto

"The Earth Kingdom capital, it's a huge city surrounded by massive walls, it's one of the only safe havens from the Fire Nation" said Toph

"Almost too much of a safe haven…" added Toph under her breath

"What?" asked Naruto not hearing that last part

"Ah nothing" said Toph

"So we should head to the city?" asked Naruto

"Yeah if Aang is still heading to the city we might be able to catch up to him if we head there too" said Toph

"Ok sounds like a good plan!" said Naruto enthusiastically

"Yeah but we're going to have to hurry, if the Fire Nation is on there tail still Aang and the others will be moving fast" said Toph

"Ok let's go then!" said Naruto beginning to walk away

"Hello? Forgetting something!" yelled Toph after him

"He He oops!" said Naruto nervously

Naruto came back and picked Toph back up

"So which way do we go?" asked Naruto as he helped Toph to her feet and supported her

"The way the footprints are heading duh!" said Toph on Naruto's back

"Oh yeah" said Naruto embarrassed

"You had better speed up if we're going to stand any chance of meeting up with Aang" said Toph seriously

"Ok! I'll show you speed!" yelled Naruto hyperly

He then did a ninja jump high into the air

Toph screamed in surprise when she felt they weren't on the ground

Naruto landed on a tree branch in the forest with a scared looking Toph on his back

"What the heck was that? Airbending?" screamed Toph in an angry and scared tone

Naruto looked down until he spotted footprints on the ground heading in the right direction

"Hold on!" he shouted to Toph

"Hey wait!…" began Toph frightened

Before she could finish Naruto began leaping on tree branches following the footprints at high speed

Toph screamed as they flew through the air

She could only see when they touched a tree branch and the vibrations went through the tree

It was like only being able to see at certain intervals

This was all she needed though to tell that they were going the right way

**That Night**

After a full day of following the footprints at full speed with Toph on his back Naruto was beat

He landed in a small clearing in the woods around sundown with a nervous, scared, and shaking Toph on his back

Thankfully she had stopped screaming after about five minutes

Naruto couldn't help but notice Toph screamed like a girl but didn't mention it

All that high speed jumping and being unable to see had taken affect on her and she kissed the ground happily when Naruto finally let her off

"I don't think I can do anymore jumping today" said Naruto panting

"That's alright" said Toph just happy to be back on the ground

"We can rest here tonight, we covered a lot of ground today so I think it we'll be able to catch up with your friends soon" said Naruto

"Sounds good to me" said Toph

"I'll make camp while you rest" said Naruto to Toph

"I don't need to rest" said Toph

She then tried getting up onto her feet

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto

"Seeing if I can walk yet, the sooner my legs heal the sooner I can Earth Bend" explained Toph

Toph slowly got onto her feet

Her legs were shaky still but after a few moments she was able to stand

Naruto left her to do her rehabilitation while he went and set up camp and collected firewood for dinner that was, you guessed it Ramen!

**At the Camp Fire**

Naruto and Toph sat down next to the fire when it was dark out

They were waiting for Naruto's ramen to cook

Toph had been working to stand for the last hour

After a while her legs got a bit steadier and she was able to stand on her own for a short while

She tried walking too but was only able to get a few awkward steps a short distance before she fell

Toph had also tried to do a little Earthbending

She got into the steadiest stance she could and raised her hands forcefully

Sure enough two small pillars of rock came out of the ground in front of her

She was on nowhere near the scale of power she used to be but it was better than nothing

Toph was willing to bet she might be able to make an earth tent that night for bed

Naruto told her that her legs couldn't have healed much over only one day and that it would be a while before she would be back to normal

She was sick of waiting and relying on another but she had no choice

Right now the two of them were talking next to the fireside

Currently they were on a subject that Naruto was a qualified expert in…Ramen

"Are you sure this stuff will be good?" asked Toph suspiciously

She had never heard of this ramen stuff and was unsure she would like it

"Oh course it's good!" yelled Naruto

"I never heard of this premade food stuff" said Toph

Normally all the food in her world was fresh and made by cooks since they had no way to preserve stuff or package it

"Trust me you'll like it!" said Naruto happily

Toph had skipped out on the ramen Naruto made the night before and she was starving so she knew she had no choice

Naruto could tell she/he was hungry too since Toph's stomach grumbling sounded like a 4.0 earthquake

"So what other stuff is there in your world?" asked Toph

"Well let's see, we have TV" said Naruto

"What's that?" asked Toph

"It's like a picture but it can move and you can hear what the people are saying" said Naruto just unsure how to describe TV to someone who had never heard of it

Based on what Toph had told him Naruto guessed this world had little primitive science and no electronics at all

"How the heck does that work?" asked Toph wonder just how it was possible to get a picture to move

"It's too complicated to explain" said Naruto

"Oh, you also said you have ninjas in your world right?" asked Toph

"Yeah I'm one of them, and when I finish the Chunin exams I'll be a real ninja!" said Naruto excitedly and forcefully

"You said you were training for those things before you got warped here" said Toph

"Yeah I just got done training with my temporary sensei and me and my team were going into the woods to work on coming up with some fighting moves" said Naruto

"By sensei, do you mean sifu?" asked Toph

"What's that?" asked Naruto unfamiliar with the word

"It means teacher" said Toph

"Oh, yeah" said Naruto

"Who was your sifu?" asked Toph

"Well my normal teacher is a really weird guy that lead my team called Kakashi Hatake" said Naruto

"What's he like?" asked Toph curiously

"He's really weird and mysterious, you wouldn't guess it at first but he's really powerful!" said Naruto

"What could he do?" asked Toph wondering just what kind of powers he had

From all that Toph had heard of ninja she was beginning to believe they might be a lot stronger than your average bender

"He could do all sorts of stuff, he's really good at Taijutsu" said Naruto

"That's hand to hand right?" asked Toph

"Yup, he can move so fast you can't see him!" said Naruto

'_A bit of irony there_' thought Toph

"He also has a ton of jutsu also" continued Naruto

"Really?" asked Toph

"Yup! He is said to know over a thousand jutsu!" said Naruto

"A thousand different ways of attacking, now that sounds dangerous" said Toph

"Yeah but he couldn't train me since he was busy training _Sasuke_" said Naruto bitterly

Toph was beginning to think Naruto didn't like this Sasuke guy based on how he talked about him

"Anyway Kakashi got this closet pervert named Ebisu train me" said Naruto bitterly again

"Closet what?" asked Toph

"Pervert! That guy couldn't keep his eyes off the girls, that guy was so pathetic I beat him in our first battle with one attack!" said Naruto fiercely

Toph though the guy had to be pathetic in order to lose to his student in their first battle with one attack

A little voice in her head told her that she had also done the same thing with Aang but she ignored that

"Thankfully I got a really good guy to teach me after he kicked the crud out of Ebisu" said Naruto

"Who was that?" asked Toph

"This old guy called Jiraya" said Naruto

"What was he like?" asked Toph

"He was a bigger pervert than Ebisu! I met him when he was spying on naked girls at the hot springs! He even writes a book that is nothing but naked women! It was actually Kakashi's favorite book" said Naruto

"Are all your teachers perverts?" asked Toph

"Pretty much" said Naruto

Toph let out a half interested "hmph"

"Was he strong?" asked Toph

"Yeah! He might've acted like an idiot and weird but this guy was the real deal! He was even stronger than Kakashi!" said Naruto

"So you trained with him for the last month to get stronger?" asked Toph

"Yup he showed me some really cool new tricks and attacks!" said Naruto happily

Toph scoffed when she heard this

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto

"Let's just say I would hardly mind a teacher who was a pervert if he actually taught me new stuff" said Toph

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto confused

"My parents got me a privet tutor in Earthbending, he was this really elite tutor who was just a moron" said Toph bitterly

"Sounds like Ebisu almost" commented Naruto noticing the similarities

"Yeah well my parents told him to take it easy on me since they didn't want me getting hurt and they thought I was totally helpless on my own" said Toph

"So what happened?" asked Naruto intrigued

"He kept me at basic drills forever and never let me do anything advanced because my parents wouldn't like it" said Toph bitterly as she stared at where she thought the fire was

She could still remember doing the same drills over and over again

All baby steps that any new earthbender could do in their sleep

The same things, move a pepple there, raise a small rock pillar here

Even in her severely weakened state she could do those with ease

It drover her crazy!

She hated being limited to rules and boundaries and here she was with a natural gift for earthbending doing basic drills!

"What did you do?" asked Naruto

"I just got so sick of it that I just taught myself how to earthbend" said Toph

"Really? How'd you do that?" asked Naruto impressed

"Well I found out a little from overhearing things from other earthbenders but other than that it was trial and error" said Toph

"Wow that's so cool! I've never heard of anyone becoming a master at anything just by teaching themselves!" said Naruto impressed

"Well I would've gone crazy on just basic lines alone" said Toph

"So how'd your parents react? I bet they were impressed" said Naruto

"I didn't tell them" said Toph

"Why?" asked Naruto confused

If he had singled handedly become a master ninja all by himself he would brag it to everyone

"They were waaaaay to over protective of me, they freaked if I so much as had a cut on my hand. If I told them they would never let me earthbend again. So I played along with the "Poor little helpless Toph" act until Aang and the others showed up looking for a earth bending teacher" said Toph

"So you just acted weak to you teacher when you were becoming stronger?" asked Naruto

"Yup, he and my father found out in a bad way. I got captured along with Aang by some elite earthbending fighters. My dad and teacher were watching in the stands as I trashed nearly a dozen elite earthbenders single handedly. I was hoping my dad would finally like how strong I had become" said Toph

"I'm guessing he wasn't" said Naruto

"He freaked and said I had too much freedom, I was to be placed under 24 hour watch and never allowed to leave the estate" said Toph

"How'd you end up with Aang?" asked Naruto

"I ran away" said Toph with a happy smirk

"Sounds like you're better off on your own anyway" said Naruto

That was one of the best things Toph had heard in her life

"So do you think you'll ever go back?" asked Naruto

"Please if I went back there odds are my dad would place me in a cage hanging off the ground for the rest of my natural life" said Toph knowing the odds of that were good

"You're a lot like me" said Naruto

"How's that?" asked Toph

"Well everyone back home always underestimated me and treated me like dirt" said Naruto

"Being treated like dirt doesn't sound that bad to me, at least I would get some peace and freedom" said Toph

"Yeah well at least you got attention and people cared about you, you try having your entire village hate your guts" said Naruto bitterly

"You entire village hated you? Why?" asked Toph

Naruto looked down at where the seal had been for the fox

"I can't say" said Naruto quietly

"But anyway the point is that all our lives people had underestimated us and didn't take us seriously!" yelled Naruto

"I hear you on that" said Toph

"Yeah and we have to show everyone that we deserve respect too and that we are stronger than they think!" yelled Naruto fiercely

"How?" asked Toph

"Well I'm going to become Hokage and you can get respect by helping defeat this Fire Lord guy" said Naruto

"Hey! How about we help each other? Let's work together to finally get some respect!" said Naruto fiercely

Toph looked over and Naruto and smiled

"You got a deal" she said happily

"Alright and the first thing I want to do is challenge you to a fight as soon as your healed" said Naruto

"Why?" asked Toph

"Because if I can beat you I can become stronger! Plus I want to see how a earthbending master fights!" said Naruto loudly

Toph got a mischievous smile on her face

"You're on" she said happily

"All right!" said Naruto fiercely

"Hey is that ramen stuff done yet?" asked Toph

Naruto checked it

"Yup here you go" said Naruto handing Toph the bowl

As she ate she though that she was really starting to like this Naruto guy

**End Chapter**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 5: Sharingan Eyes**

As Zuko and Iroh travel to the Ba Sing Se ferry they come across two odd travelers. They don't know what to make of the odd pair with weird ways that seem to know little of the war or bending. Iroh becomes fast friends with the guy with one eye and Zuko sees the familiar look of revenge in the eyes of the boy with black hair. Later when Zuko is attacked by Azula and co. the boy shows up and reveals that revenge isn't the only thing hidden in his eyes.


	5. Sharingan Eyes

Clash of Ninja 

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING!** Are we clear? Good! **P.S. **Please don't sue me

(Ok here we go with the next chapter and the first chapter with Zuko and Sasuke. So far no KataraxZuko is planned but that could change later)

**Chapter 5: Sharingan Eyes**

Two people walked down a path in the late day sun

One was a younger teenager with short black hair that looked recently grown and a giant burn mark on his left eye

The other was an older man with gray hair and quite a few pounds on him to put it nicely

One was Zuko the banished prince of the Fire Nation

The other was Iroh who was a famous Fire Nation general and true Fire Lord

Both had been accused of being traitors to the Fire Nation and were now on the run

They had nowhere to go

The Earth Kingdom wanted them captured and the Fire Nation wanted them too

So they had two giant powerhouses looking for them and nowhere to go

Ironically they planned to hide in Ba Sing Se the Earth Kingdom capital that Iroh had nearly conquered years ago

They would not be noticed in a city of many refuges and could hide there for a long time

Iroh was fine with it but Zuko wasn't

He had things to settle on the outside

Zuko had no idea what to do expect for one thing

Take down his sister Azula

He had a giant score to settle with her and he had to be sure he was strong enough to beat her next time they fought

Plus he also wanted to settle the score with the Avatar

But he wasn't even sure that would help him now

Either way he wasn't going to get a chance to do anything hiding in a city

But as his uncle had told him earlier it was their only safe choice for now

So he went along though he didn't like it

They planned to walk to the hidden port that often gave passenger's rides to the city

All they had to do was avoid getting into trouble until then

"Such a lovely day isn't it" said Iroh happily to lighten the mood

"It's hot" said Zuko moodily

He could never understood how his uncle could behave the way he did even when things looked bad

Zuko was semi-convinced he was senile sometimes but others he seemed to be extremely wise

His uncle was one giant mystery to him

"Maybe we should stop for some tea soon" suggested Iroh

"We don't have time" said Zuko moodily

"There's always time for tea" said Iroh

Zuko knew that his uncle would stop for tea even in a war zone

"We have to move quickly in order to get to the ferry" said Zuko seriously

"What's the rush? It's not like the port's going to leave before we get there" said Iroh relaxed

"The longer we're out in the open the more vulnerable we are to attack" said Zuko

"You worry too much" said Iroh

Suddenly a knife came flying out of some nearby bushes

It flew behind Zuko and Iroh's head by inches and imbedded in a tree off to the right of them

Zuko got into a fighting stance and turned to face where the knife had come from

Iroh didn't even blink and turned to the knife

The bushes shook for a few seconds before a figure emerged

It was the head of a man with sliver hair and most of his face except his right eye covered

"Hello there" he said calmly like nothing was going on

"Who are you!" demanded Zuko fearing this guy was a Fire Nation bounty hunter

"Name's Kakashi Hatake" he greeted in still a calm, friendly tone

He then made a move to come out from behind the bushes to come towards Zuko and Iroh

"Don't move!" shouted Zuko fiercely getting ready for any attack

"It's ok" said Iroh calmly

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko surprised

Iroh took Kakashi's kunai and showed it to Zuko who was shocked by what he saw

It had a scorpion bee impaled on it

"It was about to sting you so I though I would help" said Kakashi calmly

"Thank you" said Iroh politely

"No problem" said Kakashi in a friendly tone

Zuko said nothing and still held his fighting stance to Kakashi until Iroh bumped him in the ribs forcefully

"Don't be rude! Thank the man" said Iroh

Zuko looked annoyed for a second before dropping his stance but not his guard

"Um thanks" said Zuko halfheartedly

"It seemed like a good thing to do" said Kakashi

"You have very good aim, that was a difficult shot" said Iroh impressed he could hit a buzzing bee cleanly through the thorax so easily

"Let's just say I have good eyes" said Kakashi

"One good one by the looks of it" said Zuko bitterly

Iroh bumped him again

"Don't be rude!" he said sternly

"Half his face is covered" said Zuko in a whisper to Iroh

"And by the looks of it you should do the same" said Kakashi returning the rudeness in a calm upbeat tone

Zuko put his hand to his scar and realized he shouldn't talk

"Pardon my nephew, he is a bit hot headed" said Iroh to Kakashi

"No problem, let's just say I know what's it's like to have a fiery boy around" said Kakashi

"Really?" asked Iroh

"Yes, speaking of which…" said Kakashi before turning his eye to a nearby tree

Iroh and Zuko both looked to see a boy in blue with black hair standing on a tree branch in a nearby tree

The boy looked down on them with disinterest but also with caution

"Sasuke, why don't you come down and introduce yourself?" called Kakashi to him

He gave an annoyed scoff before jumping down onto the path next to them with ease

"Whoa" said Zuko seeing the boy make that big a jump with no problem

"Who are you young man?" asked Iroh

"Name's Sasuke Uchia" said Sasuke in an indifferent tone

"Nice to meet you" said Iroh

"Whatever" said Sasuke

"As you can see his manors are about as good as your…?" asked Kakashi

"Nephew" said Iroh

"I guess I should have seen the family resemblance" joked Kakashi much to the annoyance of Zuko

"So is this boy a relative of yours?" asked Iroh

"No, student" said Kakashi finally coming out from behind the bushes

Iroh and Zuko couldn't help but notice how the two were oddly dressed

The man with silver hair had on a green vest with some odd looking symbol on it

Meanwhile the boy looked like he could be of the Water Tribe with his blue outfit

But the outfits seemed too odd to be of any country they knew

They also noticed a carrying case for throwing knives on their legs

These two were odd but they decided not to mention it

"Oh really you're a teacher?" asked Iroh

"Yes, although it's a bit hard. I've had some interesting students" said Kakashi

"I know what you mean about difficult students" said Iroh looking at Zuko

Zuko look annoyed

"Let's go uncle we wasted enough time here" said Zuko trying to walk away

"You going somewhere?" asked Kakashi

"Actually we were going to stop for some tea" said Iroh happily as he stopped Zuko from walking away

Zuko gave an annoyed sigh but didn't fight back

"Would you care to join us?" he asked Kakashi

"We're busy" said Sasuke annoyed

"Don't be rude Sasuke" said Kakashi

"Of course we'll join you" said Kakashi politely

Sasuke also gave an annoyed sigh

**In a small clearing**

In no time Iroh had set up everything for tea and the four of them sat down and drank

Kakashi never took off his mask but for some reason his tea was getting drunk somehow since it was slowly emptying

Sasuke just attributed this to Kakashi's stealth abilities while Zuko and Iroh didn't notice

"This is quite good" said Kakashi to Iroh

"Thanks it's about some time someone appreciated it" said Iroh happily

Sasuke remained silent as did Zuko

"So where are you two heading?" asked Iroh to Kakashi and Sasuke

"Well were not sure right now" said Kakashi

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko

"We're lost" said Sasuke simply

"Oh? Well I have a map if you need to borrow one" offered Iroh

"Thanks for the offer but we need to look around here for a while first" said Kakashi

"Why's that?" asked Iroh

"We lost the other two of our group somewhere in the area when we arrived here a few days ago" said Kakashi

"More of your students?" asked Iroh

"Yes a boy and a girl wearing headbands like these" said Kakashi pointing at his headband with the Hidden Leaf Village symbol

"Have you seen any like that around here?" asked Kakashi

"Nope sorry" said Iroh

"What's the symbol for?" asked Zuko

"It's the symbol of our village" explained Sasuke

"Is it near here?" asked Iroh

"No, it's very far away" said Kakashi

'_Farther than you can imagine_' though Kakashi

"So you and your students are traveling?" asked Iroh

"Yes" said Kakashi

"We didn't plan it" said Sasuke bitterly

"What was that?" asked Iroh not quiet hearing him

"Nothing" said Sasuke quickly

"So what are you two traveling for?" asked Sasuke

"We are going to Ba Sing Se" said Iroh

"What for?" asked Kakashi

"To escape the war" said Iroh

"Ah yes the war with the Fire Nation I hear it's driving many people from their homes" said Kakashi

"Yes it is causing a lot of problems all over the place" said Iroh in a saddened tone

"Is that why you are traveling? Has the war affected your village?" asked Iroh

"Nope, actually it hasn't effected our village at all" said Kakashi

"You are very lucky" said Iroh

"So what are you going to do when you find your students?" asked Iroh to Kakashi

"I'm not quiet sure at the moment, I suppose work on a way to get home safely" said Kakashi

"Getting anyplace safely is becoming a problem nowadays" said Iroh

"Yes especially when you're wanted" said Kakashi calmly

Zuko snapped to alert as he said this

"I thought I recognized you two" said Kakashi

"As who?" asked Iroh calmly

"Prince Zuko and General Iroh the two who are wanted by the Fire Nation, I spotted several wanted posters for you in a town we landed near" said Kakashi calmly

Zuko got his swords out and got into a fighting stance and even Iroh look concerned nut he didn't even stand up

"Calm down I have no intention of fight you" said Kakashi calmly

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe that!" said Zuko fiercely

"It's true, our village has no affiliation with the Fire Nation of even the Earth Kingdom…" said Kakashi before taking a dramatic pause

"…It isn't even affiliated with this world" said Kakashi seriously

"What's that mean?" asked Zuko confused

"Well I'll guess I'll begin at where we come from…" said Kakashi

**Later**

Kakashi and Sasuke relayed their story to a skeptical Iroh and Zuko

He told them about the Hidden Ninja Villages, Jutsu, and a lot of stuff about their world

Kakashi told the about how they were transported to their world a few days ago by and unknown force

They had landed outside a Fire Nation Village and entered it to gather intel on where they were thinking they could be another Hidden Village

Kakashi and Sasuke were quick to figure out they weren't in their own world

They heard about the war and benders

It was there Kakashi spotted the wanted posters he had talked about

Iroh gave his story serious thought knowing never to count anything out while Zuko didn't buy it at all

"We have no use for capturing or fighting you since we have no affiliation with any force in your world" explained Kakashi at last

"That's quite a story" said Iroh

"Yeah and that's all it is, do you honestly expect us to believe a story like that?" asked Zuko not buying a word of it stubbornly

"Can you honestly do these "jutsu" instead of bending?" asked Iroh curiously

"Yes, would you like a demonstration?" asked Kakashi

"Yes" said Iroh looking for proof

Kakashi put his hands together and formed a sign

"This ought to be good" said Zuko expecting an obvious trick

There was…nothing

Kakashi's jutsu did nothing…at least they though it did

"Well that was pathe AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Zuko mid-sentence

A gloved hand appeared from under the ground near Zuko's feet

It grabbed onto one of his feet with a firm grip

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" said a voice

Suddenly the hand began to pull him down into the ground

Before he knew it Zuko was buried up to his neck in the ground

"What the heck is this!" demanded Zuko

All of a sudden another Kakashi came rising out of the ground in front of Zuko like it has used earthbending

Zuko gasped when he saw two of the same man standing in front of him

Iroh looked on in interest

Sasuke picked up on what had happened the second he had see it since Kakashi had used a similar trick on him before

'_I get it, the first jutsu was a ruse. It was a Shadow Clone Jutsu, he made a shadow clone and had it use the Headhunter Jutsu while the guy was distracted with the real him on the surface. He used the same tactic against me during the bell test_' though Sasuke realizing how Kakashi did it without being seen

"I trust you believe me now?" asked the two Kakashi calmly in an "I told you so" tone

"How the heck are there two of you!" asked Zuko

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu, it allows the user to make a clone or clones to attack an opponent. With it one person can become and army in seconds" explained Sasuke

"That's correct" said Kakashi

His clone vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the real him behind

"Impressive!" said Iroh amazed

"Well I suppose it would be to someone who's never seen jutsu before" said Kakashi modestly

"Whatever just get me up!" yelled Zuko

After Zuko Gets Dug Out 

Once Zuko was finally up he looked at Kakashi with a loathing look in his eyes

Even though he had a lot to say to him Zuko was too embarrassed by what had happened to try and fight him

After what he had seen Zuko didn't doubt their story much anymore

That jutsu stuff was real and these two could do some freaky things with it that Zuko had no intention of being on the receiving end of

Zuko sat down next to his uncle as the four continued talking

"So you can really do all that stuff you said you could with these "jutsu" huh?" asked Iroh impressed and intrigued by this odd and new fighting style

"Yes, I have many jutsu so I posses many ways of attacking and opponent. This is why I am considered an elite ninja in my village. I posses over 1000 jutsu which I have learned" said Kakashi

"Remarkable!" said Iroh

"Whatever" said Zuko bitterly still embarrassed by that head cutter jutsu or whatever it was

"So can you use fire with these jutsu?" asked Iroh

"That would be Sasuke's expertise, his clan specialized in fire techniques" said Kakashi looking at the quiet Sasuke

Sasuke looked at Kakashi for a second before turning away seemingly lost in thought

He couldn't help but think about his clan after Kakashi had said that and how they were no longer experts in Fire Jutsu since they had been killed

Sasuke thought about their killed, the one he wanted to kill above all else

That was his life goal…kill their murderer…kill his older brother Itachi

Doing that was the only reason he existed, the only reason he lived his life as a ninja

All Sasuke's life was revenge, training to become strong enough to kill his older brother and restore his clan

Nothing else matter to him at all besides that, even his life

If Sasuke died a second after he killed Itachi he would die happy that he achieved his life goal

The look of revenge and hatred was clear in his eyes as he thought and Zuko who had lost interest in Kakashi's and his uncle's conversation spotted it immediately from where he was sitting

Zuko knew the look of revenge and glare of hated in one's eyes only too well from his past experiences

It was the same look that he always saw in his own face every time he looking in a mirror or clear lake or any other reflective surface

That look, like his scar, had been permantly burned onto his face by his father and his sister

He never went anywhere without it and he could never hide it except in those fleeting moments he felt happy

Unfortunately those never lasted long and always ended in more pain for him or others

It was like a curse that both boys had that occupied their lives and threatened to drag their very souls into the never-ending darkness and hell of revenge

The only way either of them would find peace was if they finally overcame the obstacles and finally got their revenge they longed for

But they had to be careful, one who seeks power for revenge is likely to be consumed by their desire for revenge and destroyed by their own darkness

"Sasuke?" asked Kakashi snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts

"Would you care to get more water for tea?" asked Kakashi holding out a canteen

Sasuke looked annoyed but took the canteen and got up

"I'm going too" said Zuko getting up and walking over to Sasuke

"Good we need some more fire wood too, you can go together" said Iroh happily

"I can handle myself, I don't need anyone to come with me" said Sasuke moodily to Zuko

"I know it's just that I don't want to be stuck here with these two" whispered Zuko pointing to Kakashi and Iroh

Kakashi was currently showing Iroh his Icha Icha Paradise book

"Oh my!" said Iroh looking at it closely and blushing happily

"I see what you mean" said Sasuke in an annoyed tone looking at them

"Let's go" he said as he turned around and began to walk away

The two boys left while Iroh looked through the book more closely and was amazed by what he saw

**Small Field**

The two of them decided to split up to get what they needed

Sasuke went to a nearby river to get water while Zuko went to a small field that was full of small twigs and branches blown off nearby trees

Zuko gathered all the small twigs he could find and used the larger ones for sword practice chopping them into smaller pieces with his two swords

He picked up a small log and threw it high into the air and hacked it clean in two with extreme precision and skill when it came back down

Next he tried the same trick with two logs

This time he had to be faster and strike more skillfully with his blows but he managed to do it with relative ease

He kept adding more logs to his little workout until he was all the way up to doing a bundle of five logs at once

Zuko dashed forward and took out the first two with two quick slashes, he took out the third and fourth by throwing his swords at them and slicing them in midair

His two swords embedded in a nearby tree with two loud thuds

The last one was out of reach and since he didn't have his sword he had no way of hitting it normally 

He dove towards the log, landed in a roll, and sent a small burst of fire at the log when he got out of the roll burning it in half

Zuko watched it fall to the ground in burning pieces before him with some satisfaction

'_Not bad…_' he thought '…_but still nowhere near good enough to beat Azula yet_'

Almost as soon as he had said that name in his mind he heard clapping behind him

"Not bad Zuzu, you might be able to get a job at a circus with that trick" said a taunting voice behind him that Zuko recognized on the spot

Zuko felt rage well up inside him and without even looking turned around and sent a powerful blast of flame at where the voice had come from

He could see Azula smile tauntingly before quickly stopping the attack with one of her own blue flame blasts

Zuko now faced his sister who was standing about 10 to 15 feet away from him on the edge of the field near the woods

She was standing next to the tree his swords had embedded in with a sickly happy smile on her evil face

Zuko gave her a glare that would scare most but not her

Azula didn't know what fear was since she had never come up against anything she couldn't handle on her own

The only thing she cared about was being strong and perfect and emotions such as compassion and fear just got in the way of that

Zuko got into a fighting stance instantly while Azula just gave an evil smirk at him

"What's the matter brother not happy to see me after that last time?" she asked playfully

"Wow he's changed a lot since the last time I saw him" said a dull voice behind Zuko

"I do have to admit he does look better with hair" said a more upbeat voice

Zuko turned around to see two other girls standing behind him

One was in pink with brown hair in a long ponytail while the other was in red robes with black hair

"Who are you!" demanded Zuko

"Don't tell me you forgotten us already?" asked the one in pink playfully

"Oh yeah now I remember, you're Azula's friends (I doubt they really like her) Mai and Ty Lee" said Zuko

"Glad to see you remember us" said Mai in her usual toneless voice

Zuko knew he was in trouble now

He was outnumbered three to one and he knew that odds are Mai and Ty Lee weren't there just to watch

Zuko knew Azula would only bring them along if they were useful and odds are that meant they were good fighters

He was now surrounded by three powerful fighters and out numbered and outclassed

Still he held his fighting stance facing Azula

"Still want to fight brother?" asked Azula playfully seeing Zuko was still in his fighting stance

"This'll be easy" said Mai taking out a throwing knife

Ty Lee also got into a fighting stance

"No, you two stay out of this. This is between me and him" said Azula to Mai and Ty Lee who backed down

Azula removed Zuko's swords from the tree next to her and threw them to Zuko

"Now brother defend yourself!" said Azula as she got ready to fight

Zuko picked up his sword and let loose the first attack

He sent a fire blade towards Azula who simply jumped out of the way with amazing speed and skill

Zuko watched as it exploded against the tree she had been standing next to causing the whole thing to burst into flames

"Not bad brother, you've improved but you're still no match for me!" said Azula with a confident grin

They both charged each other and continued the battle

**Nearby River**

Sasuke was busy dunking his canteen into a shallow river he had found in the woods when he suddenly heard a noise

A distant explosion could be heard followed by the sound of tons of birds taking off after being startled by the loud sound that resonated through the otherwise peaceful and quiet woods

Sasuke looked in the direction it had come from to see a plume of black smoke billow up from the treetops

Based on the smoke he could see that it wasn't too far away from where he was

Sasuke guessed that some kind of battle was taking place nearby that involved fire attacks

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to check it out first but then he remembered how that Zuko guy could use fire and thought it could be him in trouble

Sasuke first thought about going to Kakashi for help but decided that doing that could cost him valuable time and it was just easier to go alone since he would have to backtrack to Kakashi and right now he was very close to the fight

After accessing the situation Sasuke decided that he would have to go alone

Sasuke decided that he would stealthily approach the area to see what he was up against and see how to proceed from there

He thought out his plans and strategies carefully unlike that idiot Naruto who would just burst into the area even if it was filled with over a hundred enemies and end up getting in serious trouble

Sasuke quickly sealed up his canteen and dashed off into the woods to find where the battle was taking place

He was not the only one to notice the explosion

**With Kakashi and Iroh**

Kakashi and Iroh were pack at camp still relaxing

Right now Iroh was doing an amazingly good impression of Kakashi by reading the Icha Icha book close to his face

"What page are you on?" asked Kakashi

"14, the girl just met the boy at the bridge" said Iroh without looking away

"I loved that part, on the next page you find out that she…" began Kakashi

"Don't tell me! I want to find out for myself!" said Iroh before Kakashi could tell him the spoilers

Just then the two of them heard a distant explosion in the woods and looked up to see a lot of birds flying off after being scared by the explosion

The thing that worried them was that it came from the direction Sasuke and Zuko had headed off to which wasn't a good sign at all

"What was that?" asked Iroh seriously closing the book and getting to his feet

"An explosion" said Kakashi seriously also getting to his feet and looking at where it had come from

"Zuko and Sasuke headed off that way" said Iroh

"Yes, sounds like trouble" said Kakashi

"We better go and see what it is" said Iroh

"I think that's going to have to wait" said Kakashi looking around with his exposed eye

"Why?" asked Iroh

"We have company" said Kakashi seriously

As soon as he said it a small platoon of elite firebenders came charging into the clearing and set up a line around the two

The two watched calmly as the firebenders assembled around them without so much as a concerned look on their faces

"Hold it right there you two!" shouted the commander sporting red armor with real gold on some parts

"Well it looks like we have a few guests" said Kakashi calmly

"Would you like to join us for tea?" joked Iroh holding up a cup and taking a sip

"You! Dragon of the West! You are to be apprehended for you crimes against the Fire Lord and Fire Nation! We have orders to take you in dead or alive! Surrender now and live or fight back and die! Your choice" said the commander fiercely

"Dragon of the West?" asked Kakashi to Iroh

"Yes my nickname" said Iroh calmly

"You!" shouted the commander pointing at Kakashi "Who are you and how are you affiliated with this criminal?"

"Well if we're going by nicknames, I am Kakashi of the Sharingan eye or mirror ninja Kakashi. As for how I am affiliated with this man I just stopped for a sip of tea with him" said Kakashi calmly

"If you side with this man you had better surrender right now or die!" said the commander

"Well I don't plan on surrendering so if you looking for a fight you're found one" said Kakashi calmly

"Fine then! All units prepare to attack!" shouted the commander

Kakashi responded by taking out his book and beginning to read it as the Fire Benders got into fighting stances

"What on earth are you doing!" shouted one Fire Bender

"I'm reading the book to find out what happens" said Kakashi turning a page

Iroh also looked very calm and took a few more sips of tea as they Fire Benders got ready for battle around them

"Grrrrr! Men show them they cannot be so cocky with us!" shouted the commander angrily at the two's show of disrespect

The Fire Benders then charged at them while uttering a loud battle cry from all sides

"Well it looks like I won't be able to finish my tea, at least it wasn't really good tea but it is still a shame" said Iroh calmly as he quickly dumped out the cup when the first Firebenders got close

Iroh dropped his cup and ducked as a Firebender tried to send a fire blast right at him

He grabbed the bender's arm and threw him over his head into a Firebender on the other side of him

Iroh then turned to two more benders charging at him and took them both out with quick fire blasts from each of his hands

Kakashi just stood there reading his book as the benders approached him

He didn't even try and get out of the way and attack as they bore down on him from all sides

Kakashi chuckled slightly just before all the benders sent fire blasts at him from all directions at the same time

He was instantly engulfed in flames

"Ha we got him!" said one Firebender happily in victory until he and the others were met by a surprise

When the flames cleared a log with a few weird strips of paper with odd writing on them was in the place of the man with the mask and silver hair

"What's this!" screamed one Firebender

All of a sudden the log exploded in front of them sending all the Firebenders flying

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke a few feet away from the beaten Firebenders with a happy look on his face still reading his book

Iroh and the Firebenders he was fighting stopped and looked at the scene when they heard the explosion

"Hey that's the trick that weird girl with pink hair used a few days ago!" said one solider recognizing it

"What?" said Kakashi with a serious look on his face now after hearing that bit of news

"Yeah and she had a headband like that too!" said another solider pointing to Kakashi's headband

"Sakura" said Kakashi realizing who it was

"Tell me where you saw this girl!" demanded Kakashi to the two Firebenders

"Over our dead bodies! You'll have to beat all of us first!" said one of the Firebenders fiercely

Suddenly he turned around when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder

He and his partner turned to see Iroh smiling happily with all the other Firebenders lying on the ground beaten

They instantly looked at the two strangers in fear

Kakashi went up to one and grabbed him by the collar

"Tell me what you know about that girl!" he said seriously in a very scary tone

"We..we saw a girl with pink hair and a headband like yours use that same trick a few days ago!" said the Firebender terrified

"Where!" demanded Kakashi

"She was traveling with the Avatar to Ba Sing Se! That's all I know I swear!" said the bender terrified

'_So Sakura's with this Avatar person? It seems this could be more dangerous than I expected_' thought Kakashi

Kakashi dropped the man and quickly knocked him out with a quick punch to the face

His partner tried to flee only to run into Iroh who smashed him in the face with his teapot

The bender hit the ground hard as Iroh walked over to Kakashi

"Sounds like he knew about one of your students" said Iroh

"Yes, he said she was with the Avatar and heading to Ba Sing Se" said Kakashi thinking over the situation

'_That still leaves Naruto though. He might be tough but he could get into serious trouble on his own in a strange world_' thought Kakashi worriedly

"Im..im..impossible! How could you defeat our elite unit so easily!" stammered the commander who had watched the who thing from a safe distance

"Easy, it's called being stronger than your opponent which would have been a good idea for your troops" said Kakashi to the terrified commander

"I'll have to tell Azula about this!" said the commander

"How about you tell me where she is and I'll tell her?" suggested Kakashi tauntingly

"Yes tell us where she is" said Iroh seriously

"She's in the woods fighting the prince!" said the commander before fleeing into the woods in terror

"Zuko!" said Iroh concerned

"Don't worry if Sasuke is with him I sure they'll be fine…" said Kakashi calmly

Both adults thought over the situation for a few seconds of awkward silence

"…we better get over there" said Kakashi worriedly

They then both ran off to find the two boys

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke raced as fast as he could over to where the smoke was coming from

As he got closer he could hear the sounds of fighting; grunts, yells, clangs, and small booms

Sasuke knew he was close and slowed down to approach without being heard so no one would know he was there

He crept forward silently upon the spot the fighting had been coming from and hid behind some bushes so he could observe and access the situation

From his hiding spot Sasuke could see the field Zuko and Azula were fighting in

The field looked like a war zone with craters all over the place, random things set on fire and burning, and black patches of earth that had already been burned

Sasuke could see two girls off to the side watching the fight in the middle of the field were Zuko and Azula fighting as hard as they could against another

It looked as though Azula was winning from Sasuke's point

No matter how hard Zuko tried he couldn't scratch Azula while he had nearly been hit so many times he had lost count a long time ago

Zuko was just outmatched and overpowered by his evil little sister and her powerful blue flames

Sasuke watched as Zuko sent a fire blast at Azula who ducked under it and did a powerful kick that sent a blue fire blast at Zuko who was too slow to dodge

Zuko tried to block it with his swords but when the fire blast his sword it exploded and the resulting explosion was powerful enough to send him flying backward at high speeds

He landed a few feet away painfully as his swords flew a bit farther and planted themselves in the ground

Zuko was in great pain but he tried to get up

Azula just gave an amused smile as he saw his feeble attempts to keep fighting her even though he had already lost

"Give it up brother you can't beat me!" said Azula evilly

'_Brother? They're family?_' thought Sasuke

He couldn't help but think of Itachi when he realized these two were family fighting each other

"I will beat you!" said Zuko weakly trying to get up

"Please! You're not strong enough to beat me!" said Azula confidently

Sasuke had a lot of flashbacks of Itachi saying how weak he was and how he could never beat him

He could almost see him and Itachi in places with Zuko and his sister

Sasuke could feel rage build inside him as he saw how much this girl was like Itachi and Zuko was like him

'_Never strong enough…never strong enough to win…_' thought Sasuke painfully

"I won't give up" said Zuko weakly

"You'll never be able to beat me! You aren't even strong enough to fight me!" said Azula evilly

'_That's the reason…that's the reason my brother didn't kill me!_' though Sasuke having many memories return to him at once

He remembered back to the night Itachi had slew the entire Uchia clan single-handedly leaving only Sasuke alone and alive

Sasuke remembered that the only reason his brother had let him live because he considered him too weak to be worth killing

'_Not strong enough…not strong enough!_' thought Sasuke painfully as he remembered that night clearly as he always had

That night and that memory was the thing that fueled his passion for revenge; his undying, unrelenting passion for revenge

Ty Lee and Mai walked forward a bit to get a better look at Zuko who fell back to the ground in pain

"You might just want to give up now, it probably won't hurt as much" said Ty Lee in her ever cheerful tone

Mai looked down at Zuko with actual mild concern on her face

They now had their backs turned to the bush Sasuke was hiding in unaware of his building rage and power

Sasuke watched as Azula walked up closer to Zuko and began taunting him again

"Foolish brother…" she began

Suddenly in Sasuke's mind he could hear Itachi's voice instead of Azula's and he could see Itachi's red Sharingan eyes

"…you lack the power needed to kill me. You'll never be able to kill me no matter how hard you try. You're a pathetic weak fool and all your efforts are worthless" said Itachi's voice as Azula said the same thing to Zuko

Sasuke felt his power and rage rising with each word until it reached the breaking point

He completely ignored the pain on his neck from the curse mark as his eyes turned bright red with two tomo seals (The comma things) in each eye

Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko look towards the bush he was hiding in when they heard him scream "You're wrong!" fiercely

Suddenly Sasuke jumped out of the bush high into the air with his Sharingan activated and armed to the teeth literally

He had five kunai in one hand, a giant Demon Wind Shuriken in the other, and a kunai in his mouth

"What the…!" yelled Ty Lee in shock at this strange kid who had just leapt out of a bush with red eyes carrying a lot of weapons

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes fell upon Ty Lee and Mai first as he got ready to attack

He threw all five kunai in his hand at the still dazed Ty Lee

She barely had time to react and do a cartwheel out of the way of the knives as they flew past her and missed her by inches

What she didn't know that it was just a trick to get her to move out of the way

Sasuke moved down in front of her path with inhuman speed

The next thing Ty Lee saw was Sasuke's foot slamming into her face mid-cartwheel and sending her flying

An unconscious Ty Lee skidded a few feet along the ground after hitting the ground hard painfully

Sasuke then turned his attention to Mai who had looked at his attack in disbelief

Ty Lee had never been beaten in her life and this guy had taken her out in one hit like it was nothing

She had no idea who this guy was but he was serious and she actually was afraid as he looked at her with his strange red eyes as he held his huge shuriken

Sasuke charged at her with his Demon Wind Shuriken ready to be throw

Mai threw a few needles to stop him before he had a chance to throw his shuriken

Thanks to the fact that his Sharingan made everything look a lot slower Sasuke easily dodged the needles by ducking under them and going into a roll

Sasuke leapt out of the roll right towards Mai and threw his shuriken at her in mid-air

Mai quickly leapt out of the way of the giant shuriken as it whirled past her like a giant flying blade of death

She thought she was in the clear until she saw Sasuke reach for the kunai in his mouth and throw it at her

Mai dodged this knife by leaping back to where she had been standing before

She got some arrows out and was about to counter attack by throwing them until she noticed something

Sasuke looked like he had something in his mouth and attached to his arms

Even with the line in his mouth Sasuke managed to shout

"Windmill: Triple Attack!"

"What?" asked Mai wondering what he was up to now

Suddenly she heard a familiar whirring sound behind her

'_Impossible!_' she thought as she turned around to face what it was

Mai turned around just in time to see Sasuke's guided Demon Wind Shuriken hit her in the ribs

Sasuke had used wires attached to his Shuriken to make it go back the way it came and slam right into Mai

She felt an immense pain as one of the huge shuriken's blades get stuck in her lower rib cage

Mai doubled over in pain and put her hands down near the wound

When she lifted one up it was covered in her blood

Blood could be seen seeping out of the wound and Mai actually coughed up a little before managing to take out the blade

Thankfully the blade hadn't gone in deep and it hadn't hit any vital areas but she was still in great pain as she lay on the ground clutching her wound

Seeing the other girl was down Sasuke turned his attention to Azula finally

His Sharingan eyes fell on the face of a shocked Azula standing a few feet away from him still not believing the scene

"Impossible! How could anyone take down Mai and Ty Lee so easily?" asked Azula shocked that he had taken down them in one blow with hand to hand moves which was Ty Lee's specialty and projectiles which was Mai's

This boy with weird red eyes had taken them out with what they were good at

'_What next is he going to Fire bend?_' thought Azula imagining him fighting her with firebending

Ty Lee was out cold and Mai was injured so that left only her to fight Sasuke

"You're going down next!" said Sasuke pointing at Azula

"You may have beaten those two with ease but you have no chance against me" said Azula confidently

Meanwhile Zuko who was still on the ground was watching everything

'_Amazing! This ninja guy is strong but can he actually beat Azula?_' he wondered

He had seen him take out Ty Lee and Mai but he still had no idea what kind of freaky powers he still had in store but he had the feeling that his red eyes were part of it

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought if you think you can beat me" said Sasuke confidently with a smile

This made Azula mad to no end…

"How dare you! I'll kill you!" roared Azula furiously

She wasn't used to being treated like she was no threat and disrespected like that and she planned to get revenge

Azula got into a fighting stance and prepared to attack

'_Perfect! I've been wanting to try and use my Sharingan on a bender!_' thought Sasuke happily

Sasuke got into a fighting stance exactly like Azula's, which came as a shock to the violent princess

'_What is he doing? Is he mimicking my stance?_' thought Azula confused by Sasuke's stance

Zuko also wondered just what Sasuke was planning unaware of what the Sharingan could do

Azula shot a blast of blue flames right at Sasuke who mimicked her movements and sure enough a blast of blue flames came out of his hands like Azula's

The two attacks collided in mid-air and caused a violent explosion that shook the area and forced Azula and Zuko to cover their eyes from the flash

When the smoke cleared Sasuke continued looking at Azula with his Sharingan eyes in her exact same stance

"Impossible!" said Azula in disbelief

Zuko was speechless at what he had seen since there was no way it could have happened

"How could you do that? Are you a Firebender?" yelled Azula at Sasuke

She had no idea what was going on and it was confusing her

Not only was this guys apparently a firebender, he also could use blue fire which was an extremely advanced firebending style!

Could there actually be someone outside the Fire Nation capable of such power with fire?

'_Just as I thought, since firebending is a style of fighting I can copy it!_' thought Sasuke happily

Sasuke noticed that he had used a lot of chakra on that last attack and that the attack seemed to require no chakra control to use

It was like it was just a wild, uncontrolled, and unregulated burst of chakra that was turned into fire energy

The attack definitely used a lot of chakra than his normal fire style jutsu and he made a note to be careful since he knew little of firebending and what it could do to him

"Who the heck are you?" demanded Azula

"My name is Sasuke Uchia" said Sasuke still holding Azula's stance

"Are you another traitor to the Fire Nation?" asked Azula

"I could care less about the Fire Nation, all I know is that I'm not going to lose to you!" said Sasuke

"Well I don't care if you can use blue firebending too, I'm going to beat you!" yelled Azula before attacking with a long, narrow, fire blast from her finger tips

Sasuke dodged the attack by jumping off to the side an used the same exact attack against her

Azula dove out of the way as the blue fire blast missed her by inches

The two then began exchanging blows quickly as Azula would attack and Sasuke would copy each new attack and send it back at her

Zuko watched the fight taking place from a few feet away where he had been beaten before

He could see that it was like Sasuke was coping her firebending but he didn't know just how

Every time Azula unleashed a new attack from then on Sasuke could use it even if he couldn't before

It was like he was learning firebending just by watching her instantly

'_How could he be learning these attacks so quickly? It's like he's a mirror or something_' thought Zuko as Sasuke and Azula continued fighting

Azula attacked with three rapid-fire blasts that Sasuke dodged by leaning backward

Sasuke then jumped up and sent a few blue fire blasts right at Azula who backfliped out of the way of the attacks

'_Ok now for something original_' thought Sasuke seeing an opening

Sasuke did several quick handsigns before putting his hands to his lips

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he shouted before letting lose a barrage of orange fireballs right at Azula

'_First he can use blue fire and now he's breathing fireballs, what next lighting!_' thought Azula seeing the attack coming

She began jumping all over the place as the fire balls crashed down around her leaving mini explosions and craters in their wake

Azula was so busy dodging fireballs she failed to notice Sasuke get on the right side of her and launch a blue fire blast at her

She was caught off guard blow several feet to her left by Sasuke's devastating sneak attack

Azula landed painfully and slightly burned on the ground with Sasuke smiling as he saw her land

She slowly got up and faced Sasuke with a look of loathing and pain on her face

Azula was breathing heavily and tired since she had been fighting her brother and Sasuke

All the combat plus the major hit she had just received from Sasuke had taken a toll on her and she felt weak and in pain

"Giving up already?" asked Sasuke to taunt her

Truth be told he was praying she was since his chakra was seriously low from use of his Sharingan, jutsu, and blue firebending

Firebending seemed to take the biggest amount of chakra and he was feeling beat and wasn't sure if he could keep this up much longer

The two of them were reaching their limits and it looked like the fight would be over soon for at least on of them

"I'm going to finish you now!" yelled Azula getting into the proper stance for her most powerful attack

She had held back using lighting until now since she had no problems with Zuko but this kid was actually winning and she had to make her move now

Sasuke quickly copied her stance and got ready for whatever it was she was planning

Azula looked in disbelief as he copied her stance

'_Don't tell me he can use lightning too!_' thought Azula seeing him get ready to do the same attack

She then went through the motions needed to do lighting as Sasuke followed along

They both made a circle with their fingers as electricity sparked along them before bringing them together

Sasuke and Azula both pointed their fingers at each other as blue lighting erupted from their fingers

The lighting bolts traveled mid-air right at each other until finally hitting each other halfway to their intended targets

There was a massive blue explosion with little arcs of electricity shooting all over the place

Azula and Sasuke were both blown back from the explosion and Zuko got as close to the ground as he could to avoid the debris flying all over the place and little electric arcs randomly setting things on fire

For a second dust covered the area and no one could see anything

When the dust cleared both Azula and Sasuke were face down on the ground

Zuko looked over at both of them

"Is it over?" he asked

It looked like neither Azula nor Sasuke had won for a second

Then suddenly Azula slowly began to stagger to her feet in a slow painful way

"Impossible!" said Zuko in disbelief

Azula was doing heavy laboring breathing as she stood looking like she was about to collapse

Sasuke tired to do the same but he was out of charka and could barely move

The lighting attack had used up the last of his charka and he only managed to get to his knees

His eyes were back to normal and his entire body was covered in scratches and bruises

"I…win" said Azula breathlessly

It had taken everything she had but she still won…barely

Sasuke grunted as he tried to get up again but before he could he passed out from exhaustion

She slowly began to walk over to the downed Sasuke but before she could something got in her way

At that moment Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Sasuke while Iroh came running out of the woods towards Zuko

"Are you ok?" he asked Zuko as he helped him to his feet

"Yeah I'm fine" said Zuko bitterly as his uncle helped him stand

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to touch my student" said Kakashi calmly to Azula as he stood in her way

'_Great, Iroh and this guy's teacher show up after I'm almost out of power_' thought Azula frustrated

"I'll beat you two as well" said Azula weakly

"I doubt that since you appeared to have reached your limit" said Kakashi calmly

"I'll show you my limit!" shouted Azula frustrated as she got ready to use one last lighting attack

"Be careful she's going to use lighting!" shouted Zuko to Kakashi hoping he would get out of the way

"I'm not afraid of lighting" said Kakashi calmly

"Why's that?" asked Azula with an evil smile thinking he was a fool for being so confident

"Because of this" said Kakashi as he grabbed onto his headband covering his left eye

He then raised it to reveal a long white scar on his face and a Sharingan with three tomo in his left eye

Azula looked at it as it suddenly stated spinning

"Sharingan! Your future is death!" said Kakashi as Azula looked at in fear

Azula had never know fear but for some reason this man's eye made her more afraid than she had ever been in her life

She was paralyzed with fear as she looked at this man

'_What is that thing! Why am I so terrified?_' thought Azula fearfully

"Give up now" said Kakashi seriously in a low voice

Azula was now visibly shaken but still refused to give up

"I'm…I'm…not going to give up" she said with a tone of fear still in her voice

She decided she had to end this quickly and began moving her fingers around to make lightning

"Get out of the way!" said Iroh seeing Kakashi was not running from Azula's attack

Instead he bent his right arm down and grabbed it with his left hand

"I'm going to teach you not to mess with grown ups you little brat" said Kakashi seriously

Suddenly a circle of electric power formed around him and a blade of lighting formed in his right hand

He the raised the blade of electricity up for Azula to see

"No way" said Zuko in shock seeing what he was doing

"Amazing he isn't merely guiding the energy he's actually controlling it and forming it into a blade" said Iroh amazed as he saw Kakashi hold the electric blade

"That's not possible!" yelled Azula in fear

Normal lighting attacks only required that the user guide the energy through their body

They could only guide it not control it but somehow this guy was controlling the energy into his hand

"This is my one and only original move, Lighting blade!" shouted Kakashi

Kakashi charged at Azula with amazing speed and his lightning blade at ready as she fired her lighting bolt at him from her fingers

The bolt of lightning headed right at Kakashi as he charged Azula in some sort of electric game of chicken

When the two clashed there was a sudden spark before Kakashi cut the lightning bolt in half in the blink of an eye

Azula looked in shock as her attack was nullified right in front of her eyes

The two half lightning bolts went off to Kakashi's sides and struck two trees on opposite sides of the field

Kakashi kept heading towards Azula with his Lightning blade

All she could do was look on in horror as he approached her ready to strike her down

Just as he was about to hit Kakashi deviated his course and flew right past Azula before she could even realize what he had done

One of Azula's bangs had been cut off by Kakashi's lighting blade but that was the only part of her he had hit

Before Azula could blink Kakashi whirled around and gave her a powerful kick right to the head knocking her out

Azula hit the ground unconscious as Kakashi looked over her in victory

"I guess if that's all you can do you can't honestly expect to beat me" said Kakashi calmly

Iroh and Zuko walked over to were Azula was laying on the ground and looked down at her

"You actually did it!" said Zuko amazed

"Well it wasn't that hard" said Kakashi calmly as he lowered his mask again to cover his eye

Zuko stood over his sister and looked at her

This was his chance! He could finish this now and for good said a voice in his head as he saw her vulnerable form

Zuko picked up one of his swords and held it over her and got ready to strike

Kakashi and Iroh saw this and gave worried looks but did not stop him

Zuko gave her a look of pure hatred and rage as he slowly lowered the blade closer to her head as Iroh and Kakashi looked on

After everything she had done to him he could finish it and be done with it but something was wrong with the idea of him not being the one to fight and beat her

He knew this could be his only chance but something didn't feel right about it and he hesitated

Even after he thought about all the torture she put him through with the mind games, pranks, and basic hell she put him through something blocked him from lowering the blade

"I can't do it, not like this. I have to beat her on my own" said Zuko putting his blade away

If he beat her on his own he would be the winner but like this he was just what he didn't want to be… an executioner that would kill someone in their sleep

"This is the right thing to do" said Iroh reassuringly

"I know" said Zuko bitterly

"What should we do?" asked Iroh

"Well it looks like all three girls' wounds aren't fatal, odds are the rest of the army will be here soon and take care of them" said Kakashi

"We better get out of here then" said Zuko

Iroh turned back to look at unconscious form of Sasuke laying on the ground a few feet away

Kakashi walked over and examined him to see how badly he was hurt

"How is he?" asked Iroh worriedly

"He'll be fine, he just used up too much energy" said Kakashi

"Good, now let's get out of here" said Iroh

Kakashi picked up Sasuke, slung him over his shoulder, and fled the area with Iroh and Zuko before the rest of the army showed up

**Later That Night**

After a few hours of sneaking out of the area so that they wouldn't be noticed by the encroaching Fire Nation army (Kakashi helped a lot with this) they finally set down to rest at a quickly made campsite later that night

When Sasuke finally awoke it was dark out and he could see the stars in the sky as he lay on the ground

Sasuke groggily sat up to see Kakashi, Iroh, and Zuko sitting by a fire talking

"…so when the girl get to the bride she shows up wearing only…"

"He's up" said Zuko cutting off Iroh's talk of Icha Icha paradise and pointing at Sasuke who was now awake

"Have a good rest?" asked Kakashi playfully to Sasuke

Sasuke muttered bitterly a few times at his sensei's behavior before asking what happened

"Well after you passed out I came in and took care of the Azula girl, we fled the area to escape the Fire Nation army, and set up camp here to rest for the night" recapped Kakashi

"What happened to you?" asked Zuko

"He used up all his chakra" explained Kakashi

"Just what is this chakra stuff?" asked Zuko

"It's the energy used to use justu, it's the body's spirit energy" said Kakashi

"You mean chi" said Iroh

"Well if that's what you call it in this world, I'm guessing they're the same thing" said Kakashi

"It is the same stuff that is necessary for bending as well" said Iroh

"No wonder my charka went down when I used firebending, I thought since it had no handsigns it wouldn't require chakra like Taijutsu" said Sasuke

"I guess that isn't the case" said Kakashi

"By the way how did you use firebending? I thought there was none in your world" said Zuko

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that red eye you two share" said Iroh wisely

"That is correct, it is a bloodline limit know as the Sharingan or copy wheel eye" explained Kakashi

"What's a blood line limit?" asked Zuko

"A special trait passed down through family that is unique to a certain clan and cannot be copied or learned" explained Kakashi

"Just what cam this Sharingan do?" asked Iroh curiously

"I allows me to learn and copy attacks perfectly just by seeing them done, it also allows me to see things clearly, perceive my enemy's attacks, and use hypnosis to a degree" explained Sasuke

"So that's how you used Fire Bending! You saw Azula's attacks and copied them" said Zuko realizing how it was done

"So you used your Sharingan to copy bending? I was wondering how that would work out" said Kakashi mildly amused

"This Sharingan is a powerful ability, you learned from Azula in a few minutes what took her years to learn normally" said Iroh

"Yes and I'm willing to bet that's not the only thing he could learn" said Kakashi

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko

"I'm betting that it could copy the other bending styles as well" said Kakashi

"I didn't think of that" said Sasuke

"You mean he could learn any bending! Even all the styles of bending, instantly!" asked Zuko in shock

"Yes, if he found people that could use them" said Kakashi

Zuko was amazed by the thought of this

This guy could learn earthbending, waterbending, firebending, and even airbending!

He could become another Avatar!

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea" said Sasuke grimly

"Why?" asked Kakashi curiously

"When I used bending I saw how much power it took to use it, while at the same time there wasn't and ounce of chakra control needed to use it" said Sasuke

"I sensed that too when I fought some Firebenders earlier, their attacks were strong but required a lot of chakra but little control over it" said Kakashi

"What does that mean?" asked Zuko

"Well in jutsu one not only has to release enough chakra to use the attack they also have to control the out put so that they don't waste chakra. From what I saw of bending they just released a lot of chakra and focused on technique" said Kakashi

"What difference does that make?" asked Zuko

"Well while bending you waste a lot of power in your attacks while in jutsu you use only what is needed to get the job done and you control your energy and maintain it" said Kakashi

"Well I don't feel any energy waste when I use Firebending and most benders have no problems with energy" said Zuko

"Well I have a theory" said Kakashi

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"My guess is that benders have a lot more chakra than ninjas, you have such an unimaginable amount that you never feel tired from bending even though you waste so much energy bending" said Kakashi

"So people in this world have more chakra than us?" asked Sasuke

"A lot more, the only reason they get tired bending is from all the body movements used to bend not chakra use" said Kakashi

"So what does that mean?" asked Zuko

"I'm guessing since you have so much chakra the people of your world never bothered to learn to control it and just adapted to using a lot of it" said Kakashi

"I still don't get what difference it makes" said Zuko

"Well let me put it like this, the people in our world had less chakra so we learned to control it so we used less, your people had lots of charka but sucked at controlling it" said Kakashi

"And it reflects in how bending is done" added Kakashi

"What do you mean?" asked Iroh

"Well for bending you have to move a lot of your body to use attacks showing how bad you are at controlling the energy, you have to use your entire body to release chakra and do bending" said Kakashi

(We see a chibi Azula punching and releasing a fireball while a red meter shows how much energy she used)

"Meanwhile all we have to do is use a few quick handsigns to release chakra and perform jutsu, and we control the energy to minimize our energy use and perform more complicated attacks" said Kakashi

(We see a chibi Sasuke do a few handsigns and perform a fireball justu, which is a lot bigger than Azula's fire blast for less energy)

"So you can do more complex attacks for less energy than us" said Iroh

"Correct" said Kakashi

"So that's how you pulled off that lightning blade attack, you controlled the energy into your hand rather than merely guide it like Firebending lightning" said Iroh

"Yes, I'm guessing your lack of energy control is what makes that attack so complicated to you while I can use my blade more simply but lack the chakra to use it nearly as often" said Kakashi

"So you mean to say that if I could learn this "chakra control" I could use lighting more easily and for less power than Azula?" asked Zuko seriously

"Yes it's possible" said Kakashi

"You must teach me how to control chakra! If you two could take her on so easily with it I could beat her with it" said Zuko seeing this could be his greatest weapon against her

"I'm not sure if you can, but if a bender learned proper charka control they could become frighteningly powerful easily" said Kakashi with a serious look in his eye

"Then you must teach me it! Please!" begged Zuko

"Sorry we have to find Sakura and Naruto first so we can't come with you" said Sasuke

"I know were Sakura is" said Kakashi

"What! Where?" asked Sasuke seriously

"A firebender I beat mentioned seeing her with this Avatar person heading to Ba Sing Se" said Kakashi

"Ba Sing Se?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, the same place we are headed" said Iroh

"That still leaves Naruto though, that idiot will get himself killed all by himself in a strange world" said Sasuke

"Well if we landed together perhaps Naruto landed with Sakura and he's with her traveling to the city as well" suggested Kakashi

Sasuke thought it over quickly

It did sound logical and besides going after Sakura would be a good idea since they already knew where she was and it was certainly better then wandering around here blindly looking for that idiot Naruto

"I guess we're heading to Ba Sing Se" said Sasuke

"Perfect! Then you can show me how to control chakra!" said Zuko

"It does sound like a good idea, there is strength in numbers and I would also like to learn a bit about this chakra control business" said Iroh

"Looks like we're traveling together" said Kakashi happily

"Very good! I wanted to see more of your book!" said Iroh happily

"I'm probably going to end up burning that book if he won't put it away" whispered Zuko to Sasuke

"That won't work, he's got a lot more in his backpack" whispered Sasuke back

"Damn" said Zuko in a low whisper

"We move out in the morning, but for now…" said Iroh happily as he rummaged around his pack

"Tea!" he said happily pulling out his teapot with the imprint of the fire bender's face still in its side

"Ugh, I'm going to have to get used to tea aren't I?" asked Sasuke to Zuko

"Yup" said Zuko

"Well this is going to be fun" said Sasuke in a sarcastic voice as they all settled down by the fire and continued talking

**End Chapter**

(Don't expect the chapters to come so fast from now on. I have to pay attention to my other stories that have been getting neglect because of my focus on this one)

(P.S. I've been considering adding Jiraya to the story what do you think?)

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 6: Teachers **

When Toph is finally well enough to fight she and Naruto have a battle and Naruto gets to see her in action as well as show off his moves. The only problem is that Toph's "Saviors" cut off their fight early. Naruto has to figure out what is going on as well as save Toph!


	6. Teachers

Clash Of Ninja 

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!!!** Are we clear? Good! **P.S. **Please don't sue me

(Ok here's the next chapter. Toph and Naruto have some fun sparing and showing off their moves. The only problem is some unexpected visitors show up and cut the fight off early. I'm proud of this chapter since it has a lot of the stuff Naruto is about in it. Fight scenes, touching moments, comedy, and many many dirty jokes. Let's go!)

(P.S. For those of you who keep bugging me about the Sharingan bending copy let me say this. While both Sasuke and Kakashi can copy all the bending styles they lack the chakra to do for long so they can only do small amounts of bending before being wiped out. It's not like they are the Avatar State or anything it's just small amounts of bending. I know not to make characters insanely powerful. I'm saving that for Nine Tailed Naruto)

**Chapter 6: Teachers**

It had been a week or two after Toph and Naruto had stared traveling together and things were going very well

They had made good time and were closing in on Aang quickly even though they could only guess where he was

They had recently slowed down a bit since Toph had stared walking on her own and they traveled like that sometimes since Toph wasn't the biggest fan of the ninja jump

Toph was healing at a very quick rate and was getting back to her old self quickly by practicing her earthbending to strengthen her body

She had healed a lot quicker after Naruto had applied some of Hinata's medicine he had left over to Toph's wounds

He was actually surprised when her wounds didn't just melt off like his did but then he remembered that it was Fox that healed him so rapidly and not her medicine

But still they helped her heal and kept her wounds from getting infected which was good

The medicine had stung a lot when first put on but Toph was strong and didn't show how much it hurt

Toph had asked where he got the ointment and Naruto told her that a friend had given it to him right before she nearly got killed in a fight

She told him she/he was glad to have it since it worked really well

Naruto was happy of that and wondered how Hinata and the others were doing back home

He often wondered what had happened to his team and how things were going back at the village

Naruto then had a horrible realization that filled him with dread

The Final Chunin Exam would be starting and he would miss it!

If he couldn't find a way home soon he would miss out on the exams and officially Neji would win!

He couldn't allow that to happen after what he did to Hinata and he thought about the subject every time he gave Toph's legs a new set of bandages and medicine

Unfortunately there wasn't anything he could do to get home quicker except catch up to this Aang guy quickly and pray he knew what was going on

But that was a problem since he couldn't go too fast with Toph since she still couldn't get used to ninja jumping and she couldn't run too fast on her wounded legs

Naruto could only hope and pray things turned out well for him but didn't count on it with his long bad luck streak

Either way he found traveling with Toph to be fun

Toph always respected him for some reason, he didn't know he was one of the very few people Toph respected, and Toph didn't treat him with hating like he had been all his life or classified him as the village idiot which most did in Hidden Leaf Village

He was actually beginning to wish that he and Toph could be on a team together and he/she could replace Sasuke but he knew that wasn't likely

But the one thing he really wanted was to finally have his battle with Toph…

**Camp, Early One Morning**

Toph got out of her earth tent with a yawn as she walked out into the bright morning sun that bathed the entire area in warmth

She was happy she could walk fine on her own now and didn't have to ride Naruto anymore

Toph's legs were still covered in bandages but they were steady and Toph got used to it even if they did make bending them or itching harder

She had even heard Naruto talk about this guy called Rock Lee that used to train so hard his arms always had bandages on them so she thought she was lucky

Toph walked near the pile of ashes that had been the fire the pervious night looking for Naruto since he usual slept near the fireside

She couldn't feel him in his sleeping bag or anywhere nearby

"Where did he go off again to?" she asked annoyed

Her question was suddenly answered when she felt a kunai knife come flying past her head from behind so close it cut a few hairs

Toph jumped in shock at the attack before turning around to see where it had come from

She didn't feel anyone on the ground anywhere around and looked around confused

"Ok who's there!?" she demanded fiercely in a fighting stance

"Glad to see you're up finally!" joked Naruto from some unknown location

"Naruto!? Where the heck are you!?" yelled Toph unable to sense him

"Up here! Believe it!" shouted Naruto happily

"What?" asked Toph confused

She looked towards where she heard the voice come from

If she could see she would have seen Naruto hanging upside down from a tree branch that was positioned high over her earth tent with a smug look on his face

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Naruto in a bragging tone thinking Toph would be amazed he could hang upside down from a tree branch using only chakra

Toph had no idea what he was doing and just gave a half interested "Whatever"

"Ghaaaaa! What!?" asked Naruto in shock and frustration seeing Toph wasn't impressed a bit and almost acted like he couldn't see him

"What's going on? Why did you attack me?" asked Toph mildly annoyed

"Oh that's easy! To make sure you're fully awake!" said Naruto happily

"For what?" asked Toph

"Our battle!" yelled Naruto excitedly

"What?" asked Toph confused

"You promised me we could battle as soon as you got strong enough to fight again! From what I've seen you're ready" said Naruto excitedly

Toph got an excited and confident smirk on her face as she closed her eyes

When she opened them she looked at where Naruto's voice was coming from and pointed at him

"Ok whenever you want to fight I'm ready!" yelled Toph confidently at Naruto

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" said Naruto happily with a smirk on his face

"So when do we fight?" asked Toph

"RIGHT NOW!!!" shouted Naruto as he jumped of the tree onto the ground in front of Toph's earth tent

When Toph felt him land she got into fighting position but didn't attack

Naruto stood up and got into a fight stance also

"Wow you don't bother with formalities do you?" asked Toph playfully holding her stance

"Ninja can attack from anywhere and anytime so we are taught to be ready to battle anytime and not to create and opening by delaying battles" said Naruto

"Whatever let's fight!" said Toph

"Let's try not to kill each other, ok?" asked Naruto

"You're the only one who should be worrying about that!" shouted Toph tauntingly with a smile

"Don't underestimate me yet!" shouted Naruto to the amusement of both fighters

"Show me what you can do first, then I won't underestimate you" joked Toph

"Enough talking let's fight!" shouted Naruto

"Fine by me" said Toph

"I'm going to kick your butt, BELIVE IT!!!" shouted Naruto pointing his fist at Toph

"Bring it on Ninja Boy!" shouted Toph pointing at Naruto while looking away for a second (Naruto has a Toph nickname now!)

**Naruto VS. Toph**

**Fight!**

Toph starting things off by sending a small wall of solid rock right at Naruto with a stomp

Naruto quickly dove out of the way of the wall just as it was about to hit him

The rock wall crashed into Toph's earth tent with a bang and both were horribly smashed upon impact

When they collided small pieces of rock were sent flying everywhere as Naruto hit the ground and ran around to Toph's side

He hoped to hit Toph from the sides or back or in Toph's "blind" spots (Pun intended)

Naruto rushed up to Toph as fast as he could and was about ready to strike

It looked like a clean hit since Toph wasn't even looking at him and made no move to doge at all

'_This is too easy_' thought both Toph and Naruto as Naruto charged

Before Naruto could react Toph raised a rock wall in defense that Naruto slammed into like bird into a sliding glass window

"Owwww" moaned Naruto as he staggered back reeling in pain from the clever move

While he was busy moaning in pain Toph quickly attacked him while he was distracted with one of her favorite moves she loved to practice on Sokka

Toph blasted Naruto into the air with a pillar of rock beneath his feet

Naruto was sent flying through the air while screaming at the top of his lungs

When Naruto hit the ground with a dull painful thud Toph hit him with another pillar attack

She continued this pattern and juggled Naruto for a good five hits before letting him hit the ground normally

"Oww" moaned Naruto in pain on the ground

"Being hit by rocks hurt more than I thought" moaned Naruto on the ground while Toph looked on smugly

"Is this fight over already? That was too easy!" said Toph happily

"Grrr! Not a chance!!!" yelled Naruto frustrated jumping to his feet and shrugging off the pain

He then began another charge right at Toph while screaming a battle cry

Toph reacted by creating and then kicking several rocks at Naruto as he charged her

Naruto dodged out of the way of the rocks that Toph sent at him as he ran and continued charging her at full speed

'_Wow he's pretty fast_' thought Toph impressed as Naruto ran at her

Naruto's ninja reflexes allowed him to dodge the rocks without too much trouble and his speed allowed him to get close before Toph realized it

When he was close he gave Toph a powerful flying kick to the face before she could realize it

Toph got sent flying back from the hard blow and skidded along the ground in a cloud of dust for a few feet before coming to a stop

She didn't hesitate to counter attack and while on her back she managed to slam her fist into the ground and send a small earth shockwave at Naruto

Naruto jumped out of the way of the attack while Toph got back on her feet slowly

'_He's not bad, he's almost as fast as Aang maybe even faster. I can't let him get close again_' thought Toph realizing Naruto's ninja speed could be a problem

"I'm not a weak as you thought huh?" asked Naruto confidently

"That still doesn't mean you're going to win" pointed out Toph

"We'll see about that!" said Naruto charging her/him again so he could use more Taijutsu since he didn't want to use any ninjutsu just yet and Shuriken would kill Toph if they hit

Toph got into a defensive stance as Naruto ran at her again

She sent a few earth shockwaves at Naruto as he charged at her but he simply dodged this by jumping high into the air where Toph lost sight of him

While Naruto flew through the air he threw a smoke bomb at Toph's feet hoping to blind Toph so he could attack by surprise

He didn't realize all Toph felt was an odd sensation on her skin like she was going through fog and smelled a weird odor

As soon as Naruto landed next to Toph in the cloud he ran at her even though he was barely able to see her

Toph felt Naruto land and got ready for him

She merely suck her fist out to where Naruto was coming from and felt Naruto slam face-first into her fist

When the smoke cleared Toph was standing over Naruto who was moaning in pain and holding his nose

"Will you just give up? You can't beat me" said Toph to him

Naruto leapt to his feet in a frenzy and looked at Toph

"Ok that's it! No more playing around!" yelled Naruto fiercely while pointing at Toph

"I'm fine with that" said Toph smugly as she got ready to finish the fight by capturing Naruto between two rock walls

Naruto jumped out of the way of the walls before they could close in on him but then Toph began assaulting him rapidly with earthbending forcing Naruto to dodge all over the place to avoid the many rock pillars that came up from the ground around him

He was slowly forced back away from Toph so he couldn't use any close attacks

'_This isn't good! I can't get close enough to attack him when he can use the ground to attack me! I have to find a way to get close to him without touching the ground_' thought Naruto as he dodged all over the place

He considered using shuriken since those didn't touch the ground and they were fast but those would also kill Toph or injure him

'_Wait a second…shuriken! I know how to get close to him!_' thought Naruto happily with a smirk

Unfortunately his moment of distraction at the thought was enough for Toph to catch him off guard and create two rock walls on both sides of him

Toph then slammed them together in a massive collision of rubble

"Uh oh! I think I went a bit too far!" said Toph worried she had killed Naruto

Just then Naruto came flying out of the dust unharmed

When Toph felt him land on the ground she realized he jumped out of the way before the attack hit so he was fine

But she noticed something

Her vibration sense didn't let her make out colors or faces but shapes were no problem and she could see what looked like the blade of a sword in Naruto's hand

Naruto looked at Toph with a mischievous grin as the dust cleared behind him

"Ok, this battle ends now!" said Naruto fiercely

He then raised the blade that was in his hand up to his face much to the confusion of Toph

She was wondering just what the heck that blade was and what Naruto was doing

Suddenly the blade unfolded into four separate blades with a ring in the center forming a huge shuriken

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" said Naruto holding up the massive shuriken

'_Whoa! That thing is huge! He can't honestly be thinking of using that?! He'll kill me!_' thought Toph in shock

"What are you doing!? I thought you said no killing each other!?" yelled Toph at Naruto

Naruto just smirked before jumping into the air and throwing the shuriken

"Take this!" he yelled as he threw the massive weapon

Toph had no way of knowing where the shuriken was coming from so she couldn't block it or dodge it as it came right at her

The giant shuriken flew at Toph as she just stood there looking worried

Before Toph could react she heard the whirring of the shuriken as it flew past her head

She let out a small gasp as she suddenly heard a poofing sound behind her

What she felt next was a huge surprise to her

She felt someone land on the ground behind her but the only thing was that it was another Naruto!

Naruto had created a clone during the small cloud of dust earlier and had turned it into a shuriken

He threw the shuriken at Toph and had it go behind him so that the clone turned back right behind him and was ready to strike

And Naruto knew just the attack…

The clone was right behind Toph and kneeling on the ground (You know what's coming)

Naruto gave a small laugh as he made the handsign

'_Now I'll get to know how Kakashi felt!_' thought Naruto with a slightly evil smile on his face

Toph was being cocky with him like he had been with Kakashi during the bell test so Naruto came up with the idea to "distract" Toph the same way Kakashi had did to him

"Secret Finger Technique: A Thousand Years of Death!" yelled Naruto

'_What?!!!_' thought Toph in a panic not liking the sound of that

There was no possible way an attack called the Thousand Years of Death could be good and Toph quickly tried to put up some sort of defense

But it was too late and Toph had no time to react

Naruto took his fingers and…I'd rather not have to describe it but I think you know what happened if you know Naruto

Toph first got a look of disgust and embarrassment on her face before a second later the pain hit her like a freight train

She went flying across the campsite after being launched with almost insane force grabbing her butt in pain and screaming loudly (Poor Toph but you have to admit that might mellow her out a bit)

Toph landed face first across the campsite still grabbing her butt in pain with a look of both embarrassment and pain on her usually confident face

'_What hit me?!_' thought Toph disoriented by the attack understandably

Naruto used the attack so he could distract Toph and deliver a finishing blow, which he was now going to do

He ran at the downed Toph and got ready to finish the fight with one final blow before he had time to get up although it didn't look like he was just going to jump to his feet after that attack

Naruto ran at Toph as he laid on the ground in pain and was very vulnerable to attack

(**Finish Her!**)

He jumped up into the air and did a flying kick right at Toph but was blocked by a wall of rock coming from the ground in front of her

Naruto quickly kicked off the wall before he could slam into it and landed a few feet from Toph

'_Wait! What the heck?! I thought he wouldn't be able to do earthbending just laying on the ground in pain like that!_' thought Naruto confused thinking there was no way Toph could use earthbending without moving

Toph was just as confused since she wasn't the one who had made that wall and did her best to feel who had done it

She didn't have to wait long since the culprit soon came into their arena as Toph slowly got back to her feet on her bandaged legs

"Not you" moaned Toph as soon as she felt who it was

It was a man in extremely dark green robes with white sleeves and little areas of yellow on the sides

He looked to be of decent age with back hair tired into a bun on top of his head with some sort of little crown

"Yes me" said the stranger in an sophisticated tone

Toph looked at him with loathing while he looked at her with a stern look

Naruto looked at both of them as they continued their quiet stare down with confusion

He quickly looked back and forth at the two with silent confusion before turning to Toph

"Hey Toph you know this guy?" asked Naruto confused

"Yes he's the privet earthbending tutor my parents got me so that I wouldn't get past basics" said Toph bitterly

"You mean the guy that's like Ebisu?" asked Naruto

"Who the heck is Ebisu?" asked the Man confused

"Yes" answered Toph

"My name is master Yu, I'm Toph's earthbending teacher" said the man

"Former teacher" pointed out Toph bitterly

Naruto suppressed a few laughs at his name but couldn't hold it out for long before busting out

"Master You?!!! Ha Ha Ha! What a stupid name!" said Naruto in fit of laughter

'_I've always wanted to do that_' thought Toph

"What the heck did you interfere for?!" demanded Toph angrily at her former teacher

"I spotted this boy trying to attack you so I protected you, you should be thanking me" said Master Yu in a sophisticated tone

"Chill out dude we were only having a sparing match, I wasn't going to hurt Toph badly" said Naruto calmly

"Sparring?! You could be seriously hurt doing such things!" said Yu in a disappointed tone

"Aw calm down man! It's not that big a deal, I only wanted to help Toph recover from his wounds by helping him get back to his normal strength" said Naruto calmly

"Wounds?" asked Yu worriedly

"Yeah, Toph got some seriously bad leg wounds after a battle. I actually pulled Toph half dead from a river a week or two ago after he fell off a huge cliff into a river" said Naruto acting like a hero

'_I don't think he's going to like hearing that_' thought Toph with dread expecting his reaction

"WHAT!!?" shouted Mater Yu in a furious tone

"Yup! I saved Toph's life!" said Naruto happily

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Toph suspiciously to change subject

"Your father has sent me to retrieve you from being kidnapped by the Avatar" said Yu

"What!!? I thought you said you ran away!?" asked Naruto shocked to Toph

"I did, wait… my father thinks what!?" asked Toph finally realizing what her former teacher had said

"You were kidnapped by the Avatar so you would be forced to teach him earthbending, I was sent to retrieve you. It appears as though I was a bit too late and you escaped on your own though" said Yu

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I was not kidnapped!" yelled Toph loudly

"I suspected as much, I figured you ran away since you thought you could handle yourself in the real world. But based on what this boy with yellow hair had told me you barely survived up to this point. I'm taking you home now were you'll be safe from the outside world" said Yu

"I have a name you know! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Naruto at Yu

"I'm not going back!" yelled Toph angrily getting into a fighting stance

"Please don't be stubborn Toph, the real world is a dangerous place for a blind girl" said Yu

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????**" yelled Naruto in shock at the top of his voice

'_Great! I have someone who treats me normally and doesn't pamper me and this idiot ruins it!!!!_' thought Toph with a deep loathing of her teacher

"You mean Toph is a girl and blind?!" asked Naruto in shock

"Yes, didn't you know that?" asked Yu calmly

"Impossible! Toph it isn't true is it?" asked Naruto to Toph

He thought back on how Toph had acted and it was hardly ladylike

(We see a flashback of Toph belching loudly at the fireside at dinner one night before laying backward on the dirt and picking her nose)

Toph turned around and looked at Naruto giving him a good look at her eyes

Naruto could see how Toph's sea foam eyes were cloudy and never seemed to move

"It's true my eyes are clouded by blindness" said Toph sadly

"And…are you really a girl?" asked Naruto weakly

"Yes, I'm a girl" said Toph sadly

Naruto then got a horrible thought in his head

'_I used a Thousand years of Death on Toph and if Toph is a girl then…that means I stuck my fingers up a girl's... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_' thought Naruto in horror

He then quickly had flashbacks of the worst experience of his life

(This has nothing to do with the story but I just thought it would be funny)

(Warning: the following part has several dirty jokes in it and swearing)

**Flashback**

Naruto remembered the worst thing that had ever happened to him

Neji's, Hinata's, Ino's and His team were told to me at the ninja academy classroom one Saturday for a "Special" class

They all sat in the room waiting for the class to being and wondering what the heck was going on

After five minutes of their sensei's talking or rather arguing in a corner Kakashi and Guy (Both of which had dared the other to do this) walked up to the board and wrote on it two words that would haunt them for the rest of their natural lives

Sex Ed.

Let me begin by telling you that you have not seen true horror until you've attended a Sex Ed class taught by Guy and Kakashi

They all looked tense upon seeing those words on the board even Neji and Shino looked nervous while Lee paid attention eagerly to Guy's lecture not knowing what the hell he was getting himself into

Naruto didn't know what was the worst part of the class since he did everything possible to forget it

Kakashi used the Icha Icha book like a goddam workbook that they all had to look through and also made several references to the Thousand Years of death and Naruto's sexy jutsu

By the time he was done Naruto was slamming his head against the table praying to knock himself out or at least get injured enough to leave

Sakura had a blank horrified look on her face while Sasuke doing his best to hold his composure but was visibly shaken

Then came Guy's portion of the class lecture…(Run like hell)

His talk was about STDs and protection

I won't say what he did but in involved a model using one of Tenten's kunai knives, a condom, and a doughnut that Choji had brought to class that morning

Tenten couldn't touch a kunai for a week after and Choji lost 5 pounds from the resulting puking

Last came the worst part

A lovely little movie called "The Miracle of Birth"

At the beginning it was only awkward until they reached the graphic parts

They all looked horrified and did their best to stay calm

"I can't watch this!" yelled Sakura in horror and disgust looking away

Kakashi appeared behind her and held her head so she was forced to look at the screen

"Take a good look Sakura, I want this image burned into your head for the rest of your natural life" said Kakashi almost evilly to her as she was forced to look at the screen

"HOLY HELL!!!" shouted Sakura looking at the worst part

"It's not human!" shouted Naruto

Neji had the sudden urge to stab his eyes out at several parts while the rest of the class mostly threw up towards the end of the video

At the end they all walked out scarred for life

"Nice work guys" said Asuma to Kakashi and Guy

"I believe that may keep the kunoichis' attention off the boys for a bit and onto their training" said Kakashi evilly reading his book while little devil horns came out of his head (Not really but you get the idea)

Shino didn't look too bad as he helped carry the passed out Hinata out of the room

"Bugs can lay hundreds of eggs a day, that's nothing" he said calmly

"That's far more than I ever wanted to see" said Neji as he left carrying the unconscious Tenten with Lee

"I thought the Lotus was painful but that's insane" said Lee as he walked out with his eyes the size of dinner plates in shock at what he had just seen

"So that's why women are so tense" said Shikimaru as he and Choji carried Ino out

"It looked like passing a watermelon through a straw" commented Choji still shaken

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura (who was the only girl not to pass out) walked out of the room with horrified looks on their faces

'_Life goals: 1# Kill evil brother 2# Restore clan_' thought Sasuke as he walked out

"Geez that's creepy, how can girls stand that?" asked Naruto

"It's the way the world works idiot!" yelled Sakura at him

Much to her surprise when she turned around to yell at Naruto she saw herself with a massive 9th month belly standing in his place

She screamed and fainted before the pregnant her turned back into Naruto with a puff of smoke

"Umm…Sakura?" asked Naruto bending down and poking her to see if she was awake

"Nice work idiot" said Sasuke annoyed at Naruto's trick

"Come on, help me carry her" said Naruto as he picked up her legs while Sasuke got her shoulders

All four teams walked off carrying their kunoichi

The only good thing that had come from it was that Ino and Sakura stayed off Sasuke for a few weeks and Naruto found something that terrified Sakura and every other girl that had attended

**End Flashback**

Naruto screamed loudly while shaking his hands in disgust

"I can't believe I did a thousand years of death on a girl!!" he yelled in shock and pain with a look of horror on his face

"A thousand years of death?" asked Yu confused

"It's nothing" said Toph embarrassed

"Anyway I have been ordered to bring you back and I intend to even if you don't want to" said Yu

"I'd like to see you try" said Toph seriously getting into a fighting stance

"Please don't be so stubborn, you're hurt and I don't want to harm you in a fight" said Yu

Toph growled bitterly at the last comment

"Don't worry about me! I can handle myself even if I am injured!" yelled Toph furiously at him

"I suspected this which is why we came prepared" said Yu calmly

"We?" asked Toph confused

Just then a small pouch came flying out of nowhere at Toph's feet where it exploded into a cloud of purple dust around her

Toph coughed as she inhaled the purple dust even if she couldn't see it

"Whoa! What was that!?" asked Naruto looking around

He spotted where the smoke bomb had come from and saw it had been throw by a muscular man with a dark green vest on and long dark hair standing on a nearby tree branch

"Nice shot Xin Fu" said Master Yu to the man as he leapt down onto the ground

"You!!!" shouted Toph angrily at the man in between coughs

"Time for my revenge girl" said Xin Fu evilly as he walked over to Yu

"Ok now who the heck is this guy?" asked Naruto confused pointing at him

"I beat him and his earthbending team when I saved Aang from being sold to the Fire Nation" said Toph still coughing a bit

"Yes, and after your father hired both him and me to retrieve you" said Yu

"What the heck is this stuff?!" demanded Toph still coughing on the dust

She couldn't feel her body and for some reason she couldn't move

"Ugh! I can't move!!! What's going on!?" yelled Toph in frustration and fear

Toph fell onto her knees and couldn't get back up or even move a single muscle

"That's a special herb dust that we prepared in case you or your friends fought back, it first paralyzes the body from the neck down so we could safely restrain you" said Yu

"Grrrr!" growled Toph as she did everything she could to move but to no avail with her body totally paralyzed

"Then it should put you into a very deep sleep for a while so we can safely get you back to your home and father" said Yu

"And our payment" added Xin Fu

He was right and Toph could already feel herself becoming weaker by the second like she really needed a nap

"You…won't…take me…back" said Toph weakly slowly fading out

Xin Fu just walked over to her and picked her up and carried her back to Yu on his back

"That was easier than I though, now let's go back and get our money" said Xin Fu eagerly

"Agreed" said Yu

"I…hate…you!" said Toph weakly as she was treated as dead weight by these two

"Now Toph you should learn to appreciate just all your father is doing to protect you and make sure you're safe. You ran away and nearly died and were severely injured. It's obvious you cannot handle yourself" said Yu in a stern tone to her

"I'll…destroy…you" was all Toph could say back as she slowly became weaker

"Just go to bed brat so we don't have to listen to you" said Xin Fu in annoyance

The two then turned around and began to head off leaving Naruto behind

"Hey wait!" called out Naruto to them

They both turned back to see Naruto who had watched the entire scene unfold

"What?" asked Yu looking at Naruto

"Wait a second! You're just going to walk away with Toph like that?!" asked Naruto to them loudly

"Yes, I do believe that Toph's father owes you a great dept for saving his daughter's life. I think that he may reward you a bit for what you did" said Yu expecting Naruto was asking about a reward for saving Toph

"I don't care! I still don't get what's going on! You say Toph is blind but I've seen him, um her walking around fine all on her own for the past week!" yelled Naruto to them

"Toph has the ability to use sound and vibrations to see what her eyes cannot, it's that power that makes her earthbending so powerful. I'm sad to say she's been cursed with blindness since birth" said Yu

"Since birth?" asked Naruto

'_So that's why Toph never told me she was blind or a girl, she must have been treated like a weak china doll all her life. I guess she thought if I knew I'd treat her like she was weak also_' realized Naruto thinking back to their talks of how they were underestimated and how Toph was treated as weak

He also remembered how he loved being around Toph since she didn't know him or judge him as the village idiot or the carrier of the Nine Tailed Fox like most of Hidden Leaf Village did

Toph was like him in that they both we treated differently since they were born because of things that made them different that they didn't have control over

He was shunned and hated for what he was by the villagers while Toph was treated as weak and helpless by her family

Naruto never asked to carry the demon and Toph never asked to be blind but they got used to it over time and even turned it into an advantage that made them stronger than most

They took what made them different and made themselves stronger with it

Both had always been treated different and wanted to be treated as normal people not a blind helpless girl and a village idiot with a hated demon inside them

The one place where they had found someone who wouldn't be biased by what they were was with each other

Naruto then thought back to what Toph had said about her house feeling like a prison and what her father was going to do to her when she got home

'_I can't let that happen to Toph! **I can't!!!**_' thought Naruto furiously with tears nearly in his eyes

Xin Fu and Master Yu looked on in confusion as Naruto thought about his and Toph's similarities with tears nearly in his eyes

Naruto then looked up at both of them with a serious and confident look on his face

"I don't care if your were sent by her father if she doesn't want to go back you can't make her!" shouted Naruto at them

"What?" asked Toph surprised by this

She half expected Naruto to be mad at her for lying and here he was defending her

"Her father only wants to protect Toph from the world, it's too dangerous for a blind little girl to be alone out in the real world" said Yu

"**I could care less if Toph is blind or a girl!!!** Toph is one of the strongest people I've met and she can handle herself just fine even if she is blind, believe it!" said Naruto fiercely to them

A single tear slid from Toph's eye when she heard Naruto say this as she let out a happy smile

She was still fading quickly into sleep but she felt wide-awake at those words

"Naruto…" she said weakly

"Well what are you going to do about it?" asked Xin Fu

"I'm not going to let you take Toph away like this! I'll fight you two idiots if I have to but Toph is not leaving unless she wants to!!!!" yelled Naruto getting into a fighting stance

Yu looked annoyed while Xin Fu looked amused by this punk kid's attempt to challenge them

"Please you cannot be serious, we are two earthbending masters. What on earth could one kid do to us?" asked Yu skeptical

'_Darn he's right! I had a hard time with an injured Toph, how will I take these two guys down. They may be idiots but even idiots like Ebisu can be strong_' thought Naruto thinking back to his fight with Ebisu

Ebisu was an idiot for sure but he was still a skilled fighter and Toph had said this guy was almost exactly like him

'_Wait a second…Ebisu! I've got an idea!_' thought Naruto happily

He may not be able to knock them out but all he had to do was get Toph and get out of there and he knew how to do that

"Ok I'm going to beat you in one attack, believe it!" shouted Naruto

"One attack? Please!" said Xin Fu skeptical

'_What is Naruto planning?_' wondered Toph feeling just about ready to go to sleep

"Here I come!" shouted Naruto running at them at full speed

Xin Fu just smirked and stomped his foot on the ground

A rock shockwave flew along the ground at Naruto and hit him with a big explosion of rock

There was a huge dust cloud where Naruto had been hit by the attack with no sign of Naruto in it

"Well that was eas…ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" shouted Xin Fu as he spotted something he couldn't believe

When the dust cleared there was a beautiful, naked, teenage girl with two long blond pigtails floating in front of them doing a suggestive pose

Both men instantly freaked out and looked on in shock

"What is this?!" asked Yu as his nose bled when he stared at the girl's…hands(I can't say it)

Both of their jaws dropped as the girl stared at them with a cute, suggestive smile

"Aww come on now, are you two big strong earthbenders going to stare all day?" she asked in suggestively innocent tone with a tint of playfulness in it

By this time both men were jammering on like idiots as they stared at her

"How about you put that little girl down and come play with me?" asked the girl innocently with a cute blush

Both of them toppled over like a toy tower built by a five year old at this last comment

'_No one has ever been able to resist my Sexy Jutsu_' thought Naruto happily when he saw them fall and drop Toph

Toph landed on the ground still wondering what was going on where that girl voice had come had come from

The girl suddenly transformed into Naruto with a puff of smoke while the two were stunned

"Ha Ha! Suckers!" yelled Naruto happily as he dashed forward over to Toph

He bent down on the ground close to Toph who was almost asleep from the drug she had inhaled

"Toph are you ok?" asked Naruto in a worried tone seeing Toph looking very weak with her eyes half closed

"Naruto…" she said weakly to him using the last of her strength

"What Toph?" asked Naruto looking into her clouded eyes

"Thanks…Ninja Boy" said Toph gratefully with a tear in her eye before slipping off into a deep sleep

"No problem" said Naruto as he looked down at Toph snoring softly

By this time Yu and Xin Fu had recovered enough to see Naruto looking over at Toph and realized he was going to take her away

"Hey back off!" yelled Xin Fu angrily not wanting to let this kid take away his paycheck

He sent a rock at Naruto and Toph with a powerful kick

Naruto saw this and picked up Toph and jumped out of the way of the attack at full speed

The rock smashed into the ground where they had been as Naruto landed father away

'_That's it I'm taking these two out now!_' thought Naruto as he put Toph down on the ground next to him and faced the two master earthbenders

"Alright! Now I get serious!!!" yelled Naruto at them

"You still don't have a chance" said Yu as he got into a fighting stance with Xin Fu

"Ha! I'm going to finish this in one attack, Believe it!" yelled Naruto

"Another stupid trick?" asked Yu

"Nope, my most powerful attack!" yelled Naruto

Naruto had been saving this since it never worked quiet how he wanted it to but now it looked like it was his only choice

He brought his hand to his mouth and stuck his thumb in between his teeth and bit down hard enough to draw blood on his thumb

"What's he up to?" asked Yu confused

Naruto then used the blood from his thumb to dap the rest of his fingers with blood

After he did that he began forming handsigns at a steady pace since he didn't want to mess up this time or he was in big trouble

"I know this never works right but please let it work this once!" said Naruto seriously to himself

He then slammed his hand onto the ground

"**Summoning Jutsu!!!**" he yelled out

**Hidden Leaf Village**

"Oh man this is perfect!" said a old man happily as he stood behind a spring wall

He had a mischievous smile on his face and a look of glee as he planned his movements

This old man was Jiraya the Toad Mountain Sage, one of the tree legendary sanin and a notorious pervert as well as Naruto's sensei

Right now he was standing next to a wall that kept people from looking into the girl's section of the springs

It was pretty tall but he had an idea of how to get over it enough to get a good look inside

"This is going to be even better than Naruto's Sexy Jutsu!" he whispered happily

He had been missing Naruto since he and the rest of squad 7 went missing a while ago

It had been a big deal for an entire ninja team to go missing so close to the village especially when two were in the Chuin exams tournament and their sensei was one of the best ninja in the whole village

The exams had been postponed until they were found alive or their bodies discovered

It made the whole village nervous since it came so soon after another exam contestant from the Sound Village was found dead along with the exam proctor

Rumors flew everywhere and most thought they were dead or kidnapped by a rival village

The ninja from other villages were suspected but no one could prove it at all and relations were tense to say the least

Many ninja were out searching for them along with most of the other Chunin contestants

The little Hyuga girl Hinata had been quite struck by the news Naruto was missing and her team began searching quickly all over the place and looking for any clues

Ino had freaked out when she heard her best friend and precious Sasuke were missing and maybe dead and dragged her team off to help with inhuman speed

The other Hyuga, Neji, was also searching with his team for many reasons

Neji was not about to win a match by forfeit so he was going to bring Naruto back at all costs so he could beat him

When Guy heard his rival was missing he also set off to find any trace of Kakashi

He wanted the pleasure of upstaging his rival by bursting in and saving him single handedly from whoever was strong enough to capture him

When Lee heard Sakura was missing and could be dead or kidnapped he literarily leapt from his hospital bed while ignoring any pain to go look for her and save her

The hospital staff and Tenten begged him to stay but he could have lost a limb and still would've went

Lee looked around while walking with crutches in search of Sakura with Tenten helping him

Despite every attempt they found nothing so far even with two Byakugan users searching

Jiraya was worried for his student and missed him but knew Naruto could handle himself just fine…with the Fox's help of course

He had no idea who had done it but got the feeling it was Naruto they were after but did not know their reasons

But he figured Naruto would show up sooner or later and turned his attention to more important things like "research"

Jiraya looked at the wall and knew just how to get over it

He wasn't tall enough to get over it by himself but with a little boost he could get over which is why he was biting his thumb to draw blood

Jiraya did the handsigns and performed a summoning jutsu

In a puff of smoke he was on the head of the medium size orange and green toad with a necklace on that had given Naruto the summoning toads scroll

Jiraya's plan was to use the toad as a stool to peek over the top of the wall into the girl's spring

He giggled slightly as he slowly lowered his head over the top of the wall

"This is it!" he whispered happily as he was about to peek over the top

Just as he saw over the very top for a second he and his toad vanished in a puff of smoke

**With Naruto**

Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and used the summoning jutsu trying to conjure the biggest toad he could get his hands on

There was a huge puff of smoke in front of him that blinded everyone for a second

"What's this?!" asked Yu and tried to see what the heck was going on

Naruto looked up when the smoke cleared to see familiar looking orange and green toad with a necklace on

"Alright! I did…" began Naruto happily but stopped with a look of horror on his face when he looked up some more

On the toad's head stood his sensei on his toes looking like he had been trying to look over a wall or something

Jiraya immediately realized something was wrong when he didn't see naked girls and was suddenly in the middle of a field

"AHHHHH!!!! WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?!!!!" he screamed confused looking around in a panic

"Sensei?!" asked Naruto surprised looking at Jiraya in disbelief

Jiraya looked down to see Naruto on the ground in front of him and his toad

"Naruto?" asked Jiraya confused looking down at him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" both yelled while pointing at the other in shock

"Where have you been? The entire village had been looking for you" said Jiraya

"It's a long story" said Naruto

"WHY"D YOU MAKE ME COME HERE?!!! I was in the middle of important work!" yelled Jiraya at Naruto

"You were spying on naked girls again weren't you?" asked Naruto suspiciously to Jiraya

"No I wasn't" denied Jiraya flatly

"Yes you were! You always spy on naked women! You suck at lying!" yelled Naruto accusingly at Jiraya

"Why you little brat!!!" yelled Jiraya back before they both began brawling with each other like spoiled five year olds

"What is going on?!" asked Yu at the chaotic scene

Jiraya and Naruto stopped and looked the two of them watching them fight

"Who the heck are these guys?" asked Jiraya

"They're the reason I called the toad, I need to beat them so they won't take Toph!" said Naruto seriously

"Toph?" asked Jiraya

"She's a friend of mine they want to capture" explained Naruto quickly pointing at her as she slept on the ground

"Why's she sleeping?" asked Jiraya

"They drugged her" explained Naruto

"I don't care if you have some pervert freak with ugly hair and a giant frog, you're not going to beat us!" yelled Xin Fu as he began kicking rocks at them

The toad easily deflected the rocks using tongue whips before they could hit them

"So you need some help Naruto? Just leave this to me then" said Jiraya cracking his knuckles

Jiraya still had some blood on his hand from before so he quickly did the handsigns again

"Great he's going to summon more frogs" said Yu unimpressed

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" yelled Jiraya as he slammed his hand into the ground

There was no puff of smoke and no toad seemed to appear

"Well that did a whole lot of nothing" said Xin Fu expecting more

Just then he noticed a large shadow around him and Yu that looked like it was getting bigger

"What the?" he asked looking down

Yu also looked down and was just as confused

They suddenly heard a whirring sound above them an looked up to see large black figure getting closer and bigger

Before they could realize it a giant green frog with two swords on it's back came crashing down on top of them

"Don't underestimate me" said Jiraya smugly with a smirk

"By the way they're toads not frogs" added Jiraya pointing to the orange toad the croaked happily

The giant frog disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind Xin Fu and Master Yu that were laying unconscious in the bottom of a small crater

"Nice one pervy sage!" cheered Naruto happily

"Don't call me that!" yelled Jiraya to Naruto angrily

"Now you have to tell me what's going on" demanded Jiraya

"Can we put some distance between us and them fist?" asked Naruto pointing at the two earthbenders

Naruto then went over to Toph who was sleeping still

"I want to get someplace safe and wait for Toph to wake up" said Naruto

"Ok" said Jiraya

"What about these two?" asked Jiraya pointing at Master Yu and Xin Fu

"Let's tie them up and hang them from a tree" suggested Naruto

"Why?" asked Jiraya

"They're called earthbenders, they can control rocks and the ground so if we place them off the ground they won't escape easily and it'll buy us more time" explained Naruto

Jiraya nodded and began to tie the two up while Naruto gathered him and Toph's things from the campsite and finally picked up Toph

They loaded all their stuff onto the orange toad and began walking in the same direction Toph and Naruto had been heading in earlier

**Later that Night**

Toph let out a soft moan as she slowly woke up to the sound of crickets and a fire crackling nearby

She could feel she was under a blanket again and she was laying on grass that was softer than the grass at their last campsite

"Huh?" said a voice in surprise when it heard Toph

Toph then felt someone run over to her and look down on her as she slowly opened her eyes

She could tell who it was by the footsteps alone…well that and the fact her yelled at her the second she woke up

"Toph! You're awake!" yelled Naruto happily right into Toph's face

"Do you have to yell so much?" asked Toph annoyed

"Sorry" said Naruto

"How long have I been out?" asked Toph as she sat up

"About a week" said Naruto

"WHAT!?" screamed Toph in shock

"Ha Ha! Just kidding! It's only been about 12 hours" said Naruto with a laugh

"So I've been out all day?" asked Toph

"Yup" said Naruto

"What happened with those idiots?" asked Toph

"The pervert took care of them" answered Naruto

"Who?" asked Toph confused

Just then she heard an unfamiliar voice shout "Hey!" at Naruto in an offended tone

Toph picked up a new set of footsteps walking over to her that belonged to an unfamiliar old man

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a pervert!" yelled the old man at Naruto

"Stop being one and I'll stop calling you it!" yelled Naruto back

The two let out angry growls at one another

"Who the heck is this?" asked Toph wondering who this guy was

"I'm glad you asked!" said the voice happily

Jiraya stamped his foot onto the ground and made a dramatic pose

"I'm the wise and powerful Toad Mountain Sage! My name is Jiraya!" shouted Jiraya proudly

"You mean Naruto's perverted sensei…well one of them" asked Toph

Jiraya did an anime fall

"Yup, this is the strongest one and the most perverted" answered Naruto calmly

"Have you been talking about me behind my back!?" yelled Jiraya at Naruto angrily

"So you took out Yu?" asked Toph getting Jiraya's attention

"Yes it was no problem for a sage" said Jiraya proudly

"He may be a pervert and a idiot…" began Naruto

"Hello I'm right here!" yelled Jiraya angrily

"…but he is a strong ninja" said Naruto

"Darn right!" said Jiraya

"How'd he get here? I though he was in your world still" asked Toph

"We've been trying to figure that out" said Naruto

"Yes, and all we have come up with is that somehow I accidentally was teleported here when Naruto used the summoning jutsu to call the toad I was also using at the time" said Jiraya

"What the heck is a summoning jutsu?" asked Toph confused

"It is a powerful jutsu that uses a blood contract to allow one to call a particular creature anytime using ninjutsu" said Jiraya

"It allows me to call toads to help out" said Naruto

"How the heck is a frog going to help with a fight?" asked Toph

"It's a toad and ask the one behind you" said Jiraya

"What?" asked Toph confused turning around

Toph turned to face an orange and green toad with a necklace on that was as tall as her and three times her weight

When it croaked she could see she was standing next to a toad slightly bigger than her and freaked out

"AHH! That thing's huge!" she screamed jumping away quickly

"That's nothing! I can summon Boss Toad!" said Naruto proudly

"Boss Toad?" asked Toph

"It's the biggest toad that anyone can summon and the most powerful" said Naruto

"How big is it?" asked Toph

"Bigger than most buildings" said Naruto

"Ok, now I see how they could be useful" said Toph

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Naruto with a smile

"Yeah, too bad we can't use one of those to get Appa back" said Toph

"Appa?" asked Jiraya

"Appa was a giant flying bison we used to ride around on until he was kidnapped when he was with me, it was either let my friends be killed or let him get kidnapped so I had no choice" said Toph regretfully

"Naruto told me about benders, the war, the Avatar, and what you told him while you were asleep. It sounds like quiet the adventure" said Jiraya

"Yeah, that's why I decided to leave home with Aang" said Toph

"Naruto also told me that Aang might be our only chance to get home and that you were heading to this Ba Sing Se city in search of him and Appa" said Jiraya

"Pretty much" said Toph

"Well then I guess I have to follow you two and find this Avatar as well" said Jiraya

"You act like that's so bad" said Naruto

"Oh sure, I just love to spend all my time traveling with two little kids in the middle of a war zone" said Jiraya sarcastically

"Oh did I forget to mention Katara?" asked Naruto with a grin

"Who?" asked Jiraya curiously

"She's a waterbender and Aang's waterbending teacher" said Naruto

"So what?" asked Jiraya

"She's young, beautiful, and from what Toph has told me she had to wear a bathing suit to train with Aang in the water and they don't have bathing suits in this time so they go water with their underwear on" said Naruto mischievously

"**All right!!!!!!!!!!!!**" shouted Jiraya happily

"The sugar queen is not going to like that" said Toph with a few small laughs and a smile

"So it looks like we got one more for the trip" said Naruto

"Aw! I was kinda liking it just being us" said Toph teasingly to Naruto

'_Wait! Why did I say that?!_' thought Toph in a panic afterwards

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, um, I mean…it was good not to have any responsible adults around since I've been told what to do all my life by my dad" said Toph thinking quickly

"Don't worry! There are no _responsible_ adults here" said Naruto

"Hey!" yelled Jiraya angrily

"You spend most of your time going after women and drinking!" yelled Naruto

"I'm still very responsible!" yelled Jiraya in defense

"You mean like the time you **threw me off a cliff**!!!" yelled Naruto

"He did?" asked Toph surprised

"It was all part of his training" said Jiraya

"Well I throw boulders at Aang so I guess I can understand that" said Toph

"Naruto told me you were also the sensei of this Avatar person" said Jiraya intrigued

"Yes in earthbending, but because of my injuries I can't earthbend as well as normal" said Toph

"Yeah she's been training so she'll return to full strength" said Naruto

"Weren't you also training for something Naruto?" asked Toph

"Yeah the…**Chunin Exams! I forgot to ask! What happened?! Was I disqualified?!**" yelled Naruto in a panic

"No, since you and your team went missing they're been postponed" said Jiraya

"(Relived sigh) That's good. So the rest of my team is missing too and not just me?" asked Naruto

"Yes, did they end up here as well?" asked Jiraya

"I don't know, I haven't run into any of them yet" said Naruto

"Well I would think they ended up here as well" said Jiraya

"This is confusing" said Naruto

"What is?" asked Toph

"Why the heck are we here? We have no reason for being here and yet we were brought here" said Naruto

"Well I'm here because of you, but I have no idea why you're here" said Jiraya

"I just don't get it" said Naruto confused and annoyed

"Is there anything special about you?" asked Toph

Naruto and Jiraya both knew the answer to that but were unsure Toph should know

"Well um…" began Naruto unsure

"Come on, you know my secret" said Toph

"That's because that idiot blabbed it" pointed out Naruto

"That's not the point! You know my secret so I think I deserve to know what it is you're hiding" said Toph

"Um…" said Naruto looking at Jiraya for an answer

"Come on! How bad can it honestly be?" asked Toph

"You have no idea" said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Toph

"It's the reason my entire village hated me since the day I was born" said Naruto

"Really?" asked Toph surprised

"Yes, I told you about that Nine Tailed Fox right?" asked Naruto

"You mentioned it and how it attacked your village and killed a lot of people" sad Toph not knowing where this was heading

"Well the fox wasn't killed like I said it was" said Naruto sadly

"It wasn't?" asked Toph

"Nope" said Naruto

Jiraya then took up the explanation

"The Fox was sealed using the dead demon sealing jutsu into a newborn whose umbilical cable had been freshly cut" explained Jiraya

"I asked about your secret not your village's history" said Toph

"I'm guessing Naruto didn't mention he was born the night the fox was sealed" said Jiraya

Toph put two and two together and knew what he was saying

"So you mean you have a giant evil fox demon of mass destruction inside you?" asked Toph to Naruto

"Pretty much" said Naruto

"…"

"I guess that might be a bit worse than being blind" said Toph

"It's actually not that bad, the demon gives me a lot of charka, heals me, and sometimes I transform into a demon-like state" said Naruto

"So your entire village hated you for having that thing inside you?" asked Toph

"Yeah, the only people who knew about it were the adults that were around when it was sealed. You're the only friend I've ever told about it" said Naruto

"It sounds pretty creepy but I'm fine with it" said Toph with a smile

"Really?!" asked Naruto surprised

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do with this demon so I could care less and besides if you don't treat me any different for being blind I won't bother you about that demon" offered Toph

"Alright!" said Naruto happily jumping into the air

"Ow my ears! Don't yell so loud!" shouted Toph covering her ears

"Opps sorry!" said Naruto coming over to see if she was ok

He was greeted by a punch on the shoulder by Toph

"What was that for?!" asked Naruto at the attack

"I was testing you to make sure you would keep your promise" said Toph with a smile

"Opps" said Naruto happily and slightly embarrassed

"All right you two enough playing around let's get some dinner" said Jiraya

The two got up and began walking over to the fire

Toph seemed to walking weird in almost a limb-like manner

"Hey Toph you ok?" asked Naruto worried it was her legs again

"Yeah, my butt still hurts from what you did earlier" said Toph

Naruto let out a nervous laugh

"What?" asked Jiraya

"Did you have to poke so hard?" asked Toph to Naruto

"Wait! You mean…you…Naruto…poke…butt" mumbled Jiraya excitedly looking back and forth between Naruto and Toph

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto confused

Jiraya got a huge smile on his face as he looked at Naruto

"WAY TO GO NARUTO!!!" he yelled happily doing his signature wink and thumbs up

"What for?" asked Naruto wondering what was going on

"Don't act so innocent you sneaky devil!" said Jiraya happily

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" yelled Naruto

"It makes me so proud to see one of my best students lose his virginity so young, I'm a positive influence after all!" said Jiraya happily

"**WHAAAAATTTTT???????!!!!**" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs

"Naruto goes and gets a girl friend and loses his virginity in only a few weeks, I'm glad to see young love" said Jiraya

"Wait!!! You mean me and Toph?! Doing…that! That's not what happened!!!" yelled Naruto

"Don't lie! I'm a sage and I can see the signs. Her sleeping, a story involving a angry dad, and that last comment made it obvious" said Jiraya not listening to Naruto's denials

"You don't understand! We were having a sparing match and…" began Naruto in defense before he was cut off

"Oh a "sparring" match huh? Let me ask you what position did you use?" asked Jiraya

"AHHHHH!!!! Will you get those ideas of your head you sick pervert! We didn't do anything!" yelled Naruto

"Really than what happened?" asked Jiraya smugly

"We were having a fight and I used a clone jutsu to sneak up on her…" began Naruto

"What's a clone jutsu?" asked Toph

"It's how I made a copy of myself" explained Naruto

"So that's how come I felt two of you before!" said Toph realizing what had happened

"Yeah I'll show you" said Naruto

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto doing the handsign

In a flash there was thirty Narutos around Jiraya and Toph

"Whoa!" said Toph actually impressed

"Pretty cool huh?" asked all the Narutos at once

"How many can you make?" asked Toph

"I once did a few hundred" said Naruto proudly

"Amazing" said Toph who normally wasn't impressed easily but considering she had just witnessed someone make 30 copies of themselves was willing to make an exception

All the Naruto clones disappeared in puffs of smoke leaving only the original behind with a smile on his face that Toph was impressed

"So that's one of those jutsu you mentioned before" said Toph

"Yup it's my favorite one" said Naruto

"I like the other one, the "special" one hint hint!" said Jiraya

Naruto knew what he was talking about an looked annoyed at his perverted sensei

"I'm doing that now!" yelled Naruto

"AWWW" said Jiraya disappointed

"Why didn't you just do that during our match?" asked Toph

"I wanted to try and fight you without a lot of jutsu since a ninja never reveals all their tricks at once" explained Naruto

"Correct Naruto, I see you've managed to learn something about being a ninja" said Jiraya

Naruto gave him and angry growl

"You ninja have a lot of rules" commented Toph

"It's called the way of the ninja, a ninja is suppose to act wisely and with cunning since it can mean life or death" lectured Jiraya

"Whatever I fight how I want to, I don't need someone telling me how to fight" said Toph stubbornly

"I remember something Kakashi told me once" said Naruto

"What's that?" asked Toph

"He said "In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum but those who betray their friends are even bigger scum" said Naruto

"I hope my friends are alright, they may be idiots and annoying but they still are my friends" said Toph wondering what happened to Aang and the others

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find them" said Naruto with a thumbs up

"Well until they we're stuck together I guess" said Toph

"Believe it!" yelled Naruto happily

"That means maybe we can spar again someday" said Toph

"Yeah and I'm going to win again!" yelled Naruto happily

"You never actually won and the only reason you came close was because of that stupid clone justu thing!" yelled Toph angrily

"Shadow clone jutsu" corrected Naruto

"Whatever" said Toph bitterly

"Hey I got an idea! Maybe I can teach you how to do some jutsu so our next match will be fair!" said Naruto excitedly

"No thanks my earthbending is enough" refused Toph

"Aww come on it could be cool! Imagine being able to create even more of you to fight!" said Naruto

Toph had a daydream of an army of her bearing down on Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee from all sides as far as they could see

She smiled and laughed a bit at the idea but refused again

"No thanks I don't need these jutsu things to be strong, I've got my earthbending. Besides how do we even know a bender could use jutsu?" asked Toph

"Oh I get it" said Naruto with a smirk

"What?" asked Toph confused by his tone

"You're just worried you won't be able to learn any jutsu" said Naruto in a smug tone knowing this would get Toph's blood boiling

"What did you say ninja boy!?" yelled Toph angrily

"No it's alright, I can understand. Jutsu are probably a lot harder to learn than bending and you simply can't handle it" said Naruto confident this would do it

"**I'll show you ninja boy! I'll show I can use those jutsu things too! Then I'll pound you into ground with an entire army of me!!!**" roared Toph angrily

"Perfect! Jiraya can train both you and me while we travel!" said Naruto happily

"Great I get to train a boy with a demon inside him and a girl that would make the Nine Tailed Fox wet itself" said Jiraya sarcastically with dread

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Toph to Naruto

"Yeah! Think of it, you'll probably be the first bender anywhere to learn jutsu and it'll probably give you a huge edge in battle" said Naruto

Toph realized Naruto had a point and that knowing how to use these jutsu things could give her an edge over a lot of benders since even Aang couldn't make an army of himself

Plus they might be able to help her if she ran into that witch Azula and her minions again

She was actually starting to like the idea

"Ok I'll do it an maybe I can teach you how to bend Naruto" said Toph

"Really!? Cool! If I can learn how to do that I might be able to catch Neji off guard when I finally get back how for the Chuin Exams!" yelled Naruto happily

"Well it looks like we got some training to do tomorrow so we should get some rest tonight" said Jiraya

"And…" he began with a smile

"You two can share a bed together" he said with a giggle pointing to Toph and Naruto

"**For the last time me and Toph didn't do anything like that!**" yelled Naruto

"Sure you didn't" said Jiraya smugly

Naruto then attacked Jiraya and two began fighting all over the place while arguing

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Toph to herself as she watched the fight

**End Chapter**

(Man I love this chapter! I think I may have gone overboard with the dirty jokes but I don't think that's too big a problem. That's right! I'm reversing what most expected and having benders learn jutsu! No one saw that coming! Let me tell you right now that the only Naruto characters able to bend will be Nine Tailed Naruto and Sharingan Sasuke and Kakashi and no one else. I have to worry about not making people too powerful so don't expect any thing big from Toph like making and army of her. Also I won't be letting Aang learn jutsu since he has to worry about learning bending and he has the Avatar state. But besides that most benders could learn jutsu if they learn chakra control which we'll find out isn't easy considering how much chakra they have to control. So far I only plan on having Toph learn three new attacks two from the anime and the last one in created by me. I got the basic idea for the new one from Ragasan but you'll never guess what it is. You'll also never guess what jutsu Toph is going to be learning. Just don't expect Toph to use jutsu much or become ultra powerful because of it. I thought the chapter was great (I nearly wet myself laughing at some parts while writing) but please tell me what you think!)

(P.S. Could people not bring up how I write anymore. This is the best I can do since I was never good with grammar. I like writing like this since it's easy for me and it's a lot easier to understand than how I used to write before. All I ask is that you comment on the story and not my horrible grammar in reviews. Also **PLEASE **do not write just "Good story keep going!" as a review since that tells me nothing at all)

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 7: Bending and Jutsu **

Toph and Naruto being training in each other's art. Naruto is cut short when it becomes obvious he can't bend earth at all but Toph appears to have some potential. Toph accidentally discovers a new attack using chakra that nearly kills her, Naruto, and Jiraya in one hit. She also finds out chakra control is hard for a bender and using jutsu is tougher that she imagined. The Avatars discuss Jiraya's arrival while the fox beings talking to Naruto and explaining part of what's going on. Finally someone shows up at the end that they weren't expecting


	7. Bending and Jutsu

Clash Of Ninja 

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!!!** Are we clear? Good! **P.S. **Please don't sue me

(Ok here we go with the next chapter. In this chapter Toph begins to learn some basic ninja and chakra control techniques from the ever-perverted Jiraya and the clueless Naruto. Naruto tires to earthbend but fails horribly so they don't even bother with him but Jiraya still has a few tricks to teach Naruto)

**Chapter 7: Bending and Jutsu**

**Spirit World **

The council of Avatars were all lined up at their places yet again to discuss what had happened so far with their plan to give the Avatar some help with the Fire Nation

They all stood around the elemental symbol with each bender on the proper side of their symbol

In the center closest to symbol were the same Avatars that had been their before

The Air nomad, the Earthbender in green, the female Water bender in blue robes, and Roku

All the other spirits behind them were murmuring amongst themselves as the main four spoke of what was going on with their plan

"Well it appears that one of those "sanin" ninja has appeared in our world" said the airbender

"How did it happen?" asked the waterbender curiously

"We never considered that their summoning arts could work between worlds or that by some freak accident that another would come here without our help" said the earthbender

"What should we do? Send him back?" asked the waterbender

"No, this perverted sage (Even the Avatars are calling him that) knows much about the ninja way and about the fox seal. He could be useful not only for fighting but also for helping to control the fox should he get out of hand" said Roku

"But we still have another issue to address, the fox's host didn't find the Avatar but instead found one of his companions" said the waterbender

"The blind earthbender know as Toph" said the Air Nomad

"Yes one of the best earthbenders I have ever seen, she's as enduring as a mountain" commented the Earthbender in a approving tone

"And more stubborn than most rocks" added the waterbender

"She appears to have taken a liking to the boy" said the Air Nomad

"Well the boy is used to stubborn, scary, and ill tempered things" said the Waterbender with a smirk

"**_Talking about me?_**" asked the Fox's voice

Suddenly a red orange whirlwind of chakra appeared in the center of the room in the middle of the four seals

The whirlwind ripped around wildly and blew with bestial force as it created a fierce red and orange tornado in the middle of the room

It blew for a few more seconds before finally calming to slowly reveal the Nine Tailed Fox standing in it's usual place in the middle of the four seals with a scowl on it's jaws

"Nice entrance" said the Waterbender playfully not the one to be intimidated even by a demon

"Wind was you element" said the Air Nomad

"**_Grrrr! Enough! I've heard enough mocking from the classmates of Naruto!_**" roared the Fox in its constant bad mood

"What are you here for Fox?" asked Roku with cautioned interest

"**_I've come to ask just how the hell am I suppose to fight when my powers are sealed!?_**" roared the Fox bitterly

"What do you mean?" asked Roku

"**_I've attempted bending when the boy channeled my power a few times before and got nothing. It appears that the seal is not only holding back my chakra but my bending powers as well! _**said the fox

"How so?" asked Roku

"**_The seal that holds me in the boy disrupts the flow of my power so not only can I barely release power but it also blocks my bending!_**" yelled the fox angrily

"That's a problem" said Roku

"**_No duh! If I can't bend how the hell am I suppose to rip the Fire Nation to shreds!?_**" roared the Fox

"Calm down Fox, what do you propose we do about it?" asked Roku trying to get the Fox to calm down

"**_That's easy, you need to weaken the seal a little so some more of my power bleeds through it"_** said the Fox finally calming down a bit from the usual roar but still maintaining a angry tone as it gave it's request

"What?!" asked the Earthbender in shock

"Why should we trust you enough to weaken the seal that contains you?" asked the Waterbender

"**_So I may destroy the Fire Nation_**" said the Fox in a calm, almost mocking tone

"I don't like the sound of this" said the Earthbender

"Yes after the destruction caused by your past rampages I believe it may not be a good idea to loosen your restraints" said the Waterbender cautiously

"But if we do not he may be of no use to us in the war" said Roku

"I believe we may loosen his restraints a little but only so long as he keeps calm and works with Naruto" said the Air Nomad wisely

"What do you mean?" asked the Waterbender

"If he shows he can work with the boy well and if the boy begins to trust him we should loosen the seal that binds him enough to let his power come out" said Air Nomad

"How can you be sure this is a good idea?" asked the Earthbender suspiciously

"The boy has a strong, good, and just heart. He shall decide if the fox is worthy enough to be freed a little since it is his body and he should decide what happens to him" said the Air Nomad

"Sounds like a good idea. Perhaps the boy and fox will learn to work together better so they will become stronger" said the Waterbedner

"I may not like it but it does seem like a good idea" said Earthbender stubbornly

"**_So what's the plan?_**" asked the Fox

"Can we all agree on this?" asked Roku

The other benders agreed to the idea before turning back to the fox who looked on at them

"Ok fox, if you can become less bloodthirsty, learn to work better with your host, and if your host decides to allow it we shall loosen your ties and free more of your power" said Roku officially

'_Getting along with that idiot? Ha! This is going to be easy! I've had to listen to him and be with him every waking second for the past twelve years! I think I can handle working with him_' thought the Fox confidently

The Fox honestly didn't hate Naruto too much it was just the fact that he was trapped in him that made the Fox so hostile towards him

Still being with Naruto so much had made the Fox pretty much used to being around him and he almost felt sorry for the poor kid when he was treated like dirt for the better part of his life

'_An outsider feeling left out and rejected…_' thought the Fox for a second

A few memories flashed in his head a second before he came back to reality and shook them off

'_Can't be thinking of those times now_' thought the Fox

"When the boy has decided you are worthy of it the seal shall be weakened and you shall regain more of your former power. Until then you still can use what you've used up till now to help him" said Roku

"**_No problem! I can certainly handle a few Fire Benders with my claws and strength alone!_**" said the Fox confidently

"Well good luck and don't forget what we talked about today" said Roku

"**_I won't, just leave this mess to me_**" said the Fox before disappearing in another whirlwind of it's own chakra

Campsite, Early Morning 

All was peaceful at Naruto, Toph, and Jiraya's campsite as the sun began to make its way slowly over the treeline so it could shine down on them

There wasn't a sound around and all was peaceful…well minus the snoring Toad Sage that was sleeping under the blanket he had stolen from Naruto

Toph had been courteous and made Naruto his own earthtent so he wouldn't be exposed to the bitter cold of the chilling night air

He had turned down the idea of sharing one with Toph since Jiraya wouldn't stop mocking him and accusing him of sleeping with Toph if he did

It wasn't much of a problem for Toph to make another since it was only some simple earthbending

Still Naruto had thanked her and yelled at Jiraya for stealing his blanket but by the time he got to that Jiraya was already asleep and deaf to his complaints

Right now Jiraya was snoring loudly as he dreamt of tons of beautiful women just begging to be with him

This was obvious as he was practically drooling in his sleep with a huge smile on his face

He was also mumbling in his sleep as he dreamt

"Hold on ladies there's enough Jiraya to go around…I the Toad Sage will satisfy you all…no need to shove…" he muttered happily

"Oh Toad Sage" said a female voice to him in his sleep

Jiraya slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful naked girl standing over him with a suggestive look on her face

She had whisker-like marks on her face along with blue eyes and long blond hair that was in two long phony tails

Jiraya got a happy dirty smile on his face when he saw her thinking he was still dreaming

"Hello my darling, how may I be of service?" he asked still in a slight daze with a smile

"I want you to do something with me and a friend today" said the girl playfully with a few giggles

"A threesome?!" asked Jiraya excitedly

"No" said the girl with a few more giggles

"What then?" he asked happily only imagining what it was

Suddenly the girl turned into Naruto in a puff of smoke who pointed at Jiraya fiercely

"Train!" he yelled at the old dirty man

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jiraya being snapped back to reality

"Why must you do that?" asked Jiraya sadly sulking with a dark aura around him

"That's for stealing my blanket last night! Anyway we still need to train today and we need to start early so we can see just what Toph can do" said Naruto seriously

"That's just not fair" sulked Jiraya

"Quit complaining you old pervert!" yelled Naruto to his annoying sensei

"Are you two done playing yet?" asked Toph annoyed as she walked over to the two

"(Sigh) Fine let's start" said Jiraya in defeat as he got up and walked over to a clear area with Toph and Naruto following him

When they were at a decently open area he turned to the two kids

"So what should we start on first?" he asked them

"Oh! ME! I want to! Me first! Please!! I want to try and learn bending!!!" yelled Naruto while jumping up and down excitedly while waving both his hands

"Oh I wonder who to pick" said Jiraya with annoyed sarcasm trying to ignore Naruto

"Come on! ME!!!" yelled Naruto excitedly

"Fine, Toph you're up. Let's see what this bending business is all about" said Jiraya walking down while Toph walked up to address the two ninja

"Alright now Naruto bending is different from jutsu since in jutsu you just have to do handsigns. Bending is harder since you have to move your body to use it" explained Toph

"Alright got it" said Naruto listening intently

"Now Naruto get into a stance like this" said Toph getting into a earthbending stance

Naruto did his best to mimic her stance but it was obvious it was wrong

"Not quite" said Toph walking over to Naruto

Toph walked over and examined his stance and helped to correct it by pushing various things into place so his stance would be stronger

After a few adjustments he was in a half decent stance that looked like it might work to Toph

"Ok that's a bit better" said Toph examining Naruto again and seeing he looked decent

"Alright" said Naruto seriously focused on what he was doing

Naruto might have been light-hearted and foolish when it came to many things but he was always serious about his training and paid full attention to it and tried his hardest

"What next?" asked Naruto eagerly holding his stance

"Ok now follow my moves, we'll start small with a basic technique" said Toph

Toph's years with Yu were paying off as she lectured Naruto on how to do a simple beginner technique

She had forced to do that stupid beginner lesson so many times it had permanently burned into her mind so she knew all the steps

Toph was being a lot nicer to Naruto than Aang in his training so far by not just starting off by throwing boulders at him for three reasons:

1# She had no idea if it was even possible for ninja to bend or if Naruto would be physically able to do earthbending

2# She wasn't still at full power and wasn't sure if she could throw a 2 ton boulder like a toy right now

3# Naruto wasn't as big a wimp as Aang so she didn't see a need to toughen him up by nearly killing him

Despite being nice to Naruto now she still planned give Aang hell with his training when she caught up with him

Jiraya and Naruto watched as Toph took a deep breath and quickly slid her foot across the ground from her starting stance and placing her fist in the direction she was facing

The end result was a small pillar of rock the size of an endtable rising out of the ground about a foot in front of her with a small cracking sound

"Cool! Now I'll try!" said Naruto excitedly as he did his best to repeat what Toph did

He beathed deeply and then proceeded to move his hand and his foot as best he could in the proper way although it was easy to see it was hardly perfect (I know it can't be this easy to teach someone to earthbend but I want to hurry this up and get to the good stuff)

After he had done that he looked eagerly to the ground in front of him hoping to see a pillar of rock burst out of the ground

Jiraya and Toph looked as well to see what the end result of his attempt was

There wasn't even a crack in the ground where Naruto had aimed much to his disappointment

"AWWW! Darn it! I did what Toph did and nothing happened!" yelled Naruto seeing he did absolutely nothing to the ground

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? DO IT AGAIN!" yelled Toph fiercely at him like the drill sergeant from hell

"Yes sir!…Mam!…Toph sir!" said Naruto obediently in terror of Toph

Naruto set up again and began trying it over and over again

**An Hour Later**

"Why won't this stupid thing work?" asked Naruto in a defeated tone as he looked down the untouched earth depressed and tired

He had spent the last hour trying everything he could think of to get it to work with the demon sensei Toph bearing down his neck and yelling at him every time he failed

"**THAT'S PATHECTIC!!! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN HONESTLY DO!? EVEN AANG COULD MOVE A PEBBLE AT LEAST BY THE END OF HIS FIRST DAY!**" roared Toph at Naruto who cowered in fear of her

'_Geez she's scarier than Sakura when mad!_' thought Naruto as she proceeded to yell at him loud enough to nearly make him go deaf

Jiraya watched the scene and had to hold back his laughter as he thought of his training days with Naruto and his inability to master the summoning technique

Plus it was funny enough to see Toph yelling at him so fiercely it could scare the fox

But he also noticed something was off about what was going on

Naruto was mimicking her moves decently enough to at least get some reaction in his opinion but still nothing was going on

'_If it's not the moves than what's wrong?_' he wondered thinking about what else could be the problem

He realized that there were two key factors to performing jutsu

One was knowing the proper handsigns and being able to pull them off correctly and the other was the amount of chakra used to perform the jutsu and how well one could control the energy used

Bending seemed to replace handsigns with entire body movements that Naruto appeared to have down decently so Jiraya concluded the problem must lie with chakra or chakra control that Naruto wasn't the best at

"Hold on Toph" said Jiraya calmly interrupting Toph's latest rampage

Toph looked away from Naruto who looked like he was about to wet himself and looked at the old perverted sage

"What is it?" she asked

"I believe it may not be totally Naruto's fault that he's sucking at this" said Jiraya

"Really?…Hey!" yelled Naruto a second later realizing that had been an insult too

"What's wrong then?" asked Toph

"Well Toph what do you know about chakra?" asked Jiraya

"Naruto only told me it's used to power jutsu and he had to learn to control it" said Toph having only briefly discussed it with Naruto during their time traveling together

"Well chakra is the spiritual energy created by the soul and body to power various thing such as jutsu" said Jiraya

"We know of that here. We call it chi and it's used to power all types of bending" said Toph realizing they were the same thing quickly

"So chakra and Chi are the same thing only with different names?" asked Naruto

"Yes and it sounds like it critical to both bending and jutsu, even if the hand signs or movements are perfect either work without power from the soul" said Jiraya wisely

"So you think that chakra could be the reason that Naruto can't bend to save his life?" asked Toph

"Yes, I think that there may be an issue with chakra that's keeping Naruto from bending" said Jiraya

"You mean like how I couldn't use the summoning jutsu without the fox's chakra?" asked Naruto to Jiraya

"It makes sense" said Jiraya

"So what's the problem? Does he not have enough chakra to earthbend?" asked Toph

"I'm not sure since I have no idea how bending uses jutsu" said Jiraya

"So you mean I might not be able to bend at all?" asked Naruto

"I'm not sure I would have to have to find out more about a bender's chakra" said Jiraya

"Maybe we should see how Toph reacts to using jutsu to find out more about benders and chakra" suggested Naruto

"Good idea, well stop Naruto's bending training for now and see what Toph is able to do" said Jiraya pointing at Toph

"So what do I do?" asked Toph wondering what she had to do in order to use jutsu

"Well the first thing to understand is that unlike bending where you move the better part of your body, in jutsu all that's required is your hands for handsigns" instructed Jiraya

"I know that already" said Toph impatiently

"The way one performs jutsu is by making the correct handsigns and releasing and controlling their chakra" said Jiraya

"Whatever! Just tell me how to put my fingers together to blow things up or make an army of me!" yelled Toph impatiently thinking of Naruto's taunts that she wouldn't be able to do jutsu

"Fine but you have to start small with a basic technique" said Jiraya

"What do I do first?" asked Toph

"Well first of you need to learn how to release your chakra before anything so your jutsu have power" said Jiraya

"How do I do that?" asked Toph

"Easy just put your hands together and form this handsign to release some chakra, after you have a feel for your chakra I'll show you how to do other handsigns to do jutsu" said Jiraya forming a handsign for a demonstration

"Ok here I go" said Toph

She wasn't able to see Jiraya's hands but she could feel the vibrations through his body and that gave her a clear image of what his hands were doing

Toph put her hands together and formed the handseal and waited for something to happen as Jiraya and Naruto looked on to see what would happen

For a second Toph felt nothing at all but the light wind on her body and the sun's heat bearing down on her in the open field

'_Well this is doing nothing_' though Toph annoyed and expecting more

Suddenly she felt some odd sensation in her body that she couldn't explain

It was like a gentle tingling electric sensation that started in her stomach and spread out throughout her body quickly from her head to her toes

She wasn't in any pain…yet but it felt like energy or something all over her body like she had a really bad case of static electricity built up everywhere

Toph wasn't sure what to make of it since it didn't hurt and it could be what was suppose to happen but she still felt uneasy about it as the sensation grew stronger

Jiraya and Naruto could feel Toph's chakra as it slowly came out and built up strength as she held the hand seal

'_Impressive she has more chakra than I expected_' thought Jiraya noting that Toph's energy must have been powerful for her to be putting out the levels she was at and still climbing in power

He then realized something was off when he felt that Toph's chakra was still growing stronger and didn't show any sign of stopping yet

'_This can't be! She's still releasing chakra at this rate! How much does she have!?_' though Jiraya panicked as Toph's energy continued to rise

Naruto couldn't tell they were in trouble yet but what happened next told him something was off since he had never seen it before

Toph began to give off an aura of chakra around her body

The weird part was that chakra was so intense it was visible!

Toph's chakra was a deep green and Naruto could feel it was very powerful even from the distance he was standing at

(I'm giving all benders color coded chakra since it's not like ordinary chakra Earthbenders: Green, Waterbenders: Deep Blue, Firebenders: Red and Airbenders: White)

Naruto and Jiraya stood there dumbfounded as Toph was enveloped in an aura of her own powerful green chakra with neither knowing what the heck was going on

"What's happening?" asked Naruto in a panic to his sensei

"I'm not sure but he power is still growing!" yelled Jiraya in fear pointing at Toph whose aura was starting to become unstable and was beginning to cause little pieces of earth around her to lift into the air

Naruto couldn't help but think of the time Lee had used 5 of the 8 inner gates and how he had almost done the same thing with his chakra

"Hey Toph cut it out! Release the seal!" yelled Naruto trying to get Toph to break the handsign

But it was no use, she couldn't hear them for some reason

Jiraya and Naruto stepped back slowly away from Toph as the ground around her began to crack as the chakra destroyed everything it came in contact with

"**_Get out of there now!"_** said a voice to Naruto in his head

'_What the? Who is that?_' thought Naruto in shock

"**_Who else is in your head idiot?!"_** yelled the voice annoyed

'_Fox?!_' asked Naruto

"**_Yes, I have no time to explain but get out of there NOW!!!"_** roared the fox

"I think it's about time we cleared out" said Jiraya as well in fear

"What about Toph?!" asked Naruto worried about her as he and Jiraya backed away from her aura that was growing more powerful and unstable by the second

"All we can do is pray she's ok!" screamed Jiraya as he turned tail and ran in fear of his life away from Toph

Naruto gave Toph a worried look for a second as he stood in place watching her power get out of control before also turning away reluctantly and running

"Toph you better be ok…" he said quietly as he ran

He snatched his and Toph's bags from their campsite before dashing off for safety after Jiraya

Toph's green chakra continued to pour out and become more intense

Despite her best attempts Toph couldn't control it and was quickly loosing strength as she struggled to contain the energy

She was unaware that Naruto and Jiraya had fled as she focused on trying to control the energy with little success

Toph became weaker and weaker as her chakra came put of her body and she began to fade in and out of consciousness

When Toph finally blacked out all the energy that she had been trying to control was released in a **MASSIVE **explosion of green chakra that blew away everything around her like an atom bomb

Naruto and Jiraya who were ninja jumping from tree to tree at top speed to get away from Toph looked back when they saw a bright green flash followed by a huge boom sound

They could see a giant wall of chakra blowing down everything in its path as it spread out over a better part of the forest

It bore down on the two ninja at high speeds threatening to annihilate them

"Whoa! What is that?!" asked Naruto in a panic watching rip it the earth to pieces and blow away trees and rocks like toys

"I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out!!!" yelled Jiraya in fear as he tried to get the heck out of dodge

The two ninja booked it out of the forest as fast as humanly possible with the giant green chakra wall of death and destruction following them and slowly gaining on them

"Crap it's getting closer!" yelled Naruto

"Move faster or die!!!" yelled Jiraya running for his life from the chakra explosion

They raced for their lives through the trees both moving faster than they ever had in their lives

Every time Naruto looked back the wall looked a lot closer than it had before and he could begin to feel the massive amount of wind it caused as it blew away trees all over the place

The ground shook and cracked before it was torn to pieces by the energy obliterating everything in it's path on all sides of it as it spread out over the forest at high speeds

Then it finally it reached it's limit and stopped spreading and disappeared leaving only a giant crater where there had once been a good portion of forest

"Hey it finally stopped!" shouted Naruto looking behind him and seeing no wall of explosive chakra

Jiraya looked and saw that the devastation had finally stopped and both ninja stopped ninja jumping to escape

Naruto and Jiraya jumped down from the tree branches they were on to the ground below and slowly made their way to the edge of the crater

They looked into the crater from the very edge of it to see absolutely nothing left standing in the wake of the attack

"Oh no! What happened to Toph!?" asked Naruto in a panic thinking that attack could've killed her

Jiraya took out his telescope which he normally used for spotting naked girls and looked at the center of the crater for any sign of the young earthbender

There he spotted an unconscious Toph laying on the ground surrounded by destruction in the very center of the crater

**Later**

Naruto and Jiraya retrieved Toph from the crater and examined her to see if she was ok

Her body looked pale and she had small scratches and cuts but no apparent injuries although neither ninja was a medic and could be totally sure she was ok

Toph's breathing was slow and she appeared to be barely alive after what happened

They carried her out of the crater and set up a new camp near the hole and put Toph down to rest while they figured out exactly what happened

Jiraya was currently thinking over what could have happened and how Toph could have so much chakra and tried to figure out why her chakra was green

He had several ideas but couldn't test them until Toph woke up

Meanwhile Naruto kept a constant watch over Toph for any change in her condition

He sat on a stump near where she was laying looking her over with a worried look and hoping she was going to be alright

After all that he had been through with her over the past weeks he really cared about her and there was also something else he felt towards her but he didn't know what it was

It felt kinda like what he felt when around Sakura but a lot stronger but him being totally clueless had no idea what it was

He just figured the ramen he had for breakfast must have been past it's due date or something like that

Something similar had happened one day with spoiled milk but did **not** want to remember that whole ordeal

Naruto also wondered just what happened to her back there and how she could have done something like **that** with only one handsign

He knew Toph was strong and powerful but he never imagined she could be capable of destroying a large section of forest in one attack

'_That chakra was so intense I could see it! And it was green and not blue! It was almost like that fox's red chakra_' thought Naruto remembering the Nine Tailed Fox's intensely powerful red chakra

Toph's chakra felt a lot like the Fox's although it was still not as strong as the Fox's

It felt different from regular chakra that Naruto was used to feeling all his life from other ninjas

The chakra was more intense than normal and seemed to be really hard to control

Naruto knew regular chakra was a light blue and that only the really powerful red Fox chakra was a different color

He wondered if it was normal for a bender to have chakra like that or if that Toph was different

Naruto was pretty sure Toph didn't have a demon running around inside her like he did so there had to be some reason for what was going on

Suddenly he remembered that brief message from the fox before the explosion

He had warned him to get away from Toph almost like he knew what was going to happen

What was weirder still was the fact that the Fox had actually contacted him first instead of Naruto having to call the fox

The fox wasn't the friendliest of creatures and he pretty much stayed out of Naruto's life, which was how they preferred it

Naruto carried around the Fox while the Fox gave Naruto chakra from time to time and then left him alone

They weren't on the best grounds but still they had a pretty simple and beneficial relationship going

He thought it was just odd for the Fox to call out to him like that even if Naruto's life was in danger

'_What the heck is that creepy old Fox up to?_' thought Naruto puzzled

"**_I can hear what you're thinking you idiot!!!"_** roared the Fox's voice in Naruto's head

It surprised Naruto so much he screamed and fell off the stump he was sitting on

Naruto bumped his head on a rock on the ground and was knocked out cold

Jiraya heard Naruto scream and came over to check it out and see what was wrong

He spotted Naruto knocked out on the ground and got a smile on his face

"He He! This is going to be great!" he said with a few small laughs as he got an idea

"Mess with me in my sleep will you?…" he muttered as he picked up Naruto and moved him

**Dark Hallway**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes only to see a lot of darkness around him

He felt he was lying in water or some kind of liquid and below that was a hard, cold, steel floor

"Ow what happened?" he asked getting up to see where he was

He appeared to be in some kind of really dark hallway with walls and floors made of metal

There were no lights to be seen which explained why it was so dark around him and the walls and ceiling were covered with many pipes that lead all over the place in a kind of puzzle

The hallway had many doors on both sides and Naruto could only see darkness at both ends of it no matter how hard he looked

In all the place looked like it was some kind of dungeon or belonged in a horror movie

The feel of the place made it seem like there was some deadly monster lying in wait around every corner waiting to pounce and kill

Plus there was a deep ominous roaring sound in the air constantly that made that feeling more real

It would have made most people wet themselves but Naruto was comfortable in the place once he realized where he was

The truth was that there was a monster in these halls but it was only the Fox growling at his gate

Naruto realized he was in his own mind and that somehow the fox had brought him here

"I'm back here again" said Naruto looking around

He began to walk forward while he looked for the Fox's door that lead to the gate

"Weird but I usually have to come here when I want to talk to the fox, he's never called me here before I've always called him" said Naruto confused as he walked through the halls of his own mind

His footsteps were accompanied by splashes as he walked through the water that always flooded the place

Naruto walked until he was at the door that lead to where the fox waited

He knew it was the right one since there was a light at the end of it and he could tell the Fox's growl was loudest here

Naruto walked through the door and into a small hallway that lead to the Fox's room

At the end of the hallway he came into a room with a massive gate on the wall facing him and the door

Besides the gate there was nothing to the room besides more random, leaking, pipes that seemed to lead to nowhere

Beyond the gate all Naruto saw was darkness and nothing else giving the feeling it was like a black gate to oblivion

Naruto walked up to the gate casually and the called for the Fox

"Hey Foxy are you here!?" called Naruto to the gate loudly

After a few seconds he got no answer

Naruto gave a confused look and got even closer to the gate

"Hey Fox come on out!" called Naruto

Still he got no answer from beyond the gate

Naruto walked right up to it and called through the bars

"Hey Fox are you here or not?! I know you are since you can't leave!" yelled Naruto

He was answered by massive claws sticking through the bars to the right of him violently

Naruto screamed and then jumped back from the gate as the Fox's giant evil looking face appeared at the bars

It looked just like two eyes, a mouth, and a nose with no outline and a bunch of red in the background

"**_You do not need to remind me of my imprisonment_**" said the Fox bitterly as he looked down at Naruto

"Well you should have answered me the first time!" yelled Naruto at him

"**_Excuse me if I'm not used to answering guests, I don't get many here"_** said the Fox sarcastically

"No wonder with this dump" said Naruto looking around

"You need to call a plumber or something to fix these pipes, whenever I come here there's a foot of water on the floor" complained Naruto

"**_Why must you mock me?"_** asked the Fox with loathing

"Because you're in there and I'm out here!" said Naruto happily with a huge smile

The fox gave a bitter growl at Naruto through the bars

"Let me guess you've called me here to tell me the usual "I'd love to kill you … I'm going to eat your marrow and drink your blood …when I get out you're dead" stop me when I've got it right" said Naruto tauntingly

"**_For once that's not what I have to tell you"_** said the Fox

"Really then what's up? You've never called me here before except when I'm in danger" said Naruto

"**_I've come to tell you what's going on and why you and I are in this world"_** said the Fox

"Wait! You know what's going on? I knew you had something to with this since that old ghosty guy said your name to me when I warped here! What's going on?!" demanded Naruto

"**_Long ago I lived in this world, I was actually born here and not in your world"_** said the Fox

"Really? You mean you are actually from here?" asked Naruto surprised

"**_Yes I was a partner to a past Avatar"_** said the Fox with almost a tone of sadness to his voice

"Wait! I thought you hated…everything. How could you be the partner of one of these Avatar guys? They help everyone and you want to kill everything" asked Naruto confused

"**_I won't go into that!"_** roared the Fox

"Hey I know! I bet you weren't always this bloodthirsty and evil! I bet you used to be friendly right?" asked Naruto tauntingly

"**_I won't talk about that!_**" roared the Fox angrily

"Ha Ha! I bet you were like a puppy before you turned into a demon!" said Naruto tauntingly with a few laughs

'_This coming from a kid who had his ass kicked by a cat on a simple D ranked mission_' thought the Fox annoyed

"**_Anyway I was banished to your world after things went wrong here, you know what happens after that" _**said the Fox trying to keep calm

"What happened here?" asked Naruto

"**_My partner was killed in battle, he transferred all his powers to me in order for the Avatars to keep going, that is why I am so powerful" _**explained the Fox

"Wait you mean you're an Avatar?!" asked Naruto in shock

"**_Yes I am even more powerful than most Avatars since I am no mere human"_** said the Fox proudly

"Does that mean you can bend too?" asked Naruto

"**_That's what I'm here about, the seal that binds my power holds back my bending powers. I need to have the seal weakened in order to be able to bend or allow you to bend"_** said the Fox

"What do you need me for and why are you bringing up your past now?" asked Naruto suspiciously

Before this he had never heard of any of the Fox's history before besides what he knew from history books and that which was taught in the Ninja academy

Even that wasn't much since no one seemed to know a lot about the Fox and if they did they didn't talk about it around Naruto

They just didn't feel comfortable talking about the Fox in the same room as the boy who had it inside him

He had actually been asked to take the day off on the days they taught about the Fox in school

Naruto didn't know he had the Fox in him at the time and being a little kid he never asked questions when offered a free vacation day

"**_The other Avatar spirits will loosen the seal for me if we can learn to work together and if you agree to have it loosened" _**said the Fox

Naruto got a huge smile on his face

"So you mean you needme to give you permission in order to weaken the seal?" asked Naruto with a grin

"**_Yes"_** said the Fox bitterly

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!! The giant, all-powerful, super destructive, evil demon fox needs my help in order to get back to full power!!!" said Naruto rolling on the floor in laughter

"**_May I remind you that you still need my help to use more powerful attacks, heal, and overall survive!?"_** said the Fox

" (Weak laugh) I forgot about that" said Naruto embarrassedly as he got up off the floor to face the Fox

"**_So what do you say?"_** asked the Fox seriously to Naruto

"I don't know, you aren't the most trust worthy of creatures and I'm really not sure if I trust you with more power especially since you'd be messing with **my **body" said Naruto thinking about it

"**_How do I get you to trust me?"_** asked the Fox

"Well how about you answer some questions I have?" asked Naruto

"**_What are they?"_** asked the Fox

"Well first off I want to know if that's what you really look like, I've seen drawings of you in history books and your face looks different than now" asked Naruto

"**_Fine if you think that'll help I'll show you what I really look like"_** said the Fox

Suddenly the giant face disappeared and was replaced by the true face of the Fox behind the bars of the gate starring down at Naruto

He looked just like how he did in the books to Naruto

A giant red and orange furred Fox with nine lashing tails behind him

All Naruto could see was the front so all the tails weren't visible but he could see a few swinging behind the Fox

"Wow it isn't pretty but at least it looks better than that giant evil face thing I'm used to seeing. Why did you decide to look like that?" asked Naruto to the Fox

"**_I thought it looked scarier and more intimidating" _**said the Fox

"Man it's like the wizard of Hidden Leaf Village or something" said Naruto under his breath

"**_Anything else you want?"_** asked the Fox

"Tell me more about your past with that Avatar guy, I want to know what happened before you came here and became evil" asked Naruto curious about the Fox's hidden past

"**_I'm not talking about that! Anything else!?" _**yelled the Fox

"I hate it when he's moody" said Naruto under his breath annoyed before turning back to the Fox

"You know about benders right? Then tell me what happened with Toph before! You knew she was going to do that! Tell me what happened!" demanded Naruto

"**_Well that's easy, benders have…" _**began the Fox but was cut off mid-sentence by a voice echoing throughout the room

"_Say cheese you two!_" came Jiraya's voice echoing in the room

"What was that?" asked Naruto surprised

"**_You're about to wake up, I don't have time left so all I can say is that you should tell me your answer to the seal issue as soon as you can"_** said the Fox

"Wait that doesn't answer my question about Toph! What happened to her before?" shouted Naruto at the Fox

"**_I don't have time to tell you now, you and your sensei will have to figure it out for yourselves although I believe your sensei has a good idea what's going on" _**said the Fox quickly

Just then everything became black to Naruto as he left his mind and woke up back in the real world to something unexpected

**Campsite**

When Naruto opened his eyes back in the real world he was surprised when the first thing he saw was a Toph's face right in front of his not even three inches away

He was so close to her that he could feel her breathe out onto his face at steady intervals and smell her breath

Naruto blushed rapidly when he realized that he was under the blanket with Toph and that someone had put their arms around each other

At the same time Naruto was just starting to freak out about what was going on Toph finally came too and opened her eyes

Naruto forgot about what was going on for a second when he saw Toph's pale green eyes open slowly and weakly

"To…top….Toph!" stuttered Naruto nervously at the very awkward situation

"What happened?" asked Toph woozily as she began to try and figure out what was going on

She gasped when the first thing she noticed was that she was holding onto someone and they were holding onto her

Toph was even more shock and embarrassed about that fact that she could feel that person was Naruto!

"Ahhh! What's going on?!" she screamed in a nervous and embarrassed panic as she held onto Naruto under the blanket and he held onto her with neither having gotten over the shock enough to realize to let go yet

Just the Jiraya appeared standing over them looking down on them with a camera he had brought with him to take pictures of the naked women at the springs for later "reference" for his "research"

"Oh you're awake! Well smile you two love birds!" said Jiraya happily as he snapped several pictures of the two in their awkward position

They both looked up at him with shocked looks as he snapped pictures of them rapidly with his camera with a smile on his face

Both Naruto and Toph screamed, blushed, and finally let go of each other before getting out from under the blanket and onto their feet as fast as possible and getting away from each other

"Aww how cute! These will make great vacation photos!" joked Jiraya as he checked over the photo's he had taken of Naruto and Toph sleeping together

"What the hell are you doing!???" yelled Naruto angrily at Jiraya

"What's the big idea!?" yelled Toph (She can't swear since she's owned by Nick)

"Aw come on! It's not like you two haven't done it before!" said Jiraya in his defense

"**I TOLD YOU WE DID NOT DO THAT!!!**" yelled Naruto at Jiraya angrily

"Yeah right anyway it's good to see you up and alive Toph we weren't sure you'd be ok after that last move" said Jiraya calmy to Toph to change the subject as he put away his camera

Toph finally remembered what happened just before she blacked out when she heard Jiraya say this

"Oh yeah, what happened?" asked Toph wondering what happened after she blacked out from energy loss

"Follow me" said Jiraya as he began walking over to the crater Toph's chakra explosion had made earlier

Toph followed him along with Naruto all the way to the very edge of the massive hole that used to be forest

"This is what happened" said Jiraya as he stopped next to the edge and motioned for Toph and Naruto to come closer

Toph walked over to the edge of the carter with Naruto close behind and was amazed by what she felt in vibrations

She could feel a massive hole in the ground at least a mile wide and maybe even more that probably only the Avatar could make with earthbending alone

Toph could feel where trees had been uprooted and thrown clear by the blast and crashed into the ground in the untouched areas of forest

The entire area had been leveled in one insanely powerful attack and she had been the one to do it!

"Did I do this?" asked Toph in disbelief to Naruto and Jiraya as she continued to examine the hole with her earthsense

"Yes" said Jiraya seriously

"How?" asked Toph still shocked and wondering how she did this

"You appeared to release a massive amount of chakra when you used that handsign and it came bursting out when you lost control of it" said Jiraya

"Wow! I knew jutsu was different than bending but I never thought I could do something like this just by putting my hands together!" said Toph surprised

"That's the issue you didn't use any jutsu to do this you only used chakra" said Jiraya seriously to Toph

"I did?" asked Toph wondering what he meant

"How'd she do that? There's no way she can have done all this only using chakra!" said Naruto pointing to the giant hole

"It appears that her chakra is a lot stronger that we imagined" said Jiraya

"Ok what does that mean?" asked Toph

"Well when normal ninja do that handsign they don't release enough chakra to level a forest, this means that somehow you have a **lot** of chakra" said Jiraya to Toph

"So you mean I have a lot more than you two?" asked Toph

"Yes and very intense chakra, I don't believe it is normal chakra" replied Jiraya

"What do you mean? How can you tell it's not normal chakra?" asked Toph

"Well first off it was visible and green" said Jiraya

"Why was it green and how come I could see it?" asked Naruto

"Only very strong or concentrated chakra is visible to the normal human eye so that means that Toph's chakra was intense compared to a normal ninja's" said Jiraya

"Why is her chakra so strong then?" asked Naruto

"I believe it has something to do with bending" said Jiraya

"How could bending give her different chakra?" asked Naruto as Toph listened on

"My theory is that people of this world must have a lot of chakra compared to the people of ours but they have no sense of how to control it" said Jiraya

"How can you tell that?" asked Naruto

"Easy, when Toph formed the handsign she showed us she had massive amounts of chakra by causing that explosion. She also showed us she has no idea how to control it when she couldn't figure out how to stop the flow of chakra" said Jiraya

"That makes sense, but if she can't control chakra how can she bend?" asked Naruto

"I'm guessing they had so much chakra they didn't bother to learn how to control it and just got used to using insane amounts of it to bend" said Jiraya

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Yes I'll show you" said Jiraya

"Toph try to do some earthbending" said Jiraya to Toph

"Why? And what do you mean "try"?" asked Toph suspiciously

"Just do it" said Jiraya

"All right" said Toph as she got into a horse stance to bend

She did the proper movements raise a rock pillar under Jiraya so she could get revenge for earlier but found that nothing happened for some reason

"What?! My bending isn't working!" yelled Toph in surprise and fear

"Ok what the heck happened you perverted sage!?" demanded Toph angrily to Jiraya

"You used most of your chakra on that last attack so you don't have any left for bending" explained Jiraya

"She's out of chakra?" asked Naruto

"No she just has only a tiny amount left compared to what she's used to, she has enough to perform some jutsu still but nowhere near enough to bend earth" said Jiraya

"When is my bending coming back?!!" demanded Toph

"Don't worry it'll take a while for your chakra to recover but it shouldn't take too too long" said Jiraya reassuringly

"How did you figure out bending takes so much chakra and benders have a lot of it?" asked Naruto

"My first clue was that you weren't able to bend even at full power and then I though about it. Moving an entire rock with just chakra isn't easy and yet she was able to move it with ease" said Jiraya

"I still don't get it" said Naruto confused

Jiraya walked over to a nearby tree and plucked a leaf off a low lieing branch and then walked over to Naruto and handed him the leaf

"Ok Naruto try and move that tiny leaf with just chakra" said Jiraya

"What?" asked Naruto confused as he looked at the leaf in his hands and wondered what his crazy sensei was up to

"Just do it" said Jiraya

"Ok" said Naruto unsure as he began to try and focus all his chakra on the leaf

Naruto put everything he had into moving that tiny leaf with just chakra but no matter how hard he focused and how much chakra he used it didn't move at all

"WHY WON'T THIS WORK!?" yelled Naruto in frustration

"Now compare that to moving a boulder or a manipulating water with just chakra" said Jiraya

Naruto realized that if he couldn't even move a single leaf with his chakra it must take a lot of chakra to move a rock or move water with just chakra

It would make sense then that benders have a lot of chakra since they can do it with ease

"Now I get it, benders move things with uncontrolled chakra but they have so much that it doesn't really matter" said Naruto

"Correct" said Jiraya

"I never knew bending was that complicated I thought it was all body movements and breathing" said Toph

"Well some things we think are simple are usually a lot more complicated than they appear, you have so much chakra you never really noticed or cared about it when you bended" said Jiraya wisely

"Ok I get Toph's chakra is intense but why was it green?" asked Naruto

"I have a theory about that as well" said Jiraya

He then began rummaging around his pockets before pulling out two small pieces of paper

"Ok now Toph hold this" said Jiraya as he handed Toph one piece of the paper

"What is it?" asked Toph confused

"Just hold on now Naruto you hold the other piece" said Jiraya giving Naruto the other piece

"What is this paper?" asked Naruto confused looking at it

"This is a special paper that reveals one's elemental affinity" explained Jiraya

"What's that?" asked Naruto

"All chakra has an element they have an affinity to such as water, fire, lightning, earth, and air. This paper shall reveal what you two's elemental affinity is" said Jiraya

"How?" asked Naruto

"Just put some chakra into it" said Jiraya

Both Toph's and Naruto's paper began glowing with chakra for a second

Naruto's was his normal light blue while Toph's was the same green color that they had seen before

Suddenly Naruto's was cut in half by the chakra while Toph's turned to dust in her hands

"Whoa what happened?" asked Naruto examining the two half pieces of paper left in his hands

"Based on what the paper did we can find out what you charka's element is" said Jiraya

He then went over and looked at Toph's little pile of dust in her hand

"Yours turned to dust that means your chakra's element is earth" said Jiraya

"Oh big surprise there" said Toph sarcastically

"What about mine!? What's mine?!" asked Naruto excitedly

"Yours was cut in half so that means your element is wind which is lucky for you since wind is one of the strongest" said Jiraya

"Ok so what does this mean and how does that explain why my chakra is green?" asked Toph impatiently

"This is still only a theory but I believe that the green color may come from a strong elemental affinity with the earth element" said Jiraya

"So her chakra is green because it's really strong earth type chakra?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I'm guessing that benders must have strong elemental affinity to their element since they can only bend that element and not others" said Jiraya

"That would explain why benders can only bend one element minus the Avatar of course" said Toph thinking about it

"I cannot be sure about this until I meet more benders in this world but I'm decently confident I'm right" said Jiraya

"Wow! You figured this all out so fast! You're pretty smart!" said Naruto impressed to Jiraya

"Of course I am! I'm a **Sage!**" said Jiraya proudly

"So if Naruto's chakra is a lot weaker than mine he has no chance of learning how to earthbend right?" asked Toph

"Let's just say it would be very hard for him to bend anything with the small amount of chakra he has" said Jiraya

"Aw man! I wanted to be able to throw boulders around like toys and be able to make stuff out of rock!" said Naruto disappointedly

"Too bad, I guess you can't earthbend but at least I still managed to use jutsu" said Toph mocking remembering what Naruto had said about her being unable to figure out how to use jutsu

"You didn't even use a jutsu! You just released a lot of chakra at once!" yelled Naruto angrily at her

"That still counts!" yelled Toph back

"No it doesn't!" yelled Naruto as the two glared at each other

"Now now you two calm down" said Jiraya breaking up the fight

"But pervy sage does that count as a jutsu?" asked Naruto to Jiraya

"I used a handsign!" argued Toph

"That attack appeared just to be an uncontrolled burst of chakra from Toph's body" said Jiraya

"Ha! I knew it! It isn't a jutsu if it's just made out of chakra!" argued Naruto

"That's not true Naruto" interrupted Jiraya

"It's not?" he asked confused

"No, I actually have an attack like that although a bit more controlled" said Jiraya

"Really? What is it? Is it ultra cool and destructive?!" asked Naruto eagerly

"I'll show you" said Jiraya

He then held his hand out for Naruto to see as he began the attack

Naruto wondered what he was doing when he spotted something forming in Jiraya's outstretched hand

In his hand a ball of swirling blue chakra began to form about the size of a baseball in his palm

"Whoa! What is that?" asked Naruto eagerly looking at it

"It is called the Rasengan or "spiraling sphere", it's an attack that uses no handsigns made out of just chakra" said Jiraya holding out the Rasengan

"Cool! What can it do?" asked Naruto

"It rips stuff apart with a whirlwind of chakra" said Jiraya

"Sounds like airbending almost" commented Toph

"Let me see! Let me see!" begged Naruto like a five-year old

"Will you grow up?" asked Toph annoyed to Naruto

"I just want to see the attack" said Naruto

"Don't worry I'll show you it" said Jiraya with a grin

Jiraya faced a tree with the Rasengan and dashed towards it with the Rasengan held out in front of him

He then slammed the small, blue, spinning ball of chakra into the trunk of the tree

Instantly the trunk was ripped to shreds in an explosion of bark and splinters of wood as Jiraya pushed the Rasengan deeper into the tree

When it was over the trunk was obliterated and the top half of the tree leaned to the side before it finally fell to the ground with a might crash that shook the area

Jiraya stood on the other side of the fallen tree and looked over at Naruto and Toph with a pleased smile

"Not bad huh?" he asked them as he jumped over the fallen tree over to Naruto and Toph

"THAT WAS AWSOME! You have to teach me how to do that!" yelled Naruto excitedly

"Hold on a second kid, I said I'd show you the technique not teach it to you" said Jiraya

"Please!" begged Naruto

"It is a high level technique and I'm not sure you could even learn it at your skill level" said Jiraya

"Teach it to me!" begged Naruto to Jiraya

"Why should I?" asked Jiraya stubbornly

"Sexy Jutsu!" yelled Naruto doing the handsign

Instantly Naruto was in beautiful naked girl form again with Jiraya totally freaking out

"OH YEAH!!!!" screamed Jiraya happily with his nose bleeding

"Will you please teach me the Rasengan mister Toad Sage sir?" asked girl Naruto cutely with a giggle and a smile

"Sure no problem!" said Jiraya in his perverted happy tone

"Alright!" shouted Naruto happily as he turned back to normal in a puff of smoke

"No!!!!! Why do you have to only stay like that for a little while!????" screamed Jiraya in agony seeing Naruto back to normal

"Quit complaining!" yelled Naruto at Jiraya annoyed

"Is that the only way you get him to do stuff?" asked Toph to Naruto

"Pretty much" said Naruto

"So where do we start with my training for the Rasengan?" asked Naruto to Jiraya who was still sulking

"Hey wait! What about teaching me jutsu?" asked Toph

"Don't worry we'll get around to both, the thing the two of you need to learn is chakra control and manipulation. Toph needs to learn how to control her chakra better before she tries any jutsu and precise chakra control is needed for the Rasengan as well" said Jiraya

"Alright when do we start?" asked Naruto eagerly

"Right now" said Jiraya

"Now? But I thought Toph's chakra was drained?" asked Naruto confused

"That's what makes it so perfect" said Jiraya

"What?" asked Naruto

"Toph is running on minimum chakra right now so she has less to handle so it'll be easier to teach her. Also she can't kill us all by doing a single handsign now" said Jiraya

"Good point" said Naruto

"I won't have to deal with as much with my chakra weak so I can learn how to start small" said Toph understanding the logic

"Correct, what we should probably start with is the tree climbing exercise with Toph" said Jiraya

"How is climbing a tree going to help me?" asked Toph

"You'll see" said Jiraya as he led her and Naruto over to a tree

"Now Toph I want you to climb this tree…" began Jiraya

"That doesn't sound too hard" said Toph confidently

"Let me finish, I want you to climb it without using your hands and only with your feet" said Jiraya

"May I ask how the heck I'm going to do that?" asked Toph

"With chakra" answered Jiraya

"I'll show her!" offered Naruto eagerly

Naruto walked up to the tree, focused his chakra, and then put one foot onto its trunk

He then picked up his other foot and placed it on the tree using chakra to hold his other foot firmly to the tree

Naruto the walked straight up the tree trunk without ever using his hands

"See this is how it's done" said Naruto

"I can't see you" said Toph

"Oh yeah, hold on a second" said Naruto getting an idea

He knew Toph saw through vibrations so he slammed one foot onto the tree as hard as he could to make some vibrations

Toph felt them and saw Naruto walking up and down the tree without using his hands

"How are you doing that?" asked Toph

"You have to focus your chakra into your feet and then evenly release it through your feet so you stick to the tree" explained Naruto

"What do I do first?" asked Toph

"First you make that handsign you did earlier" said Naruto

"Hey! Hold on a second! Can I at least get to a safe distance before she does that?" asked Jiraya nervously backing away from Toph as she made the handsign

Thankfully this time all that happened was that Toph got a weak aura of green chakra around her but no explosion

It was still pretty powerful to be visible but at lest it didn't nearly kill her this time plus Toph seemed to be learning how to stop the flow of power

"All right now that you've released chakra focus it into your feet. Don't expect it to be easy since the feet are the hardest place to focus chakra to" instructed Naruto

Toph focused on her feet and tried to move all her chakra there

It turned out to be really easy for an earthbender to focus chakra through their feet since their chakra traveled through their feet and into the ground in earthbending

Toph found this out the hard way when she sent too much chakra to her feet and blasted off the ground like someone had stuck an explosive tag under her

She went flying through the air at least fifty feet up as Naruto and Jiraya watched from the ground with amazed looks

"I didn't see that coming" said Jiraya watching Toph fly through the air

"I think she overdid it" said Naruto

"Yup" replied Jiraya as he and Naruto still watched

Toph screamed as she flew through the air helplessly before falling back towards the ground

"Ahh! Toph I'll get you!" shouted Naruto as he leapt off the tree he was clinging to and ran to catch Toph before she hit the ground

He dashed forward to where Toph was going to land but ran too fast and tripped and fell on his face when he got there

Naruto let out a weak "ow" as his face hit the ground and he got a mouthful of grass

He spat out the grass and dirt and looked up to see where Toph was only to see her about to land right on top of him

There was no time to react and all Naruto could do was scream as Toph crashed down right on top of him hard

"Toph are you alright?" asked Jiraya to her as he came over

"Yes, something broke my fall" said Toph as she rubbed the back of her head that was a little sore

"That would be Naruto" said Jiraya

Toph then put her hand down to feel Naruto beneath her moaning in pain

"Thanks ninja boy" said Toph semi gratefully as she got up of Naruto and walked away leaving him laying on the ground in pain

"No problem" said Naruto sounding dazed before passing out

"This isn't going to be easy" said Jiraya frustrated seeing what he had to work with

2 Weeks Later, Campsite 

(Sorry about skipping most of their training but I really want to get the story moved along and catch up with the series. Plus I don't know much about how to train someone in the Rasengan)

Two weeks later the tree of them were busy training in their latest campsite in the late afternoon

Toph and Naruto had made great progress in such a short amount of time

Naruto was slowly learning the proper way of forming a Rasengan and was helping Toph a lot with her training as well

Toph was getting very good at handling and controlling her chakra but still lacked enough skill to do most jutsu

She did however manage to learn how to do two jutsu, one from Naruto and one from Jiraya

It had taken a lot of work but she had figured out how to control her chakra enough to do jutsu

Toph's stubbornness had helped her a lot in learning process the same way Naruto's had helped him

Jiraya was really beginning to see Toph as more of a scarier, more violent, girl version of Naruto as time went by

Toph had worked insanely hard to master tree climbing in record time

She had worked almost all the time they weren't traveling and had always gotten up whenever she fell off

Before they knew it Toph could climb trees and walls with just chakra

She had also figured out how she could do that chakra explosion thing except on a much smaller, controlled scale

Toph now could release an explosion of pure chakra all around her that leveled anything within ten feet of her although she could go bigger but Jiraya forbade her to

She was very proud of the attack and bragged about creating a brand new attack so quickly to Naruto often

Naruto kept pointing out that she created it by accident but she didn't care and loved the fact she now had a secret, ultra destructive, original attack to use

She wondered what she should call it and Naruto suggested that she call it the Chakra Pulse

Toph liked the sound of it and they had all dubbed the attack the Chakra Pulse attack

The attack was powerful but required a good amount of chakra to use

It wasn't too big a problem for Toph since she had plenty but she knew to use it sparingly since she did not want her bending to shut down again

Toph planned to show it off to Aang as soon as they caught up to him, which would be soon

They had traveled far and had were certain that Aang must have been really close since they were following the path that Aang and the others had planned to take to Ba Sing Se

Toph had managed to sallow her pride and let Naruto carry her so he and Jiraya could ninja jump to move faster as well as bypass any obstacles on the ground

They were almost certain that they would reach Aang and the others in two-tree days tops

Toph was wondering what the others were up to and how they would react to see her still alive and even more powerful than before

She almost wished she wasn't blind just to see how they would react to her walking up to them still alive

Toph figured they thought she was dead or else they would have come looking for her

She was also eager to show them her jutsu, especially the one that Naruto had taught her

Toph was also beginning to feel some emotions she had never felt in her life towards Naruto

There was just something about him that made her feel weird whenever he was around and for some reason she seemed to think about him more than was normal she thought

Jiraya noticed how Toph was feeling when he noticed she always seemed distracted whenever Naruto was explaining things to her and she didn't seem to mind when Naruto asked her to do stuff

Whenever Jiraya asked her to do stuff Toph always reacted…"forcefully" to put it nicely

He tried dropping hints to Naruto but that idiot couldn't figure it out unless Toph screamed I love you right in his face

Toph always got a distracted look on her face whenever Naruto was busy showing her handsigns like he was now

"Ok now try doing the handsigns I just showed you" said Naruto to Toph as they trained at camp

Toph had learned most handsigns by now but had problems doing the rapid movements to combine them to form better jutsu

All she could do right now was about one or two handsigns before messing up by using the wrong handsign or doing a bad version of it

Toph managed to get two handsigns right before she messed up and did the wrong handsign

"Nope, this is the eight time you've messed up that jutsu" said Naruto disappointed

"Hey I'm still new to this!" yelled Toph angrily at Naruto

"Ok! Ok! Sorry! You don't have to be so moody!" said Naruto defensively

"Maybe you should focus more on doing the handsigns right and not on doing them quickly" suggested Jiraya

"Alright" said Toph before going to do it again

She correctly did each handsign and was about to do the final one when suddenly she stopped

"Hey what is it?" asked Naruto confused

"I heard someone" said Toph seriously

"Where?" asked Naruto seriously pulling out a kunai and getting into a fighting stance ready for any attack

Jiraya also got ready and looked around for any sign of trouble

"There" said Toph point off to her side into the woods

They all faced the woods where she pointed to in fighting stances waiting for whoever it was to come out

There was a sudden rustle in some leaves before the person walked out of the woods and into the campsite

"No way" said Naruto in shock seeing who it was

It was a familiar girl with a red outfit, short pink hair, a big forehead, and deep green eyes

"Naruto?" asked Sakura in disbelief seeing of all people Naruto in front of her

"Sakura?" asked Naruto in equal shock looking at one of his lost teammates

**End Chapter**

(Oh man it's finally done! That took forever! I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for anyone. What do you think of the Chakra pulse attack? I needed to keep the balance of power so it has a pro and a con to it. You'll see the other two jutsu Toph knows next chapter. What do you think of the whole colored element chakra idea? I thought it would be cool so I decided to add it. Also I would like to mention that I'm planning to let a bunch of different people write the separate stories for Tales of Ba Sing Se and then I'll combine them into one fan written ultra long chapter. I've got dibs on Kakashi and Iroh's story so if anyone is willing they can take one of the following. Naruto and Aang's story, Toph, Katara, and Sakura's story, or Sasuke and Zuko's story. I'm skipping Sokka's and Momo's unless someone wants to try them. It's still a while till we get to that point but I figured I'd just give a heads up and see who may be willing to try. Please tell me what you think of the chapter as well as ask any questions you may have about it)

**Chapter 8: Naruto's Plan**

Naruto and Sakura are happy to finally find each other at last. Sakura asks if Naruto's seen Sasuke and Kakashi but tells her that he hasn't. Naruto introduces Sakura to the others and Sakura is surprised to find out Naruto's been traveling with not only Toph who is suppose to be dead but also a Sanin! Sakura tells them about how she was traveling with the Avatar over the past few weeks. She then tells them about how Aang, Katara, and Sokka were captured by Azula since Aang was too worried about another friend dieing to fight back. Sakura escaped and looked for help when she found Naruto and the others. They all go to Azula's camp to free the others but it's heavily guarded. Jiraya goes to handle the Fire Nation troops in the area leaving Sakura, Toph, and Naruto to fight Azula and her two minions. Thankfully Naruto comes up with a brilliant plan that is certain to beat Azula but he needs Toph and Sakura's help to do it.


	8. Naruto's Plan

Clash of Ninja 

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!!! **Are we clear? Good. **P.S.** Please don't sue me

**Chapter 8: Naruto's Plan Avatar's Campsite**

It was about 5 hours before Sakura showed up at Naruto's camp that she was sitting around Aang and the other's campsite eating lunch and chatting with Katara

The two of them had become very good friends in the time they had been traveling and were often seen talking, joking, or beating the crap out of Sokka for some dumb or sexist thing he had said

Sokka had quickly learned just how dangerous Sakura could be especially with that Genjutsu illusion stuff

More than once after he had said something that those two didn't like he found himself in some sort of nightmare illusion that ranged from being covered in spiders to every animal he had ever eaten rising from the grave to kill him (That's a lot I'm guessing)

And even more unfortunately the only way he had found of dispelling it was by whacking himself on the head with a club till he passed out

Aang enjoyed having her around since she was very helpful and always did her part so she didn't feel like dead weight

They had quickly figured out Sakura had some kind of issue with that but didn't ask her about it

Everyone had pretty much gotten used to having her around and were loving her ninja skills

More than once they had completely avoided the Fire Nation troops hunting them thanks to her ninja skills and training

Sakura picked up on enemy patrols coming their way and helped them sneak past the soldiers that occupied the forests looking for them

Azula had taken the liberty to make sure the Fire Nation had a strong presence in the area so that Aang couldn't escape but with Sakura's help they hadn't had to fight once since she joined

Her illusions made getting past Fire Nation troops so much easier that it was unbelievable

Sakura had once used an illusion so strong they walked right through a Fire Nation encampment that was packed with soldiers in broad daylight and not a single solider noticed them

Sokka had even made funny faces in the commander's face but he didn't even notice

Sakura also appeared to be interested in bending and Katara had tried to show her some waterbending but they got nothing for some reason

Katara said that perhaps she just couldn't bend like some people (Sokka)

Sakura had volunteered to teach Katara and Aang some jutsu but they were too busy with bending to try (Thank god for that!)

She was totally unaware of what would happen if Aang or Katara had tried it so she still had no idea the truth about benders and chakra

In all things were going good but that wouldn't last for long…

"So Katara do you have any idea what this Ba Sing Se place is like?" asked Sakura as they all sat around eating fish for lunch (Minus Aang who was a vegetarian)

"Not really, Toph knew about that and said she had been there before, all I know is that it's a big walled city that is probably the last safe haven from the Fire Nation" said Katara

At the mention of the "T" word Aang got a sad look on his face again that the others were used to seeing every time Toph was brought up

Aang still blamed himself for her death even though the others kept telling him that it wasn't his fault

Some nights Aang would have nightmares of Toph's fall being played over and over again as well as Toph yelling at him for causing her to die

It reflected in the real word as well

For some reason no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do even simple earthbending techniques that he had used before

Everyone was worried that this could cause some problems in his training and kept trying to cheer him up

"Sounds nice I hope we get there soon" commented Sakura wondering if the city was anything like Hidden Leaf Village

"We should be there in a few days" said Sokka pulling out a map he had stolen from the library

"We are in this huge patch of woods near the city" said Sokka pointing to a large green area of the map that was close to the city

"What about this thing here?" asked Sakura pointing to a large blue area that separated the woods from the city

"That's a huge lake that boarders the city that acts as a natural defense from invasion, it's so big that it takes a few days to get across it" said Sokka

"How are we getting across that?" asked Sakura

"I don't know" said Sokka embarrassedly

"We'll figure out a way when we get there right now we just need to get out of these woods safely" said Aang seriously

He wanted to get to Ba Sing Se and be safe from any more surprise attacks or Firebenders

Aang was determined to not let anyone else die and was going to make sure they all got out of this safely for Toph's sake

The young Avatar clenched his fists together as he thought about Azula for a brief second

"Aang are you ok?" asked Katara worriedly seeing him acting weird again

"I'm fine" said Aang trying to sound normal even though Katara could see through his false tone in a second

"Ok I'm just worried about you" said Katara in a caring voice

"Don't be just worry about yourself, as long as you an the others are safe I'll be happy" said Aang in an unusual tone to Katara

"Ok I guess" said Katara unsure if that was a good sign or not

"Hey Katara! Can you go get us some more water from that stream we passed earlier? We need some more for our canteens" asked Sokka loudly from the other side of camp breaking the tense mood

"Why do I have to?" asked Katara

"Because you're a waterbender and it's a women's job to get stuff for the men" said Sokka smugly

A second later her realized he shouldn't have said that

The next thing he knew there was a giant 50 foot angry looking Katara in front of him roaring like Godzilla before trying to crush him

He screamed as he ran for his life from it trying to crush him under its foot

All the others saw was Sokka running around screaming while looking over his shoulder at some unknown attacker

"IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in terror as he ran

"What did you used this time?" asked Katara happily to Sakura had her hands in a Genjutsu handsign

"Attack of the 50 ft Katara" replied Sakura simply as she watched Sokka run around crazily

"I need to learn how to do that" said Katara with a smirk as Sokka ran around

"Well that should last about ten minutes I'm going to get the water since I need to wash my hair anyway" said Sakura grabbing their canteens and walking off

"Hey fill this up for me will you?" asked Katara as she threw Sakura her water pouch that she needed refilled since Momo had accidentally drank from it

"No problem" said Sakura as she caught the pouch and headed off into the woods to find a stream they passed earlier that morning as they walked

**15 Minutes Later, Campsite**

They were all lounging around the campsite waiting for Sakura to get back with the water

Katara was busy playing with Momo, Aang tried to get his earthbending to work again but still didn't get anything, and Sokka was busy recovering from his latest nightmare

He laid on the ground panting hard after all that running and screaming he did before when suddenly another giant Katara loomed over him

Sokka screamed for a second before he realized that it was just the real Katara standing over him with Momo on her shoulder

"What's the matter can't a man handle some illusions?" she asked tauntingly with a grin

"I wasn't afraid of the crushing part. It was your face that scared me" replied Sokka

"Why you little!…" roared Katara angrily before she was cut off

Out of nowhere a red throwing knife came flying past her face missing it by not even half an inch

It came so close to hitting her it actually made a little cut on the tip of her nose that began to bleed slightly

The knife landed in a tree nearby with a thud and Aang looked at it for a second

He knew who used knives like this in a second since the one who used them had hunted him

Before Aang could shout a warning more knives came flying into their campsite right at Katara and Sokka

Katara reached for her water but found nothing and then realized it was being filled by Sakura

She had no way of blocking the knives and was about to be hit when Aang leapt in front on her and used a wind gust to knock them away

"Darn I missed" said a dull voice

"Must be your injury" reassured another cheery voice from the woods

"Not them again" said Sokka with dread

As soon as he said it Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai came walking out of the woods from where the knives had come from

"You!" shouted Aang fiercely at Azula with hatred in his eyes

"Not still mad about your little friend are you?" asked Azula tauntingly to Aang

Aang growled at her like an animal ready to pounce and kill it's prey in one attack and you could almost see the aura of hate around him

"Come back to fight us?" asked Sokka seriously getting off the ground with his boomerang ready

"Not today, you're in luck Avatar we're not in the mood to play with you today so we'll just do this the easy way" said Azula

"What?" asked Katara worriedly not liking how that sounded

Azula smirked before she snapped her fingers which was the signal to move in

Before they knew it there were Fire Nation troops moving in from the woods all over the place

In seconds Aang, Katara, and Sokka found themselves surrounded by an army of soldiers and Firebenders as far as they could see

"Uh oh! This isn't good!" said Sokka looking around seeing nothing but red and black armor with small spots of silver for swords and spears

"Really? I couldn't figure that out" said Katara sarcastically

"Hey sarcasm is my bit!" yelled Sokka angrily

"Guys we don't have time for this!" yelled Aang pointing his staff defensively at a wall of Fire Nation soldiers

As all this was happening Sakura finally returned to camp with the water

She was walking in the woods close to the camp when she heard a commotion up ahead at the camp

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly hearing the sounds of a lot of people as well as weapons and armor clanking

Sakura decided to head back to camp stealthily in case something bad was going on

She jumped into the trees and began silently making her way back to the camp to see what was going on and if the others were ok

When she got there she saw the image of Aang, Katara, and Sokka surrounded by tons of soldiers and two evil looking girls (Ty Lee does not look evil)

Sakura squatted on a branch and peeked her face out of the thick green leaves just enough to fully see what was going on in the camp

"Give it up Avatar you can't possiblely be able to escape alive with your friends now" said Azula in a taunting tone

"Aang what do we do?" asked Katara worriedly as they looked at all the soldiers

This was really bad

They would have a hard time beating all the soldiers even with Toph and now she was gone, Katara had no water, and Sakura was not there

The entire situation looked hopeless to them probably because it was

"Come on Avatar, give up now and I won't kill what's left of your companions" said Azula knowing just what buttons to hit to unnerve Aang

Aang thought about it seriously as he looked through the seemingly endless ranks of the Fire Nation army

If they fought back odds are they would die or at least one of them would be killed and Aang was not about to lose another friend

Being a captive of the Fire Nation wasn't good but it was still better than death

Aang threw his staff to the ground with a defeated look on his face

"Aang? What are you doing?" asked Katara in shock to what she was seeing

'_What? He's giving up so easily?_' thought Sakura surprised

"Guys back down" ordered Aang seriously

"Smart idea Avatar" said Azula with a grin

"We're just giving up?!" asked Sokka shocked

"If we fight back odds are that at least on of us will die, I don't care if it's me but I will not let you two die" said Aang almost emotionless despite the fact his heart was filled with very painful emotions

Katara and Sokka looked at each other with concerned looks as they tried to decide what to do

They knew Aang was right but it was just not right to give up so easily after all they've done

Aang stepped forward to address Azula

"I'll give up and allowed myself to be captured so long as you do not harm my friends at all" said Aang seriously to Azula

"I can agree to that" said Azula in an official tone

"Wow that was easier than expected we should have killed one of his friends ages ago" said Mai amazed by how easy that was

"You made the right choice Avatar I'm sure your comrade would have done the same thing" said Azula

As the troops came forward and put cuffs on them they all thought the same thing

Toph would never have done that

Sakura watched as her new friends were captured and cuffed as prisoners and knew she had to do something

She knew that right now the area was too hot to try anything so she needed to get away for a while, come up with a plan, and come back to set them free when it was not so dangerous

Sakura withdrew from the tree and slowly crept away from the camp and all the Fire Nation soldiers before they could discover her

She had the advantage of no one knowing she was there which would be invaluable during the escape plan so she didn't want to blow it

**Near Naruto's Campsite**

After she cleared out of the area Sakura found a nice tree to relax in and plan what she was going to do about this mess

She knew this was going to be a difficult if not impossible solo mission dealing with an army of enemies if she messed up

Sakura had never been the strongest of her group and had never handled this dangerous a situation before on her own

She had defended Naruto and Sasuke from the sound ninja in the Forest of Death but she almost gotten herself killed and she only survived thanks to the help of Guy's and Ino's teams showing up

This time there was no chance that allies would show up to help her out, she was truly all on her own on this one

"Man I wish I had Sasuke here or Kakashi, I'd even be happy if Naruto was here" said Sakura in a depressed tone

'_That's a new one, me being happy to see Naruto_' thought Sakura

She let out a weak laugh at the comment

Sakura was praying that anyone would show up to help her

She imagined Lee, Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi, and Naruto come flying out from behind some bushes and saying they were there to help her (Lee of course doing his signature pose and Kakashi reading his dam book)

But she knew that wasn't going to happen no matter how hard she wished

"Nope this is the eighth time you've messed up that justu" came a familiar voice faintly to Sakura

"Huh? What's that? Did someone just say jutsu?" asked Sakura surprised looking around

At first she thought it was only her imagination since she was the only one who knew about jutsu in this world or so she thought

"Hey I'm still new at this!" came a girl's voice angrily through the woods proving Sakura wrong

"Someone's there" said Sakura unsure of what was going on

She jumped down from the tree she was on onto the ground and began walking towards where the voices had come from

"Ok! Ok! Sorry! You don't have to be so moody" said the first voice defensively

"Wait that voice! It couldn't be…" began Sakura she then began to move faster towards the voices

She would know that annoying voice anywhere since she had often heard that tone before when she was angry

"Maybe you should focus more on doing the handsigns right and not on doing them quickly" came an older unknown voice

"Handsigns! They're talking about jutsu!" said Sakura happily thinking that could only mean one thing

"Alright" came the girl voice again

Sakura began to run towards the voices

"Hey what is it?" asked the familiar voice confused

"I hear someone" said the girl voice

Sakura stopped when she heard this

Whoever it was already knew she was there so she approached slowly with caution

She could tell that she was close and the owners of the voices were just on the other side of some trees that were in her way

"Where?" asked the familiar voice seriously

Sakura knew who that voice belonged to

"There" said the girl voice

Sakura could just feel that they knew she was there and just decided to walk out

**Naruto, Toph, and Jiraya's Campsite**

She walked around the tree and emerged in a small campsite like there own

In front of her Sakura was shocked to see none other than Naruto standing with a girl around her age in white with hair tied in a bun as well as a weird looking old man she had never seen before with an odd headband that said "oil"

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at each other in shock

"No way" said Naruto weakly

"Naruto?" asked Sakura in disbelief

"Sakura?" asked Naruto in equal shock

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura happily glad to finally see one of her teammates again

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto happy to finally see Sakura safe

"Hey Naruto you know this girl?" asked Toph wondering what was going on

"She's one of my teammates! She's the girl I told you about!" said Naruto happily as he ran over to Sakura with a huge smile

"Sakura I'm glad to see you safe!" said Naruto happily as he gave Sakura big hug

"I'm glad to see you Naruto but unless you want to die you'll let go right now!" said Sakura in her demoness voice

She was happy to see Naruto but not that happy

Naruto quickly let go of her in fear

After Naruto let go Sakura began looking around the campsite rapidly looking for Sasuke or Kakashi hoping they would be with Naruto

She already had dreams of Sasuke grabbing her in a warm embrace and saying how much he missed her and confessing his love to her

"Hey Naruto are Kakashi and Sasuke around here?!" asked Sakura excitedly looking around as fast as she could

"Nope, I haven't seen a trace of them since I got here. I was hoping you had seen them" said Naruto

"Ugh! Great that means I'm stuck with Naruto" said Sakura sulking with disappointment

'_It's not fair!_' yelled inner Sakura angrily

"Hey are we invisible or something?" asked Toph loudly annoyed at not being noticed by whoever this girl was

Both Sakura and Naruto watched as Toph and Jiraya walked over to them

"So she's one of your teammates huh?" asked Toph to Naruto as she examined Sakura through vibrations

"Yup, her name is Sakura Haruno" said Naruto happily

"Oh yes I remember her, she decked you when you tried to hug her during your training" said Jiraya remembering seeing Sakura before

He remembered her because she had reminded him of another ill-tempered woman he knew that was just as violent

Sakura looked at these two in confusion for a second

The girl looked like she might have been from this world based on the fact her clothes looked weird and appeared to be handmade

Meanwhile the old man looked like a ninja with a giant scroll on his back, a headband, and sandals

She could tell this strange old guy was from their world and he was a ninja

"Who are these two?" asked Sakura wondering who on earth they could be and how come they were with Naruto of all people

"Oh let me introduce you!" said Naruto happily walking over to Toph first

"This is…"began Naruto before Toph cut him off

"I can introduce myself ninja boy!" said Toph forcefully

'_Ninja boy?_' thought Sakura confused

"My name is Toph Bi Fong" said Toph proudly

This hit Sakura immediately

She had heard a lot about Toph from the others over the past few weeks as they traveled but this couldn't possible be the same one

The others had all told her about how they had witnessed Toph fall to her death over the side of a huge cliff weeks ago the same day she met them

"Wait a second! Toph Bi Fong? You mean the Toph the Blind Bandit?!" asked Sakura in shock

"Yeah…how do you know my nickname?" asked Toph suspiciously

"Yeah how do you know Toph Sakura?" asked Naruto confused

"You can't be the same Toph! Aang, Katara, and Sokka told me you were dead and that you died weeks ago the same day we arrived" said Sakura not understanding how this was possible

"You know Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, and the idiot Sokka?" asked Toph surprised

"Who?" asked Sakura confused at Toph's nicknames

"Aang, Katara, and that idiot Sokka" repeated Toph

"Yes I met them the day I got here, the day they told me you died" said Sakura

"So Aang and the others think I'm dead?" asked Toph

"Yes they told me you fell off a huge kill into the canyon below. How did you survive and how do you know Naruto?" asked Sakura confused

"Well that's easy, there was a river at the bottom of the canyon that broke her fall. She blacked out in it and floated down river. A little while after I got here I found her in a stream that the river flowed into and pulled her out half-dead. She was barely alive and I took care of her until she was better. We've been traveling together since" explained Naruto to Sakura

"So Naruto saved you and took care of you?" asked Sakura to Toph

"Yes, now explain to me how you know twinkle toes and the others" said Toph

"After I got here I wandered the woods for a little while until Katara ran into me while running from some Fire Nation troops. They thought I was helping her and attacked both of us so I as forced to fight them with Katara. After I met Aang and the others they told me that Toph had just died and they were on their way to Ba Sing Se to get a new earthbending teacher and get Appa back. I decided to go with them to Ba Sing Se and hopefully run into someone from my team on the way" explained Sakura

"Hold on! Twinkle Toes is getting a new teacher!!?" roared Toph angrily upon hearing this

"Well he thought you were dead" pointed out Naruto but that did little to calm Toph

"I'm going work him until he hurts in places he doesn't know about! I'll throw everything I got at him! How dare he get a new teacher!!!" yelled Toph in a tone that could scare the Fox

'_Boy that Avatar guy is in for hell when Toph catches up to him_' thought Naruto

"Seems like there has been a very big coincidence here with Naruto meeting with Toph and Sakura meeting with the Avatar" said Jiraya

Sakura then turned her attention to him when he said this and realized she still didn't know this guys story

"Hey who is this guy Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Oh that's just my pervy sage, he was training me for the final exams in our world. He accidentally got transported here about two weeks ago" explained Naruto

"Hey! Don't call me the pervy sage! I'm am Jiraya the Toad Sage!" said Jiraya proudly

Sakura gasped when she heard this name since she had read it many times before in books on great ninja

"Did you just say Jiraya the Toad Sage!?" asked Sakura in shock

"Yes I did" said Jiraya

"Oh my God! Naruto **this** is who has been training you?!" asked Sakura urgently shaking Naruto violently

"Yes. Why? He's just a perverted old man" said Naruto wondering why Sakura was making a big deal of it

"NARUTO! This guy is one of the Sanin! The three ninja of legend!" said Sakura loudly to the clueless Naruto

Naruto looked at Jiraya for a second before bursting out laughing

"Ha Ha! This old toad a Sanin!? Ha Ha! He's just a dirty old man! Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!" said Naruto rolling on the floor laughing

"I don't get any respect" said Jiraya in a sulking tone as Naruto continued to laugh at him

"NARUTO!!! SHOW SOME RESPECT!!!" yelled Sakura stomping on Naruto's face

"Ow that hurt" moaned Naruto in pain with a shoeprint on his face

"What's she talking about? What are Sanin?" asked Toph confused

"The Sanin are supposed to be three unbeatable, insanely powerful, legendary ninja. They are considered the strongest in the entire world back home. I've read that all of them were very wise and skilled fighters with amazing abilities" explained Sakura seriously almost quoting most books on them

"Jiraya wise? HA HA HA HA!!!!!" said Toph busting out laughing on the ground like Naruto had

"That's a good one! Jiraya wise! I've seen Naruto trick him so many times over the past two weeks it's not funny!" said Toph still laughing on the ground a bit

"Can't I get a pupil that doesn't think I'm a complete idiot?" asked Jiraya sulking as Toph laughed at him

"I'm sorry for how they're acting mister Sage sir! They just don't realize how important you are" said Sakura in a very respectful tone to Jiraya (Foolish Sakura giving respect to Jiraya, she probably won't think he's so great when she finds out he writes Icha Icha Paradise)

"It's no problem, the fact is that I never told them who I am" said Jiraya

"Wait! So you mean you actually ARE one of the Sanin?" asked Naruto surprised as Toph stopped laughing and sat up

"Yes I am one of the Sanin" said Jiraya

"So one of the super powerful Sanin is a dirty old man who does nothing but drink and go after women?" asked Naruto with a "you have got to be kidding me" tone

"NARUTO! Will you shut up already!? How could you accuse a Sanin of something like that!?" yelled Sakura as she beat him over the head

Sakura was foolish enough to believe that one of the Sanin couldn't possibly be a pervert or an idiot and that Jiraya was some wise and powerful guy who always knew what he was doing and was very serious

Boy was she wrong!

"Will you quit hitting me?" asked Naruto in pain with a lump on his head

"So you're actually one of those really powerful Sanin guys?" asked Toph realizing he was serious now

"Yes" said Jiraya seriously

"Well if I can be a master earthbender and Aang could be the Avatar I guess it's possible" said Toph

"Thanks for the confidence" said Jiraya sarcastically

"Naruto how did you get a Sanin to train you!?" asked Sakura urgently to Naruto

"Well he accidentally flattened my first trainer so I demanded he train me instead" said Naruto

"This is incredible! How could Naruto get a Sanin to train him?" asked Sakura to herself

'_The Sexy Jutsu_' thought Naruto

"While this little reunion and revelations thing is fine I would like to know where Aang and the other two are" interrupted Toph wanting to get back to Aang to give him a good beating…um, "training" session

"That could be a problem" said Sakura seriously

"Why?" asked Toph

"They've been captured by the Fire Nation" said Sakura grimly

"WHAT!? How did that happen!?" asked Toph angrily

"Aang just sort of gave up and surrendered when he and the others got surrounded when I went to get water" explained Sakura

"HE DID WHAT?!!!! TWINKLE TOES JUST GAVE UP!!!?" roared Toph furiously

Earthbending was all about standing your ground and not giving up and that little miserable wimp just rolled over and gave up!

Toph was going to beat him to the edge of death when she got her hands on him

"He better pray the Fire Nation kills him because if I get my hands on him he'll be put through worse stuff than death!" yelled Toph

"Well last I saw they placed him, Katara, and Sokka in cuffs and were setting up camp" said Sakura

"We have to go and get them" said Toph seriously

She couldn't beat Aang if the Fire Nation had him

"Hey hold on! They got an army and there are only four of us! We have to think this through before we try anything!" said Sakura seriously

"That's a good idea" said Jiraya

"Ok what do we do?" asked Toph

"We need to come up with a plan" said Naruto

"Yes but first we should do a little recon of the camp and gather Intel so we can come up with a good plan" said Jiraya

"Alright" said Naruto, Sakura, and Toph

"Can you lead us to the camp?" asked Jiraya to Sakura

"Sure" said Sakura

"Alright then let's pack up and move out we got a mission ahead of us" said Jiraya

"Finally some action!" said Naruto happily looking forward to some excitement

Toph, Jiraya, and Naruto gathered their things from the camp and set off with Sakura to find the Fire Nation camp

**Fire Nation Camp**

Meanwhile back at Aang's camp the Fire Nation troops and Azula had set up camp in a very short amount of time

Apparently being so important in the Fire Nation meant that you had a lot of people in mortal fear of you doing all your work very quickly…or else

Azula's troops had brought in her tank/train/mobile home thing that carried all her stuff and unpacked it in amazing time

Before they knew it the Fire Nation troops had a very decent camp set up where Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Sakura's had been earlier

It was very simple with just a few small red tents set up in rows for the troops, a few bathroom tents, and of course a royal tent for Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee

Meanwhile they had also set up a cage in one corner of the camp for Aang, Katara, and Sokka

Momo was in a smaller cage nearby screeching crazily

Aang had his staff taken away and his bending shut down by Ty Lee

Not that it mattered much since Azula knew he would never risk his friends getting hurt now with a escape plan

Katara was unbound since she couldn't bend without water, which they denied her (even going as far as to put the bathroom tent on the other side of the camp even though Katara wouldn't try that no matter how bad it got)

Sokka was also unbound since all his weapons had been taken away and he was just a moron so they did not consider him a threat

Even though Aang and Katara where in a bad mood and they were all seemingly doomed that hardly stopped Sokka from flirting with Ty Lee through the bars of the cage

They chatted on as Katara looked on annoyed

"So you worked for a circus before you got here?" asked Sokka obviously interested in Ty Lee

"Yes, it was my true calling" said Ty Lee with a stupid look on her face as she talked with Sokka

"Why are you here with the demon princess then?" asked Sokka

"Well Azula called a little louder and she was a childhood friend of mine so I said yes when she asked me to join her hunt" answered Ty Lee

"How can anyone be a friend to that wicked witch of the east?" asked Sokka looking at Azula who was busy yelling at some slightly imperfect soldiers to speed up with their work like she was a monster

"We went to the same school together and grew up together" explained Ty Lee

"You went to school?" asked Sokka (I think it's pretty obvious that he never went to one)

"Yes, it was a school for elite girls within the Fire Nation" said Ty Lee

"Meet any boys there you liked?" asked Sokka trying to sound cool and smooth

"Um, Sokka she just said it was an all girls school" interrupted Katara

"Ha! Ha! Right I knew that!" said Sokka embarrassedly

Ty Lee let out a few giggles at this

"You're pretty funny…and cute, maybe I can ask Azula if I can keep you prisoner in my room" said Ty Lee teasingly with a smile

Sokka immediately blushed before trying to act all cool and impress her

"Well a lot of girls think I'm a great, wise, warrior with an amazing amount of charm and good looks" said Sokka trying to act as cool as possible

"Yeah right" said Katara sarcastically in the corner

"Do you mind? I'm trying to impress a girl here!" whispered Sokka annoyed to his sister

"Ever kiss anyone before?" asked Ty Lee teasingly

"What?!" asked Sokka shocked

"Wana try it now?" teased Ty Lee putting her face close to the bars

Sokka got a huge smile before he too went to put his face to the bars

They were mere inches away and dreaming about what would happened when suddenly someone pulled Ty Lee away from the bars

"Hey Azula said no talking or flirting with the prisoners" said Mai as she pulled Ty Lee away from the cage

"Aww you're no fun!" whined Ty Lee as she looked back at Sokka with disappointment

"Why does it seem that every time something good happens for me it goes horribly wrong ten seconds later?" sulked Sokka

"Quit complaining we need to find a way out of this mess, not waste our time flirting with the enemy" said Katara annoyed

"She's not an enemy!" said Sokka defensively

"No she's just someone who hangs around with the evilest person in the Fire Nation" said Katara sarcastically

"But she's really nice" argued Sokka

"When she's not fighting us" argued Katara

"Let's just change the subject" said Sokka wanting to change topic

"How are we going get out of this? We need a plan" said Sokka seriously

"What do you think we should do?" Katara asked Aang who had been sulking in the corner the whole time his thoughts riddled with guilt and uncertainty

He had given up but it had been to save his friends so that made it okay, right?

Aang wasn't sure anymore of just what he should do

So far his actions had lead to Appa being kidnapped, Toph being killed, and all of them being captured

It seemed anything he did or decided would lead to something else bad happening and he wasn't about to chance that

"I don't know" said Aang weakly

"Well that helps a lot" said Sokka sarcastically

"What do you think we should do first?" asked Katara to Sokka

"The first thing we need is a plan to escape, then we need to focus on a way to get away from this camp safely" said Sokka planning

"What should we do?" asked Katara

"I overhead some of the troops talking, Azula is letting them all go to a nearby town for supplies in a little while that's a perfect chance to get away" said Sokka

"Won't she keep some around as guards?" asked Katara

"No, she thinks we're helpless and that no body is going to come save us with Toph dead and Sakura…wait were is Sakura?" asked Sokka finally realizing she was gone

"She went to the stream to get water but never came back" said Katara

"She could be our only hope to get out! When Azula's troops leaves she can probably use some ninjay trick or jutsu to get us out! Then all we have to do is sneak by Azula and the others to escape!" said Sokka excitedly

Then would be the perfect time to escape

Also as a bonus they had heard that Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were injured in a battle recently and that's why she didn't want to fight

Ty Lee had suffered some minor breaks and had gotten massive headaches from a head injury

She had even complained of a few pains while she and Sokka were talking and he had even asked her if she was alright when she winced a little in pain

Mai apparently had a deep gash in her rib cage that was bandaged but still bled from time to time

Azula had suffered a few burns, several minor injuries, and had one bang cut off by some stranger with one eye or a red eye or something

All of them were hardly in full fighting condition and might be easy to beat if they could find a way to escape and fight them

"How do we tell her the plan and we still don't know where she is" pointed out Katara

"I hadn't thought that far" admitted Sokka

"It's hopeless isn't it?" asked Aang solemnly

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine" said Katara trying to cheer him up

**Outside the Camp**

Meanwhile Jiraya, Sakura, Naruto, and Toph arrived outside the camp and hid in the forest to spy on the Fire Nation

"Wow you weren't kidding about the army part" said Naruto to Sakura as he looked at all the soldiers walking around the camp

"I can handle that many troops! Twinkle toes shouldn't have given up and just fought them" said Toph angrily

"I think he was too scared of losing anymore friends" said Sakura

"What do you mean?" asked Toph

"Aang's been feeling pretty guilty about you dieing, he thinks it's all his fault" explained Sakura

"So he lost his nerve because he thought he's responsible for me dieing?" asked Toph

"Yes" said Sakura

"Well that still doesn't make giving up so easily right" said Toph bitterly

"There are a lot of them Toph, it may have been a good idea to give up" said Naruto

WHACK! 

Toph decked Naruto right in the face plowing him into the ground

"What was that?" asked Toph innocently

"Nothing" said Naruto weakly in pain on the ground

"Let's stop arguing and come up with a plan to save Aang and the others" said Jiraya seriously looking over the place with his telescope

"What does Aang look like anyway?" asked Naruto

Sakura grabbed Jiraya's telescope and looked around the camp until she spotted Aang, Katara, and Sokka in a cage in the corner

"There he is" said Sakura

"Let me see" said Naruto as he took the telescope and looked at the cage too

"That's him? He doesn't look big or powerful, and what's with the ponytail?" asked Naruto looking at Sokka expecting the Avatar to be a big and muscular guy

"No that's Sokka, Aang's the other one" said Sakura

"You mean the Avatar is a girl?!" asked Naruto surprised as he looked at Katara

"Sure is" said Toph with a smirk

"No he's the bald one with the arrows" said Sakura

Naruto then finally looked at Aang through the telescope

"Wait you mean that little shrimp is the Avatar!? He looks about as threatening as a bunny!" said Naruto looking at Aang amazed he was the super-powerful Avatar

"He's about as brave as one too" added Toph

"Let me see" said Jiraya taking back his telescope and looking at Aang

"Wow he hardly looks like the type to win a war" said Jiraya looking at the tiny little kid that was the Avatar

"So what's he like?" asked Naruto

"Well he's been really sad lately about losing Toph so I only saw him sulking and frustrated" said Sakura

"He looks to be doing plenty of sulking now" said Jiraya looking at Aang in the corner of the cage

"Hey something is going on" said Sakura pointing at the camp where all the soldiers where gathering around Azula

"Hey who's the evil looking girl down there?" asked Jiraya looking at the magnified face of Azula through the telescope and shuttering

"Evil looking? That's probably Azula the fire princess" said Toph

"So that's Azula? Wow she's uglier than Katara described her" said Sakura having heard many stories about Azula from Katara and Sokka

"Who are the other two girls with her?" asked Jiraya looking at Mai and Ty Lee

"The one in pink is Ty Lee a hand to hand specialist, the other in red is Mai a projectile specialist" explained Toph

"Wow I never thought I would meet a bad guy that wore pink" said Naruto looking at Ty Lee

"I'd be careful, Katara told me about her. She can hit pressure points to shut off bending and paralyze the body. I make a note to avoid her since the last thing I like to be is helpless" said Toph remembering how much she despised that feeling

"Sounds almost like the gentle fist style of Neji" commented Sakura knowing Neji could do the same thing

"Ha a fight with her would be perfect training for the final chuin exams for me! Let me fight her" said Naruto happily

"No a direct attack with all these troops would be too dangerous and even if we could plow through them there's the chance that Azula could kill the others if we get too close" said Jiraya

"What do we do?" asked Naruto wondering what the plan was

"We first need to get those troops out of the equation" said Jiraya

"That might not be a problem" said Toph happily with a smirk

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto wondering what Toph could be talking about

"I can hear what Azula is telling her soldiers from here, she's telling them that they'll be heroes back in the Fire Nation for capturing the Avatar. She's telling them to go to the nearby town and send the word to the Fire Nation as well as get supplies and to be back in five minutes" said Toph able to make out Azula's orders even from their position

"She's sending all of them? Won't she keep so for protection and guard duty?" asked Sakura surprised that it could be that easy

"They're staying behind to guard them personally since they don't think that'll be a problem. They think Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo are powerless, they think I'm dead, and they don't have a clue about you guys" said Toph with a smile

"So they don't think there's anything capable of stopping them! They won't know we're coming at all!" said Sakura happily

"We'll be able to catch them totally off guard!" said Naruto happily knowing this is just what they needed

"But five minutes isn't a lot of time" pointed out Toph

"No problem just leave it to me, I'll follow them and stall them at the town" offered Jiraya

"An entire army?" asked Sakura amazed he was offering to face an entire army single-handedly

"Of course! I'm a Sanin right? I can handle it" said Jiraya proudly already forming a brilliant plan

"Of course you can! How could I forget you were a Sanin? I'm sorry for doubting you" said Sakura respectfully

"No problem just don't do it again" said Jiraya

"I won't" said Sakura

"You think we should tell her that he's not really that great?" asked Toph quietly to Naruto watching Sakura making a fool out of herself by respecting Jiraya

"No let's wait for him to reveal how big a moron he really is" said Naruto

"Well I'm off, while I'll stall the army you guys have to take out Azula and those other two and free your friends" said Jiraya as he walked away following the leaving Fire Nation army to town

The Fire Nation troops marched single-file in formation down a dirt path to the local village while Jiraya's stalked them hidden in the trees

They also brought along the main part of the tank to hold the supplies and left Azula's compartment back at the camp since it would just slow them down

"How do you think he'll stall them?" asked Toph doubtful he could handle it

"He'll find some way, he is a powerful and wise Sanin" pointed out Sakura to the annoyance of Naruto and Toph

When Jiraya and the army where gone all that was left were Naruto, Toph, and Sakura hiding, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee doing guard duty, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo hanging in their cages

Everything was in an eerie calm and quiet so Naruto, Toph, and Sakura quieted down to whispers to avoid being heard by Azula

They didn't want to blow the element of surprise they had

The tree of them snuck down to some bushes closer to the camp and hid behind them so they could get a closer look at what they were up against

All three evil Fire Nation girls were doing various things to help pass time while guarding

Azula was practicing her fire bending movements and would sometimes send up a ball of blue flame as she practiced

Mai just looked bored and hung around under a tree playing with her knives and complained about how boring this was

Ty Lee did some cartwheels for fun but this was just a ruse so she could go back and forth in front of the cage to see Sokka since Azula would be mad if she knew she was trying to get close to a prisoner she liked

Sokka looked on and complimented her sometimes as she did her gymnastics moves in front of the cage

Despite the seemingly relaxed mood of the scene things were tense for Naruto, Sakura, and Toph

"So what do we do guys?" asked Naruto to the girls

"Maybe you can use some genjutsu on them Sakura" suggested Naruto

"I don't know, they might be able to see through it if they're smart enough and Katara told me Azula isn't easily fooled by tricks" said Sakura unsure

"Let's just fight them! It's 3 vs.3" said Toph forcefully

She was more than eager to get revenge for what they had done to her

"I'm not sure if we are a match for them Toph, they look pretty strong and they might try to harm Aang and the others if we get too close. We need a plan to attack and beat them quickly before they can try anything" said Sakura seriously thinking it over

How could they take down an entire Nation's strongest and most deadly team quickly by themselves

"**_Let me crush them!"_** came an evil and angry voice

"I'm not sure that'll be so easy Toph" said Naruto

"What? I didn't say anything?" asked Toph confused

"**_That was me child"_** came the familiar voice of the Fox in Naruto's head

'_What are you here for?_' asked Naruto annoyed

"**_I came to ask about the seal since you haven't seen me about it yet"_** said the Fox

'_Now's not a good time, I've got to beat these three evil fire girls and save the Avatar_' said Naruto

"**_So that little airbender is the Avatar huh? He looks just like him"_** said the Fox

'_Who?_' asked Naruto

"…**_Um no one, but anyway let me help you destroy them with my power!"_** said the Fox

'_Hey! I just want to beat them and free Aang, not kill them using Fox power!_' said Naruto

"**_I do, I have some issues with the Fire Nation"_** said the Fox

'_Just leave this to me please. We need to come up with a plan, I want to help Toph get revenge on these three…wait that's it! I just got a brilliant plan!'_ said Naruto

"**_What is it?"_** asked the Fox

'_I suggest you stick around for the show since this is going to be really cool_' said Naruto

"**_What are you planning?"_** asked the Fox

'_Well if everything works right Azula is in for a really big scare and a severe beating_' said Naruto

"**_Scaring isn't as good as killing but it can be more fun when drawn out I suppose"_** said the Fox

Naruto turned to Sakura and Toph who where both planning out what to do

"Hey guys I go a really good plan" whispered Naruto excitedly

"Really what is it?" asked Sakura surprised since Naruto was hardly smart enough to be much of a plan guy

"They still think you're dead right Toph?" asked Naruto

"Yeah why?" answered Toph confused

Naruto began whispering his plan into the two girls' ears

You could see the smile break out on their faces as Naruto outlined his plan to them

"This is going to be good!" said Toph excitedly when Naruto told her his plan

"That's brilliant Naruto!" said Sakura really surprised by how clever the plan was

"Yeah but I'm going to nee both of you to do it" said Naruto seriously

"I can handle it" said Sakura confidently

"No problem" said Toph

"Alright now let's get into our positions and get ready to attack" said Naruto

Toph and Sakura nodded before going where they needed to

Sakura disappeared into some trees while Toph sank under the ground to get ready for a great performance

Naruto stood where he was to get ready for his part and to enjoy the show

This was going to be awesome

**Inside the Fire Nation Camp**

"Where are they?! They were suppose to be back after only five minutes!" yelled Azula angrily as she waited for her useless troops to return

They had been gone for seven minutes and Azula was hardly the one to forgive people under her command for failing to comply with and order even if it was next to impossible to do

"You did only give them five minutes to go to town, get supplies, and come back. That's kinda unrealistic" pointed out Ty Lee

"I gave them a simple order and they disobeyed it! When they get back they are in deep trouble!" yelled Azula angrily ignoring Ty Lee's reason while Mai just looked on indifferent

"Wow she looks mad" commented Katara from the cage looking on as Azula raved and rampaged

"Women are so temperamental" said Sokka watching too

"What was that?!" asked Katara offended

"Nothing!" said Sokka nervously

Aang didn't bother to look and continued sulking in the corner thinking about Toph and Appa and how he failed them

"Hey Aang you should come watch this it's pretty funny" said Sokka to Aang pointing at Azula

"No thanks" he said weakly turning down the offer

Azula continued on her little rampage while raving on about what she was going to do to her troops who where now 8 minutes late

Even her descriptions seemed to cause pain as she described torture so horrible that if I typed it here my computer would crash

"I wonder why they're late?" asked Katara

"Who cares we still need a way to get out and escape and this would be the perfect time" said Sokka

"Our only hope is Sakura but we don't know where she is" pointed out Sakura

"Maybe she's around here" speculated Sokka "She could be using her ninja powers to be hiding in plain sight. Quick look for any moving rocks or people hiding bushes!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara annoyed at her brother's stupid ideas

"She must have some illusion or something up to keep us from seeing her, we need to contact her somehow" said Sokka looking around suspiciously

"Or she could just not be here" pointed out Katara

"She probably abandoned us because she didn't want to get killed or captured like us" said Aang in a depressed tone

"Don't say that Aang" said Katara compassionately coming over to Aang and sitting by him

"It's true! I've just lead us into disasters again and again and lost two friends because of it! I won't lose anymore" said Aang sadly

"Aang it wasn't your fault. We got some good info from the library that could win the war and we can get Appa back when we get to Ba Sing Se" said Katara

"But Toph is dead because of me and we can't get her back. I should have just took that fire blast and let her live" said Aang sadly seeing that moment again when Toph fell

"You didn't mean for it to happen and it was all Azula's fault not yours. The world still needs you to live and end this war so that the Fire Nation can't hurt anyone else. But we can't do that from this cage so we have to escape" said Katara

"I guess…" said Aang in a distant tone

"Oh Aang…" began Katara but she was cut off by the ground suddenly shaking violently beneath them

They all started panicking as the ground shook from side to side rapidly all over the camp with enough force to bring down several tents

Momo's small cage jumped up and down upon the shacking earth him screeching inside

Outside Ty Lee lost balance and fell to the ground while Mai and Azula struggled for balance

"An earthquake!" shouted Sokka as he held onto the bars of the cage to stay up

"Everyone hold onto something!" shouted Katara urgently as she hold onto the bars with Aang

Mai and Azula held onto the support poles for a tent while Ty Lee struggled to get back to her feet and stand

Just as suddenly as shaking started it suddenly stopped and everything calmed down in the camp

"Is it over?" asked Ty Lee

"I think so" said Sokka

"That was a short earthquake" said Katara surprised

"I don't think that was an earthquake" said Azula suspiciously looking around

"What do you mean?" asked Ty Lee

Suddenly a pillar of rock came blasting out of the ground at Azula's feet and nearly hit her right in the face

She barely was able lean backwards to avoid the direct hit to the face and she actually got a scrape on her chin from it

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee got into positions and got into fighting stances while looking around seriously

"A earthbender! We're under attack!" said Azula seriously

"Where are they?" asked Ty Lee trying to spot any green robes that were a sure sign of Earthbenders

After she said this a figure slowly rose out of the ground in front of them

It was small with it's backed arched, it's arms hanging limply at it's sides and it's head drooping down so the face couldn't be seen

"There you are!" shouted Azula fiercely to this unknown person

It just stood there not saying a word and not moving

Azula noticed something about this person

They looked very familiar with their hair in a bun, bare feet, and two weird puffball things on the side of their head

Azula gasped in fear when she realized who it was

"Impossible!" she yelled at it actually looking scared and backing away slowly

"Who is it?" asked Ty Lee confused and shocked to see Azula scared

"No way!" said Sokka also realizing who it was

It was deceased Toph standing before them

The only thing was that she looked like a zombie with dark green skin, tattered and dirty clothes, an evil look on her face, bad scratches and cuts all over her body, and several bloody holes in both her legs

"It can't be!" yelled Mai actually scared backing away

"It's Toph" said Katara stunned looking at this undead Toph

"Azuuuulllaaaa!" moaned the Toph zombie

"It's not possible! I killed you!" yelled Azula in fear

"I've come back from the grave for revenge" moaned the zombie slowly

"Oh hey it's that girl you killed Azula! Except you know, all zombiefied" said Ty Lee in a upbeat clueless tone finally recognizing Toph

"Toph?" asked Aang in shock from the cage

"I'll deal with you later twinkle toes!" yelled the zombie

"This just can't be happening! People can't rise from the dead! This can't be real!" yelled Azula fearfully backing away from the zombie

"Trust me this is real" said the Toph zombie

"This has to be some kind of nightmare or something!" said Ty Lee fearfully

All the girls were terrified (The unemotional Mai was even shocked a little) since they knew they could handle anything living but they didn't know if they could handle the living dead or spirits

"Your nightmare is only beginning" said the zombie with a smirk

At least fifty other Toph zombies suddenly rose out of the ground all around them surrounding the three girls

They randomly moaned and groaned as they crept out of the ground all facing Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee

"Prepare to face my wrath" they all said at the same time

"Wow Toph is much scarier dead than alive" said Sokka

"How can there be more than one of her?" asked Katara

"Zombie powers duh!" said Sokka

"There's no such thing!" said Katara

"Yes there is, all spirits and mystical stuff have weird freaky powers! Just like Aang" said Sokka

"How do you know?" asked Katara doubtfully

"I've heard a lot of ghost stories" said Sokka

"You're an idiot" said Katara plainly

Meanwhile Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee where trying to figure out what to do with an army of undead Tophs surrounding them

"Ahh they're going to steal our souls!" yelled Ty Lee scared

"No, zombies eat brains not steal souls" said Mai

"This has got to be a trick or illusion or something" said Azula fiercely thinking that was the only explanation

She sent a fire blast at a zombie to see what would happen to it

The fire blast hit a zombie but when the flames cleared the zombie was totally unscratched and just gave her a smirk

"I can't hit it!" yelled Azula

"I'll try" said Mai grabbing some knives from under her robes and throwing them at the same zombie

They just passed right through like the zombie like it was a ghost and landed in the grass behind it

"No good! We can't touch them!" said Mai frustrated

"Ok it's my turn now!" yelled three zombies as they got into earthbending stances

They all slammed their feet into the ground and sent three pillars of rock right at Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee

All three girls were hit right in the face by the pillars and sent flying backwards onto the ground

"Hit you that time" said all the zombie Tophs

They skidded along the ground kicking up a dust trail for a few feet before stopping and sliding to a halt

"Ow" moaned Ty Lee

Her hit to the head during the fight with Sasuke had given her massive headaches recently at even little things so she was in serious pain after a direct blow to the face again

"That's not fair, we can't hit them but they can hit us" said Mai painfully as she and Azula slowly got back to their feet

Ty Lee was down for the count though after that direct hit and she stayed on the ground clutching her pounding head

"Are you ok?!" asked Sokka concerned as he saw Ty Lee on the ground

"She's a bad guy remember?" pointed out Katara again

"Hey undead Tophs! Go easy will you!?" yelled Sokka

"Shut up!" yelled the zombies at Sokka before turning back to Azula and Mai

"Ty Lee get up" ordered Azula

"I don't think she's ok after that last one Azula" said Mai

"Argh! Them we'll have to do this ourselves!" growled Azula angrily

"Wow you're compassionate" said the Tophs sarcastically

"Shut up! I don't care if you are undead or if there are an army of you! I will still beat you!!!" yelled Azula in a rage

"Well then bring it on" said one Toph eagerly

"You know she doesn't act very zombie-like for a zombie" said Sokka to Katara as they watched from the cage with Aang

"I still can't figure out how this is possible" said Katara

'_I know how_' thought Sakura amused as she watched from a nearby tree holding a genjutsu handsign

Azula, Mai, and the zombies all got into fight stances for their battle even though it seemed like a one sided battle for the army of zombies

Azula unleashed a furious barrage of blue fire blasts in all directions trying to hit the zombies while Mai threw various weapons hidden in her robes at them

The zombies started moving all over the place like they were trying to dodge but the slower ones were hit by Azula's flames and Mai's weapons

But like before the flames and weapons had no effect and seemed to pass right through the five or so they managed to hit

But still they kept attacking until about four zombies created rock walls around Azula and sent them at her

Azula blew two of the walls to bits with fire blasts and just dove out of the way of the other two only to be ambushed by spikes of rock coming out of the ground around her when she landed

She rolled out of the way of the spikes and got back to her feet as quickly as possible

Azula jumped into the air and did a flaming roundhouse kick into a zombie only to go right through it

When she landed she was attacked two walls of rock coming out of the ground and trying to crush her

Azula jumped out of the way and was immediately attacked by two zombies rushing up to her an delivering flying kicks

Mai saw this and sent two needles at the zombies that did it but just then two other zombies pushed them out of the way and the needles passed through two zombies that were standing behind the original two

Again they went through but the zombie was totally unharmed

"How are they doing that? Azula and Mai can't seem to be able to touch them but the zombies can kick them without a problem" said Katara confused at the whole situation

As if Toph coming back as an army of zombies to get revenge on Azula wasn't weird enough the Toph zombies kicked Azula for some reason even though their earthbending was still working

Katara knew Toph almost never punched or kicked and just fought with earthbending

Something was off but Katara couldn't figure out what it was

"Zombies powers again" said Sokka

"Will you stop talking about that?" asked Katara annoyed

"Just saying" said Sokka defensively

"Something isn't right here, Toph would never use hand to hand when she could just bend" said Katara

"She just came back from the dead as a bunch of zombies and that's all you find weird?" asked Sokka

Meanwhile Azula and Mai were doing their best to doge the unbelievable barrage of earthbending attacks coming their way rapidly and from every direction

They could barely go two seconds without some deathtrap coming out of the ground around them

Rock pillars, spikes, crushing walls, and cracks in the ground were sent at them without any sign of letting up

Both were getting tired and were hoping that the troops they sent to town would be back soon or else they were finished

Their injuries didn't make matters any better and Mai thought she felt her wound bleeding again a little

While Azula and Mai took a quick second to catch their breath they accidentally let their guard down and paid for it

They were caught off guard by two zombies coming up behind them and decking both of them with rock pillars aimed at their heads

Both girls went down instantly knocked cold by the attack

They hit the ground face first with two thuds with the Tophs looking over them happily

"Now you know not to piss me off" they all said with giant grins on their faces that Toph always made when she won a battle

"Way to go Tophs! Now could you do us a big favor and hand us the keys?" asked Sokka from the cage

One Toph bent down and grabbed the key to the cage that was in one of Azula's pockets and threw it over to Sokka who caught it

He quickly opened the cage door to let him, Katara, and Aang out only to be surrounded by zombies

They also freed Momo who sat up on Aang's shoulder

"Well it was nice to see you again Toph but we better get going and you should be heading back to wherever it was you came from" said Sokka nervously trying to back away from them and run

"Hold it right there!" they all shouted at him before he could run away

"AHH!!! Please don't eat my brains! Go after Aang! He's the one who caused you to die!" screamed Sokka terrified jumping into Katara's arms and shaking violently

"Sokka!"yelled Katara angrily at him dropping him to the ground

"No Katara, it's ok. I did cause her to die so she has a right to take revenge on me" said Aang seriously walking up to them

"I'm sorry about what I did to you Toph. I'm ready for any revenge you want to take out. I deserve it" said Aang sadly to one of the Tophs

"Well then I hope you're ready for this!" said a Toph zombie with an evil grin

Aang closed his eyes and prepared for whatever Toph had in store for him

Suddenly the zombies began vanishing before them in puffs of smoke

Some just simply disappeared but most vanished in puffs of smoke except for one standing right in front of Aang

Aang opened his eyes and was surprised to see only one zombie left in front of him

The last Toph put its hands together to form a handsign before transforming with another puff of smoke into an unfamiliar boy wearing orange with a blue headband and spiky yellow hair

"Ah ha ha! You all fell for that completely!" laughed Naruto while pointing at a very surprised and confused Aang, Katara, and Sokka

The look on all three's faces just screamed "What the hell?!"

"Who the heck are you?!!!" yelled Sokka at Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Naruto proudly at them

"Who?" asked Sokka confused

"Wait did you say Naruto? Sakura told me about you! You're that really annoying kid in her team" said Katara remembering all the stories about the blond headed idiot who was possibly more annoying and dumber than Sokka (Doubtful)

"Got that right" said Sakura walking over to them

"Sakura!" said Katara happy to see her

"Where have you been!? You just missed a whole army of undead Toph's trash Azula and Mai!" yelled Sokka

"I know, I was helping with it" said Sakura

"What do you mean?" asked Aang

"I created illusionary clones that Azula and Mai couldn't touch" said Sakura

She then did a handsign and a Toph zombie appeared in front of her that looked exactly like the ones that had been there earlier

"You mean you did all that?" asked Katara as Sakura undid the genjutsu and let the illusion fade

"Not all of it, I just made illusionary ones to be the targets of attacks" said Sakura

"Ok what the heck is going on here?!" demanded Sokka confused and annoyed

"It was all a big trap set by me and Naruto" said Sakura "There never were any zombies"

"So Toph didn't come back" said Aang sadly "I wanted to see her again one last time even if she was a zombie out for revenge"

'_You're going to wish you hadn't said that_' thought Naruto

All of a sudden Toph (the real one) came blasting out of the ground behind Aang, did a back flip mid-air, landed right behind Aang, and then screamed into his ear

"Twinkle Toes!" screamed Toph from behind Aang sending Aang screaming as he jumped away from her in terror and surprise

"Enough with the illusions will you?! Scaring us with hideous Toph clones isn't funny! Come one! Just look at how ugly this one is!" yelled Sokka pointing at Toph

"What was that?" asked Toph evilly with a grin

"He's a dead man" said Naruto

'**_Yup_**' said the Fox

Toph gave Sokka a powerful kick to his "south pole" sending him straight to the ground crying in pain

"This illusion hurts!" said Sokka in a very painful high voice while on the ground

"I'm not an illusion, I'm the real deal" said Toph

Katara and Aang immediately got looks of pure shock on their faces as they stared at the one who they thought to be dead for weeks

"Toph is that really you?" asked Katara in disbelief

"You bet sugar queen!" said Toph

"But you fell" said Katara still not believing what was going on

"I came back" said Toph the blind (Lord of the Rings joke)

"Toph you're really alive?" asked Aang as he walked over to her

He put his hand out to touch Toph and certainly enough he was able to touch her shoulder, she was solid and real and no illusion

"TOPH! I'm so happy you're alive!" he said giving her a big hug

"Oh yes we're all SO happy" said Sokka sarcastically still on the ground in pain

"How on earth did you survive that fall?!" asked Katara in tears joining in on the hug

"Hey! Hey! Enough with the hugging! I'm back two seconds and you two are already bugging me!" yelled Toph trying to get them off but she was still glad she was with them again

"Oh what a nice reunion" said Sakura happily just wishing her reunion with Sasuke would be just like that

"You can let go now you two!" yelled Toph angrily still trying to pry Aang and Katara off her

"I can't believe you're alive!" said Katara happily

"Let go now or else you two won't be alive much longer!" yelled Toph again

They finally let go of Toph who gave a sigh of relief

"Toph how did you survive?! Where have you been?! When did you meet Naruto and Sakura?!" asked Katara frantically

"Calm down, no need to have a heart attack just asking questions" said Toph to get Katara to relax a little

"What happened after you fell?" asked Aang

"It's a long story" said Toph

"Yeah and I don't think we have time to tell it to you, we've got a problem" said Naruto pointing at Ty Lee

Ty Lee was groaning on the ground in pain holding her head that felt like it was having boulders dropped on it

"Hey are you ok?!" asked Sokka urgently running over to her side to see how she was

Ty Lee just groaned in response

"I don't think she's ok!" said Sokka seriously

"I think I might have overdone it with the head shot" said Toph

"She was not feeling good already before you hit her, we heard from the guards that Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were injured in a fight before and Ty Lee took a powerful blow to the head" explained Katara

"Wait! SO THEY WERE HURT?!" yelled Naruto

"Yeah" said Katara

"Great! We could have just come in and beat them up instead of going through that whole complicated plan!" yelled Naruto frustrated

"Guys she's not ok!" yelled Sokka worried

"Let me see her" said Katara coming over to her side and inspecting her with her water powers

"It's not good, she may have gotten a serious injury to the head after that last hit" said Katara seriously

"Can't you do anything?" asked Sokka

"I could try" said Katara

"Guys she's a bad guy! Why are we bothering to heal her?" asked Toph

"It's not that she's evil it's just that she hangs out with Azula, she's actually kinda nice" said Sokka

"Yeah and besides we can't just sit back and let someone die in front of us" said Aang

"What'll you do?" asked Naruto to Katara

"I have healing powers I'll try and undo some of the damage" said Katara

She brought out her water and put it to Ty Lee's head and began to heal her as best she could

The water glowed a bright blue as it worked healing Ty Lee's head injury very slowly

After about a tense minute Katara put the water back and turned to the others waiting to hear what she had to say

"She'll be alright, she will probably have a bad headache when she gets up later but besides that she'll be fine" said Katara pointing at Ty Lee who was sleeping now

"Thanks sis" said Sokka gratefully

"No problem but you owe me huge for this since she never will pay me back" said Katara

They put Ty Lee in of the tents on a bed before going out to deal with Azula and Mai

"What should we do with these two?" asked Sakura

"Let's leave them and get out of here" said Naruto

"But this is a perfect chance to stop them once and for all, they're helpless and can't do anything to stop us" said Sokka

'_**I agree! Let me kill them**!_' roared the Fox

"We can't just kill them, but let's at least tie them up or something" said Naruto

"Leave it to me" said Toph

She submerged the two up to their necks in the ground

"There we go" said Toph

"Hold on I got one thing to add" said Naruto pulling out two blue rags and using them as blindfolds for the two girls

"What are those for?" asked Sakura

"I thought it would be a nice touch" said Naruto

"Hey I think they're waking up!" said Sakura seeing Azula's head move a little followed by a slight groan from her

"What hit us?" asked Mai painfully coming too as well

"A very angry earthbender" said Naruto

"Huh? Who's there?!" demanded Azula looking around but only seeing black

"Why can't I see?!" yelled Azula

"Now you have a clue how it feels to be blind" said Toph smugly

"You! I thought you were dead!" yelled Azula recognizing the voice

"Not quite! It takes more than an insanely high drop to kill me!" yelled Toph

"But what about the zombies?" asked Mai

"It was all just a big trick set up by us and you feel for it!" shouted Naruto tauntingly

"It was all a trick!????" yelled Azula in a rage at being fooled

"Yup! And I came up with it!" shouted Naruto happily with a laugh

"Who are you?" asked Mai not recognizing the voice

"He's a new friend of ours" said Toph

"Yup! The name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" yelled Naruto right at Azula's face

"Grrrrr! You'll all dead once my army gets back here! I'll have them cut off your heads, mount them on spears, and parade them all over the Fire Nation!!!!!!!!" roared Azula out of her mind with rage but helpless to move

"Ha Ha! Like I'm scared!" yelled Naruto defiantly

Suddenly there was a loud whirring and clanking sound coming from behind them in the woods

Before they could realize it Azula's tank came flying out of the woods while plowing down any trees or tents in the way like a metal monster

"Uh oh they're back!" yelled Sokka as the tank stopped near them

"Now you'll pay" said Azula smugly with an evil grin on her face just waiting for revenge

Everyone got into fighting stances and anticipated soldiers to come out from the tank as the tank door slowly opened

There was a hiss and a cloud of steam as the door slid open to reveal Jiraya standing in the doorway holding a bottle of sake in one hand and a bunch of coin bags in the other

"Hey guys! Like the new ride? It came free with Sake and money!" joked Jiraya as the others stared on in shock at him

"What!? Where's my army!??" yelled Azula

"They might not be here for a while" said Jiraya calmly

"Ok now who is this guy?" asked Aang confused

"That's the pervy sage" said Toph and Naruto at the same time

"Don't call him that!" yelled Sakura

"The what sage?" asked Katara and Aang

"It's a long story" said Toph frustrated

"Yes and I believe it would be better to discuss it later after we leave the forest under the control of the Fire Nation" said Jiraya getting back in the drivers seat and starting up the tank

"Come on kids get in! We have to leave!" called Jiraya to the others

"God I feel like a soccer mom" he mumbled under his breath as the others all got in and sat down

Momo stayed behind to pick bugs out of Azula's hair for a second before going to the tank

"Get back here!" yelled Azula as the tank turned around as it got ready to leave

"Sorry! No can do I'm afraid! Just watch out for any animals that may come and try to eat your heads!" yelled Jiraya from the tank

"Ha Ha! Thanks for the ride sucker!" yelled Naruto sticking his head out the top of the tank to look back at Azula and Mai as they drove off

"I swear I'll get you all! I'll kill you, your families, your friends, your neighbors, and burn your homes to the ground!!!" yelled Azula

"You're not going to do that in a hole!" replied Naruto from the tank

"I'll get revenge on you Naruto Uzumaki if it's the last thing I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Azula insane with rage

"Good luck with that" said Naruto tauntingly from the tank

She continued yelling random threats as they drove off but they couldn't hear most of them

Finally Azula just let out an animalistic scream of pure fury that could be heard throughout the woods for miles

"Ah music to my ears" said Naruto listening to the last of the scream die away in the distance from the tank roof

**In The Tank**

Naruto came back inside the main part of the tank and sat down with everyone else as they talked and Jiraya drove

"Toph it's so great you're back" said Katara happily

"Yeah I know, I heard you guys fell apart after I fell" said Toph

"What happened after you fell? How did you survive that fall and meet Naruto and Sakura?" asked Aang

Toph and Naruto explained the whole story from Toph's fall to the Naruto finding her and taking care of her to Jiraya being brought to this world with the summoning jutsu

Sakura explained what she did after she saw the Fire Nation capture the gang and how she ran into Toph and Naruto by chance

"Wow it was lucky you found them or else we would still be prisoners" said Aang to Sakura

"Ah please we could have handled an escape by ourselves" said Sokka arrogantly

"Not from what we saw" said Sakura

"What?" asked Sokka nervously

"We spied on you guys in the cage before we saved you. You guys were in deep trouble and doomed unless we helped you out" said Sakura knowing Sokka was lying

"I guess" admitted Sokka

"That plan you had with the zombies was amazing! How did you do it?" asked Katara curiously

"I've been wondering that too" said Aang

"Naruto thought of it" said Toph

"Sure did!" said Naruto happily

"But how did you do it?" asked Sokka

"It was a combination of jutsu and bending. We used the clone jutsu, the Shadow Clone jutsu, and earthbending" said Sakura

"What's the difference between a clone and a shadow clone?" asked Aang

"A clone justu is genjutsu or illusion art, it makes an illusion that there are two of someone. It can't hurt anyone and is just used as a distraction" explained Sakura

"So what about the shadow clone?" asked Katara

"The shadow clone jutsu makes solid, touchable, real clones that can attack and opponent and use all jutsu the user knows. They are Ninjutsu and require a lot of chakra and the clones can be easily destroyed by big hits" explained Sakura

"Oh I get it, the regular clones are just illusions while the shadow clones are real" said Katara

"Correct" said Sakura

"I still don't get how you did all that" said Sokka

"Well it was a variation of a plan we were attacked with once" explained Naruto

"Oh! You mean those Rain Genin at the 2nd exam!" said Sakura realizing what Naruto was talking about

"Yeah, we once got attacked by some enemy ninja that used a lot of illusionary clones to cover up their attacks" said Naruto

"I still don't get it" said Sokka still confused

"All the clones were was a distraction, they used the clones to distract us so that the real ones could sneak up to us in the crowd and attack safely. With all the clones we had no idea which were the real ninja and which were fakes" explained Naruto

"So you had Sakura make all the fakes so that you could sneak up on Azula and Mai and strike" said Katara realizing the first part of the trick

"Yup" said Sakura

"Why did you decide to make the clones look like Toph zombies?" asked Aang

"That was just to scare Azula and unnerve her. An army of zombies is sure to scare most people, even Azula. And Toph seemed the obvious choice since Azula thought she killed her" explained Sakura

"But we saw the clones using earthbending and kick Azula, how could illusions do that?" asked Sokka

"We changed the plan by using a lot of shadow clones scattered about in the regular clones instead of the real us" explained Naruto

"The shadow clones could attack Azula and Mai while the regular clones acted as bait for their attacks and distracted them so they couldn't tell the difference" explained Sakura

"If you were paying really close attention you would have noticed that the same 9 or 10 clones were the only ones to attack. All the rest did was just run around randomly and attract Azula and Mai's attention so they wouldn't notice the shadow clones getting close to them to attack" explained Naruto proud of his plan

"That's brilliant" said Katara

"Yeah, I made the clones, Toph made the Shadow clones, and Naruto came up with the plan" said Sakura

"Sounds like a good team effort" commented Jiraya

"Um Sakura…?" began Naruto

"Yeah what is it?" asked Sakura

"About the Toph Shadow Clone thing…" continued Naruto

"Oh yeah! I wanted to say that I'm really impressed Toph. You managed to learn the Shadow Clone jutsu really fast!" said Sakura impressed turning to Toph

"About that…" began Toph nervously but was cut off but a sudden thud

The tank bounced once and skidded a little creating a loud screeching sound

Everyone screamed and as the tank shook for a second and turned left violently casing Katara, Sokka, and Sakura to fall out of their seats

They got back up when the tank stopped shaking and it got back under control

"What happened?" asked Sakura to Jiraya

"Sorry! I'm not used to driving tanks" said Jiraya embarrassedly

"How did you get this thing anyway?" asked Naruto "What happened to Azula's army?"

"It's easy I came up with a brilliant plan that involved highly complex jutsus, several powerful seals and scrolls, and an amazing display of masterful Taijutsu" said Jiraya proudly

"That's amazing!" beamed Sakura in awe of the Sanin

**The Truth **

**Local Village, Outside a Bar**

Jiraya and several Fire Nation troops walked out of a bar in the local village Azula had sent them too

The Fire Nation troops were totally hammered to say the least and staggered out of the bar while two held onto Jiraya's shoulders for support

"Oh man you (hic) were right! We deserved a good break after capturing the Avatar!" said one soldier in a slurred tone staggering back and forth just read to fall over at any time

"Yeah man! That demon princess works us waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to hard! We deserve a little fun!" said the other in as bad if not worse condition

Around them soldiers and firebenders staggered around drunkenly singing songs, dancing, talking in words barely understandable, and passing out all over the place

Soldiers were puking in their helmets before giving them to others who put them on not even realizing why their hair was wet

"You all did good work so you deserve to have fun! And nothing is more fun than a good trip to the local bar for some sake!" said Jiraya happily holding a bottle of sake but being the only one sober there

"You're a good man" said one soldier

"Thank you" said Jiraya

"I love you man!" said the other drunkenly before hugging Jiraya

"Whoa back off there! If you were a girl I'd be fine I don't roll **that** way! You need to cut down on the sake" said Jiraya pushing him off

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled the man in a drunken stupor taking another swig

"While it's been fun hanging with you guys I need to get going" said Jiraya

"We should get going too, the princess with be waiting for us" said the other man still swaying from side to side barely able to stand

"We better go get the tank" said the other after taking a long swig

"Hold on fellas! You are in no condition to drive! You haven't heard of "don't drink and drive"? I'm the only sober one here so I'll be the designated driver and take you guys home" offered Jiraya

"You're a good friend. Here are the keys" said the man handing Jiraya the keys

"Oh by the way I'm going to need some money to pay for the sake" added Jiraya

"There's a sack of gold coins in that tank that belongs to the princess, you can use that to pay the bill" said one of the men drunkenly

"Thanks! I'll be right back! Stay here" said Jiraya before rushing off to get the tank

A minute later Jiraya came flying past them with the tank going as fast as it possibly could before stopping it just down the road

Jiraya peered his head of the tank for a second to wave back at the soldiers waiting around outside the bar

"Sorry fellas but I'm going to be needing this tank! Have a good night cause I'm sure you're going to have a horrible morning!" yelled Jiraya happily before getting back inside and taking off

The two soldiers just stood around with drunken expressions for a minute before one spoke up

"Ha Ha! Hey dude where's my tank?" joked one soldier

Both men immediately collapsed on the floor laughing as others continued to black out around them holding onto sake bottles

(By god! I've discovered the secret to beating the Fire Nation!)

**In the Tank**

They continued traveling in the tank while trying to cover as much ground as possible for the next hour or so

The tank allowed them to make very good time and they got very close to the edge of the forest

Naruto and Sokka looked around the tank for anything that might be useful to them despite Katara and Sakura calling it invasion of privacy

They found a lot of wanted posters featuring Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and even Momo

There was even an incomplete poster that showed some really spiky white hair but the bottom half wasn't finished so they had no idea who it was

Sokka found a few maps that seemed to outline Azula's past movements and where she suspected they had been

It showed that Azula had a decent idea of where they had been and the path they were taking

That certainly explained how she had ambushed them twice

Katara noticed that the map had a second path on it marked with a I and Z that looked like it was headed to Ba Sing Se too but it gave out after a while indicating Azula had lost track of whoever it was for

It also had red x's on the map that seemed to represent battles and their trail had several

One at the cliff where Toph fell, where Sakura had joined their team, and finally back at their campsite

On the other line there was a red x in a field just outside a village that Azula seemed to have a hard time writing since the bottom of the second line swayed like she was in pain when she wrote it

They suspected that was the battle where Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee where hurt in

Shortly after that x the second trail ended and for some reason Azula seemed to try and stay out of that area like she was almost afraid of whoever was in it

Katara and Aang wondered whoever could have been strong enough to harm Azula like that

The soldiers at the camp had mentioned that a man with a red eye had done it but they didn't discuss more of it because they had work

They found some bags of gold that belonged to Azula and her soldiers apparently and decided to "secure" them for themselves

Naruto found some more of Mai's weapons in a weapon cabinet and took some shuriken for himself and Sakura since they didn't have many with them and it was a good idea to carry as many as they could in case they got into a serious battle

Sokka managed to find some food and onboard and took some of that as well (he ate all the meat first)

Sakura also took some spare Band-Aids and various other medical stuff to add to the small first-aid kit she had in her pack

It was crude and primitive compared to what she was used to but they would work just fine

Naruto also took a lot of various pieces of paper that were scattered around for some unknown reason

When they were done scavenging they sat back down in their seats and began talking again and explaining the bigger details of what they had been doing over the past two weeks

Naruto explained more about how he had accidentally brought Jiraya there after Toph got attacked after their battle (He left out how easily he had beaten Toph for fear of Toph's wrath)

Sakura explained about how Jiraya was a Sanin and a super powerful and wise ninja

Naruto and Toph kept coughing "moron!" and "pervert!" between Sakura's sentences

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were surprised to hear that Toph had begun some ninja training with Jiraya and Naruto

"Hey maybe I can learn some ninja stuff too!" said Aang excitedly doing a very bad imitation handsign

"Hold on twinkle toes! We still need to keep working on earthbending!" yelled Toph

"Hey! Now we won't need to get Aang a new earthbending teacher in Ba Sing Se!" said Sokka happily

Toph immediately shot Aang a glare remembering her threats from before

Aang looked like he was facing death itself when he turned to look at Toph glaring at him

There was a dead silence as Toph glared at Aang who was beginning to wish he was back with Azula

"**_Head for the hills, this isn't going to be pretty"_** said the Fox to Naruto

"Oh yeah I had heard you were looking for a new teacher from Sakura and that you just gave up back with Azula" said Toph in a ominously calm tone to Aang

Aang began sweating a lot and tried to explain it to Toph

"I can explain! I thought you were dead and I didn't want to lose anyone else! I had no choice!" explained Aang nervously

"I can understand twinkle tones" said Toph in the same tone

"Really?" asked Aang cautiously

"Sure" said Toph with a big smile

As soon as they saw Toph smile they knew something was off

Momo saw her and ran terrified into one of their bags on the ground to hide and take cover

(Toph + Smile e equels DANGER! RUN LIKE HELL!!)

"Hey pull the tank over" said Toph in a creepy tone to Jiraya

"Why?" asked Jiraya suspiciously

"I want to give Aang a special "training" session" said Toph happily with a big smile

"Toph is acting nice and smiling" said Katara uneasily

"We're all going to die aren't we?" asked Sokka

'_Poor Aang_' thought Naruto

**Outside**

They stopped the tank in a field where they would have a nice open area to "train" in

The field was just a empty grassy field with a single tree right in the middle of it that looked like was dying with half it's leaves falling off

Everyone walked out like they were attending a funeral and Aang walked like he was going down death row

Aang and Toph stood in the middle of the field facing each other while the others watched from the sidelines

"Ok Toph just what are we going to do?" asked Aang nervously sweating

"We're going to have a nice simple sparing match to see what you've been practicing while I was away" said Toph happily smiling again

'_And for me to practice my new moves_' though Toph

"Get ready!" shouted Toph to Aang

They both got into fighting stances and waited to start

"Ok now on my mark!" shouted Jiraya acting as ref

There was a few tense seconds where there was absolutely no sound at all it seemed as they two engaged in a stare down

"Begin!" shouted Jiraya before backing away

The first thing Aang did was jump as far back away from Toph as his airbending would allow

"Don't run you wimp!" shouted Toph sending a rock flying at Aang with great force

Aang raised a rock wall in defense and Toph's rock smashed into harmlessly

Toph continued her attack with a series of rock spears that she sent flying at Aang followed by an entire rock wall

Aang's wall stopped the spears but the rock wall was big enough to smash his wall and send him flying back in and explosion of debris

"Ouch! Toph's not taking prisoners today!" shouted Naruto as Aang slowly got up

As Aang got to his feet he realized he had to find someplace safe from Toph's attacks but that was hard since she could control the ground

It was then that he spotted the tree and got an idea on how to hide from Toph

He jumped up and glided over to the tree and hid in its branches as Toph looked around for him

"Where are you twinkle toes?! Come on out and face me!" shouted Toph angrily looking around pointlessly

Aang just sent an airblast at Toph that knocked her down and cause her to slide several feet

"Where did that come from?" asked Toph getting up

"In the tree Toph! He's in the tree!" shouted Naruto

Toph turned to where she felt the tree's base in the ground and looked up a little

"Come on down coward!!" shouted Toph to the tree not sure of where Aang was

"No thanks I'll stay up here" said Aang nervously

Toph growled before sending a small rock into the tree branches where she thought Aang was

Aang just moved to a different part of the tree and watched as the rock blasted a hole through the branches knocking a few branches down and scattering leaves

He then counted with another airblast sending Toph flying before coming crashing back down

"Hey he's winning!" shouted Sokka excitedly

Toph muttered angrily as she got back up again and then sent yet another rock flying into the branches

This one completely missed Aang who attacked again with another airblast from his safe place

Toph managed to hear the whirring of the wind this time and just jumped out of the way

of the attack

"It's useless, she has no idea where he is and she can't hit him accurately in the tree branches" said Sakura

"Hey Toph use that jutsu I thought you to smoke him out of the tree" said Jiraya to Toph

"Good idea! Thanks pervert!" shouted Toph

"Don't call me pervert!" yelled Jiraya bitterly

"You thought her a jutsu?" asked Sakura to Jiraya

"Yes both me and Naruto taught her one jutsu" replied Jiraya

"That doesn't sound good" said Sokka

"It isn't" said Naruto

Toph got another big smile on her face that made Aang very uncomfortable

She then began slowly forming handsigns that Sakura seemed to recognize from somewhere

"Wait a second! I recognize that jutsu!" shouted Sakura in surprise but before she could say what it was Toph revealed what it was

When she was done she put her fingers to her mouth and pointed at the tree branches

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Toph

Aang watched in shock as a giant blast of fire came out of Toph's mouth right at the very flammable tree he was hiding in

He jumped ship and dove out of the tree as it was engulfed in flames

Aang landed clumsily on the ground as the tree branches he had been hiding in burned to ash

Katara and Sokka looked at Toph with shock

"YOU TAUGHT HER HOW TO BREATHE FIRE?!!!!!!!!!! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!!!!!" yelled Sokka at the top of his lungs at Jiraya and Naruto

"Well the Fireball jutsu require a lot of chakra without too much control which is good for Toph. And the second I used the term "very destructive and powerful" to describe it she wanted to learn it" said Jiraya calmly

"Wow an earthbender breathing fire that's ironic" said Sakura

"You guys are making a really big deal out of this. What's the worst that could happen with Toph breathing fire?" asked Naruto not getting what the big deal was

Sokka thought about what Naruto had said

(We see a picture of a giant evil looking Toph standing over a burning apocalyptic landscape laughing evilly and blowing fire on innocent people)

"WE'RE ALL GONA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sokka running around in circle franticly until Sakura decked him in the head to shut him up

"But how could she do that? She's an earthbender not a firebender" asked Katara

"Apparently elemental affinity doesn't matter to much when it comes to using jutsu so a earthbender can use fire jutsu" explained Jiraya

"Maybe she can teach him firebending too" joked Sakura

Meanwhile out in the field Aang finally got back to his feet and looked in fear at Toph

"Ok now that you've seen that jutsu I guess I'll finish you off with my other one!" said Toph fiercely pointing at Aang

"She's going to use Naruto's jutsu" said Jiraya looking on with interest

"Toph's going to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Sakura excitedly

"About that Sakura, there was something I didn't get to tell you before" said Naruto

"What's that?" asked Sakura

"Toph can't do the Shadow Clone Jutsu yet" said Naruto

"What?" asked Katara and Sakura surprised

"She doesn't have the control to make clones yet" explained Naruto

"But what about the ones we used in our plan?" asked Sakura

"Those were mine" said Naruto

"But they could earthbend and you can't" pointed out Sakura

"Toph did the earthbending for them" said Naruto

"How? I didn't see here anywhere" asked Sakura

"That's what that earthquake was before the zombies appeared. Toph went underground and used earthbending to make a small cave for her to move around in under the campsite. I made the clones and made them transform into Toph zombies and Toph sent them to the surface. She could feel them running around on the surface using her powers and when she felt the Shadow Clones do earthbending poses she did the earthbending for them while she stayed safe and hidden underground" explained Naruto

"You honestly mean Toph can't make Shadow Clones yet?" asked Sakura

"Yup she messed up horribly on clones" said Naruto

(We see a flashback of Toph doing a handsign and creating a deformed chibi of herself lying on the ground)

"If she can't do clones then what can she do?" asked Katara

Naruto appeared very nervous at the question and began backing away from the two girls slowly as he talked

"We decided that a simpler transformation jutsu may be better for her to learn" said Naruto nervously

"So she knows the transformation jutsu?' asked Sakura

"Well actually she knows a specific one" said Naruto still backing away

"A specific one?" asked Sakura confused

"Now don't be mad it was all the pervy sage's idea!" said Naruto defensively

"What does he mean sir? What jutsu does Toph know?" asked Sakura to Jiraya

"Well you see, um…" began Jiraya nervously but was cut off by Toph

Toph put her hands together and formed a handsign that Sakura also recognized

"Oh no" she said in annoyance as she looked at the all too familiar handsign

"Sexy Jutsu!" yelled Toph before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"What?" asked Katara, Aang, and Sokka confused

For a second the smoke hung in the air around Toph hiding her from view but then it began to fall revealing a shocking site

There stood a older naked version of Toph doing a suggestive pose right towards Aang

She looked to be around 18 years old with the same eyes, long black hair that flew freely all the way down past her shoulders, she didn't have any puff things on the side of her head, and was no longer flat chested with two decent sized "north poles"

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Sakura's jaws hit the floor when they saw her

Jiraya gave her a perverted stare and drooled like Sokka in a meat factory while Naruto wasn't affected for the most part since he had created the sexy jutsu after all

"Come on twinkle toes come and play with me" said Toph while giving and a smile

Aang just kept staring with his face turning so read his arrow turned a deep purple

"To…To…Top…Toph! Pretty! Girl! Has boo…" jammered Sokka like an idiot also staring until Katara whacked him over the head before he could finish

"Don't you dare say it!!!!" she yelled as she decked him

"This is what you taught her?!" asked Sakura with shock and disgust to Jiraya

Sakura was shocked to see the Sanin staring at Toph like he was at a strip club

"WAY TO GO TOPH!!!!!! NICE FORM!!!! I'M PROUD OF YOU!!!!" shouted Jiraya happily giving his signature thumbs up and blink

'_Ugh! He is a pervert and a moron! They were right!_' yelled inner Sakura

"I can't believe a Sanin is a giant pervert and a moron" sulked Sakura

"What's the matter twinkle toes? Don't you want to play anymore?" asked Toph with a cute pout

Aang had a jet of blood come out his nose so fast you'd swear he had just invented bloodbending

He flew up into the air for a second before coming crashing back down completely knocked senseless

Toph transformed back in another puff of smoke and looked at the unconscious Aang with a giant grin

"I win" she said happily as she walked away leaving Aang on the ground

Katara stared at Toph with an angry glare like she was hoping she would burst into flames if she looked hard enough

"Like my new attack Sugar Queen?" asked Toph tauntingly

"I can't believe you would learn such a horrible attack!!!" yelled Katara at her

"Whatever, you may want to go over there and help Aang. I think he's suffering from severe blood loss" said Toph calmly walking back to the tank

"Who would invent such a horrible attack!?" roared Katara

"That would be Naruto" said Sakura

Both girls immediately look at Naruto ready to kill

"Why does everything happen to me?" whined Naruto as the two girls pounced towards him like a lion on its prey

**End Chapter**

(God that was a long one! Sorry if this took long but it takes a while to write a 57-page chapter. I hope you all liked it. I experimented with a little Tyokka for a change here. The whole blindfolded thing is going to play some importance in the drill chapter. Well they're all back together now and the original beginning storylines are done. From now on I'm going to write my version of the events of the second season with Naruto and the others. I tried to capture the elaborate and complicated plan theme they have in Naruto with the zombie plan. I really wanted to try something like that after seeing Shikamaru's fight with Temari in the Chunin exams. Also I currently have two people working on Sasuke and Zuko' story as well as Katara, Toph, and Sakura's so that means only Naruto and Aang's story is left for Ba Sing Se stories. I bring good news! The fox is going to show up in the chapter after next! Please review! And try not to just write "Good story!" that annoys me.

**Next Chapter Chapter 9: Awkward Moments and the Bay**

With everyone back together they decide to all stop and have a quick break to relax. Aang explains that he doesn't know how to get the others back home so they can only choose to follow Aang and help him along his quest. While talking Jiraya reveals the photos he took of Naruto and Toph sleeping together. Everyone over reacts especially Sakura and Katara. Katara accuses Toph of being pregnant while Sakura threatens to do "unmanly" things to Naruto. After they get that cleared up they meet a real couple and head to the harbor only to run into security trouble and Suki. At the same time Kakashi, Sasuke, Zuko, and Iroh at the harbor with the same problems. (No they do not meet yet so don't bother speculating)


	9. Awkward Moments and the Bay

**Clash of Ninja**

**By: The White Dragon Rider**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!!! **Are we clear? Good. **P.S.** Please don't sue me

(…And we're back! Here we go with the next chapter. Now we get out of my original storylines and follow the series Naruto style!)

Chapter 9: Awkward Moments and the Bay 

**Campsite**

It was a nice, clear, sunny, peaceful day as Naruto, Sakura, Jiraya, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and of course Momo had some fun at last

They and all the others were sitting on the shore of a small lake and waterfall that they had decided to stop at to rest

Sakura and Katara had suggested they stop and have a little break to celebrate being back together and being out of the woods that Azula patrolled finally

No one disagreed and were happy to be able to relax after the few tough weeks they had all been through with Fire Nation Troops, Azula's ambushes, and getting used to a strange new world

And it appeared that they would have to get used to their new word for quite some time since Aang had explained that he had no idea at all why they were there or how to get them home

This hadn't surprised Jiraya and Naruto who knew the real reason they were there

Sakura said she wouldn't go home now even if she could since she had yet to find Sasuke and Kakashi sensei

Plus after hearing of the Fire Nation's war Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraya said they wanted to do something help and they all agreed that they would help Aang anyway they could

So they all decided to stick with Aang and the others for now and help him out while looking for any trace of Sasuke and Kakashi

Katara had suggested that if they went to the Earth King that he might be able to use his power to help them search

A royal decree announcing that they were looking for them would make sure that if Kakashi and Sasuke were anywhere in the Earthkingdom that they would know were Sakura and Naruto where and they could finally meet up

After hearing that Sakura was even more determined to get to Ba Sing Se as fast as possible

Unfortunately they lost their major mode of transportation near the lake, which is why they had decided to stop and rest at it

After a day of traveling in the tank they had covered good ground and were practically at the shore of the lake that blocked their path to Ba Sing Se

Unfortunately during the morning Sokka had decided he wanted to drive the tank but Jiraya refused to let him at the wheel since he said Sokka would just crash it

They both fought for the wheel and steered it right over a very tall cliff they were traveling across

Thankfully they had managed to get all their stuff and jump out safely before they had fallen too far

Aang had flown over to the side of the cliffwall and made a small ledge to catch his friends while Jiraya, Naruto, and Sakura had gripped the wall with chakra

After that they had been forced to walk till they got here and took a break to talk and relax a little

Sokka was checking the maps he had stolen to see where they where exactly, Aang Naruto, Sakura, and Katara where swimming in the lake, Jiraya was hiding in some bushes and watching Katara with his telescope, and Toph was just dipping her feet into the water since she couldn't swim

Aang used some waterbending to make an ice raft for himself to float on, Sakura was relaxing on rock near Toph to get some sun, and Katara and Naruto where up on some cliffs doing cannonballs

"Hey Aang watch this!" shouted Katara to Aang down below

She then dove of the cliff and curled into a ball

"Waterbending bomb!" she shouted as she fell to the water's surface rapidly

As soon as she hit the water there was a giant geyser of water coming out of the lake that blew Aang clean out of the water with his ice raft and sent a shower of rain all over the place stopping Sakura's sunbathing

Sokka tried to cover the maps from the water but they got drenched anyway

Everyone except Sokka laughed as the last of the water fell back into the lake in a million tiny droplets

"Oh sure 5,000 year old maps from the spirit library, just go ahead and splash some water on them" said Sokka annoyed holding up the soaked map

"Sorry" apologized Katara as she waterbended the water out of the map and back into the lake

"Hey you think that was cool check this out!" yelled Naruto excitedly from the top of the cliff

Naruto then ran towards the edge and jumped as high as he possibly could into the air which turned out to be pretty high

When Naruto was at maximum height he put his hands together to form a handsign

"Shadow Clone Cannonball!" he shouted as at least 30 other Naruto's formed in mid-air around him

"This can't be good" said Sokka as he saw all the clones curl up into balls and plummet to the lake at full speed

When they hit it was like someone had set off a bomb in the lake and at least half the lake came flying up into the air

The resulting wave came ashore and pushed everyone back in a wall of water

Jiraya screamed as he too was blown out of his hiding place by the sudden surge of water coming over the beach

When it was over all the Naruto clones came out of the water to see everyone drenched by his cannonball

"Ha! Top that!" he shouted happily at them

"I wasn't planning to get wet this early" said Sakura mildly annoyed pushing some of her wet pink hair out of the way of her face

"Nice one Naruto" complimented Aang

"Oh sure as if a small rain wasn't enough let's send a tsunami" said Sokka annoyed holding up the map that was so wet you could see through it

Katara again bended the water out of the paper and back into the lake to dry the map instantly

"He He Sorry" apologized Naruto getting rid of the clones

"So what now…and what are you doing here?" asked Katara noticing Jiraya laying on the ground where the wave had left him with leaves in his hair and a few twigs scattered around him

"I thought you went to go do research on something" said Aang

"I was just studying some of the local plant life in that bush when Naruto's wave knocked me out of it. Knowing about all forms of indigenous life is a good way to keep check of one's surroundings" lied Jiraya nervously

"Ok" said Aang confused and not sure what he was talking about

"Must be some kind of ninja thing" commented Sokka to Aang

"So what where you asking before?" asked Jiraya to change the subject

"I wanted to know what we do next" said Katara

"Well I'm going to look over the map a little and see what is our best bet to get to Ba Sing Se. We need to find some way across that huge lake that blocks where we are from Ba Sing Se" explained Sokka

"In the meantime. Lunch!" shouted Naruto happily

"Let me guess you're having ramen?" asked Toph sarcastically

"Yup!" replied Naruto

"How much of that stuff did you pack Naruto?" asked Sakura amazed he still had any left

"Well you see after I saw Tenten use those scrolls to summon weapons I asked her how she did it and did the same thing with ramen" explained Naruto

He then brought a scroll out of his bag and opened it a little to reveal a symbol that was used for summonings

Naruto put his hand on the symbol and a cup of ramen appeared in a puff of smoke on the symbol

"Ta da! Instant ramen! Literally!" bragged Naruto holding it up

"Of all the things to use the ninja arts for…" said Sakura shaking her head at Naruto's use of the summoning technique

"Wow he must love that stuff almost as much as Sokka loves meat" said Katara

"Um Naruto?" asked Toph nervously which was rare for her

"What Toph?" asked Naruto not noticing she was acting weird

"I was wondering if we could eat together at this place I found a little past the top of the waterfall" said Toph sounding more awkward with each word

"Huh why?" asked Naruto

"The rocks up there conduct vibrations better so I can see better and I also want to get some advice from you on that Shadow Clone jutsu I keep messing up" said Toph thinking about how stupid a lie that was

"Ok, just let me change into my normal clothes and then we can go" said the clueless Naruto who was still in his blue bathing suit

As they left together Toph could almost feel the others staring at them as they left wondering what was going on and what could possibly cause Toph to be nervous

**Top of the Waterfall**

Naruto and Toph both made their way up to the top of the waterfall using the same path that he and Katara had used to get up there for their cannonballs earlier

When they reached the top Toph lead Naruto a bit down the stream that went into the waterfall to a nice secluded spot that was a small clearing in the woods with a little mini waterfall gently running in the stream nearby

The spot was cool and shaded and looked very nice with the waterfall and some flowers growing nearby that Toph could sense from their roots

"Wow this place is pretty cool Toph! How did you find it?" asked Naruto impressed

"I felt it as we were walking nearby, I can find places and know what they look like even when I'm not near them" explained Toph

"Man that's cool how you can do that" said Naruto

"Thanks ninja boy" said Toph gratefully

"You may be blind as a bat but you can still see what others can't, it's like being blind and having super vision all at the same time" said Naruto

"I guess" said Toph only letting Naruto get away with the blind as a bat comment since she was in a good mood

"So what did you want to know about the shadow clone jutsu?" asked Naruto remembering that's why she called him up here

"Well I thought we could eat first and then train since I'm hungry" said Toph hoping Naruto was truly dumb enough to fall for this

"Ha Ha Ok! I'm kinda hungry to!" said Naruto happily

Naruto took out his ramen scroll and began summoning up ramen as fast as he could for him and Toph

Toph could feel that he had summoned at least ten or so bowls and asked him what he was doing

"Ninja boy you realize it's just me and you right?" asked Toph as Naruto was reaching for a bowl already

"Oh I know this is for you…" said Naruto pushing one bowl towards Toph

"…and these are for me!" shouted Naruto happily as he took nine for himself

"There's no way you can eat that many" said Toph to Naruto

"Shows what you know, I hold the record for ramen eating in every ramen place in Hidden Leaf village and all the surrounding towns! There's not a ramen place within ten miles of my home that doesn't have a picture of me in it!" said Naruto proudly

"_**And there are a few that have a sign that says "do not let in at all costs" underneath those pictures for good reason"**_ added the fox

"_Shut up fox"_ said Naruto bitterly to him

"Wow you take this stuff seriously" said Toph

"You know it! There's no one that can beat me at ramen eating!" said Naruto proudly

"Wana bet?" asked Toph challengingly

Naruto's eyes narrowed out seriously sensing a challenge from Toph

"What was that?" asked Naruto with usual seriousness for him

(Cue western showdown music)

"I bet I can beat you, how hard can it be to force down a few bowls of ramen?" asked Toph confidently

"Sounds like you're looking for a challenge" said Naruto

"I am" said Toph

"Ok then you want a challenge then I got one" said Naruto eagerly

"Good" said Toph

"We'll see who can go the longest eating without pukeing and/or passing out" said Naruto summoning up almost all the ramen he had which turned out to be a lot

Toph felt all the bowls all over the place and wondered what she was getting herself into with this challenge

She had only challenged Naruto to impress him by beating him at his own game but now she was seeing she may have been in for more than she bargained for and he stomach was going to pay the price

Now she was beginning to regret stealing some of Sokka's food before coming up here for lunch with Naruto

'_Stupid karma_' thought Toph bitterly

**With the Others**

Meanwhile back down at the base of the waterfall everyone else was busy eating various things on the bank of the lake

Sokka had some meat or as Sakura called it "freshly killed cute animal"

Aang again had no meat and was sticking to vegetarian ways that all monks followed that Jiraya said was boring

The rest had some fish that Katara and Sakura had managed to catch while practicing their skills

Katara levitated the fish out of the water with waterbending and Sakura used them as target practice for her kunai knives

The one thing they were talking about was Toph's weird behavior earlier with asking Naruto to the top of the waterfall

"Maybe she's going to do something bad to him with no witnesses up there" suggested Sokka

"Toph would never do that…I think" said Katara unsure

"Well how do you explain Toph acting so weird when she asked him to go up there, it was very suspicious how she talked" said Sokka

"It almost sounded like she was nervous" said Aang

"I've never heard Toph sound nervous ever" said Sokka

"Yeah that's weird Toph's never sounded nervous since we've met her even when we were nearly dead back in the desert" said Katara thinking about it

"Maybe she's sick or something?" suggested Sakura

"Not physically" commented Jiraya

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura

"The only way she's sick is emotionally" said Jiraya

"Oh my god! Toph's gone insane finally! She's going to kill us all in our sleep!" yelled Sokka in a panic

Sokka immediately imagined Toph lunging at them sleeping with two knives in her hands yelling "I have deep seeded emotional problems! Die! Die! DIE!!!" (Ok I amdit I copied this from somwhere else but I just thought it fit)

"No, she's just come down with a very serious condition that most people go through at least once in their lives" said Jiraya knowing the real reason Toph was acting weird

"The chicken pox?" asked Aang

"No, she's got a crush on Naruto" said Jiraya

Everyone including Momo did a classic spit take as they were eating followed by a fit of coughing

"SHE WHAT???!!!" asked everyone in shock

"Naruto and Toph have got a nice little relationship going on between them" said Jiraya

"Toph actually likes someone?!" asked Katara amazed that Toph could actually have enough girl in her to like a boy

"There's no way! How could any girl find Naruto attractive?" asked Sakura amazed someone could find the ultra annoying and stupid Naruto attractive

"Toph must have really gone insane" said Sokka finding that the only logical explanation

"Are you sure?" asked Aang wondering if Jiraya was senile

"Oh I'm sure alright, I traveled with them for two weeks and I could see it was obvious Toph liked Naruto" said Jiraya

"There's just no possible way" said Sakura in disbelief

"Trust me it's possible, they've got a serious relationship going on" said Jiraya

"Really?" asked Katara

"Yup they've even slept together already" said Jiraya prompting yet another spit take from everyone

"**WHAT!???**" they all yelled at once

"They've slept together already" said Jiraya calmly

"But they're both twelve! Isn't that rape or something!?" asked Sokka

"I suppose" said Jiraya

"What's rape?" asked Aang since he had never heard that word before

"It's kinda hard to explain Aang" said Katara nervously

"And what's the big deal about them sleeping together? I know it might be pretty awkward but is it honestly that bad?" asked Aang wondering why everyone was freaking out about them sharing a bed

"Um Aang? You never had the talk about the birds and the bees did you?" asked Katara nervously

"What? I know about a bunch of different birds and know about bees" said Aang unsure about what this had to do with what they were talking about

Everyone all got nervous looks and began looking at each other hoping someone would know what to do

"So Sokka do you want to explain?" asked Katara trying to dump the unpleasant job on Sokka

"ME!? I can't do that! When dad explained all the adult stuff to me I wasn't able to go near you for two weeks!" yelled Sokka

"Don't worry I am well schooled in this subject I'll tell him all I know" said Jiraya proudly

"Are you sure?" asked Katara nervously

"Of course I am! I am a sage after all!" said Jiraya

"What is everyone talking about?" asked Aang confused

"Listen kid I'll explain it all to you later but for now let's get back on subject" said Jiraya

"There's just no possible way that Naruto and Toph have already slept together!" yelled Sakura not believing it

"I got pictures of it as proof" said Jiraya taking out some of the pictures of Naruto and Toph sleeping together that he had posed and laying them on the ground for the others to see

They were all of before either Naruto or Toph had woken up so the two of them were in an embrace under the blanket together

A few showed Toph apparently snuggling up to Naruto which Jiraya hadn't had to pose at all since she had done it by herself in her sleep!

Jiraya couldn't help but think they looked cute as Toph snuggled with Naruto subconsciously

The last one was of a very shocked looking Naruto and Toph looking up and discovering Jiraya taking the pictures

Everyone looked at them with shock realizing what Jiraya said was actually true

Sakura looked at the pictures of Naruto and Toph sleeping together in her hands before placing them on then ground with a furious look on her face

"THAT SICK PERVERT!!!! SLEEPING WITH A GIRL ONLY 12 YEARS OLD!!! I'LL KILL HIMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Sakura furious and slightly jealous Naruto was having a better relationship with a girl he had only met four weeks ago than she was having with Sasuke who she had been after for years

"I CAN"T BELIVE TOPH WOULD DO THIS! SLEEPING WITH A BOY SO YOUNG! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT IT COULD DO TO HER! WHAT IF SHE GETS PREGNANT OR SOMETHING!? SHE'S IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN I FIND HER!!!" yelled Katara in just a furious a rage

"Wow she's acting like she's her mother" said Jiraya under his breath

"Guys what if Naruto and Toph went up to the top of the waterfall to you know what?" asked Sokka

Before you could blink Katara and Sakura where heading to the top of the waterfall as fast as they could go

**Top of the Waterfall**

"How can he still be eating?" moaned Toph as Naruto went onto yet another bowl of ramen in the contest

She had lost count of how many they had eaten after 23 or so and she was not feeling good right now

Her horriblely stuffed stomach had turned into a belly that looked like she was in her second trimester with a few kids and she felt like she was about to puke it all up any second (Toph isn't a full fledged anime girl so she can't eat an aircraft carrier's worth of food without it affecting her)

Meanwhile Naruto was still going strong on his god only knows how many bowl and he had absolutely no sign of it on him

"What the heck is he?" moaned Toph to herself as she sat barely eating at all compared to Naruto's lightning pace

Then she remembered the talk they had had about the demon fox before

"Oh yeah" said Toph remembering it and suspecting the fox had something to do with his perfect metabolism

"Hey Toph are you ok?" asked Naruto finally getting away from his bowl to looked at the stuffed Toph

She was going to deny it and say she was just fine and could handle herself but unfortunately her body didn't comply and she fell back in defeat

"Oh Toph!" said Naruto worriedly coming over to her and seeing if she was alright

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto by her side

"I don't feel so good" she moaned clutching her swollen stomach

Naruto looked over to see just how bad Toph was and saw that she looked like she was going to have a baby and looked ready to puke any moment

"Wow you're stomach looks like you ate a watermelon whole!" said Naruto poking it once

"Don't remind me" said Toph in pain as Naruto's poke nearly made her throw up

"I've got an idea, Sakura probably has something to help with stomachaches in her first aid kid hopefully" said Naruto thinking a first aid kid would have some kind of medicine that could help

"Hurry I think my stomach is going explode soon" moaned Toph with her hands on her belly

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" yelled Naruto as he ran off to find Sakura leaving Toph all alone on the ground

As Toph lay there she could hear horrible gurgle and grumbling sounds coming from her outstretched belly

"Oh shut up" she said weakly putting both hands on it and praying Naruto came back soon

**On the Path**

Naruto ran down the path towards the camp to find Sakura at the camp at the same time Sakura was heading up the path to find Naruto and kill him

As Naruto ran he was surprised and happy to see Sakura appear on the path as well heading towards him

"Hey Sakura there you are! Boy am I glad to see you!" shouted Naruto happily unaware he was in mortal danger

Naruto failed to noticed that Sakura looked extremely angry and was only aware something was wrong when Sakura slammed her fist into his face so hard that he went flying through the air down the path

He landed in a small could of dust a few feet away from where he had been before after skidding on the ground upon impact

"Ow Sakura what was that for?" asked Naruto painfully as he got up with a black eye

"Like you don't know you sick pervert!!" yelled Sakura hurling some of the red stolen shuriken at him

Naruto jumped into the air and let the shuriken fly under him and embed themselves in the dirt path with a dull thud

"What's going on Sakura?!" asked Naruto as Sakura threw even more shuriken at Naruto who was forced to duck to dodge them

"I saw the pictures and know what you and Toph have been doing!!" yelled Sakura furiously

"What pictures?!" asked Naruto panicked as Sakura continued her shuriken assault

Naruto was beginning to wish he hadn't scavenged so many shuriken for her to throw from Mai's stash

"The ones Jiraya had!" yelled Sakura throwing a shuriken the few just inches away from the side of Naruto's head

"_**She's talking about you two sleeping together in those photos"**_ said the Fox

"Aghh! The pervy sage showed them the pictures!" yelled Naruto in fear remembering the pervy sage's posed pictures from that time he had talked with the Fox

"Yes we know all about what you two have been doing!" yelled Sakura

"It's not what you think!" yelled Naruto fearfully trying to get Sakura to believe him or at least stop her attack

Sakura stopped her shuriken attack but that just lead to something much worse

"Yeah right!" yelled Sakura doubtfully pulling out a kunai knife

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Naruto not liking what that could mean

"I'm going to castrate you you sick pervert!" yelled Sakura with the knife ready

"Castrate?" asked clueless Naruto not knowing what that meant

"_**Well if you were a fox or a dog you'd call it getting fixed"**_ explained the fox

"_Fixed?"_ asked Naruto to the fox fearfully

When Naruto realized what that meant he made a whine similar to a dog's whine while covering his south pole

"Ah Sakura you can't do that!!!" yelled Naruto as Sakura slowly stepped towards him with the knife ready and a evil grin on her face

"I'm going to get you!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura charging the terrified Naruto while holding up the knife like she was some homicidal maniac from a b-grade slasher movie

Naruto yelled before running off while Sakura chased him down looking to make him unable to sleep with any girl ever again

**With Toph**

While Naruto was off running from Sakura in order to escape a fate far worse than death Toph lay on the ground where they had been eating trying to digest enough to sit up without throwing up

She waited at least five minutes with only the sound of her belly gurgling and groaning to keep her company

"Where the heck is he?" asked Toph annoyed wondering what was taking Naruto so long to get back

It should have been a quick trip with his ninja speed and tree jumps and he should have been back by now even if he had walked

Something was wrong and Toph figured she'd have to get up and try to make it down herself

"Come on body you can do this" said Toph trying to get her body to sit up with some trouble

As if her heavy stomach wasn't enough Toph's belt was constraining it and putting a lot of pressure onto it that almost made her puke

Toph lay down again and took of her belt to let her stomach have a bit more room

Her belly stuck out a bit more without the belt blocking it but it also felt a lot better now that it wasn't putting pressure on it

Toph let out a comfortable sigh and tried sitting up again

She managed to sit up this time and then slowly got to her feet with her weighed down frame causing her some problems

"Oh man how can pregnant woman stand this?!" asked Toph frustrated how hard it was to move now

She almost thought walking with her injured legs was easier than moving with her stomach stuffed

Toph had to arch her back to lift her stomach and when she moved she actually waddled a bit to the side

"Great now I look like I'm pregnant, I hope I digest a bit before I get back to camp. The last thing I need is Sokka making fat jokes or something" complained Toph as she started back towards camp slowly

Toph headed down the path back to camp for a few minutes taking her time so her stomach would hopefully settle down and digest a bit before she got back

She felt someone on the path as well heading her way and based on the footsteps it was Katara and Toph could feel the vibrations of her heart beating quickly which meant she was mad, nervous, scared, or excited

Toph just figured Sokka had said something really stupid and sexist again and just kept walking towards her

But then Toph felt something was wrong when Katara's heartbeat increased a lot when she came into view

"TOPH!" yelled Katara angrily

"Oh great what now?" asked Toph annoyed and hardly in the mood for this

As Katara approached Toph she was shocked by what she saw

The young girl had a belly that could rival a mother's in her sixth month easily and she was waddling down the path

"OH NO IT'S HAPPENED ALREADY!!!" screamed Katara at what she thought was Toph's pregnant belly hanging off her small frame

"What's happened already?" asked Toph annoyed and confused at why she was yelling

"Jiraya told me you and Naruto have been sleeping together but I didn't think you could be pregnant this soon!" said Katara furiously

"Wait! What?!" asked Toph surprised

"I saw those pictures of you two sleeping together and now you're pregnant!" yelled Katara

"Oh Jiraya's pictures they're not what you think, and I'm not pregnant" said Toph rather calmly

"Like I'm suppose to believe that with that hanging off you" said Katara pointing at Toph's oversized stomach

Toph looked down and realized that she could not have chosen a worse time to have a stuffed stomach

"This is from having a ramen eating contest with Naruto, I'm just full…really full" said Toph but she could tell Katara was not buying any of it

"Please! I know you and Naruto came up here to sleep together again!" said Katara not believing a word from Toph

"Now we did not! We've never slept together! And besides how could I be this far along in only a half hour or so!?" yelled Toph getting angry now and pointing at her stomach to emphasize how big it was

"He's from another world it could work this fast where he's from" argued Katara

"That's a really stupid idea" said Toph

"It doesn't matter I got all the proof I need right here!" said Katara poking Toph forcefully in her belly

Immediately Toph turned as green as her chakra and ran over to side of the path and puked into some bushes so violently her feet came off the ground for a second

"Ah ha! You're throwing up! That's a sign of pregnancy!" yelled Katara accusingly at her as Toph continued throwing up

"My lunch" moaned Toph as she finished up

She moved back over to Katara very slowly feeling really sick now

"Come on Toph just admit it and I'll help you deal with being a young mother" said Katara

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!!" roared Toph at the top of her lungs

"Now you're having mood swings! It's obvious you're pregnant!" accused Katara poking Toph hard in the belly again to make a point

Again Toph was doubled over the side of a log on the side of the path puking half the ramen she had eaten into the bushes

"Come on Toph just admit it" said Katara as Toph finished up again

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!!! AND IF YOU POKE MY BELLY AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!" yelled Toph

Toph then did some quick earthbending moves despite her heavier frame and submerged Katara up to her neck in earth

"Hey let me up!" shouted Katara angrily

"When I feel like it!" yelled Toph as she waddled away

"Mood swings!" shouted Katara again

Toph slammed her foot into the ground as she walked away covering Katara's mouth in dirt as well

"I'm going to hurt that pervert when I get back to camp" muttered Toph angrily as she went down the path

"But at least my belly shrunk from all the puking although I'm not going to get that horrible taste out of my mouth for a while" she added

**With Naruto**

"_**Run Naruto Run!"**_yelled the Fox to Naruto as he ran all over the woods with a rampaging Sakura on his tail trying to fix him

"_You're not helping!"_ complained Naruto as he ran frantically down a dirt path in the middle of the woods with thick brush and trees on either side of it

"_**I know but it's your body not mine so if she does catch you all I get is a very disturbing show" **_said the Fox mockingly

"_Have I ever told you how much I hate you?!"_ said Naruto angrily

"_**Too bad. I'm stuck in here with you so get used to it"**_said the Fox tauntingly

"_I'm beginning to prefer your "I'm going to kill you" speeches from before"_ said Naruto

"_**Ouch, now that's mean"**_said the Fox mockingly followed by a laugh

"_Just shut up and help me come up with a plan!"_ said Naruto annoyed

"Naruto I'm going to get you!!!!!" shouted Sakura from behind Naruto as she was beginning to catch up to him quickly

"_Great! I don't think even Lee can outrun Sakura when she's really mad like she is now. Aw Man I need a plan! I gotta find some way to ditch her"_ said Naruto to the Fox

"_**Can I make a suggestion?"**_asked the Fox

"_About time! Help me out darn fox!" _said Naruto

"_**Try the same thing you did with Ebisu back when you had to run from him to get him off your back"**_said the Fox

"_Oh right! Good idea!"_ said Naruto to the Fox as he formed a handsign running

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto crossing his fingers to make the handsign for it

As Naruto ran 30 other Narutos formed around him and began running in the same direction that he was going

"Ok guys split up!" ordered Naruto to his clones

"Right!" replied his clones obediently

Naruto then threw a smoke bomb at his feet to cover his escape and to not let Sakura know where he was really heading

All Sakura saw was a big cloud of purple smoke covering Naruto and his clones for a second followed by them all dashing off in different directions

"Idon't care if I have to kill a million of your clones Naruto I'm still going get you!!!!" roared Sakura angrily as she took off after the biggest group of clones

As soon as Sakura and all the Narutos where gone the real Naruto came out of his hiding place in some thick bushes

He had sent all the clones off in different directions while he had hidden in the bushes to trick Sakura into thinking he had fled with the clones masking his escape

"Oh man that was close!" said Naruto gasping for breath as he sat down to rest after running for so long

He fell back onto the ground and just lay there on the semi-comfortable dirt looking up at the clouds and resting

"_I've got to get Jiraya back for this"_ said Naruto to the Fox

"_**Personally I thought it was pretty funny actually"**_ said the Fox

"_You're not the one who nearly got fixed"_ said Naruto

"_**I know and that's why I'm mocking you"**_ said the Fox

"_Oh shut up. Don't you have anyone else to bother?"_ asked Naruto

"_**Sure just let me invite over a few fine female foxes and a few of my buddies and have a nice little party. Oh wait! I can't cause I'm stuck inside you!"**_ said the Fox to mock him even more

"_Complaining won't get you out any faster so just shut up and deal with it"_ said Naruto

"_**Fine and by the way didn't you have work to do?"**_ asked the Fox

"_What are you talking about?"_ asked Naruto

"_**I'm talking about…hey what the heck is that?"**_ asked the Fox mid-sentence looking through Naruto's eyes and noticing the sun and sky where being blocked out by some round dark thing above Naruto

Naruto jumped up in surprise to see it was only Toph with her full stomach standing over him as he sat down

"Here you are! I'm ready to burst and you're resting on the path you lazy moron! I told you to get something for my stomach and you decide to take a nap!" yelled Toph angrily at him

"Ahh! Toph it isn't what it looks like! Sakura came after me and tried to constrate me!" pleaded Naruto

"_**Castrate"**_ corrected the Fox

"_Whatever! Either way it leads to me losing my manhood!"_ shouted Naruto at him

"Let me guess it was because she thought you slept with me because of some pictures Jiraya took of us sleeping together?" asked Toph already knowing the answer

"Yeah! How did you know?" asked Naruto

"I just had a nice little chat with Katara who was convinced I was pregnant" explained Toph

"Well you do look like you are" said Naruto looking at Toph's stomach that was still sizable

"I don't need to be reminded!" shouted Toph angrily

"Ok! Ok! Sorry!" said Naruto defensively at Toph's outburst

"I'm going to kill that perverted sage when I get back to camp! I'm going to use that new move I've been working on that I was saving for those two idiots who are after me!" said Toph

"Yeah but when we get down there first thing we're going to have to do is convince them you're not pregnant and you've never slept with me" said Naruto

"_**Or we can let them think Toph is pregnant"**_ said the Fox with a mischievous tone to his harsh voice

"_WHAT!? Why would we do that?!"_ asked Naruto in shock

"_**I just came up with a great idea for a joke"**_ said the Fox grinning inside

"Hey Toph the Fox just told me he has a plan to have some fun with this" said Naruto to Toph who was sitting down now to relax after he walk

"Really? What?" asked Toph interested

Naruto leaned over and whispered the plan quietly into her ear as the two of them sat on the dirt path by the bush Naruto had hidden in

A huge grin slid across Toph's face as she heard the plan it was almost like the Grinch's as he devised his plan to steal Christmas

After he was done Toph leaned against a nearby tree with a smile on her face that meant only trouble for the others

"That's brilliant, but can we wait a while here first? I'm still not feeling too good" said Toph

Honestly she could have gone on but since her alone quality time with Naruto had been ruined she was determined to have some alone time with him at least as she rested her stomach

"Um Toph?" asked Naruto nervously

"Yeah? What?" asked Toph hoping that being alone like this would get him to perhaps be a little romantic with her

"You smell like barf" said Naruto

"It's that idiot Katara's fault! She made me puke twice!" shouted Toph

"Oh, well look at it this way at least you won't gain any weight now" said Naruto trying to cheer Toph up

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel better ninja boy" said Toph laying on the ground hoping the Fox's plan would make her feel better

**Later back at Camp**

Back at camp a while later Katara and Sakura where still ranting and raving about how mad they were at the two as Aang, Sokka, Jiraya, and Momo listened on

Sakura had tracked down and killed most of the Shadow Clones but had not managed to find the real sick pervert anywhere

She did happen to find a mostly buried Katara in the path when she accidentally tripped over her and kicked her in the face

Sakura managed to get her dug up and they both headed back to camp to wait for those two to show up and explain themselves

'_Man this is going to be brutal! Who knew those pictures could cause this big a problem? I'd better get out of here before this whole place turns into a war zone'_ thought Jiraya realizing this was not going to be pretty

"Oh Sakura I'm going to explain what we talked about earlier to Aang here" said Jiraya standing next to Aang

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let him talk to Aang about that stuff?" asked Katara in a whisper to Sakura

"I think it's ok, he's the only adult here and it can't be any worse than my talk with my sensei about the subject. At least he's probably not going to give him a Icha Icha book to read" said Sakura unaware that Jiraya had** written** Icha Icha

"Ok Aang follow me I'm going to tell you and show you things that will forever change how you look at girls and blow your mind" said Jiraya leading Aang away from the camp to a more privet place

"I've still got a bad feeling about him being alone with Aang to explain "that stuff" to him" said Sokka

"You want to do it instead?" asked Katara

"Never mind!" said Sokka quickly

Before their conversation could go on any further they were interrupted by none other than Toph and Naruto coming into camp from the woods both smiling for some reason

Katara, Sakura, and Sokka where shocked by two things they noticed right away had changed

Naruto and Toph actually looked like a couple since they were walking arm in arm and both were smiling happily like a couple in love

The second thing was that Toph's belly had gotten even bigger than the last time Katara had seen her and she looked ready to pop

She looked easily in her 9th month at her size and perhaps even looked overdue with how she looked ready to burst at any moment

"AHHHHHHHHH! You weren't kidding! She's pregnant!" yelled Sokka in horror and shock

"Oh don't worry so much I'm sure it'll be nice to have a baby around with us" said Toph in a very odd happy tone

"Yup I'm going to be a daddy!" shouted Naruto happy patting Toph's belly once

Everyone else was at a total loss for words and were just paralyzed with shock at the fact that Naruto and Toph looked happy at the fact they were going to be parents at twelve years old

"Isn't it going to be nice honey?" asked Toph in a loving tone to Naruto putting emphasis on the word honey

"What is going on?" asked Sakura feeling like her head was going to explode trying to process what was going on in front of her

"Toph is acting nice and loving" said Katara feeling much the same way

"Aw come on guys! Is it honestly that bad?" asked Naruto

Before anyone could come out of shock long enough to answer Toph interrupted and startled everyone by putting both of her hands to her belly with a pained look on her face

"I feel weird" said Toph with a concerned look on her face

Everyone looked at Toph as she looked like she was sick or something

"I think it's coming!" she shouted

Sakura, Katara, and Sokka all shouted in unison "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????"

Toph moaned for a second as everyone stared at her when suddenly a full sized Naruto head appeared between her legs near the ground

Katara, Sakura, and Sokka all let out loud horrifying screams as they pointed at the Naruto head between Toph's legs

"Mommy! Daddy!" said the head in a high-pitched voice while looking up at Naruto and Toph

"Aww it looks just like you!" said Toph in a happy tone

It was at this point that Katara, Sakura, and Sokka all let out a weak moan before fainting and falling to the ground in a series of three dull thuds

When Naruto and Toph looked over at all three of them they saw they were out like lights

Then the Naruto head retreated behind Toph's legs to reveal it had actually been a Naruto clone bending down behind Toph that had stuck it's head between Toph's legs

The clone laughed hysterically while rolling on the ground for a second before disappearing in a puff of smoke

Toph and Naruto likewise also broke out in a fit of hysterical laughter and fell to the ground laughing madly at their prank

Naruto laughed while rolling on the ground and pounding the ground with his hands

Toph rolled on the ground laughing with both hands on her oversized belly

"Aw man! That was funny! I can't believe they fell for that so easy!" shouted Naruto in between laughs

He wasn't honestly sure that their deception would work on Sakura and Katara since they were pretty smart

"_**What did I tell you? I knew that would work! That's why they call it being clever as a fox!"**_ said the Nine Tailed Fox to Naruto

"_That was brilliant! I didn't know you got such good prank ideas Fox!" _said Naruto still laughing uncontrollably

"Where did you think you got your mind for pranks?" asked the Fox proudly 

"Hey Naruto tell that Fox that I don't care if he is a demon I like his style!" said Toph laughing still unable to stand up yet

"_**Naruto I'm beginning to like this girl"**_ said the Fox happily

After about three more minutes of uncontrollable laughter Naruto and Toph finally managed to calm down enough to stand up and catch their breath since they were both winded

"That was great" said Toph out of breath as she sat down on a nearby stump to rest

"You did a great job playing a mother Toph" commented Naruto as he sat down and caught his breath

"Thanks, I've gotten good at acting nice and sweet around my parents" said Toph

"The belly trick worked perfectly too" said Naruto

"Yeah and this one was a lot more comfortable than the last one" said Toph with a laugh as she put a hand on the side of her belly and patted it once

She then reached under her shirt and pulled out Naruto's blanket that she had curled up into a ball and stuffed under her shirt to make it look like she was nine months along

At least this one didn't make her feel sick or make her puke violently whenever someone touched her stomach

Toph handed it to Naruto who hesitated for a second before grabbing as little of the blanket as possible in his hands and let most of it drag on the ground

"No offense Toph but I think I'm going to wash this before I use it again. It** was** under your shirt after all and you're not exactly the cleanest person I know" said Naruto holding the edges of the blanket

"I just like to have a healthy layer of dirt on me at all times, it's good for an earthbender to be used to dirt and mud" said Toph

"Why do I get the feeling you liked playing in mud when you were little?" asked Naruto sarcastically

"_**I bet she still likes to do it now"**_ commented the Fox

"Well with living all my life as little miss princess at my parent's house I had to find fun somewhere" explained Toph

"I know what you mean, I used to do all sorts of pranks back in my village for fun and to get people to notice me" said Naruto

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've done something like this then?" asked Toph

"Nope! I once spray painted the Hokage mountain faces which can been seen all over town!" said Naruto proudly remembering that moment

And then of course there had been the "Incident"…

That was mostly not talked about much around the village since it had been one of the darkest days in Hidden Leaf Village history and it was almost as bad as the day the Fox attacked them

Naruto had gotten into severe trouble for that and had almost gotten himself kicked out of the village by an angry mob that was calling for his head afterwards

Besides the angry mob Naruto also had to deal with a very angry Sakura who although couldn't prove it was him highly suspected him

But there was not a doubt in his mind it had been worth it

That had been the day Naruto unleashed his master plan for the ultimate prank that had yet to be topped by anyone in any village he had heard about

Naruto had been forced to hide the plans to his ultimate prank in order to keep the Village from being able to prove beyond any doubt that he had been the one who did it

That was the only way he had been able to stay in the village since the third wouldn't let them throw him out without absolute proof

Naruto still had fond memories of that day and he knew exactly where his ultimate prank plans where safely hidden from everyone

He had multiple plans for super pranks or PMDs (Pranks of mass destruction) as he called them but was forced to hide all of them

Naruto was just waiting for a day when someone would come along who was vile and evil enough to deserve his ultimate pranks

"I bet you broke rules all the time" said Toph

"Yeah but that was only when they caught me" said Naruto with a grin

'_I like Naruto more and more every moment_' thought Toph

"So Toph can you still believe they thought we slept together?" asked Naruto still shocked that they actually believed he would be sleeping with Toph

"Yeah it's ridiculous" said Toph

"I mean we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend to be sleeping together and who would believe we would be boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Naruto with a slight laugh at the crazy idea

"What's the problem with that?" asked Toph as she felt her heart sink a little at Naruto acting like the idea of them dating was crazy

"Well I like Sakura for starters and I'm sure you have someone you have a crush on to" said Naruto

"Well I do like someone" admitted Toph

"See! We both like someone already so we can't possibly be dating each other!" pointed out Naruto having no idea just how wrong he was

Toph let out an angry growl in her head at what she had just heard

She did have a crush…on Naruto but he had to go and have a crush on that Sakura girl who Naruto had said had used him as a human punching bag and had no interest in him at all

It wasn't fair at all! Naruto ignores her for Sakura who had no interest in him

Toph jealously built up at a high rate and she was soon trying to figure out what to do to get Naruto's attention of Sakura

She would have to find some way to get Naruto off Sakura and onto her but in the meantime Toph added her to her "Revenge list"

#1: Sakura

#2: The bounty hunters

#3: Jiraya

#4: Her Parents

Naruto was completely unaware of what Toph was planning as she got an evil grin on her face while she planned out what to do to Sakura

"Hey Toph what are you smiling about?" asked Naruto curiously

"Oh it's nothing ninja boy" said Toph

"Ok I guess it's just that I don't usually see you smile unless you're hurting someone, have already hurt someone, or are planning to hurt someone" said Naruto worried

"I was just thinking about our prank again that's all" said Toph to throw him off

"It was pretty funny, I don't think they're going to find it as funny when they wake up" said Naruto concerned looking over at passed out Sakura, Katara, and Sokka

It was just then that Naruto noticed something that he and Toph had missed before

"Hey wait a second! Where's the pervy sage and Aang?" asked Naruto realizing they were a pervert and Avatar short

"Hey you're right twinkle toes, Momo, and Jiraya are missing" said Toph wondering how they could have missed that earlier and where those two had gone off to

"Where could they be?" asked Aang

"I don't know but this means they missed our trick!" said Toph frustrated that she and Naruto hadn't gotten the chance to get revenge on Jiraya for showing those pictures

"I guess we'll have to ask the others about it when they wake up" said Naruto

"Let's not stick around for that ninja boy I don't think they're going to be happy when they wake up" said Toph

"Too late" said Naruto looking over and seeing the others slowly coming to and getting back up

"Aw man I just had one of the worst nightmares I've ever had in my life. Toph was acting nice and going to have a baby and the world was coming to an end" said Sokka groggily getting back on his feet disoriented

"I had the same dream too, the worst part was that the baby was the ugliest thing I had seen in my life" said Sakura shriving at the thought as she got up

"I don't think that was a dream guys" said Katara looking up and seeing a nervous looking Naruto and Toph

"Ahh! What happened! Where's the baby?! Is the world coming to end?!" asked Sokka in a surprised panic

"Well it's kinda funny actually, you see that was all one big prank" said Naruto nervously

"What?" asked Katara

'_You mean that was all a prank!!!??? That little bastard!!! I'm going to kill him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ roared inner Sakura

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WAS ALL A PRANK!!???" roared outer Sakura with equal ferocity

"Yes it was because you losers jumped to the conclusion that I was pregnant and me and Naruto have slept together. We wanted to teach you a lesion" said Toph

"But Jiraya showed us pictures of you two sleeping under the same blanket and cuddling" argued Katara

At the mention of cuddling Toph turned a light shade of red and Naruto looked confused

"Cuddling? I don't remember Jiraya mentioning that" said Naruto

"I'm sure it's nothing" said Toph quickly and embarrassed

"Anyway those pictures were posed by Jiraya. He put me and Naruto under a blanket after we had both passed out and began taking pictures of us in the same bed" explained Toph

"So you two never slept together?" asked Sokka

"Yes" said Toph

"And Toph's not going to have a baby?" asked Sakura

"Not anytime soon anyway" said Naruto

"Ha Ha I guess we owe you guys an apology" said Katara embarrassed that she had overreacted so much

"Sorry Naruto about nearly castrating you before" said Sakura also fairly embarrassed

"I'm just glad you didn't catch me" said Naruto with relief

"No need to apologize the look on your faces when the Naruto clone stuck its head out was more than enough to make up for it" said Toph happily

"Oh I'm going to make Jiraya pay when I find him!" shouted Sakura angrily

"Me too! Where is that old pervert? I need to redefine pain for him" said Toph evilly

"He went to give Aang the "talk" in privet" explained Sokka

"What talk?" asked Naruto not sure what he meant

"You know the "talk" said Sakura trying to get Naruto to understand

"I didn't know what talk you're talking about" said Naruto confused

"Kakashi and Guy gave us ours along with the other ninja teams one day in a spare classroom" said Sakura

Immediately a million horrifying memories came flooding back to Naruto instantly and he knew just what "talk" they meant

"Oh god!" yelled Naruto in fear

"Yeah I remember too, at least Aang's will probably be better since I doubt he'll have to read the Icha Icha book for it" said Sakura

"You let Jiraya give him that talk!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????" yelled Naruto in a horrified panic at the top of his lungs

"Yeah why?" asked Sakura not knowing why Naruto was going ballistic

"Have you ever looked inside a Icha Icha book?" asked Naruto to Sakura

"Yes for sex ed. Class" said Sakura

"Did you see the page that lists the author?" asked Naruto

"No, why is that important?" asked Sakura soundly slightly worried now

Naruto dug in his bag and found a autographed copy of Icha Icha paradise that Jiraya had given him during his training

He held onto the book since he was planning to give it to Kakashi for his birthday since he knew he'd love it

Naruto handed the book to Sakura and opened it to reveal the first page on the back of the cover that listed all the boring publishing stuff

Sakura sat down and read the page until she came to the part that said "Written by: Jiraya the Toad Mountain Sage"

She stared in disbelief for a few seconds before the total consequences of what she had just read sank in at last

"Oh My GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura so loudly that it traveled throughout the woods scaring birds out of their nests and sending them flying off in a panic

Katara and Sokka had to cover their ears to avoid going deaf at the sound of Sakura's scream

"We have to find them now!!!!" yelled Sakura getting to her feet quickly

"Why what's the matter?" asked Sokka

"Why are you freaking out about Jiraya talking to Aang about adult stuff?" asked Katara worried

"Because he wrote this book!" said Sakura handing it to Katara

"So he wrote a book? What's wrong with that?" asked Sokka

"Look inside the book. Try page 183, that one has pictures on it" said Naruto

Katara and Sokka opened the book and they were met with a very disturbing sight

Sokka stared dumbfounded at the pictures while Katara nearly gagged at the sight of the illustrations that Jiraya had written himself

"Wow" was all Sokka could manage to say weakly as he stared at the pictures until Katara closed the book

"What kind of sick man would make a book like this?!" asked Katara furiously

"The same one who is giving Aang the talk about the birds and the bees right now" said Sakura seriously

"So right now the world's biggest pervert is giving a 12 year old monk who has no idea about the birds and the bees the "talk" said Naruto

"WE NEED TO FIND THEM NOW!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled as they took of running into the woods in the direction Jiraya and Aang had gone off into

Sakura followed them but Toph and Naruto stayed behind for a second

Naruto was about to follow Sakura after Katara and Sokka but then he noticed that Toph was just standing in place and not moving with a smile on her face

"Hey Toph what's up aren't you coming?" asked Naruto curiously

"Oh yeah it's just that I can't wait to see how that old pervert screwed Aang up! It's going to be hilarious! I might actually forgive him for the whole photo thing after this" said Toph laughing

"_**I'm beginning to wonder whether or not she's a demon is disguise"**_ commented the Fox to Naruto who stared blankly at Toph for a second after she had said that

**In The Woods**

They all ran through the woods looking for any sign of Aang or the soon to be deceased Jiraya

"Where could they be!?" asked Katara as she looked around frantically for Aang

"The woods are pretty big it could be a while before we find them" said Sokka

As soon as Sokka had said that Sakura flew over their heads by ninja jumping through the trees with Naruto

"I can sense them! They're over this way!" said Sakura seriously heading into the woods where she sensed Jiraya and Aang

"Are you sure?" asked Katara

"Yup I can sense them to" said Naruto following Sakura

"I guess having freaky ninja powers can help when searching for someone" said Sokka as he, Toph, and Katara ran as fast as they could to keep pace with the ninja jumps

"Hey can you slow down! We can't run that fast!" called Katara to Sakura and Naruto

"The longer we take to find them the more time Jiraya has to talk to Aang" said Sakura

Katara got a worried look on her face before running twice as fast as before through the woods

"Nothing like a little motivation to get people to go faster" commented Toph to Sokka who was looking very winded

"I don't care what you say I gotta rest" said Sokka out of breath

"Hey pick up the pace back there!" yelled Naruto back to Sokka and Toph

"I (pant) gotta (pant) rest" said Sokka weakly

"I got an idea" said Toph with a grin

Toph formed a giant moving slab of rock out of the ground and jumped on it to ride it like a skateboard

She then picked up speed and began knocking down everything that got in her path with ease

Sokka screamed as she rode the thing right behind him threatening to crush him like a bug run over by a rhino

He began running for his life as Toph rode behind him laughing all the way

"See what did I tell you? All it takes is the right motivation!" said Toph as she continued her ride of destruction through the woods behind Sokka

"I'm glad I'm up here" said Naruto looking down at Toph's path of destruction

Up ahead with Sakura and Katara they were getting very close to where Sakura felt Jiraya

As Katara cleared some bushes on the ground she was the first one to spot Jiraya standing alone of the path looking for something

Sakura was second one to spot him on the ground below and she immediately made her move

She came flying out of the trees shouting a angry battle cry as she dove right at Jiraya who barley had time to give out a shocked scream as he spotted the demoness pounce at him

Katara saw Sakura give Jiraya a massive flying punch to his face sending him flying into a nearby tree with a lot of force

Jiraya smashed clear through the tree knocking it down in a shower of splinters and leaves

He continued flying until he landed against a rock that he slammed into causing an outline of him to be imprinted into it

"OW" he moaned as he lay there dazed as everyone else showed up to confront him

"What was that for?" moaned Jiraya as he put a hand to his aching head and stoop up

Katara responded by sending some ice needles flying right next to his head missing by less than an inch

Jiraya jumped on top of the rock in shock as Katara sent another set of ice needles right towards his crotch

"Whoa! What's going on?!" asked Jiraya fearfully

"Well let's start off with the photos you showed them of us sleeping together!" shouted Naruto and Toph

"Oh that! I honestly did think you two were sleeping together. I'm mean you two did have two weeks alone before I came here and you could have had some "fun" together during that time" said Jiraya

"How many times do I have to tell you we didn't sleep together!!!" yelled Naruto angrily

"Well technically when you two were asleep under the blankets together you were "sleeping" together" said Jiraya

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto angrily

"Where's Aang?!" yelled Katara more worried about what could have happened to Aang's sensitive mind by now

"Did you give him the "talk" you old pervert!?" asked Naruto

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" asked Jiraya innocently

"What did you say to him?" asked Sakura

"I simply explained all the basic things a young boy needs to know about girls and life" said Jiraya

"And what's that?" asked Sokka

"Oh you know all the important stuff" said Jiraya nervously not wanting to be too specific in front of two angry girls

"What did you say to him you old toad!!?" yelled Naruto

"What the heck did you do to him!!???" yelled Katara jumping at Jiraya, grabbing him by the neck and shacking him violently

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Jiraya painfully in his defense while being strangled

"Then where is he?!" yelled Katara right in his face

"Well you see…I kinda...lost track of him" said Jiraya nervously

"What!?" screamed Katara in Jiraya's face

"I was looking for him when you all showed up" explained Jiraya

"How did you lose track of Aang?" asked Sokka

"Well…" said Jiraya nervously putting his fingers together a lot like Hinata did

"Out with it!" screamed Katara shaking him again

"After I got done talking to him he ran away screaming for some reason" said Jiraya

"WHAT!?" yelled Katara

"That's not a good sign" said Toph not sounding too bothered by it

"So after you got done talking to Aang he ran away screaming?" asked Sokka in disbelief

"Yup" said Jiraya jumping down off the rock after Katara finally let go of his neck

"What did you tell him?" asked Sokka wondering what he could have said

Jiraya walked over to him and began whispering in his ear for a couple of seconds

Sokka's eyes grew wide in shock as he listened to what Jiraya thought were the most important things a man should know

"I didn't even know you could do stuff like that! Doesn't it hurt?" asked Sokka after Jiraya was done

"Not if you have a lot of stamina, experience, and plenty of sake on hand" said Jiraya with a smile

Meanwhile Toph got a disgusted look on her face for some reason

"Hey Toph what's up?" asked Naruto wondering why Toph was making that face

"I could hear what he said" said Toph still looking sickened

"Oh" said Naruto knowing what Toph had just heard since he had heard it many times before from his perverted sage

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" yelled Katara as she dove towards Jiraya with a blade of ice in her hand she made from water

Everyone else gasped as they saw Katara dive towards Jiraya with full intent to kill

Before they could do a thing to stop her from killing him she dove the ice blade into Jiraya's chest right where his heart was

Everyone even Toph looked shocked for a moment as they saw Katara give Jiraya a fatal blow

Just then Jiraya turned into a log revealing that he had used a substitution jutsu before he was attacked by the enraged Katara

Katara looked confused for a second as she pulled the ice knife out of the log Jiraya had switched places with

The others breathed a sigh of relief and looked around to see where Jiraya had went

"Man I still don't understand how women can get so worked up over such little stuff, I haven't seen someone try to kill me like that since Tsunade" said Jiraya in an annoyed tone as he sat on a tree branch above Toph and Naruto

"I'm going to get you! You old pervert!!!" yelled Katara in full demoness rage as Sokka and Sakura held her back by the arms

"Calm down! You can kill him later. Right now we should try and find Aang" said Sokka struggling with Katara

"Wow! She's scary when mad" said Naruto thinking she may have been almost as scary as Sakura mad

"I know, I haven't seen her like this since that fight we had the first day I joined her, Sokka, and Aang on our journey" said Toph impressed that someone besides her could get Katara in to full on demoness rage

"Enough of this let's just find Aang and make sure he's ok" said Sakura trying to get everyone (mainly Katara) to calm down and focus on what was important

They could fight later but Aang was alone (and possibly mentally unstable at this point) in unfamiliar woods that was not too far from Fire Nation controlled lands

It was important that they find him before something bad happened to him like being captured or even worse

"Fine but we're settling this later" said Katara bitterly as she gave an angry glare at Jiraya

"Ok now if we all look it shouldn't be too hard to find him" said Sakura beginning to set out a search plan

"I already know where twinkle toes is" said Toph plainly with an amused grin

"Really?! How did you find him? With your earth sense?" asked Sakura surprised

"Where is he?!" asked Katara urgently

"I can hear Momo chattering above us and odds are he's with Aang, they're in one of the trees" said Toph pointing up

Everyone looked up at where Toph was pointing to see two wide eyes peeking out of the branches and leaves

When he saw them looking at him he quickly tried to hide in the tree again but was given away by the sound of rustling leaves

"Aang is that you?" asked Katara sounding concerned

"Yup it's him, I can recognize his breathing and I can feel his heart beat through the tree's root's vibrations, his heart is pounding for some reason" said Toph

"Aang come on out it's just us" said Katara into the trees

Again a pair of wide open eyes peeked out of the leaves and looked at Katara

They stared at her for a few seconds before darting off towards Sakura

For a few seconds Aang just stared at her before he finally stared at Toph for a little while almost like he was examining each girl present

"What's he doing?" asked Naruto in a confused whisper

"It looks like he's starring at all the girls for some reason" said Sokka

"Is it safe to come out?" asked Aang in a very tense as he continued staring

"What? Of course it is Aang" said Katara a bit confused by what could make him think that he was in danger

"Hey Aang come on down!" shouted Naruto into the trees

Aang gave the area below him a quick scan, almost like he was looking for danger, before he finally jumped out of the tree with Momo perched on his shoulder

Aang looked horrible to say the least

His eyes were wide-open and very tense, he looked pale and sickly like he had seen or heard horrible things, and he was shaking uncontrollably

Overall he looked so much like Golem from the Lord of the rings you'd half-expect him to start mutter stuff about his precious

"Oh Aang you look horrible!" said Katara compassionately as she began to walk over to Aang to make sure he was ok and see if he needed healing or anything

As soon as Katara got close to Aang he screamed before jumping back away from her as far as he could

"Stay away!" he screamed taking a defensive stance

Katara looked confused and worried as she say her best friend Aang act as though she was his worst enemy

"Aang what's wrong?" asked Katara worried

"Are you safe?!" asked Aang defensively

"What does that mean?" asked Katara confused

"What does Aang mean by is Katara safe?" asked Sakura wondering what was going on

"You're not at Def con 1 are you?" asked Aang tensely (I know this is out of place but I need it for another joke later)

"Def what?" asked Sakura confused

"I know what that means" said Naruto

"Really? What's it mean ninja boy?" asked Toph

"Ha Ha! You see…it's what Jiraya calls…um,…how do I say this? It's what he calls…I just can't say it!" said Naruto nervously trying to explain it without saying anything that could get him beat

"What's it mean Naruto!?" asked Sakura angrily

"Hey Jiraya what does Def con 1 mean? … Jiraya?" asked Sokka turning around only to see Jiraya running down the path as fast as humanly possible

Meanwhile Aang was about to explain what that meant in his own terms

"So is it true?" asked Aang nervously still looking at Katara with caution

"Is what true?" asked Katara still not sure what Aang was so afraid of

"Do you…bleed?" asked Aang

………………

There was a dead silence for a few seconds as everyone processed what Aang had just said (By the way thanks to the reviewer, I really ought to check the name, who made that Katara blood bending comment. They gave me the idea for this little joke)

The look on Katara and Sakura's faces, and even Toph's too, was absolutely priceless as they stared at Aang in the wake of what he had said

"Ok I'm out of here" said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke before hell came out of hiding

"Hey wait what about me?!" asked Sokka as Naruto left before he got caught in the crossfire or three very angry girls

When the girls' shock finally wore off…

(The following segment can't be shown due to extreme amounts of violence and the fact that any descriptions worthy of said violent acts are inappropriate for anything under R rating. Please do not mind the small plot gap and we appreciate your continued patronage of Clash of Ninja. We now return you to the story)

…………and with that final attack Aang was forced into a five-foot deep crater a bloody mess while the three girls stood around him

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever witnessed!" said Sokka looked terrified as he peeked out from behind a tree he was using for cover

"You want some too!?" roared Sakura looking at him

Sokka just let out a loud shriek before running off crying for his mommy

**Later, Back at Camp**

Hours later everyone was back at camp getting over what had happened earlier

The girls had administered "sufficient punishment" on Jiraya after he had finally showed his face around camp again

He was close to death for a little while but after Sokka pointed out that they couldn't just let him die Katara was forced to heal him…to some extent

Jiraya was currently trying to snap both his legs back into place while lying on the other casualty of the girls' rampage, Aang

He had woken up after his beating with a pounding head and no memory of anything after lunch, which undid all the damage Jiraya had done to him

Aang was lying down after taking some serious aspirin that Sakura had in her first aid kit to cure his unholy headache

Naruto was talking to Toph about the shadow clone jutsu she was having problems with while Sokka was with Katara and Sakura going over paths to Ba Sing Se

"It looks like there's only one path" said Sokka pointing it out to the girls

"Are you sure about this path Sokka I get a bad feeling about it" said Sakura unsure about it

"It does look like our only choice based on this map" said Katara looking for any other routes

"Ok it's decided then, we're going to take that pass to Ba Sing Se" said Sokka

"What pass?" asked Toph coming over with Naruto to see what they were discussing

"We've decided on the way we're going to Ba Sing Se, it's this small strip of land on the map here" said Sokka pointing it out

"You're pointing at it aren't you?" asked Toph unable to see it since she was blind

"Oh sorry, it's just a thin piece of land that crosses the lake from shore to shore" said Sokka

"Oh goodie, more water! Hey how about we just try and cross an ocean by swimming?" asked Toph sarcastically

"Relax there's plenty of land to walk on, nothing can go wrong" said Sokka thinking Toph was just over-reacting due to her hate of water

"I'm so sure you're right! I mean it's not like the last two places we've had to travel through have been giant disasters filled with danger and bad guys" said Toph again in her sarcastic tone with a mocking false smile on her face

"What's the name of this pass?" asked Naruto

"It's called…" began Katara but she was cut off quickly by Sakura drawing her kunai knife

"Someone's coming!" she said in a serious whisper while in a battle stance

Everyone quickly got ready for a fight by drawing their weapons and getting into fighting stances

Even Jiraya and Aang managed to get up and get ready for a fight

They waited a few seconds before there was some rustling in the woods

Everyone was tense for a second and got ready for anything to come out and attack them

To their surprise what came out of the woods was not some kind of ambush but was just a husband, his very pregnant wife, and another young woman

The family and them both looked at eachother with mild surprise and shock as they faced each other

"It's just some travelers" said Sokka with relief as everyone put away their weapons and calmed down

"Good I've been getting tired of getting sneak attacked" said Toph

"Oh! I thought I heard someone over here" said the husband in mild surprise at seeing all these people

"We heard you coming too, we thought you could be Fire Nation. They've been patrolling woods heavily not too far from here" said Sakura

"We're not Fire Nation we're just some travelers looking for peace and protection in Ba Sing Se so we can raise our growing family" said the husband as his wife waddled forward so they could all she her 9th month belly

"You weren't kidding about growing! That thing's huge!" shouted Naruto rudely pointing at it causing the woman to blush slightly

"Naruto! Show some respect!" scolded Katara

"Ah it appears as though you'll deliver soon. Congratulations, child bearing is very difficult and painful but it is very rewarding as well" said Jiraya in a polite tone to the wife

"Thank you sir" said the wife gratefully

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Tahn and this is my wife Ying and my sister" said Tahn as he pointed to Ying who was holding up her belly with her hands and his sister who just smiled

"Nice to meet you all" greeted Aang

"Hey what's wrong with Sakura" asked Sokka looking at the ground and seeing Sakura lying on the ground in the fetal position rocking back and forth muttering something incoherently

"BadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBad sexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacks BadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBad sexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacks BadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBad sexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacksBadsexedflashbacks" she muttered over and over again with a blank look on her face

"You seriously don't want to know" said Naruto

"I'm guessing there's an interesting story behind this" said Toph feeling Sakura's pulse race

"I'll tell you about it later but right now help me with her" said Naruto

Naruto and Toph walked over to Sakura and lifted her off the ground by her arms and Naruto shook her slightly

"Come on Sakura snap out of it!" said Naruto as he shook her hoping to get her back to reality

"NosenseiIcan'twatchthis.Pleasedon'tmakemewatchit!Ahhit'sblue!It'sblue!" muttered Sakura still trapped in a nightmare

"Ugh! No good" groaned Naruto as Sakura refused to snap out of it

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ying wondering if this girl had gone insane or something

"It's a long and disturbing story" said Naruto trying to wake up Sakura again

"Let me try" said Toph as she pounded her foot into the ground blasting Sakura off the ground and into the air in an earth explosion

She flew nearly 20 feet through the air before she came down with a splash in the water

"I guess that works" said Naruto in surprise thinking that was a bit much

"_**Not very subtle is she?"**_ commented the fox

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH What was that for?!" screamed Sakura as she emerged from the water soaking wet

"Well you're back to normal now aren't you?" asked Toph with a sinister smile on her face

"You didn't have to throw me into the lake!" yelled Sakura

"I figured that a splash of water would help you get back to your senses" said Toph in her defense

"Why you!" shouted Sakura almost ready to tear her to pieces

'_I don't care if she is blind! I'm going to kick her but from here to Ba Sing Se and back!!!_' shouted inner Sakura throwing punches

"Ok everybody calm down you're making our guests nervous" intervened Jiraya before Sakura could do anything

She gave one last growl at Toph before she turned back to the travelers

"Sorry about that, our little group has some real short tempers" said Jiraya

"It's nothing, so where are you heading?" asked Tahn

"We're heading to Ba Sing Se, we're going to take the Serpents' Pass" said Sokka

"The Serpents' Pass!? Only the truly desperate take that route. It's very dangerous!" said Ying frantically

"Dangerous and suicidal, nice choice Sokka" said Toph sarcastically giving Sokka a hard punch to his shoulder

"You should come with us to full moon bay, there's a ferry terminal there that'll take us to Ba Sing Se and it's hidden so the Fire Nation can't attack us" said Tahn

"So it's between a nice ferry ride and a dangerous pass, personally I'd prefer the ferry ride" said Sakura

"Aw come on where's your sense of adventure?" asked Jiraya teasingly

"Sorry I think I left it at home" replied Sakura "Anyway who thinks we should take the ferry?"

She didn't really have to ask but everyone raised their hands anyway

"Ok we'll go with you guys to the port" said Aang

"I hope there won't be any problems" said Naruto

"Huh? Why would there be?" asked Sakura

"Well we just missed going through a dangerous pass and we get to just take a normal ferry right to where we want to go" said Naruto

"Yeah so?" asked Sakura

"That's really good luck and for us that never lasts long, every time something good happens ten seconds later a disaster strikes" pointed out Naruto

"You're just being paranoid Naruto" said Sakura

"Fine but don't blame me we our boat sinks or we run into a giant army of demons or something" said Naruto as all the others ran to get their stuff so they could leave

**The Bay**

About and hour later they were all walking into the giant cavern that housed the secret bay

It was very cool in the shady cavern and a little damp which felt good to everyone after walking in the sun

The place was full of activity as people went through a little tent city that had been set up by refugees

People walked and ran around in a flurry of activity as they got their belongs and got ready to leave on the next boat that they would called out occasionally by the workers

Traveling merchants offered to buy or sell goods from the refugees since they were the only shops for miles around and knew they could make a killing

Patrolling security guards dressed in Earth Kingdom army colors and armed with swords and spears would occasionally stop someone if they thought they looked suspicious and check their belongings to make sure they weren't dangerous

The last thing they needed was a spy telling the Fire Nation about the only safe port to Ba Sing Se

Mothers sat around at their tents and took care of babies that were crying because of all the noise

Little kids who didn't understand the seriousness of the situation and just thought they were taking a vacation or something ran and played in between the tents and occasionally would bug some of the guards or workers

Beyond the tents were some buildings made out of stone at the edge of the harbor that lead to the docks

These were obviously designed for defense in case of an attack and to act as secure entranceways to the boats

Many soldiers guarded a wall that lead to the docks and some archers were mounted in towers built into the wall

They were to act as last defenses so people could escape onto the boats if the place was overrun

The battlements and soldiers really seemed to reinforce that this was a war to Naruto and that things were really serious

He had handled missions before but never in a war situation and was really unnerved by the sight of some many refugees

"Wow look at all these people" said Naruto in a slightly saddened tone as he gazed at the many refugees who had had their lives turned upside down by the war

"I didn't expect so many" said Sakura also feeling great pity for these people

"Many lives have been ruined because of this war" said Tahn

"I had heard from Toph that things were not going well for the Earth Kingdom but I hadn't expected something like this, they must really be on the run" said Jiraya

"The Earth Kingdom has been on the defensive since the last Earth King died, the Fire Nation just keeps smashing our defenses and closing in day by day" said Tahn

"Just defense? Why don't they try and counter attack?" asked Sakura

"I'm not sure, the top generals have never made any offensive strikes" said Ying

"Now that doesn't make sense at all" commented Jiraya looking like he was thinking hard about something

"Why not?" asked Sokka

"Well I may not be a general but I know you can't win a war without throwing a punch or two, just defending won't win any battles" said Jiraya concerned about the war strategy they were using

"We'll have to ask the Earth King about that" said Aang

"But first we should go get our tickets, we can't see the Earth King if we can't get to Ba Sing Se on the ferry" said Katara pointing at the ticket booth across the giant cavern

"Ok, let's go see how much they cost" said Naruto happily

"Why are you so happy? They can't be cheap" said Sokka

"Actually they're free for the refugees" said Ying

"Really? Too bad" said Naruto

"Why's that bad?" asked Aang

"I've been wanting to spend some of that gold we stole from Azula on something!" said Naruto with a laugh as he tossed the bag of gold coins they had lifted from Azula's tank a few times in the air

"You should get those to a goldsmith in Ba Sing Se and have him melt them down" said Toph

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Using Fire Nation money may look just a little suspicious" pointed out Toph

"Good point" said Sakura

Naruto took out one of the coins and saw it had the Fire Nation symbol engraved into it as well as…

"No way!" shouted Naruto as he looked at the side opposite of the Fire Nation symbol

"What is it?" asked Katara

"Have you guys ever seen Fire Nation money?" asked Naruto

"Not really why?" asked Aang

"Azula got her face on the 100 coin!" said Naruto as he showed Azula's ugly mug engraved into the gold coin

"Wow even on a gold coin she still looks evil" said Sokka noting her evil "I'm going to rule the world one day" look on the coin

"I never thought I would actually not want to see a gold coin" said Jiraya

"I hear Ozi went for the 1000 piece so he could see his face everyday when he counted the money in his treasury" said Toph

"Wow, Fire Nation people have some serious ego problems" said Naruto as he put the coin back

"Remind me to come with you to the goldsmith" said Sakura

"Why, you're not going to make it into jewelry or something are you?" asked Naruto suspiciously

"No, I just want to watch someone throw Azula's portrait into a vat of molten gold" said Sakura

"I'm coming too then" said Katara

"Ok but right now let's go get those tickets, being around all these refugees is really depressing" said Naruto

"Naruto! Show some compassion! Things probably aren't exactly cheery for the either" scolded Sakura

"Sorry" apologized Naruto

"He probably didn't mean it Sakura, let's just go get the tickets" said Katara

"I hope we see you guys again in Ba Sing Se" said Aang to Ying, Tahn, and Tahn's sister

"If we get our tickets soon odds are we'll be on the same ferry" said Tahn

"I look forward to it" said Aang as they went their separate ways

After they left to get their tickets Aang and the others walked thought the tent city to get their own

As they walked through the maze of tents Sakura brought up a very important concern

"Hey guys I juts thought of something" she said as they walked

"Yeah what is it?" asked Naruto a little louder than usual since all the talking and noise coming from all the people around made it a little hard to hear

"They'll have security on these boats right? And security checks before we board too?" asked Sakura

"Yeah I'd think so, why?" asked Katara

"What do we tell the security people about us?" asked Sakura worried

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka

"I'm talking about us ninja, we look kinda suspicious don't we?" asked Sakura

"I didn't think of that" said Katara "We might have problems too since we don't have any Ids"

"But we have an even bigger problem, you guys can just say you're from the Water Tribe and people will understand why you look weird but we can't just say we're from another world" said Sakura

"I agree, it would be best if no one knew we were ninja. They may not believe us and it's just another advantage" said Jiraya

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"If no one knows were ninja and we have to fight someone they'll never see any of our ninja abilities coming and be caught off guard" explained Jiraya

"I get it, the element of surprise. It's like someone thinking you're a normal person then you sneak attack them with bending" said Sakura

"I don't quite get it but I guess I get that we shouldn't tell anyone what we are and where we're from" said Naruto a little confused

"What do we say then?" asked Sakura

"Just say we're from a very small isolated island in the ocean a little west of the Earth Kingdom coast" said Jiraya thinking that being strange foreigners would be a good excuse for their outfits

"Think they'll buy that?" asked Naruto

"They should, besides it's all I can think of now" said Jiraya

"I just hope this works" said Sakura a little worried as she passed by an old man with a baldhead and beard down to his waist selling tea to refugees

As she and the others walked past he offered them some but they turned him down and continued walking away

Five seconds after they had disappeared in the maze of tents a very familiar face passed by the tea seller and stopped

"How much?" asked Iroh as he and Kakashi lead Zuko and Sasuke through the tents

"5 coins per cup" said the seller pleasantly

"Quite steep but I haven't had a cup in a while" said Iroh

"Half and hour" commented Zuko annoyed

"Geez with how much tea he dinks you'd think he'd always have to go to the bathroom" added Sasuke

"Pay attention Sasuke, now what are we going to say about where we are from?" asked Kakashi making sure Sasuke had their excuse memorized

"We're going to say we're from a small island" repeated Sasuke

"Good, hopefully we don't have any problems with port security" said Kakashi knowing getting into trouble here could be bad

"I'm not sure getting past the ticket lady will be so easy, she's thorough and quite ruthless from what I hear from the workers" said Iroh

"Oh don't worry, I've got a plan just in case" said Kakashi

"Really?" asked Sasuke interested in what his sensei was planning

"Yes and I need you to help with it" said Kakashi

"What do I have to do?" asked Sasuke

"You see that man over there next to the dock entrance?" asked Kakashi pointing to a man with a black phony tail in official robes that was standing next to a big pile of crates at a cargo entrance to the docks

"Yeah" said Sasuke as he watched the man who appeared to be in his late 20's order some workers around

"That's the harbor master, he's the boss around here" said Kakashi in a whisper

"I hear from the workers he's quite the slave-driver" commented Iroh

"He's also our ticket onto the boats, all we have to do is get his signature on our "Passports" and we can easily get tickets" said Kakashi holding up their "Passports" that he had made five minutes ago using some paper he bought from a merchant

Zuko had nagged him to just tear out a page from his Icha Icha book that didn't have any writing on it and use that instead of wasting their money but it was pointless to argue with Kakashi on that subject

"How do you expect him to sign the obviously forged passports of two complete strangers?" asked Zuko thinking his plan was stupid

"That's where Sasuke comes in" said Kakashi

"I think I get what I have to do" said Sasuke with a grin as he took their passports and headed off towards the harbormaster

**Loading Area**

He snuck over to the loading area and then hid on a big stack of crates where he could easily spy on the man by just peeking around the corner of the crate in front of him

Using a transformation jutsu or genjutsu would have been much easier but since they hadn't seen much action in a while Sasuke figured he'd keep his skills from getting dull by trying to make this a challenge

"Come on you lazy oafs! We have less than five minutes to get all this stuff loaded up!" shouted the harbormaster from below Sasuke's position

All the workers grumbled but hurried up anyway since they didn't want to be fired

"Come on! Come on!" he shouted again

"Hey you try lifting some of this stuff!" shouted one worker who was easily twice the harbormaster's size

"That's your job, everyone has their place. You poorly educated muscle-heads lift the cargo for minimal pay while I get twice the pay for half the work since I went to Ba Sing Se University" shouted the master arrogantly

"Grr! Whatever! You got to sign off on this stuff" said one worker holding up an official document of some kind

"Show me what you got" said Sasuke in an eager whisper as his red Sharingan eyes peeked at the man's hand

He watched the harbormaster sign his name on the documents and then retreated around the backside of the crate with a pen in hand

Sasuke took out the passports and laid them out in front of him

He then mimicked the harbor master's hand movements while signing his name and copied his name onto both passports just like how he had cheated off the person in front of him in the Chunin exams

With his work done Sasuke got his stuff packed up and prepared to move

However he decided to give the harbormaster a little present for helping him out

Sasuke jumped down off the crate and snuck through the loading area till he found something of use

He managed to find a jar of insects used to feed some lizards and birds in the section of the loading area where they kept the animals being transported

Sasuke attached an explosive tag to it and ran back to his hiding spot where he had a good view of the man

"One day perhaps you'll be as successful as me" he boasted to the workers as Sasuke got ready

Sasuke threw the glass jar into the air over the man who was standing all by himself in the middle of the loading area as workers moves various cargo all around

When the jar was in a good position Sasuke focused his chakra enough to set off the tag with enough force to cause a tiny explosion

The jar was cracked and the harbor master quickly looked up to see what had gone "bang!" above him just in time to watch a shower of various bugs rain down on him

Before Sasuke could even release his hand sign he used to focus his chakra the man was running around screaming like a girl

"**OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODGETTHEMOFFGETTHEMOFFGETTHEMOFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he screamed while running around in circles

The workers only watched and laughed and even Sasuke had a smile on his face as he crept away from the loading area forged passports in hand

"I've got to stop hanging around with Naruto when I get back home" said Sasuke to himself as he walked through the refugees back to Kakashi and the others

**Back with Kakashi, Zuko, and Iroh**

Sasuke walked back through the various color tents and crowds of people till he was back at the little green tent the tea seller was operating out of

A short distance away Iroh was still drinking his tea and watching his nephew argue with Kakashi

"There's no way he'll be able to get the harbormaster to sign those things" argued Zuko unaware Sasuke was walking up to them

Kakashi and Iroh who were opposite of Zuko could see Sasuke walking over but didn't say anything

"Fine, how about if he does get them you have to do something for me and if he doesn't I'll show you a secret way to learn Chidori faster?" offered Kakashi

Zuko and Iroh's training in jutsu and other ninja ways were going slow to say it nicely

Iroh turned out to have a decent amount of chakra control and he was quickly learning how to focus chakra at specific points

He still wasn't anywhere near what was required to use Chidori but he was a lot better off than Zuko who almost killed himself in chakra explosions every time he made a hand sign

Kakashi thankfully had decently estimated how much chakra a bender had and he had both of them blow as much chakra as they could before they made any hand signs allowing him to avoid any disasters like Toph had

So far the worst that had happened thanks to Zuko's rage and poor control was him blowing a 10-foot burning crater into a small field they were practicing in

It was pathetic to say the least and Kakashi thought Rock Lee had better chakra control that Zuko

Zuko's frustration and his unstable emotions made it even more difficult for him and so far Kakashi estimated that unless he did something drastic he could use Chidori when he was Iroh's age

That's why Zuko was so eager to learn this "secret method" of learning Chidori

"I accept your offer!" said Zuko eagerly unaware he had already lost

"Hey Kakashi" said Sasuke as he walked by Zuko holding out the passports for all to see

Zuko looked in shock as he saw, clear as day, the harbormaster's signature on both poorly made passports

"How did you…? That's not possible!" stuttered Zuko amazed at what he was seeing

"I guess you lose" said Kakashi smugly as he pocketed his forged passport

Even though he was wearing a mask you could just tell he had a huge smile on his face right now

"Don't be so eager to accept gambles Zuko unless you know you have a chance to win" said Iroh wisely as he finished up the rest of his tea

He then crushed the cup made out of leaves in his hand and put his straw hat back on

"Now that we've got that cleared up let's go and get our tickets" he said as lead the way to the ticket booth

"You coming?" asked Kakashi to the still dumbfounded Zuko as he began to follow Iroh

Zuko finally snapped out of his shock and muttered something angrily under his breath as the two men walked away

"Try not to bet against my sensei too often, he knows more than he shows" said Sasuke as he walked past Zuko to follow Kakashi and Iroh

He knew all too well that Kakashi was unpredictable and never showed all of his hand until he had the other person show him theirs

"How can you work with him?" asked Zuko as he followed Sasuke out of earshot of Kakashi and Iroh who were a bit ahead of them

"You think that's something try working with Naruto, you have never met annoying until you meet Naruto" said Sasuke calmly

"You don't like that kid much do you?" asked Zuko remembering all the stories Sasuke had told him of this strange Naruto kid

He didn't think it was possible for anyone to honestly be as stupid and annoying as how Sasuke described this Naruto Uzumaki

From attacking him for no reason to making a fool of himself constantly to even kissing him by mistake, it just didn't seem possible to Zuko

"Well I'm stuck with that dope until I can get a new team or work by myself" said Sasuke liking the latter option

"What about that Sakura girl? How is she?" asked Zuko curiously

"She's just as annoying as Naruto sometimes, at least you probably don't have some crazy girl throwing herself at you" said Sasuke knowing little of Zuko's love history

"Well there was one girl I…never mind you're right" said Zuko hesitantly changing his sentence halfway through

"Hey keep up back there!" called Iroh from the front "We have only a couple of minutes until he have to get on the next boat"

"We get it" replied Sasuke with slight annoyance

"So what will you do if you ever meet up with your team and get back home?" asked Zuko

"I'm going to continue training so that one day I may kill my brother and avenge my clan" said Sasuke seriously always remembering what his goal was

"He's the one who wiped them all out except you?" asked Zuko remembering the story Sasuke had told of his brother Itachi after their encounter with Azula

"Yes, I will kill him even if it means my life. If I have to give my life to kill him so be it" said Sasuke seriously

"I'm not sure if I'll kill Azula but I know I'm going to beat her and reclaim my honor somehow. Perhaps if you help me with Azula I'll go with your world with you to help you with Itachi" offered Zuko

"I don't need help" said Sasuke sternly

"But it may be easier together, besides it would only be repaying my dept" said Zuko

"Fine, but I doubt that even your sister is anything compared to my brother" said Sasuke knowing that Itachi was a lot more powerful than Azula had been when he fought her in the woods

"It's a deal then" said Zuko

"I only hope that you can keep it" said Sasuke in a doubtful tone

"If you two are done planning revenge back here can you hurry it up?" asked Kakashi suddenly appearing out of nowhere

Zuko looked surprised for a moment and looked towards his uncle who was a good distance ahead waiting fro them to catch up

"How did you get back here so…never mind I'm not even going to bother asking" said Zuko getting frustrated at Kakashi sneaking up on him

"Be warned you two, thinking only of revenge and yourselves will keep you from getting what you really need to win your fights" said Kakashi

"And what's that?" asked Zuko

"Well now, what's the fun of speaking in riddles if you're just going to explain what you mean right away?" replied Kakashi smugly

"Now come on you two let's get to the boat" he said as he turned to walk away

"Also be careful once we reach the city, no one can know what we are so no jutsu even if they're not fire style and no fire bending" warned Kakashi with his back turned

"So we have to use only taijutsu and weapons in the city?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, can you handle it?" asked Kakashi

"Ha! I've been meaning to practice the taijutsu I got from Lee" said Sasuke with a grin

"Good, now come on" said Kakashi as they began walking to the ferry ride entrance

As they walked Sasuke thought he spotted a familiar spot of pink and red in the distance for a second but it was quickly lost in the crowd

'_No way could it have been…?_' wondered Sasuke as he looked for the spot again

But it didn't show up and after a few seconds he let it go and kept following the others to the dock

All the way he couldn't shake the feeling that he recognized that pink and red blur in the distance

**With Aang and Co.**

"What do you mean we can't get tickets you old hag!?" yelled Naruto loudly at the ticket booth causing a lot of people around them to stare

"Naruto don't make a scene!" whispered Sakura seriously as she and Jiraya held him back

They were all at the ticket booth and had all been turned down for tickets by the ugly, angry, old woman working it

"No passports! No tickets!" yelled the woman

"But he's the Avatar and we have very important information to get to the Earth King" argued Sokka pointing to Aang who just gave a nervous smile

"HA! I've seen more Avatars today then you could count! Go over there with all the others!" yelled the woman pointing to a small area near the ticket booth

They all turned to see at least two dozen people dressed in bad Avatar costumes that had tried to get tickets with the same excuse

Aang looked shocked while all the others just gave a "you've got to be kidding" look

"Wow that's embarrassing" said Jiraya feeling not only sorry for Aang but also for the people dressed as him

"Boy I'm lucky I don't have a bunch of people dressing up as me in really bad costumes" said Naruto (I don't have a thing against cosplay but so long as they actually have a good costume)

"But he's the real one" argued Sakura

"Like I'm supposed to believe that! And what about you? You and the other two with headbands don't look like anyone I've every seen before! How do I know you aren't Fire Nation spies!?" yelled the woman angrily at Sakura

"Listen here you old hag!…" began Sakura with some of her inner Sakura getting to the surface

Jiraya swiftly covered her mouth to keep her from calling out and making a big scene

"Hey don't you think a good spy wouldn't dress like this? A spy would try to avoid standing out, not dress in a suspicious manner" argued Jiraya

"Good point but I still cannot let you on without passports" said the woman

Toph then went charging up to the desk and handed the woman a green, folded piece of paper

The woman opened it up to reveal an official passport for the prestigious Bi Fong family complete with the Bi Fong golden boar seal

"My name is Toph Bi Fong of the Bi Fong family, as you can see I'm blind. The lemur is my seeing eye lemur" said Toph officially as Momo landed in her hands

"These two are my body guards and the old one happens to a wise old sage and scribe who is my teacher" said Toph pointing at Naruto and Jiraya

"A sage?!" asked the woman surprised looking at Jiraya

"Yes he has trained many powerful leaders and warriors and is also very wealthy himself thanks to his Icha Icha scrolls which are highly valued in his homeland" said Toph

"Yes, my lovely student Toph speaks the truth! I am know as Jiraya the toad mountain sage and I have been teaching Toph all the necessary things she will need to know to be a proper lady and lead such a prestigious family as the Bi Fongs" said Jiraya slyly making sure to act as important as possible and show off his big scroll

"The small one doesn't look like much of a body guard" commented the woman looking at Naruto

"Don't underestimate him, he saved my life and recently took on two earth bending masters and emerged victorious. He only looks weak so that people will underestimate him and be careless. I trust him with my life" said Toph

There was something about the way Toph said that last part that intrigued Katara

It seemed so sincere and honest that she was certain that Toph actually meant that

Naruto stood closer to Toph and made a serious face to further convince the woman that he was a real bodyguard

"What about the others?" asked the woman

"These three are my servants" said Toph pointing to Katara, Sokka, and Aang

"Naruto and the pervert get to be body guards and we get to be servants!?" complained Sokka in a whisper to Katara

Katara elbowed him the ribs to shut him up and keep their act from being revealed

"What about her?" asked the woman pointing at Sakura

"She's the lemur's servant" said Toph with a huge grin

Sakura's jaw practically hit the floor when she heard this and she got a look of horror and shock on her face

'_WHAT THE HELL!!!???_' roared inner Sakura loudly

"The lemur has a servant?" asked the woman surprised

Sakura was about to protest when all the other's held her down forcefully to keep her from blowing their cover

"Yes, my family is the richest in the Earth Kingdom. We can easily afford it" said Toph with a smile

'_Blind Bitch!!!!!!'_ roared inner Sakura as the others barely held her in check

"It may sound odd but this seal is so official, ok you and you entourage are granted tickets even if you only have one passport" said the woman handing them over

Toph put down Momo and grabbed the tickets off the table before turning back to the others feeling great

Not only had she saved the day she had also embarrassed Sakura and impressed Naruto!

"Man that was great Toph!" said Naruto as they walked away

"Yeah I know" said Toph with a smile

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH MAKING ME A ANIMAL'S SERVENT!?" yelled Sakura angrily

"I ran out of job ideas and that happen to be the first thing I could come up with" lied Toph innocently

"Yeah Sakura you're getting all worked up over nothing" said Naruto

"But you got to be a professional bodyguard and I got to serve something that's furry, un-evolved, and can't even use a toilet!" yelled Sakura

"Momo is house trained" argued Aang

"That's not the issue!" yelled Sakura

"Calm down, I'm sure Toph meant to give you a good girl's job like maid or weaver" said Sokka

"Hey you!" yelled someone behind them

Sokka and the others turned to see a female guard run up to Sokka with an angry look

"No offense kid but saying sexist things around female guards, not such a good idea" whispered Jiraya to a nervous looking Sokka as the guard approached

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Sokka nervously

"What was that I just heard you say about "woman jobs"?!" asked the guard forcefully

"I didn't mean it like that!" said Sokka nervously

"I know your type, I bet you are also sarcastic and like meat a lot" said the guard with a grin

"Huh? Do I know you?" asked Sokka suspiciously thinking that could be the only way for someone to know that

"Don't recognize me do you?" asked the guard with a smile

"Can't say I do" said Sokka unable to put a finger on who this girl was

"How about now?" she asked before she kissed him on the cheek

Sokka immediately turned red before squealing "Suki!!!" happily

"This a girlfriend of yours?" asked Jiraya slyly

"Hey Suki get back to work!!!" yelled the old woman at the ticket booth from a distance

"I have to work but I get off duty in five minutes, meet me up in the guard tower so we can catch up" said Suki to Sokka before running off

**Guard Tower**

Five of the longest minutes in Sokka's life later they where all in the guard tower resting on one of the many wooden benches in it and talking

"Sorry I didn't recognize you" apologized Sokka

"Why aren't you wearing your makeup?" asked Katara

"The old woman forces us to wear these outfits in order to work here" explained Suki

"So the rest of the Kyoshi warriors are here?" asked Aang

"Wait a second! Hold up! Who is this girl and who are the Kyoshi warriors?" asked Naruto not knowing what was going on

"Kyoshi is a island north of our home, all the warriors there are girls and Suki is their leader" explained Katara

"And apparently one of Sokka's love interests" added Jiraya

"What does he mean by one?" asked Suki suspiciously

"He means nothing!" said Sokka quickly and nervously

"That's right, I just mean he likes you and other things" said Jiraya

"What are these other things? Are they other girls?!" asked Suki sending Sokka a glare

"No of course not! I meant meat and sarcasm" said Jiraya feeling sorry for Sokka and knowing it was hardly his place to criticize someone for likeing more than one girl

"So all your warriors are female?" asked Sakura to Suki

"Yes, we are one of the few places that have any female warriors" said Suki

"I'm one too! Where we come from one out of every three of our warriors are girls" said Sakura

"Really? I'm glad to meet another female fighter" said Suki happily as she shook Sakura's hand

"Likewise" said Sakura

"Great we got some kind of girl power thing going on here" said Naruto annoyed

"What was that Naruto?!" yelled Sakura

"Nothing!" said Naruto slinking down into his seat

"Don't underestimate female warriors Naruto, I can tell you from first-hand experience that girls are some the fiercest warriors and strongest too" said Jiraya

"Yeah just look at Toph" said Aang

"Did I mention I couldn't figure out Toph was a girl for two weeks after I met her?" said Naruto

"That's different, that's cause you're a moron" replied Jiraya

"Since when are you the one to treat girls with respect you dirty old pervert!?" yelled Naruto as he and Jiraya glared at each other

"So who are these guys?" asked Suki amused as she watched them bicker

"Well this is Toph, she joined our group a little while ago to teach Aang earthbending" said Sokka introducing Toph who just a gave hardly interested "Hi"

"So Aang is learning earthbending? Does that mean he mastered waterbending?" asked Suki

"Yup, under my guidance of course" said Katara proudly

"That's great! Hopefully he'll beat the Fire Nation soon and finally stop this war!" said Suki thrilled

"Don't worry, I'm the best Earth Bender alive. With my help he'll probably be able to just skip Firebending and move onto smashing Ozi into the ground!" said Toph confidently

"Dear god she truly is the female incarnation of Naruto" whispered Jiraya recognizing that amazing over-confidence as one as Naruto's main traits

"What about them?" asked Suki looking at Jiraya, Naruto and Sakura

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village!" shouted Naruto proudly jumping up on top of the back of his seat and making a dramatic pose

"And the only person alive who can be even more annoyingly confident that Toph" added Sakura annoyed

"What's Hogake? Is that some kind of leader? And where is this hidden Leaf Village?" asked Suki curiously and mildly amused by Naruto's display

"It's where we're from, it's a small island in the ocean" lied Sakura knowing if they said the Land of Fire they would be in serious trouble

"Yeah and I intend to lead it someday so that everyone will respect me and know how strong I am!" said Naruto eagerly as he jumped down off the back of the seat

"So you're forgeniers?" asked Suki

"Yes" replied Jiraya

"That explains a lot, I thought you looked a little different based on your odd outfits. I know what it's like to come from a small island and to have people stare at your outfit" said Suki having already gotten many stares thanks to her warrior makeup and outfit

"Yeah well we're not exactly up on the latest Earth Kingdom fashions, our island is so remote we're the first ones to even hear about this War with the Fire Nation. We're probably the first ones from Hidden Leaf Village to even know there's a Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom" said Jiraya

"Really?! That's amazing! You actually come from a place so remote that you never even heard of the Fire Nation and the war?!" asked Suki shocked

"Well it's a longways off from here, I doubt the Fire Nation could find us even if they tried" said Jiraya

"I envy you, you actually come from a place so safe you never even heard of the Fire Nation. It must be amazing" said Suki

"It's a pretty nice place, lots of really good looking women too" said Jiraya with a dirty smile

"How did you get here?" asked Suki

"It's a very long and confusing story and we don't have enough time to get into before the boat leaves" said Jiraya

"After they got here they decided to be my body guards" said Toph

"I heard you say that to the woman at the counter" said Suki

"Well despite what you heard I am no animal's servant!" said Sakura bitterly

"Yeah she doesn't really have a job, we just needed an excuse to get her on the boat so that the woman wouldn't think she was a freeloader and deny her a ticket" said Toph

"_**Toph: 2 Sakura: 0"**_ commented the Fox

"Why you!? What is you problem!?" asked Sakura furious and having no idea why Toph didn't seem to like her

"Calm down you two before we get into a brawl here and get in trouble" said Jiraya stepping in

"So you're the one they said is a sage?" asked Suki looking at Jiraya

He defiantly fit the description of what you'd expect a sage to look like

Old, white hair, and he appeared to be pretty smart with that huge scroll on his back, which she thought probably contained some important information

"Why yes I am. I am know as Master Jiraya the Toad Mountain Sage" said Jiraya proudly

"I just call him the pervert sage" said Naruto bluntly

"Ha Ha! Don't listen to him! He's just bitter cause he couldn't handle my training!" said Jiraya "accidentally" giving Naruto hard knock on the back of his head so hard he fell over

"You threw me off a cliff to die!" yelled Naruto on the ground

"You lived didn't you? And you learned the technique! What more do you want?" argued Jiraya

"Stupid old perv" muttered Naruto under his breath as he got up quickly

"Do they argue a lot or is this just a bad day?" asked Suki quietly to Toph as Naruto and Jiraya gave each other angry looks again

"They argue a lot but at least it's fun to watch" said Toph as she felt the two continue their stare down

"So what have you been up to Suki? We went back to Kyoshi Island right before meeting Toph but they said you and the other warriors had left" asked Sokka

"We all decided to do our part to help out in this war too so we all left to help out were we could. Me and the other warriors are working here so that refugees can get to Ba Sing Se safely" explained Suki

"That's great! It's good to see people helping each other, especially all these refugees" said Sakura

"Yes, it's a very noble thing you and your warriors are doing" said Jiraya wisely after finally stopping his stare down with Naruto

"It's the least we can do, it's not like we're doing what you guys are doing. We're only helping people flee the Fire Nation while you are working to beat them and finally end this war" said Suki

"Don't underestimate what you are doing, every person helping out in this war counts" said Aang encouragingly

"Yes and it's far better to help save lives than to fight" commented Jiraya

"They're right, what you and the other Kyoshi warriors are doing is great Suki" added Katara

"Thanks guys" said Suki happily

"Don't mention it and don't worry we'll hurry up and end this war so that no more refugees have to come through here ever again!" said Sokka fiercely

"I hope you do" said Suki

"Well the first step towards that is getting to Ba Sing Se" said Jiraya looking at all the docked boats

"Yeah when is our boat leaving?" asked Naruto

"Too soon for me" replied Sokka knowing that as soon as their boat got in they'd have to leave Suki

"What's with Sokka? I thought he liked that Ty Lee girl" whispered Naruto to Jiraya

"Foolish Naruto, you've yet to learn it's hardly a bad thing to have more than one girl interested in you" whispered his perverted sensei back to him (Why do I get the feeling Jiraya would be a bad person to get dating tips from?)

"I can't even get Sakura to like me let alone more than one girl" said Naruto depressed

'_Ugh! He still has no clue at all about Toph! It would take the most direct confession of love ever to get Naruto to wake up to it_' thought Jiraya

"The boat should be arriving in a few minutes" said Sakura

"I still don't like this, everything has been going too good. Watch in five seconds everything is going to fall apart" said Naruto

"Quit being so paranoid Naruto, everything is going to be fine" reassured Sakura

"Avatar! Avatar!" came a panicked female voice from somewhere below

Sakura got a shocked look on her face while Naruto gave her an "I told you so!" look

Katara looked over the edge to see the family from earlier standing at the base of the guard tower looking tense

"What's wrong?" asked Aang as he and the others came over and looked too

"Someone stole all our stuff including our passports and tickets!" said Ying frantically

"I totally told you so!" shouted Naruto at Sakura

"It's just a coincidence you moron!" shouted Sakura angrily as she punched Naruto clean out of the tower and into the bay

**Back at the Ticket Booth**

"But come on! Someone stole their stuff! Can't you give them new tickets?" begged Aang at the ticket counter but the old woman would not budge an inch on the subject

"No passports, no tickets!" yelled the woman

"How about if we give them ours?" asked Naruto holding them up

"NO!" yelled the woman stapping both his and Aang's faces with a "rejected" stamp that she used on non valid passports

After they wiped off the ink they both went back to the others and told the family the answer was no

"What do we do now?" asked Than

"I say we help them" said Naruto seriously

"But how? We've done all we can" pointed out Sakura

"We're going to help them go through the Serpent's Pass" said Aang

"Are you sure?" asked Katara surprised

"We can't just leave them behind while we travel safely on the ferry, we have to do something" replied Aang

"You honestly don't have to Avatar, we'll be alright" said Tahn honored that the great Avatar cared so much for them

"No, It's just not right to leave you behind when you need help" replied Aang seriously

"I'm with him! Who needs some stupid old boring ferry ride?" said Naruto loudly

"I agree with Naruto, besides I really don't like riding in boats that much" said Toph

"So we're going through the pass! Everyone agree?" asked Jiraya

Sakura, Katara, and Sokka all nodded yes

"Ok let's move out, there no point in sticking around here any longer than we have to" said Jiraya

They all quickly gathered up their stuff and got ready to leave the harbor

"Wait a second!" shouted Naruto suddenly as they were just about to head off

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura as she slung her backpack over her shoulder

"I have to take care of something first before we leave" said Naruto sounding a little stressed

"Really? What?" asked Sakura wondering what business he could possibly have in a strange port

"I need to go to the bathroom" admitted Naruto with his legs shaking a little

"Oh" said Sakura hardly surprised it would be Naruto to hold them up with stupid stuff like this

"Um, does anyone know where they are?" asked Naruto looking like he really had to go

"They're about twenty feet left of the ticket booth" said a female voice behind him

Everyone then saw Suki in her warrior outfit walk up behind Naruto who didn't even bother to thank her before he took off at top speed towards the bathrooms (Must have been all that ramen)

"Suki? What are you doing here?" asked Sokka surprised

"I'm coming with you through the pass" explained Suki

"No way! It's really dangerous and you could get hurt" said Sokka

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself just fine" said Suki

"But…" began Sokka

"You don't have to worry about me, but it is kinda sweet that you are so concerned" said Suki

"Glad to have you with us Suki" said Sakura happily

"Thanks, I figured that you might need some extra help going through the pass" explained Suki

"And you thought it'd be a great way to hang around Sokka more?" asked Jiraya thinking that was the main reason for her coming

"Maybe" she replied slyly

"Well we're heading out as soon as Naruto is back from the bathroom" said Aang

"Before we leave, does anyone else have to go? There might be a severe lack of privet places on that tiny pass" pointed out Jiraya which was all they honestly needed to hear to change there minds

"I'll be right back" said Toph before heading to the bathrooms too

"Good point" said Sakura also running off

"Excuse me for a minute" said Katara as she followed them

"Now that you mention it I guess it couldn't hurt" said Aang as he too went off towards the bathrooms

"I'll be back in a minute Suki" said Sokka being the last to leave

"Ahh this reminds me off the old days" said Jiraya remembering when he was the sensei to the fourth and his team and he traveled around with them

He had quickly learned that most kids seem to only have to go to the bathroom when traveling around and when there wasn't one for miles around

Jiraya also knew that most people didn't like using the bushes and that it took up time while traveling

After a few minutes everyone was back except for Naruto

"Aw great! Where is he?" asked Sakura annoyed

"I saw him come out of the bathrooms when I got in, he should be back by now" said Sokka

Just then Naruto came running like mad towards them and didn't stop running even after he caught up with them

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Sakura

"Nothing! Nothing!" said Naruto nervously still trying to move towards the exit by backing up towards it slowly

"What did you do Naruto?" asked Sakura suspiciously

"Nothing I swear!" said Naruto but it was obvious her was lying

"Get back here you brat!!!!!" yelled someone from the direction of the ticket booth

Everyone turned to see the old woman with the words "Old Hag" drawn onto her face chasing after Naruto

"(Nervous Laughter) I think we better get going!" said Naruto as he dashed towards the exit

**At the Gate to the Serpent's Pass**

Fifteen minutes later they were all standing at the gate that marked the entrance into the serpent's pass

The pass fit its name perfectly as it was extremely narrow and long with many curves in it

"Wow the name really fits" said Naruto as he stared at the pass

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Sakura

"Probably not but it's our only option at this point" said Jiraya hardly sounding worried

Meanwhile Ying and Tahn were busy looking at the gate when they noticed an inscription on it

"Abandon all hope"

"Abandon all hope? That's terrible! Hope is all we have left!" said Ying in shock that someone would write something so horrible

"What were you expecting on something called the Serpent's Pass? Have a nice day?" asked Jiraya

"The name still creeps me out, nothing called the serpent's pass can be good" commented Suki

"I'm not going to scared away by a stupid name!" shouted Naruto

"But it is not exactly a positive sign you have to admit" said Katara

"Ha! You think the "serpent's pass" sounds scary?! We once had to go through a place called the "Forest of** DEATH**"! It was filled with giant snakes, poisonous plants and animals, and a ton of people that wanted to kill us! There's no way I'm going to be scared of a stupid strip of rock in the middle of a lake cause its name sounds scary! Bring it on! This is going to be easy!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs almost like he wanted the entire pass to hear his insult

"I think he's been hanging around Toph WAAAAAY too much" whispered Sokka to Sakura

"No he's always been like this" replied Sakura with a look of annoyance as she watched Naruto's outburst

"Well I guess this is it, let's go" said Aang as he lead the group through the gate and onto the Pass

**End Chapter**

(Finally I'm done! Thank God! I'm so insanely sorry this took so long I had a lot of complications with my computer that now barely starts. Also I have to admit I got sidetracked with a bunch of Videogames I got over the past couple of months the latest being Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Anyone heard of it? Anyway again I'm sorry and I'll try not to let this happen again. Though I have to admit I tried to compensate by making this one extra long and tried to make it some of my best. Although I personally thought the last few pages were weak. This chapter was mostly comedy to make room for the next couple of action chapters. Speaking of which…)

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 10: Battle in the Pass: The Fox Unleashed**

Things so pretty well as everyone crosses the pass except for a few little bumps in the road such as the Fire Nation Ship attacking them and Naruto still trying to learn Rasenan. But when they encounter the Serpent and Toph is in danger Naruto is forced to let the Fox loose in order to save her. The Fox goes all out and shows what he truly capable of.

(Not much of a preview but I want to keep some stuff a secret)


End file.
